The Next Corner
by airedalegirl1
Summary: When you fall for someone you think you can never have what lies ahead? Bella and Jasper feel a connection but Alice lies between them like an insurmountable barrier. The future looks bleak but fate is a strange creature and you never know what lies around the next corner. B/J as always.
1. Chapter 1

****Sorry to leave you for so long but we've had one of our much loved young poodles in canine intensive care so I've been rather preoccupied of late. We still aren't out of the woods just yet so please bear with me if chapters are posted a little erratically. Love Jules xx****

 **Chapter One**

 **Bella**

I'd known it was coming but I'd been hoping that just maybe we had exhausted this particular subject but here she came again, my best friend Angie, with a flyer in her hand and that determined look I'd come to dread on her face. Sitting down opposite me at the table in the cafeteria she laid it out carefully before me and then opened her soda without saying a word.

I tried to ignore it but the neon yellow paper screamed at me, it's thick black printing bold and clear.

"Well?"

I took a bite of my apple and picked it up as if I'd not seen it or one just like it plastered all over school.

"It's a flyer."

She rolled her eyes and took it from me,

"Ten out of ten for your reading skills Bella but that's not what I meant and you know it."

"OK, it's a flyer for the school dance in a week's time. Do I get extra credit for that?"

"Bella, be serious you have to come."

I pushed my tray away and glanced over at the Cullen table in the corner even though I knew he wouldn't be there.

"Angie, I hate dancing and I have no one to go with."

"Who dances? And it's your own fault you don't have a date. I happen to know that both Tyler and Dan have asked you and you turned them both down."

"Dan, really? Come on Angie, and as for Tyler I happen to know he's taking Lauren."

"Then find someone because you are not bailing on this dance Bella Swan, it's the last one of the year."

As I drove home at the end of the day I knew Angie wouldn't give up, she and my dad were both intent on getting me to the school dance and I was right out of excuses. Of course, it was my fault I didn't have a date, I'd ditched Edward a month ago much to my friend's amazement and my dad's delight.

I'd taken about as much as I could of his controlling attitude although at first, it had seemed nice, that he cared, that he worried about me, but the novelty hadn't taken long to wear off. Angie, Jess, and I had a long-standing date once a month for a slumber party but Edward wasn't happy about this and kicked up a terrible stink saying he'd arranged for us to go somewhere so I cried off but all we did was to go to the cinema something we could do anytime. I was furious but it was a wake-up call, he wanted my attention solely on himself all the time and when he didn't get it he sulked like a small boy. He also hated my friendship with Jake and did all he could to break it up. I accepted that the Quileutes and Cullen's were enemies but that didn't mean I had to be, I liked Jake, we'd been friends for a long time and he would never do anything to hurt me although he was as eager to stop me seeing Edward as Edward was to stop me seeing him and it got wearing after a while.

After six months I couldn't take it any longer, Edward had taken and hidden the keys to my truck because he knew I planned on going to the reservation to see Billy and Jake. I guess I lost it because I found myself too angry to speak at first and when he refused to tell me where he'd hidden my keys I rang Jake and asked him to come and pick me up. Edward had then accused me of feeling more for Jake than I did for him and I just told him it was over between us, that he wasn't my dad and didn't rule my life, he couldn't tell me what to do or who to see.

Of course, Jake was only too happy to see Edward and me arguing and thought he might be in with a chance now but I told him I was off guys full stop then had to explain that to him again in words of one syllable when he didn't get the message. Why were all guys so thick when it came to getting the message when they heard something they didn't like?

My dad had been unable to hide his delight when he found out that Edward and I were through although I suspect he doubted I really meant it. Edward certainly thought I had just been blowing off some steam as he turned up, as usual, the next day to drive me to school only to be informed by a grinning Charlie that I had already left. This, in turn, put Edward in a really bad mood by the time he caught up with me in class.

"You made me look a fool in front of your father, Bella, he could hardly hide his delight."

"No Edward, you did that all by yourself but not listening to what I said last night."

When he finally realized that I was serious he did his best to change my mind telling me that he hadn't realized how much he had upset me the night before,

"I didn't think you really meant the things you said, I thought you were just in a bad mood."

He promised not to be so overprotective if he could, the unspoken message being that I needed protection from the big bad wolves.

I hadn't wanted a scene at school, not with Lauren and her cronies sniffing trouble in the air and hanging around ears flapping wildly so I told him we could discuss it later in private which he, of course, took to mean I was reconsidering my stance. When we did finally talk after school he was shell-shocked that I hadn't changed my mind after all.

"Edward, I'm not sure what I want right now except to finish my education and graduate but what I do know is that I don't want to be in a relationship where one person makes all the decisions sometimes it seems that my feelings and needs don't matter and that's wrong. Maybe I'm just too young for the kind of relationship you want and that's why it has to be over between us."

It took a few days, he was nothing if not persistent, but he finally got the message that I wasn't going to change my mind and then he just stopped coming to school and so did Alice. Rosalie couldn't hide her delight at the end of our relationship which I expected but Emmett had made a point of catching me alone and telling me that as far as he was concerned he and I were still friends. He also told me that Edward had decided to take some time off from school and from me and Alice had gone along to make sure he was OK. That didn't really surprise me, the two had always been close but I thought it was a little unfair on poor Jasper who had been left behind, still it was hardly any of my concern.

Now back to the present, having escaped Angie I found myself under attack by my dad at home, he had a day off and had cooked dinner or at least heated up a casserole from the freezer and we sat down together to eat.

"So, have you decided who to go to the dance with?"

I pretended I hadn't heard and carried on eating but Charlie was like a dog with a bone.

"I spoke to Angie's mom this morning, she and Angie are going shopping for a dress and she said she'd ask you if you wanted to go along, I thought that was nice of her. You don't have a dress do you?"

With a sigh, I put my fork down,

"No, I don't have a dress but as I don't have a date either dad I thought I'd just give it a miss."

He looked scandalized,

"You can't do that Bella, everyone's going and Angie's mom said you could go with Angie and Mike if you're worried about turning up alone. Then, of course, there's always Jake, he'd be over the moon if you asked him to take you."

"It's a school dance dad, Jake doesn't go to Forks high."

He waved that excuse away in a second,

"I know but there's no rule that says you can't bring someone else with you."

"Dad please,"

"I'll never hear the end of it from your mom if you don't go, she's already given me my orders about taking photos and she'll want a blow by blow account. Have you told her you and Edward broke up yet?"

I nodded, I had and the ensuing lecture on hanging onto a good catch had left me with an earache!

At school the following day Angie informed me that I was going to Port Angeles with her that evening to buy dresses for the dance,

"You have to go with me Bella or my mom will and you know what that means."

I was trapped, Angie's mom was sweet but she had no dress sense and Angie was likely to end up with something all frothy and brightly colored.

"OK, I'll go but I'm not buying a dress, I have no one to accompany me and I am not playing a spare part to you and Mike."

Luckily the bell went then and she couldn't beg me to reconsider…..at least for the next hour.

As I made my way to the parking lot at the end of the day, I was going to leave my books in the truck and Angie would drop me off back here after our shopping trip, I heard someone come up behind me and when I turned around I was startled to recognize Edward's brother.

"Oh, hi Emmett"

He looked around furtively before speaking,

"I couldn't help overhearing you earlier when you were talking to Angie and I wondered if I could help."

I stared at him puzzled as to what he was talking about and he smiled,

"Sorry, about the dance I meant. Rosie's going to Seattle for the weekend with Esme so I'm free and I thought well…..maybe I could take you."

I wasn't sure what to say to that and he continued,

"I mean I know you and Edward aren't together but I thought well…..hey, I like dancing and you seemed to lack an escort but I guess..."

He pulled a face,

"It was a stupid idea wasn't it?"

I burst out laughing,

"Emmett if you like dancing I'm the last person you should be taking, I fall over my own feet let alone a partner's but it wasn't stupid, it was very sweet of you actually."

He looked a little crestfallen and feeling guilty I reconsidered, it would certainly solve my problem and shut Angie and my dad up so it could be a win-win situation.

"OK, thanks, Emmett this is really sweet of you and I promise I won't say a word to Rosalie."

He grimaced,

"She'll find out, she always does but what the hell, I just thought it would be fun."

"Right, well I'll see you Saturday evening. You don't have to pick me up I can make my own way there."

"No way, we'll do it properly, I'll pick you up at eight sharp."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek,

"I'm just glad we're still friends Bella. Well, gotta go before Rosie comes looking for me. Bye."

I walked back to find Angie feeling a whole lot better although I knew we would both be in it neck deep when Rosalie found out, not that it would alter her attitude to me but poor Emmett might be in for a rough time.

Angie looked at me a little strangely as I climbed into the car but held back on questioning me until she couldn't bear it any longer.

"OK, what's put you in such a good mood all of a sudden? Thought of another good excuse not to go to the dance?"

I grinned,

"Actually I'm looking forward to it."

She glanced at me suspiciously,

"Just who the hell are you and what have you done with my friend? You must be a pod person."

I laughed,

"Actually I've changed my mind and I have a date."

She pulled into the mall parking lot and turned to look at me bursting with curiosity,

"You have? Who? Is it Dan? I thought you turned him down. Did you change your mind?"

"No, it's not Dan, besides he's so…..intense."

"OK then, who?"

I toyed with the idea of torturing her but it didn't seem fair, after all, I'd put her through enough trying to persuade me to go.

"Emmett caught me in the parking lot."

She looked at me open-mouthed,

"Emmett? As in Emmett Cullen, man mountain? Edward's brother?"

I nodded,

"What about the Ice Maiden? She never lets him out of her sight and she loathes you."

"Thanks for that Angie, I had noticed but Rose is going to be in Seattle all weekend and Emmett overheard us talking and took pity on me."

"Wow! That'll open a few eyes, you and another Cullen boy, mind he is the most accessible of the family or at least he doesn't look at us like we're something bizarre or tasty to eat."

She was right of course, Emmett was much more normal in attitude even if his size made him a little intimidating than the others and a lot less obnoxious than his brother. I wondered what Edward would say if he found out I'd been asked to the school dance by his brother.

Having a "date" made looking for a dress more fun although I would still have preferred to go in jeans and a sweater, I hated getting dressed up and always felt awkward in a dress and heels. In the end, I settled on a simple blue sheath dress and low heeled sandals after Angie vetoed my first choice, a pair of blue trainers!

"If you like I could do your hair for you."

I looked up from my burger surprised by Angie's offer but then I guess I should make an effort as I had an escort who would no doubt be wearing a suit.

"OK but nothing fancy, no flowers or streaks or ringlets or the dance is off."

She made a face,

"Don't worry, I can't wait to see Jess's face when she sees you with Edward's brother. I'll do your makeup too if you like."

"No, it's Ok, I'll manage that."

What I meant was I'd use as little as I could get away with, just enough to give myself some color. I hated that my skin was so pale just like my mom's but a little makeup would cure that. If both Emmett and I were too pale we'd look like a couple of corpses at a wake!

As we drove back to Forks after dinner I realized that I had told Angie the truth, I was actually beginning to look forward to the dance after all. I had always liked Emmett, he was the big brother I wished I'd had and I suspected I might even enjoy myself in his company.

My dad's face when I told him my news was brilliant, I just wished I'd had my camera handy.

"So, you are going, great! Who with?"

"Just a guy from school."

The smile dimmed a little,

"Oh right, only I saw Jake earlier and he was going to try and catch you before you left with Angie."

I was glad he hadn't, I was getting tired of avoiding him.

"Actually Emmett Cullen took pity on me."

Now the smile was gone and instead he frowned,

"Emmett Cullen? Edward's brother? Why did he ask you?"

"He overheard me talking to Angie and as he's at a loose end this weekend he offered to escort me."

"That was…..good of him. Edward won't be there will he?"

And there it was, the reason my dad had tensed at hearing I was going with a Cullen.

I shrugged,

"No, but even if he were it wouldn't matter, not to me anyway. Do you want to see my dress?"

He looked relieved when I showed him and I wondered what he had expected, after all, I was hardly the slit to the thigh type.

"It's nice, not too…."

He didn't need to finish the sentence and we both smiled,

"No dad, it's not and Emmett is just helping me out as a friend so there's no need for you to worry, he has a girlfriend of his own."

This helped Charlie relax, I really don't think he could have coped with another Cullen boy in my life and to be honest, neither did I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Emmett**

I wasn't quite sure what had prompted me to offer to escort Bella to the school dance if it had been anyone else I wouldn't have done so but I liked her, she was like a sister. Besides, I was going to be alone next weekend, Rosie and Esme had a shopping trip to Seattle planned, Edward and Alice were off somewhere so he could sulk in peace and Carlisle had a medical convention in Portland which just left Jazz and me at the house and he wasn't exactly good company right now. I guess it was because Alice had taken Edward's side blaming Bella for being unreasonable and gone off with him after a few words with Jazz. Personally, I was glad Bella had told Edward where to get off since they started dating he'd become some kind of control freak and no one liked to be told what they could and couldn't do all the time. I think he was shocked that Bella stood up to him but she wasn't as easily manipulated as he seemed to think, in fact, he'd made a great mistake underestimating her and I loved it purely because it never usually happened to him, a perk of being able to read a person's thoughts.

Of course, there was the slight problem of telling Rosie what I had planned, she didn't like Bella, not because she'd told Edward to hit the road, just because she was a human and therefore a threat and of course my girl was extremely possessive. It would probably be best to keep it to myself until Rosie got back from Seattle, it would be over by then so all she could do was chew my ear off and glare at Bella which was nothing new.

I'd waited until they left on Friday before digging out my suit which thankfully Alice had sent to the dry cleaners months ago so it was ready for me to wear. I saw Jazz give me a strange look but he didn't say anything, he rarely questioned anyone, he kept to himself and expected others to do the same. Now all I needed was a gift for Bella but I decided flowers were boring and she deserved something different so Saturday morning I drove into Port Angeles to do a little last minute shopping.

 **Bella**

I was beginning to get cold feet now the dance was so close, what had possessed me to agree to go with Emmett? I could imagine all the eyes that would be fixed on us, all the murmuring and the questions on Monday morning although I doubted some, like Jessica, would be willing to wait that long, my phone would ring nonstop tomorrow.

I tried to think of a good excuse but with my dad smiling because I was going and Angie ready with the curling tongs or whatever I knew I was doomed to a night of embarrassment. At least it was only for a few hours and then I could go home and hide in my room but of course, there was always the possibility of falling flat on my face on the dance floor just to add to my misery.

A few mugs of coffee later I had finally calmed down and decided it wasn't a public hanging, just a school dance and I was determined to make an effort and enjoy myself in Emmett's company. After all, he was a much better escort than Edward or Jake would have been and I knew he would do his best to make sure I enjoyed myself, I had always found myself smiling in his company.

Looking in the mirror when Angie had finished with me I heaved a sigh of relief, I actually looked pretty good and told her so.

"You don't have to sound quite so amazed Bella I do know what I'm doing, remember my mom used to be a hairdresser before she got married to my dad and she taught me a thing or two. Are you ready?"

I smiled glancing at myself in the mirror again,

"Actually, I think I am, I've decided to hell with it, I'm just going to enjoy myself."

"Good, I'm glad. It's nice to see you smiling again, you hardly ever smiled when Edward was about, not towards the end anyhow."

I grimaced,

"I know, he was my biggest mistake to date, I guess I was taken in by the pretty face."

"Yeah, he was gorgeous to look at but then all the Cullens are, I wish I knew their secret."

I hurriedly changed the subject,

"Have you told Mike who I'm going with?"

"Nope, and he hasn't asked but Jess has, again and again."

"And did you tell her?"

Angie grinned,

"And miss the look on her face when you appear with Emmett Cullen? No way. I'm gonna have my camera ready, that shot will be great and I can threaten her with it if I need to next year. It seems odd to think we only have one more year of high school and then everything changes and we might never all get together again."

I knew what she meant, we had been friends all our life yet in just over a year we would part and we might never see each other again, certainly, some of us would be leaving Forks for good, me included. I loved my dad and I would miss the friendliness of the small town but I wouldn't miss the constant rain and low cloud, I wanted sunshine and a chance to wear tee shirts and sandals instead of a thick coat and boots nearly all year.

 **Emmett**

I'd stopped on my way back from Port Angeles at a car lot to see a little sports car that had caught my eye on the way into town. It was old but the bodywork was pretty good and in an eye-catching red. When the guy started the engine up it sounded like a bag of spanners in a drier but with its age and the mileage on the clock, I guess that was to be expected. He told me his son had found it when he was helping a friend clear out a barn on his late uncle's farm and they brought it here hoping someone might see it and fancy taking it on as a restoration project. Of course, I knew someone who would just love it, Rosie was never happier than when she was covered in oil under a car and I decided then and there to buy it for her arranging to come and pick it up in the week. If she found out about the dance I hoped it would sweeten her mood and prove an adequate peace offering.

When I got back Jazz was nowhere to be seen so I went out for a quick snack before getting ready to pick Bella up, I'd already decided to use Esme's car rather than the truck for the evening, after all climbing in and out of it in a long dress wasn't easy. I knew that because Rosie never tired of telling me!

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a car pull up outside and peered through the steamed up window to see Rosie and Esme pulling bags out of the trunk. What the hell were they doing here? They weren't due back until tomorrow afternoon. And more to the point what the heck was I going to do about Bella? I began to panic, I had to think fast or risk losing parts of my anatomy or letting Bella down.

 **Bella**

I was relieved to discover that dad was working this evening, I didn't think I could have coped with him hanging around and commenting on my dress and hoping I would have a good time, I think in all honesty he was more excited about this damn dance than I was, I even feared at one point that he might have offered to take me himself if I hadn't come up with someone!

I'd driven home slowly from Angie's praying that Jake wouldn't be hanging around hoping to change my mind and let him accompany me instead of Emmett. Dad had, of course, told Jake who I was going with and I'd had several phone conversations with my Quileute friend as a result. He just couldn't believe I would involve myself with the "leeches" again and eventually I'd been forced to be rude to get him off my back. I liked Jake, or at least I had until his hatred towards the Cullen's had become so venomous I hardly recognized him anymore which was a shame. It was also another reason I planned on leaving Forks after graduation, I knew he wouldn't stop pursuing me even though he knew I saw him only as a friend.

I finally got dressed and wandered from room to room determined not to sit staring out the window for Emmett to arrive like some lovesick schoolgirl, a part of me still wished he would back out at the last moment although I knew he would never let me down like that. I just wished I was waiting for my boyfriend, someone like Emmett, laid back, light-hearted and fun but I never seemed to attract that kind of guy, look at my track record, there was Jake, moody and unpredictable who wouldn't take no for an answer, Edward the ultimate control freak, even Dan who had asked me to the dance was an intense nerd, no, I wasn't lucky in love that was for sure.

I heard a car pull up outside and took a deep breath taking a last glance at myself in the mirror as I waited for the knock at the door, I didn't want to appear too eager.

When it came it was much softer than I had expected and I hesitated for a second then went to open the door staring speechless as I found myself looking not at Emmett but his brother Jasper dressed in a suit and looking nervous and uncomfortable himself who then began to explain,

"I'm sorry Bella, I know you were expecting Em but there was a last minute hiccup and he asked me if I would stand in for him. I quite understand if you don't want to go with me but I'm more than happy to be your escort for the evening."

I wasn't quite sure what to say, I hardly knew Jasper, we hadn't exchanged more than a dozen words in all the time I'd known the Cullens but I had to admit he looked damn hot in a suit! Recovering my composure I hastened to reassure him.

"No, that's fine, I mean thank you for stepping in, I'm sure there are lots of things you'd rather being doing."

He smiled, another first and it literally took my breath away making him look younger and more relaxed than I had ever seen him.

"Actually no, I didn't have anything planned except a quiet night in with a book for company."

"Probably better company than me and a hall full of teenagers trying to look cool. Is Alice due back soon? I was sure she'd be back for the dance, she always loves the social occasions."

Suddenly he looked more uncomfortable, I probably shouldn't have mentioned his girlfriend, my friend, as we were about to go out together but it was hardly a date, more a mission of mercy.

"I don't know when she'll be back, probably not until recess. You look very nice by the way."

I felt myself blush at the compliment then realized he was still standing on the porch.

"Sorry, come in please."

He stepped into the hall and it became apparent to me for the first time how tall and broad he was. I'd only ever seen him at a distance and usually in Emmett's company which would make anyone look small. He was as tall as Edward and broader at the shoulders filling out the suit jacket he wore very nicely indeed.

"Emmett asked me to give you this with his apologies."

He handed me a small box,

"He's not really into flowers."

I smiled,

"Me either, except growing in the ground."

Opening the box I found it contained a simple silver bracelet with one charm hanging from it, a silver and white daisy and I smiled.

"It's lovely but he shouldn't have, I didn't expect…"

Jasper took the bracelet from me and fixed it to my wrist,

"He did because he wanted to not because it was expected and I think you do it justice,"

I blushed again and looked down where he still held my wrist in his cool hand, the sensation running up my arm was electric and confused by it I quickly changed the subject,

"We should probably go."

He released his grip on my hand and I suddenly wished he hadn't but it was too late, he was holding my coat open for me and once it was draped around my shoulders he took my arm and led me out locking the door and handing me the key before walking me to his car, a black compact, nothing flashy but it suited him perfectly.

As he opened the car door it reminded me of Edward but as he slowly walked around to the driver's door that memory faded. My mouth was dry and my pulses racing which was crazy, this was Jasper, Alice's partner and we were most certainly not on a date. Maybe it was just the shock of seeing him or the sudden realization that he was actually a very handsome guy but I had to be careful, the last thing I wanted to do was to upset Alice or embarrass either of us.

He drove slowly to the school through the deluge of rain which thankfully stopped as he dropped me at the door,

"I'll park up and meet you inside."

I nodded but decided to wait for him, the devil in me wanting to see my friends faces when I walked in with Edward's brother, even Angie would be startled at seeing Jasper instead of Emmett as my companion and I knew they all found Jasper somewhat intimidating mostly because he rarely spoke and never smiled. I had felt that way a little about him but those few minutes back at the house had changed my impression completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Jasper**

When Emmett had come rushing into my room I wondered what the hell was going on but he quickly explained his dilemma and I wondered just why the hell he had jumped in with both feet although it was a typically Emmett kind of thing to do.

"You have to help me out Jazz. If I take Bella to the dance Rosie is gonna have my hide not to mention several other parts of my anatomy but I can't let Bella down at the last minute. Please Jazz"

I stared at him, was he absolutely mad?

"Em, I hardly know the girl and she's expecting you. She's not going to want to go with me, she'll probably shut the door in my face beside, you know I don't do the school social stuff."

"I know man but what else can I do? Please, help a guy out, I'll owe you big time."

I was about to tell him that hell would freeze over before I set foot in a school dance when it suddenly occurred to me that Alice would probably want me to help her friend or at least I guessed she would. I hadn't actually spoken to her in over a week. Besides, it seemed really cruel to leave Bella waiting for a date who either didn't turn up or arrived minus his vital organs and with a rampaging Rosalie at his heel.

I sighed,

"Ok but this is a one-off, next time you come up with a crazy scheme you carry it through."

He grinned and slapped me on the back,

"Thanks, man, by the way, I hope your suit still fits, how old is it now?"

He left before I could tell him I changed my mind and I heard him rush downstairs to greet an unsuspecting Rose acting as innocent as a babe.

I didn't want to answer any awkward questions so I got changed and sneaked out without being seen if Rose had asked me where I was going and I told her she would have smelled a rat immediately and then both Em and I would have been for it. As I drove to Bella's I couldn't help wondering why I'd agreed even for Emmett's sake. I hated dances and I wasn't keen on being surrounded by hundreds of teenage humans for hours in a confined space, it was bad enough in school, but I'd grit my teeth and try to ensure I didn't ruin Bella's evening for her. I actually liked Edward's ex-girlfriend, the little I had seen of her. She was quiet but she had a spark and she soon put him in his place when he tried his controlling crap on her. The guy was stupid, he'd found a girl he liked and one that still liked him after being in his company for more than ten minutes and then he did everything he could to ruin it. Sure he was feeling hurt and abandoned now but it was his own fault, Alice and Esme had both warned him but he wouldn't listen and why he needed Alice to hold his hand was beyond me, he was old enough to sort out his own disasters by now, surely!

When Bella opened the door and saw me standing there in Emmett's place she looked surprised but not disappointed or shocked which was a relief and made me think that just maybe the evening wouldn't be a total disaster after all.

When I returned to the entrance receiving plenty of surprised and shocked stares I was pleased to find Bella had waited for me although she was visibly cold.

"You should have gone in, you're shivering."

She just smiled and I took her arm once more aware as we entered the hall that all eyes had turned in our direction and there were a lot of questions and comments flying about but I decided to ignore them.

Bella's best friend Angela Webber came over as soon as she spotted us and I could feel the curiosity and confusion in her mind, she obviously knew who Bella's escort was supposed to have been.

"Hi, Bella….ah, Jasper, I'm glad you made it, we saved space at our table for you."

Deciding to leave them alone for a minute to talk, I could feel Angie was almost bursting with questions, I told Bella I would get some drinks and meet them at the table but as Bella withdrew her hand from my arm I felt a sudden sense of loss and disappointment which threw me, what the hell was that all about?

 **Bella**

Jasper had hardly disappeared from view when Angie grabbed my arm and pulled me into the restrooms where we could talk and hear each other, the voices and music in the hall were just too loud to allow this without shouting.

"What is going on, Bella? You told me Emmett was coming with you, not creepy Jasper Hale. You'd have done better accepting Jake's offer."

I was annoyed she had called Jasper creepy and felt I should defend him,

"There was a problem and Jasper stepped in which was really nice of him and he's not creepy, just shy."

"Shy? Bella, he's a weirdo, he never speaks to anyone and he never smiles, I don't know how you can do this."

"Jasper is here as my escort and I really hope you'll be nice to him Angie but maybe we should find another table."

Realising she had upset me Angie grabbed my arm again,

"I'm sorry Bella, you're right, it was a nice thing to do, I guess I was just so shocked. I mean I've seen you talking to Emmett before but never Jasper, he always seems to be hiding behind Alice. Does she know?"

"Know what? That Jasper stepped in to help his brother out? He's only here so I didn't have to come alone Angie, it's not a date or anything"

She nodded looking more comfortable now,

"No, of course not, he has Alice. Right well, I guess we should get back before he knows we've been talking about him.."

I was pretty sure that's why he'd left us alone, so Angie could quiz me but decided to keep that to myself.

I found myself smiling as Jasper stood at my approach and held out my chair for me to sit watched slightly nervously by Mike, Jessica, and her date Ben. They soon made their excuses and went to dance leaving us alone at the table and Jasper grinned ruefully,

"I don't think my presence is appreciated by your friends. Emmett would have fitted in much better, a few jokes and everyone would be laughing and at their ease"

I reached over and grasped his hand,

"The thing that matters is that I appreciate your presence, don't worry about them, they just don't know you."

"Oh, you misunderstand Bella, I'm not concerned about myself, it makes no difference what they think about me, I was thinking of you, it's your evening out after all."

I studied him and saw to my amusement that he really wasn't bothered what they thought of him, his only concern was that I had a good time.

"Actually being here is not really my idea of a good time but it was easier than fighting my dad and all my friends."

"Most girls seem to enjoy dressing up and dancing."

"Like Alice you mean? Yeah, I guess so but to do that you have to be confident and outgoing like her."

He thought about this then nodded,

"Well, as we are here, both under duress it seems, shall we dance?"

I stared at him in horror but he stood up and offered me his hand and unable to think how to refuse gracefully I got to my feet relieved that the present song finished as I did so and a slow tune followed it.

I was really nervous as he put an arm around my waist and took my hand pulling me close but not too close. As we began to move to the music I was terrified of trampling all over his feet but somehow I felt as if I were gliding and finally relaxed even finding time to look around only to close my eyes as I met Lauren's amazed stare.

"What's amusing you so much?"

His voice so close to my ear startled me,

"You felt that? I just saw Lauren's expression, you could have driven a truck through her open mouth."

"Right, are you enjoying yourself yet?"

I wondered if he were cheating but he shook his head,

"No tricks Bella, I promise."

"Actually, I think I might be. I didn't realize I could actually dance, usually I fall over my feet."

"Maybe it's your partner?"

I giggled,

"Maybe, are you fishing for a compliment?"

He didn't answer me and the music finished, far too soon, I really was enjoying myself but I thought he would lead me back to the table now.

"Had enough?"

I looked at him,

"I…...I thought….."

He smiled and I felt my heart begin to race, this was crazy,

"You thought I'd run a mile once the slow music ended? Alice had me learn all the latest dances and I know how to move without making myself a laughing stock but it's up to you."

When we finally took a break my feet ached and I was really glad I had given the heels a miss. Breathless we rejoined the others who I suspected had been keeping an eye on us and I took a long gulp of my soda.

"I didn't know you could dance so well, Bella. You always said you had two left feet."

I patted Jasper's arm,

"It's all down to my partner."

Angie glanced down at the gesture looking troubled but before I could move my hand Lauren appeared leaning provocatively over Jasper's shoulder.

"Well, well, you're a dark horse, Bella. Where's Alice?"

I blushed but Jasper merely turned to look up at her,

"She's away, hadn't you noticed she was missing from classes?"

I smiled as Lauren colored but she didn't take a hint.

"You are one hell of a dancer Jasper, would you mind if I stole him for the next one Bella?"

Jasper didn't give me time to think of a reply,

"Sorry Lauren but I stay with the girl I brought to the dance, to do anything else would be the height of bad manners don't you think?"

She colored further and stuttered something before heading quickly back to Tyler.

Everyone on our table was smiling now, Lauren was usually difficult to shake off but Jasper had done it with a single question and I felt good that she hadn't gotten her claws into my date. As I thought the last word I groaned, he wasn't my date, he was Alice's partner and I must be careful to remember that because it would be easy to fall for him, far too easy.

Despite my admonition to myself by the end of the evening, I had fallen for Jasper Hale. He insisted on the last dance, another slow one, and this time he pulled me closer and I found myself laying my head on his shoulder and wishing this song would never end.

"So, are you enjoying yourself yet, Bella?"

I nodded unable to speak and closed my eyes, that soft southern drawl was doing things to me that I had never felt before, never even dreamed were possible, Alice was a very lucky girl and I envied her.

As we left I noticed it had stopped raining and the stars were visible for a change and Jasper stopped to look up,

"I love to see the stars, they help me to remember how insignificant we are. When I was a boy my brothers and I would sneak out at night and lay on the roof of the barn looking up at the stars and make up stories about what it would be like to travel to them."

I sighed,

"I used to look at them and wonder if my mom was looking up at the same time seeing the same ones."

"And now? What do you think about when you look at them now?"

I answered without thinking,

"The future, if I'll ever find someone who understands me like you seem to."

I groaned as he frowned,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, or I did but I didn't mean to say it. I'm so sorry Jasper."

"Don't be, I'd rather you spoke the truth, too many people don't."

He sounded bitter and I wondered if his comment had anything to do with Alice's prolonged absence but it wasn't for me to pry.

"I guess I should get you home Cinderella."

I smiled as the mood lifted,

"I guess so but I want to thank you for making this evening for me. I really wasn't looking forward to the dance."

"Thank you for accepting me as a poor substitute for Emmett."

"Not poor, I think maybe I enjoyed it more than I would have done even with Emmett. It was nice to get to know you better too, you shouldn't hide away."

He grinned,

"Is that what you think I do? Hide? I guess it must look like that. It''s just that I don't have much in common with those around me."

I understood it couldn't be easy to be surrounded by teenagers when you'd been around as long as he had although the others seemed to find it easier, especially Emmett and Alice.

He walked me to the door when we got back to the house and I was about to invite him in when my dad opened the door turning on the porch light and staring at Jasper who still had my arm.

"Bella? I thought you said Emmett Cullen was taking you to the dance."

I was about to stammer something when Jasper beat me to it,

"He was sir but something delayed him so I stepped in. Neither of us wanted to let Bella down and here she is home again safe."

Dad nodded not sure quite what to say about that for a moment but he soon recovered himself,

"Well, thank you, Jasper. She looks like she enjoyed herself."

"I did and all thanks to Jasper. I had a wonderful time, thank you."

I smiled as I spoke feeling awkward and wondering whether I should shake his hand but instead without thinking I kissed him quickly on the cheek feeling my face flush.

He inclined his head in acknowledgment an amused look on his face and then saying goodbye to us both he disappeared into the darkness leaving me to follow my dad inside feeling suddenly very deflated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Jasper**

I didn't drive straight home, I needed to think, I wanted time and peace to relive the evening and enjoy the memories of my time with Bella. I had found her both captivating and charming, she reminded me of girls I had known when I was human, unlike the loud brash females that seemed to populate the planet these days. When I had her in my arms I felt as if everything in my world was perfect, she filled an aching gap that I had lived with for decades and this both pleased and concerned me. I was married to Alice so I should not be feeling this way about another woman. Alice was my wife and companion, had been for decades, the same decades now I considered it that had left me feeling there was something important missing in my life.

Could I be wrong? Could it be that Alice was not my soulmate? It worried me that I could even think this and then I felt guilty for taking Bella to the dance without Alice's knowledge even though it had been a last minute decision and Alice had requested that I didn't call for a couple of weeks. She had told me that Edward was terribly hurt and feeling alone and discarded and that hearing us talking on the phone merely underlined how alone he really was. It sounded pretty lame to me but then what did I know? I wasn't the same sensitive soul that poor pathetic Edward obviously was!

Parking up at the side of the road I climbed onto the roof of the car and stretched out there looking up at the stars and remembering our conversation earlier, I felt close to Bella then and knew I had to see her again even if it was wrong, I just wasn't sure how she would feel if I contacted her, after all, she and Alice were best friends.

For the first time in ages I had really enjoyed myself, I felt relaxed and I smiled as I imagined Alice's expression if I had suggested we climb up here and watch the stars, the kind she preferred you usually saw on TV or at the movies. Bella, on the other hand, would probably think it was a great idea but I stopped myself there, no more thoughts like that, they were a bad idea, a very bad idea and not only that but dangerous too.

When I finally got home I found Emmett waiting for me in the garage and as soon as I parked up he pounced,

"What did Bella say? Was she OK with you taking her? You did explain the situation and apologize for me didn't you? I feel really bad about it man but if Rosie found out she'd kill me."

"Bella was fine and she enjoyed herself, stop worrying."

He eyed me suspiciously,

"You look different Jazz, more….laid back. Have you heard from Alice? Is she coming home soon?"

I shook my head a little uncomfortable with the fact Emmett, the least observant person in the family, had noticed my change of mood, I would have to be careful I didn't want to stir up anyone else's suspicions.

"No, I'm just glad it's over, you know I hate these school things."

He nodded satisfied with the answer I had given him but then Rose appeared and when she saw my appearance she scowled,

"Where have you been all dressed up?"

It was never wise to lie to my "sister" she had a nose for deception so I tried to give away as little as possible while telling the truth or at least a version of it.

"I heard Bella was looking for an escort to the dance and as I wasn't going to be doing anything with Alice still away I thought I'd offer to accompany her, it's what Alice would have wanted me to do."

She frowned then sighed,

"Of course she would, she's as stupid as Edward when it comes to Bella Swan but you? At a school dance?"

She was almost smiling now in her amusement which was a relief.

I shrugged,

"It was an experience but not one I intend to repeat."

"It must have been awful trying to be nice to that girl all evening, she's such a bore and always fawning over Edward, I was shocked when she told him where to go but relieved too. It's not safe to get that close to humans and he was like a lovesick calf, it was nauseating. Do you think they'll be back soon? I miss Alice."

I was relieved that the conversation had changed track and began talking about Alice and how long she's been gone.

"I heard Esme and Carlisle talking earlier, they're planning on taking a vacation in London along with Edward to get his mind off things. Will you and Alice join us if we go too?"

I had no idea what Alice wanted to do, by now she had usually organized the family's summer vacation, got the tickets and new clothes for everyone but this year I'd heard nothing since Edward and Bella broke up which was totally out of character for my wife.

Once back in my room I decided to call Alice, talking to Rosalie had made me feel guilty and I wanted to know when she was coming home while hoping it wouldn't be too soon so I could spend some time with Bella at least once more.

At first, I thought Alice wasn't going to answer and then I heard her voice but it didn't soothe me as it usually did and that concerned me too.

"Hi Jazz, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you, find out how you are and when you're coming home, I miss you."

Even as I spoke the words I knew they were not the truth, I had missed her, missed her a lot, but not now, not at this moment and I was glad she couldn't see me in case the truth showed on my face.

"Oh, only I thought we agreed you wouldn't call until next week, anyway I'm fine, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, well that's not quite true, is Edward in earshot?"

Her answer came very quickly and I thought I detected a hint of defensiveness,

"No, why? What makes you think he might be?"

I was taken aback by that question,

"Nothing, it's just that you're supposed to be helping him get over things so I assumed he'd be around."

"Well, he's not, he went for a walk to clear his head, what did you want to tell me?"

I felt that she had changed the subject rather abruptly but explained how I had got roped into taking Bella to the school dance,

"You don't mind, do you? I didn't have time to speak to you first it was all a bit of an emergency."

She sighed as if I were wasting her time with such trivial questions.

"Jazz, you're a grown man, you don't need my permission to help Emmett out. Was it fun? I bet you turned a few heads turning up with Bella on your arm."

I laughed remembering Angie's face,

"Yes, we did. So, when are you coming home? Rose said something about a trip to London over the summer."

"Yes, I heard, I'm not sure yet, soon I guess. Look I have to go but I'll speak to you soon."

There was a hesitation before she said the final words,

"Miss you too. Bye."

There was something going on, I just didn't know what and for now, I had other things on my mind, like guilt at the feelings I had for Bella Swan.

 **Alice**

I turned off my phone and looked over at Edward who was watching me from the other side of the room smirking.

"Well, she didn't take much time moving on and I thought she was your friend Alice?"

"She was until she broke your heart, now I don't really care what she gets up to but Bella? I don't think so, everyone is scared of him, and I would have loved to be a fly on the wall at the moment she opened the door and saw him standing on her porch. Mind you, he was lying about something."

Now I had Edward's attention,

"Really? What?"

I shrugged,

"I've no idea but I can always tell when he's lying, he sounds uncomfortable."

"He could just be missing you, it has been three weeks now, maybe you should go home, save him from the evil clutches of Bella Swan."

I threw a pillow at him and stuck out my tongue,

"Do you want to go home? I thought you were mending a broken heart."

"I am but that doesn't mean you have to stay, Alice. After all, it sounds like he misses you."

"Are you baiting me, Edward Cullen? Or do you want me to go? I thought I was much more useful here."

He sat down with a grimace,

"Of course I don't want you to go, I don't think I could cope without you Alice but there's Jasper to consider."

"Well, this is a first, Edward Cullen thinking of someone other than himself and of Jasper no less!"

"I admit he and I don't see eye to eye very often but even so Alice, what am I going to do?"

I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine,

"What are we going to do you mean, it takes two to Tango you know. Hey, do you think Jazz and Bella were doing the Tango too? Now, that would be ironic."

Edward stared at me for a moment aghast then burst out laughing,

"Bella and Jazz? Little Miss Innocent and the savage beast? I don't think so Alice."

I thought about that, I wasn't quite as blind as he was when it came to Bella, she wasn't innocent, just shy and a little self conscious but of course I had been joking, Jazz would never betray my trust, he didn't have it in him, ever the Southern gentleman, it was one of the things I had liked about him from the very start. Of course, it made things slightly awkward now but I had plenty of time to think about that.

"I think we should decide what you are going to do first Edward, you don't want to go home to Carlisle and Esme, I don't blame you by the way all that sickly sympathy and of course you can hardly go back to Forks where you are convinced everyone will laugh at you for losing Bella although there are plenty of others dying to take her place, you are still the premier catch at Forks high school."

This time he used the pillow as a missile and of course I caught it deftly giggling at his scowl, he was so easy to tease.

"So, where do you go, poor little orphan boy? I know, how about Denali? You know Tanya has the hots for you, you might even end up in a sister sandwich, ever tried four in a bed?"

I was quick but he beat me to the door halting my quick exit and grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me around to face him.

"Why don't you tell me where I should go, Alice? You're so full of good ideas."

I stared up into his golden eyes and found I couldn't speak, it was always like this, and then he bent his head and kissed me very gently.

When we parted I sighed and rested my head on his chest,

"What are we going to do Edward? We can't hide away here forever, everyone thinks…"

He put a finger to my lips,

"I don't care what they think right now, all I care about is you and me. How we missed each other for so long I don't know but now I understand how I feel about you I'm not letting anyone in to spoil it, not yet."

"But what about Jazz? He's back there waiting for me to return."

"Do you want to go back?"

I shook my head,

"Of course not, but it's not that simple Edward, he needs me, he's always needed me."

He held me at arm's length looking suddenly very serious,

"No Alice, that's where you're wrong, Jasper may have needed you when you first met, that's why your gift led you to him but he's better now. He can cope on his own and if what we have is as real for you as it is for me then you can't go back to him, not now."

I groaned but he was right, whatever had blinded us to each other had gone and we knew we were meant for each other but I still felt guilty for leaving Jazz hanging, for leading him to believe I was going to return to him.

"Maybe you're right but I can't just disappear and I couldn't tell him on the phone or in a letter, I owe it to him to tell him face to face Edward."

He sighed pulling me close,

"You're right of course, he deserves better than that but I couldn't bear to be without you yet Alice, not even for a day. Look, school ends in a couple of weeks, why don't we leave it until then and you can speak to Jasper while I explain to Carlisle and Esme that I'm leaving the family, you too. They can go to London for the summer and forget about us, Jasper will probably go to visit his cowboy friends, they'll look after him and then…...well, it will be a new start for all of us. Just another couple of weeks Alice, please, I don't want to go back to the world yet, I want to enjoy this time alone with you."

He looked down at me and I felt my resolve weaken, after all, what harm could a couple more weeks do? We would arrange to meet up with the others in Seattle, they were sure to fly out from there and then I could get Jasper alone and tell him what had happened, how things had changed and then Edward and I could go ahead with our life together and let him get on with his, without me. I just hoped Edward was right and that Jasper could cope on his own but I comforted myself with the knowledge that he would still have support if he needed it, from Carlisle and the others. Was I being selfish? Yes I was, but for the first time in my life I could see only good things ahead and I wanted that more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Bella**

I hadn't even woken up on Sunday morning when my dad banged on the door complaining that my phone was buzzing incessantly and had woken him up! I knew it would be one of my friends eager to hear what had happened at the end of the evening but I groaned when I saw it was Lauren, she had sent me four messages and after not getting any reply had obviously become impatient and decided to call.

I toyed with the idea of ignoring it but that would only be putting off the evil moment, I knew Lauren of old, she never gave up and what she couldn't find out she made up so instead I took a deep breath and answered,

"Hi Lauren, need help to find your way home?"

That went straight over her head, she was only interested in one thing, gossip.

"Bella, I've been trying to get in touch with you for hours, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"You know, your date with the creepy but sexy Cullen guy."

Creepy but sexy?

"You mean Jasper Hale? He drove me home, walked me to the door and then left."

"He did? That was all? Didn't he try anything? Not even once?"

She sounded disappointed, did she really think I would have told her even if anything had happened?

"No, not even once Lauren, he was just my escort, that's all."

"Oh."

Now she sounded depressed so there couldn't be much flying around on the gossip circle right now.

"Did you enjoy the dance?"

"I always enjoy myself, Bella, you should know that but Tyler is a bit slow on the uptake, have you ever been out with him?"

"No, I haven't had that pleasure and if you don't mind I wasn't even awake, you woke my dad first."

"Whoops! Tell the Chief I said sorry, see you tomorrow."

Deciding if I went back to sleep I would only wake again with a headache I got up, showered, and dressed then went down to cook breakfast for dad and myself. He was at work today and he liked a proper breakfast, either here if I was home or at the diner if not.

When he came down and smelled the bacon frying he smiled and took his seat looking pointedly at my phone on the counter.

"It was Lauren, she asked me to say sorry to you."

"What in tarnation did she want so early in the morning?"

"Gossip but I didn't have any. Here you go."

I hoped presenting his breakfast would stop any further questions but it wasn't to be.

"So, you enjoyed the dance after all? Does Alice know her boyfriend took you?"

I decided a little white lie was in order to save more questions,

"Sure, when Emmett got held up Jasper rang Alice and she suggested he should accompany me instead."

"That was good of her, I can't imagine many girls letting their boyfriends take another girl out, still things have changed since I was young."

"Dad, you're dripping egg yolk."

He grabbed a napkin cursing as he did so and from then on concentrated on eating his breakfast and then had to leave, I was safe from hearing any more of his life story, at least for a few hours and just maybe he would forget about it altogether if he had a busy day.

I had a few chores and as I loaded the drier I thought about last night and how much I had enjoyed Jasper's company. He was a refreshing change from Edward and the other guys at school, more on my wavelength but he is Alice's boyfriend Bella, remember that. The quiet voice of my conscience pricked me but I hadn't done anything wrong, it wasn't as if I'd made a play for him or anything.

"Oh no? What about that peck on the cheek?"

"That was just a thank you for a lovely evening."

"Really? And wouldn't a handshake have done that just as well?"

I ignored that thought and tried to keep myself busy but then Angie rang and although she never asked outright what happened when Jasper took me home I knew that's what she wanted to know, she was followed by Jessica and a couple of others and all got the same answer, nothing happened, it wasn't a date and all seemed equally disappointed with the exception of Angie, she seemed relieved, had she really thought I was going to make a move on Alice's boyfriend?

I was just making myself a sandwich for lunch when there was a knock on the door, if this was yet another friend grilling me for more info I would scream but when I opened the door I was startled to see Jasper standing there.

"Oh, hi, come in."

He stepped inside and looked around,

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, dad's at work. Thank you again for last night, I really enjoyed it."

He smiled and my stomach did a backflip.

"Me too, actually it was about last night, you left your coat in my car so I thought I should probably return it before it starts raining again."

I hadn't even noticed my coat in his hand.

"Oh, thank you."

"I have something else for you, I hope this isn't inappropriate but as I accompanied you last night instead of my brother I thought I should add to your gift."

I looked down at the charm bracelet, the memory of Jasper's touch as he put it on for me vivid in my mind.

Once more he took my hand and when I looked down there was a star dangling beside the flower,

"Being a Texas boy I thought the lone star would remind you of me."

That little voice in my head spoke again,

"Oh don't you worry, she's not going to forget you in a hurry Jasper Hale."

"By the way, I spoke to Alice, she knows we went to the dance together, just in case you were concerned."

I had been and it was a great relief to find out that she knew even if at that very moment I wished there was no such person as Alice Cullen.

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Then would you like to take a drive with me? I have to pick up a book from Port Angeles and as the weather is behaving I borrowed Alice's convertible if we're lucky we might even get back before the rain starts again."

Before my conscience could persuade me this was a really bad idea I shrugged my jacket on and followed him down to the car where just as the night before he opened the door for me before jumping into the driver's seat without opening his door, something that usually looked flashy but not the way he did it.

We talked about books and movies during the drive to Port Angeles and I found that although we didn't have the same tastes in literature he could talk knowledgeably about a wide selection of books.

"Do you go to the movies very often?"

I shook my head,

"It's not easy when you don't like horror or sappy love stories to find a decent movie."

He laughed,

"Yes, unfortunately, Alice loves romantic comedies but she usually goes with Esme or Rose. I prefer the historical movies although they invariably get things wrong."

This time it was my turn to laugh,

"And you would know I guess, having been there."

"Well, sometimes, if the subject is the Civil war, but contrary to popular belief I wasn't around for the Vikings."

"Actually I could see you dressed as a Viking warrior."

It was true, I could, and that made my body heat up, Jasper in leggings, bare-chested, and wielding a sword, what's not to like?

"I'm not sure the horns would suit me."

We both laughed at that then settled back to talking about movies in general.

In Port Angeles we spent a pleasant hour browsing a bookshop I hadn't known about down a back street and then he insisted on buying me lunch. When Edward and I had gone out for a meal I always felt really awkward because he would insist on watching me and asking me what the dishes tasted like and if I liked them while pushing his own around the plate which was really annoying. Jasper, on the other hand, ate with me although I was sure he didn't enjoy the food and continued talking asking me about things I enjoyed doing and what my plans were when I left school.

"I really don't know, I want to write or work with books, maybe a proofreader or in a library."

"It would be a shame to hide yourself away Bella, you have so much to offer."

I stared at him perplexed,

"I do?"

"Yes, you're intelligent, beautiful, and entertaining, if you want to write why not join a magazine, write articles, or even a novel."

I hadn't got past the beautiful bit yet so I took another mouthful of food to give myself time to think.

"Well, I have time to think about it, I'll be applying to colleges soon."

He nodded,

"Education is a wonderful thing, I missed it the first time around, there wasn't much anyway, not formal education unless you lived in town. My ma taught me to read and write, my pa taught me to ride and plow fields and then the war came along."

"So, you enjoy learning now? You always seem to be studying."

"I do a lot of studying, things change over the years and I like to keep up but I do have a secret."

He was grinning,

"OK, I'll buy it, what's your secret?"

"I'm an author."

"You are? What, like books?"

"Yes, like books. I've written a few, mostly about the civil war. All military books."

"Do you have any at home? Can I borrow one? I'd like to read something you've written."

He looked slightly surprised,

"You would? It's not really your scene Bella, you don't have to read my ravings really."

I found myself reaching across the table to take his hand, for some reason I just couldn't stop myself.

"I know I don't have to but I'd like to."

He looked down at my hand resting on his, his face inscrutable, then looked up at me.

"Then I'll dig one out for you. Alice says they're boring so I warn you."

I couldn't imagine anything he wrote being boring and if by chance it was then if he were my boyfriend I certainly wouldn't say so.

As we drove back I watched his profile and wondered how he had managed to eat with me when Edward hadn't. He glanced over from time to time and eventually smiled,

"OK, I give up, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

"Really? Well, how about you humor me?"

I sighed,

"I was wondering how…..ah, well, whenever Edward and I went out for a meal he would always just play with his and it really used to get me sometimes"

"And I didn't? Bella, I was buying you lunch, I was hardly likely to sit watching you, wouldn't that have "got to you" more?"

I wasn't at all sure that it would, having him looking at me made me feel pretty damn good.

"I was wondering how come you could eat and he couldn't."

"He could, he just didn't want to. Edward and I come from different ages, when I was human you would never do something that made a lady feel uncomfortable. Besides, I don't think Edward likes to put himself to much trouble, even for a lady."

God how I wished he was unattached right then!

We were back in Forks much too quickly for my liking and as we pulled up he looked up at the sky,

"Looks like the gods were smiling down on us today Bella, the rain held off."

I looked up to see several dark rain filled clouds gathering overhead and sighed.

"Yes, it does. Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, I really enjoyed myself."

He smiled a little ruefully,

"It was hardly an exciting trip but thank you for your company Bella, I enjoyed myself too. You should get inside before the rain starts."

I got out of the car reluctantly and he walked me to the porch and waited while I got my key out and unlocked the door.

"Goodbye, Bella. See you at school tomorrow."

Yes, at least I would see him again soon!

"Don't forget that book."

"I won't."

I watched from the doorway as he ran down the steps and back to the car pulling up the top before driving away with a final wave of his hand then shut the front door with a sigh.

I'd only just taken off my jacket and put the kettle on for coffee when there was a knock at the door, was it, Jasper, back? I hurried to open it only to find Jake leaning against the brickwork scowling darkly.

"Well, well, wasn't that cozy. Your dad told me you'd gone to the dance after all with one of the leeches but I didn't expect him to be sniffing around today as well. I guess I just wasn't good enough for you."

He pushed past me into the house and doing my best not to let him upset my mood I went back to the now boiling kettle and made coffee for two.

"Nice to see you too Jake. Did you have something you wanted to talk to me about or were you just lurking around spying on me?"

He took the mug I offered him angrily and spilled hot liquid onto his hand making him curse then he turned his anger on me.

"What are you thinking Bella? You finally came to your senses and got rid of one leech and now you're all over another!"

"Number one, I was thinking what a nice afternoon I'd just had and number two it's none of your business what I do and I was hardly all over Jasper as you put it, he invited me to visit a bookstore with him that's all, so back off."

"You like living on the edge don't you? We told you how dangerous they were."

"Yes, you did but what you failed to tell me was just how dangerous you were or did it slip your mind that you turn into a giant wolf when you get angry, Jake?"

His scowl deepened and he took a sip of his coffee trying to think of an answer to that then continued.

"You're crazy, you know that? Why would you spend time with leeches who just want to drink your blood?"

"As opposed to what Jake? You who wants to get into my bed? I wonder which is worse?"

He slammed the mug down on the countertop cracking it and marched out slamming the door behind him in temper. It had been cruel but true nevertheless and I really hoped that might be the end of it although, with Jake, I doubted it. Shaking my head I grabbed a cloth and started to mop up the coffee that was dripping steadily from the cracked mug, I really didn't want to fight with Jake anymore, it tired me out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Jasper**

I had sensed that one of the wolf boys was close by but I knew that Bella was friends with them, it had been one of the things she and Edward fought about constantly. Personally, I didn't think they were any danger to her, she wasn't a vampire and now she and Edward had parted the Quileutes had nothing to worry about but then again he would have seen her with me so perhaps I would stay close, just to keep an eye on things. The wolves were notoriously hot-headed and Bella wouldn't stand for any nonsense and might rile him.

I parked up a few streets away and made my way quickly back to a position from which I could see the house and hear the conversation inside. I grinned as I heard Bella's words, she was acting true to form and I thought to myself, good on you Bella, don't take any nonsense from the cub. Then it registered that his emotions were becoming heated and I was about to step in when I heard him curse and loud footsteps as he left the house furious with Bella and probably himself for letting her get the last word in.

Once I was sure he had left I went back to my car and drove slowly home wishing I was still in that cozy little house in Forks and as I pulled up and heard raised voices I wished it even more. Emmett had somehow upset Rose again and I wondered what he had said or done this time.

As I walked in they were standing in the hall and Rose turned on me,

"I expected better of you."

I looked at her stunned by the accusation which came out of the blue,

"Me? I've just walked in, what have I done?"

"You lied."

"Right, OK, when in particular am I supposed to have done that?"

I admit I was confused, when had I lied to Rose?

"You told me you heard Bella was looking for an escort to the dance and you stepped in."

Whoops! Emmett had opened his mouth and put his size 50 foot in it!

"I did, it wasn't a lie."

"Really? So you didn't step in to save Emmett's neck when I returned earlier than expected?"

I glanced at Emmett who nodded glumly but he was in enough trouble without me adding to it,

"I told you, I heard Bella was without an escort and stepped in end of the story, any problem you have with Em is between you two."

She glared at me but she knew I wouldn't say any more on the subject so she changed tack,

"Where have you been all afternoon? Alice rang."

That came as something of a shock,

"Here? Why didn't she ring my cell phone? Is everything OK?"

"I guess she rang home because she expected you to be here on a Sunday afternoon. She's fine, she and Edward are going to New York for a few days and then they'll fly back and meet us in Seattle at the end of the term, I said I'd pack her things for her unless you want to?"

I shrugged, right now I didn't really care, I was still thinking of Bella and then it hit me that I shouldn't be, Alice was my wife.

"I'll do it but I thought she'd be coming home sooner."

Rose sighed, a sure sign her anger had abated,

"Me too, she must be missing you like crazy. I guess Edward was in a worse state than we thought."

I nodded and went upstairs to our room, Alice wasn't coming back before the end of term which was another two weeks away so maybe I could see Bella again before then preferably out of school. I flopped into my old leather recliner and closed my eyes thinking what are you doing man?

A few minutes later I heard Emmett's footsteps and with a rap on my door he came in and sank down on the bed,

"Man, that was close. Thanks, Jazz. I guess I said something I shouldn't and she was on it like a shark on blood. Where were you anyway?"

"Out, I had to pick up a book in Port Angeles."

He leaned closer and sniffed then shook his head,

"You took Bella with you? It's a good job Rosie was too angry to pick up on that. What's going on?"

Just my luck that Emmett picked this moment to become extra perceptive, thank goodness the same couldn't be said for Rose.

"Nothing, I just thought she might like a ride out and I like her company."

He studied my face,

"What about Alice? I mean I know she's away and she and Bella are friends but even so…"

I glared at him feeling inwardly guilty,

"I might point out that you were the one who offered to take her to the school dance behind Rose's back."

He groaned and closed his eyes,

"I know and look where it's got me. You just be careful man, Alice gets jealous too."

I was getting sick of people reminding me of that and snapped my reply out.

"Then maybe she should be here with me instead of in Portland with Edward."

He got up nodding,

"Good point but please Jazz, don't do anything stupid, I like Bella."

"So do I and I won't, now go sort out your own love life."

He grinned,

"Fighting may not be not much fun but making up sure is."

And with those words of wisdom, he left me alone with my thoughts which although forbidden were warm and wonderful.

The hours until school the next morning seemed long even though I had a new book to read. I couldn't focus on the printed words, instead, I kept drifting back to the afternoon, those few precious hours I had spent in Bella's company and every time I did so Alice's face would float into view and ruin it. Did I love Alice? Yes, I did, what was there not to love? She was warm and funny, loving and strong but was I in love with her? I hesitated, I was no longer so sure but I had to give it a chance, maybe Bella had caught my attention because I was lonely. I wished Alice would come home instead of flying around the country with Edward, didn't she know I needed her? Or, did she no longer need me? These questions haunted the dark hours before dawn until I could take no more and tried to ring her but it went straight to voicemail so I left a message telling her I was sorry I had missed her call and asking her to call me when she got my message.

My phone stayed stubbornly silent until Emmett called me to see if I wanted a lift to school. I agreed solely because I was too distracted to drive myself and grateful that neither he nor Rosalie seemed eager to talk. We split up once he pulled up in the parking lot and I hung back to look around hoping to see Bella's old red truck parked in its usual spot until I remembered her saying that her dad was taking it to get new tires fitted. Going to my first class I knew I wouldn't remember a thing I heard, my mind was already too full of conflicting thoughts and emotions.

At lunch, I made my way quickly to the cafeteria but she wasn't there and I took my usual place at our table with Em and Rose feeling depressed until I heard my sister hiss in disapproval and looked up to see Bella approaching.

"Hi there, did you remember that book, Jasper?"

I looked into her beautiful face and drank in the sight as I fumbled in my bag only to remember I had left the book sitting on my table at home.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

She looked crestfallen then recovered,

"Never mind, maybe tomorrow. Hi Emmett, Rosalie. Guess I'd better get something to eat. Bye."

As soon as she was out of hearing Rose pounced,

"What book? Why is she sniffing around you now?"

I rolled my eyes, certain to upset my dear sister even more but I couldn't help it,

"Bella is not sniffing around anyone. I offered to lend her a book and I forgot it, that's all."

She snorted,

"I don't like it Jazz, we got shot of her when she kicked Edward into touch, probably the most sensible thing she's ever done but I don't want her back in our lives, just leave her be. I'll be glad when the year ends, that girl is nothing but trouble."

I couldn't take any more of Rosalie's idiotic fantasies that humans were dangerous and Bella more dangerous than most so I picked up my tray and left the cafeteria without another word.

I went outside and found a spot out of the softly falling rain to sit and read, the only person outside at this time of day. It was peaceful and I began to relax a little when I heard someone approach and looked up expecting to see Rosalie ready for part two of the anti Bella speech but it was Bella herself and she looked troubled.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure"

I moved over to make room for her on the bench and waited,

"Look, I'm sorry if I caused problems for you with Rosalie, I know she hates me and I guess she'd rather I stayed away from you all. Don't worry about the book you must have more important things to worry about like Alice coming home."

"She isn't…..coming home I mean. She and Edward have gone to New York, she won't be back this semester."

Bella looked at me keenly,

"What do you mean?"

"We're supposed to be going to London for the summer and I've no idea where we'll go after that but I doubt it will be back here, don't forget Rose, Em, and I are graduating."

Her face fell,

"Of course, I forgot sorry. So, what will you do?"

"What we always do I guess, move on, start over."

"Don't you find it depressing going back to school and doing the final couple of years over and over? I know you enjoy learning but even so, there must come a point when you've heard it all."

I nodded,

"It does although I haven't done it as often as the others, Alice and I didn't join the Cullen's until about fifty years ago and before that remember I'd never been inside a schoolroom."

She studied me for a long time then began to bite her lower lip, a sure sign I had noted before that something was bothering her,

"When you leave, do you ever return? I mean for a visit?"

"Sometimes, but not for fifty or sixty years when everyone who might remember us has died or moved away, or at least that's what Carlisle told me. They were here in Forks once before but I guess Edward told you about that."

She nodded,

"Yes, it was in the nineteen forties I think. So, when you go I'll never see you again?"

Was she really bothered about that? About never seeing me again or was she thinking of Alice, the girls had been quite close before she broke up with Edward.

She looked at her watch and groaned,

"Back to the grindstone, I guess."

As she got up I took the plunge,

"Bella, I could drop the book over this evening if you like."

She turned and smiled,

"Thanks, Jasper but I don't want to put you to any trouble."

"You aren't, would seven be OK?"

She nodded brightening,

"Yes, that would be fine, I have some baking to do but it can wait until tomorrow evening."

"If you're sure then?"

She nodded smiling at me and left but I stayed where I was, somehow I couldn't be bothered with afternoon classes, instead, I headed home to do some serious thinking.

 **Emmett**

I really wished Jazz had let things with Bella drop, I knew he was lonely with Alice away and meant nothing by it but Rosie had her own ideas and I had to hear all about them!

"I'm telling you Em, I saw Jazz and Bella sitting outside together after he left the cafeteria."

"Well, maybe they were just arranging for him to deliver the book he promised her."

She looked at me scornfully,

"Are you blind? Stupid? Or both? Bella Swan got bored with Edward so she dropped him, now she's moving in on Jazz and he's too naive to see it. If Alice were here she'd soon tell Miss Swan where to go."

"Jazz, naive? I don't think so Rosie and we both know he's crazy about Alice. Bella does too, it's just friendship."

She arched one exquisite eyebrow,

"Really? I just wish Alice would come home, surely Edward can look after himself, he's not a baby who needs coddling….well, maybe he is but her place is back here with Jazz and with us. I think I'll ring her, let her know what's going on."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close,

"Leave it Rosie, you'll only cause trouble and in just over a week we're out of here and they'll be together again. Anyway, you're thinking way too much about him and not enough about me, I'm beginning to get jealous."

It was an obvious deflection but she fell for it and pulled me close for a kiss,

"Em, you are all that matters to me, I just hate to see anyone I love making a big mistake but just for you I'll keep my thoughts to myself….for now."

I felt pretty good, I'd saved Jazz from a real ear-bending and my Rosie was a past master at that and I decided that made us just about even.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Bella**

The afternoon was long and boring and although I kept an eye out for Jasper he was conspicuous by his absence. During English, Angie wanted to know what I'd been doing sitting outside in the rain with him but even when I explained she didn't seem comfortable.

"Bella, I know it's really none of my business but please be careful, you had enough trouble with Edward and Jasper Hale already has a girlfriend Alice, who just happens to be your friend too."

I nodded,

"I know Angie and I promise you we are just friends, there is nothing going on between us."

"OK, I've said my piece, I won't bring it up again."

And she didn't but I knew that didn't mean she wasn't still concerned about me.

I went straight home and tidied up before putting Charlie's dinner on to cook, he would be home about five and I really hoped he might go to see Harry or Billy this evening before Jasper arrived because I didn't need concerned looks from him too. Besides, there really wasn't anything going on between us even if I wished in my heart that perhaps there might be. Angie was right, I owed it to Alice to stay away from her boyfriend or partner, I never did quite work out exactly what they were to each other, Edward wasn't interested in talking about them, I knew Esme and Carlisle were married and Emmett and Rosalie too but he never said anything about Alice and Jasper mainly because he didn't seem to like Jasper much although again he never said why.

The more I thought about it the more I realized that apart from the great reveal that they were all vampires and that he had been 17 for a very long time he didn't talk about the family much and we didn't spend much time at his place. In fact, if I gave it any thought at all he had spent more time telling me about the Quileutes and why he didn't think it was appropriate or safe for me to visit the reservation or continue my friendship with Jake. It was ironic really because Jake had been furious with Edward for giving away his secret but he had been more than happy to tell me Edward's and had been really annoyed when he found out I already knew that the Cullens were vampires.

Anyway, luck was shining on me tonight because dad came in, ate his dinner, got changed and said goodbye as he headed off to the res for the evening leaving me all alone in the house. After clearing up the dinner things and getting my stuff ready for the morning I found myself watching the clock frustrated by how slow its hands seemed to be moving.

When I finally heard the sound of a car door shut I was almost climbing the walls and I had to stop myself from running to open the door and there stood Jasper dressed in a leather jacket, dark sweater, and jeans but he looked like he'd just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine and with a stab of jealousy I wondered if Alice had bought his clothes for him. It was raining again and drops fell from his hair and ran down his neck as I watched then realized I had been staring and with an embarrassed smile I invited him in.

"Sorry if I'm early but I didn't have anything I needed to do and I hoped you wouldn't mind."

"No, it's fine, I'm on my own anyway, Charlie's gone to the reservation."

He smiled and I felt my stomach flip again,

"Are you sure I should be in here then?"

I was about to answer when I saw the gleam in his eye, he was teasing me!

"I'll trust you to be on your best behavior, Mr. Hale. Now, did you bring the book?"

"You sound eager to read it, I warned you it was boring."

I took it from his outstretched hand a tingle shooting up my arm when I touched his fingers.

He stared at me for a moment then closed his eyes,

"Well, errand run I guess I should be going."

"Do you have to? I'd offer you coffee but I guess that isn't really….."

My voice faded away as I realized just how desperate I had sounded but to my relief he shook his head, one drop of rain running down his throat.

"No, I don't have to, I just thought you'd probably have things to do."

"Then stay and talk to me, tell me about the book."

He shrugged off his jacket and I put it in the mudroom to dry then took him through into the lounge and sitting beside him on the couch, only so he could tell me about the book, of course, I opened the cover to look at the dedication,

"In memory of Major Jasper Whitlock."

Looking up I saw he was watching me,

"Is that you?"

He nodded but there was no smile on his face now,

"Yes, Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate Army, posted missing 1863, presumed dead."

He sighed,

"If you look me up don't believe everything you read, I was no more a hero than any other poor boy at the time fighting for his home."

"It must have been terrible."

At this, he smiled,

"Actually, I loved it and I guess I was pretty good at it, either that or the powers that be were so desperate they'd promote anyone."

I started to question him about the war and why he'd joined up and became so wrapped up in hearing about the war first hand that the next thing I remembered was the front door opening and my dad's voice,

"I'm home Bella, whose car is that parked outside?"

I jumped but Jasper had heard him and was ready, he stood up,

"That would be mine, sir. I brought a book over for Bella to borrow and I'm afraid we got talking about the civil war and lost track of time."

My dad looked at him incredulously,

"Bella was talking about the Civil war? I didn't know she was interested in it."

"Well, this book is about an ancestor of mine who fought with the Confederacy at Galveston."

Dad nodded his face expressionless,

"Right. I guess I should have known from that accent, my family fought for the Union."

Jasper smiled as he replied to that,

"Then I guess it's just as well the war's over."

Charlie laughed,

"It sure is. Well Jasper I guess you'll be going soon?"

It was a heavy-handed hint that annoyed me but Jasper just nodded then turned to me,

"I'll see you at school Bella, It was good talking to you, but I should go, it's getting late."

As soon as he was gone my dad turned to me,

"What's going on Bella? Isn't he Alice's boyfriend?"

I was getting a little tired of that question but I just nodded,

"Yes, dad he is but as he explained he just brought the book over for me to borrow, now I'm tired so I'm going up to bed."

Before he could say anything else I escaped up the stairs to my room where I could lose myself in memories of Jasper and his part in the war, I could visualize him in uniform astride a stallion, sword held aloft as he led his men into battle.

The next morning I was eager to get to school knowing I had only a week left in which to see Jasper before the family left Forks for good while at the same time telling myself that what I was doing was both dangerous and unfair. Much as I felt drawn to Jasper, I even dreamed about him, he was not available and I should let go now before I found myself unable to. If only Alice would come back so I could see her standing with him, smiling at him and holding his hand. Right now all I saw when I closed my eyes was me doing just that…...and more!

We only saw each other in the cafeteria and although he smiled and held up a hand in greeting we didn't speak. I tried to ignore his presence but made a bad job of it because Angie kicked me under the table and hissed quietly,

"Don't be so obvious, Bella"

I blushed, looked down, and tried to concentrate on my meal but it was hard and in the end, I gave up and left before anyone else going into the restrooms to pull myself together away from temptation.

The door swung open a few seconds later and I looked into the mirror as I turned off the tap to see Rosalie Hale standing there glaring at me. I was intimidated but I tried not to let it show, I knew she hated me, she always had.

"Hello, Rosalie."

She leaned against the door so it couldn't be opened from the outside and looked me up and down before speaking,

"You need to stay away from my brother."

"Which brother would that be? Only I think Edward is staying away from me."

"Alice and I have been friends for a very long time and if you think I'm going to let a stupid ignorant little human girl try to get between her and her husband you are very much mistaken, I'd snap your neck first."

I was stunned, Alice and Jasper were married? My heart broke in two and I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach but I tried to rally,

"I have no idea what you are talking about, unlike you I have friends and if one just happens to be your brother then so be it."

She strode forward and grabbed me by the shoulder almost snapping my collarbone in the process.

"This is your only warning Bella Swan, stay away from Jasper unless you want to spend the rest of your miserable life in a wheelchair."

She shoved hard and I staggered back against the washbasins bruising my back on the hard porcelain then turned on her heel and stalked out letting the door slam shut behind her.

I locked myself in a cubicle as the tears gathered in my eyes, I guess I should have known they were married seeing as the others all were. I'd let myself fall for him when he all he had done was to step in for Emmett and then show me, a friend of his wife's, kindness. What a fool I was and now Rosalie thought I was hitting on him when I wasn't even though I would have liked to.

Unable to face afternoon classes I left and began driving home only to remember that Charlie would still be there, he wasn't on duty until four so instead I drove around aimlessly and pulled off the road between Port Angeles and Forks turning off the engine and sitting back with my eyes closed feeling wretched. I had been a complete fool although I had no doubt that Jasper had acted honorably every time we had been together.

 **Jasper**

I looked for Bella but didn't see her and when we left school her truck was missing from its usual spot.

"Looking for someone, Jazz?"

Rose had turned in her seat to look at me and I could see the cold amusement in her eyes.

"No, should I have been?"

"No you shouldn't but that doesn't mean that you weren't."

Emmett turned the radio up to stop an argument from developing and drove home where Esme waited excitedly to tell us that Carmen and the girls were planning on joining us for our summer vacation, they would meet up with us in London if Eleazar's trip to Italy wasn't brought forward.

I really couldn't drum up any enthusiasm for the news, they had all tried their luck with me over the years and now knew better although I had been as polite as I could telling them I really wasn't interested. At the time I couldn't imagine wanting anyone other than Alice but recently I felt we had begun to drift apart and her prolonged absence with Edward only appeared to be underlining it. Deciding what I really needed was to speak to her I called and when it went to voicemail I asked her to call me not even sure if she would, not anymore, so when my phone rang an hour later I was surprised to hear her voice.

"Jazz? Is there something wrong? You sounded down."

"Just missing you, why aren't you coming home? Surely Edward has gotten over Bella by now."

"He has more or less but I have an appointment with a dress designer in New York on Monday and as you're all flying to London next weekend I thought he and I might as well fly direct and meet you there. That is OK, isn't it?"

"In London? I thought you and Edward were going to meet us in Seattle?"

"We were but it seems silly to fly all the way back there just to fly back again. Of course, if you insist I guess I could cut short my shopping trip but….."

Her voice trailed off and she waited for my reply but what could I say, it made sense but I was upset that she didn't seem to be missing me as much as I would have expected.

We spoke for a while longer but all she seemed to be interested in was hearing all about the dance, especially what everyone was wearing and who was dating who and she seemed exasperated that I hadn't noticed more.

I decided to try and pin her down,

"What do you want to do once we come back from London? Carlisle hasn't said what his plans are but I know Em and Rose are talking about taking a year off to travel. I thought we could do the same, maybe even join them, I'm not really ready to go back to school again, Alice."

There was a short pause as if she was trying to decide what to say, was it really so hard to comment on my idea?

"Let's wait until we meet up in London, shall we? I need to think about it Jazz."

She rang off soon after and I got the impression that someone had come into the room although whether it was Edward or someone else I had no idea. Why she should want to cut our conversation short if it had been Edward I couldn't imagine but it left me feeling even more unsettled and if not him…..then who had it been?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Bella**

I feigned sickness for the rest of the week, I just couldn't face Rosalie or Jasper, not now I knew he and Alice were actually married. I felt terrible for even thinking of him as a sexy guy and although I hated the thought I would never see him again I really wished the end of the year would come so the Cullens would leave and take temptation with them.

Dad was worried about me, I was never normally ill and hated missing school but as it was so close to the end of the year he didn't press me and kept Angie and Jess at bay when they wanted to visit with gruesome tales of my "Stomach problem".

On Friday I sat on the couch all wrapped up with the flask of soup dad had made me before he left for work and strict instructions to ring if I needed anything. I felt miserable knowing I was missing my last opportunity to see Jasper, after all by tomorrow he would probably be gone, never to return. I was supposed to be flying down to Jacksonville to stay with my mom for a couple of weeks but I couldn't even drum up any enthusiasm for that. I just wanted to lock myself in my room and wallow in self-pity.

When the doorbell went I thought it was probably Sue Clearwater, dad had been threatening to send her over with a chicken casserole and sympathy but when I opened the door I found myself confronted by none other than Jasper himself. He studied me closely before speaking,

"Angela told me you were ill when I asked her why you hadn't been at school so I thought I would come and see if you needed anything. And to say goodbye."  
I stepped aside so he could come in cursing myself for looking a wreck before admonishing myself, remember he's already married, pull yourself together for God's sake!

I stuttered as I attempted to answer him and felt even more of a fool,

"I've…...I….I had a stomach bug but thank you for coming. I should give you back your book, I'll get it."

"It's OK, I can always come back when you've finished reading it or you could call and I'll give you our address to send it to."  
"I…...I'm not sure that would be a good idea, your…...Alice might not like it."

He looked me for a moment then sighed,

"I think we should talk Bella if you feel up to it."

I wasn't, I didn't want to hear about how much he loved his wife and how I had gotten completely the wrong idea about his actions. I felt such a fool when I remembered the peck on the cheek I had given him after the dance but instead, I just nodded miserably and we sat together at the kitchen table.

"I take it someone told you that Alice and I are married, I thought you already knew but it seems I was wrong and I'm sorry for that."

"That's OK, I knew you were together anyway."

"Yes, but I fear I might have…..acted inappropriately, Bella, I can't deny I have feelings for you…."

I put up a hand to stop him,

"Don't please. It's a good thing you're leaving, I think you need to get back to your wife."

He sighed and nodded,

"Yes, you're right because something is very wrong. I shouldn't have these feelings….."

I cut him off again quickly before he could say something I couldn't bear to hear.

"Then don't. Alice is my friend and I've already done things I'm ashamed of Jasper, don't make me feel any worse please."

He nodded and stood up,

"I am so sorry Bella, I never wanted to hurt you and I would never have done anything dishonorable. I will go and I promise I won't visit again, we're leaving tomorrow but I have to be perfectly honest and tell you that I will never forget you."

As he walked slowly to the door I remembered his book,

"Wait, your book."

He turned and smiled at me sadly,

"Keep it, perhaps one day you'll forgive me enough to read it again."

I followed him to the door every fiber of my being screaming at me to stop him, tell him how I felt then as he reached the door he turned again and leaned close kissing me gently on the forehead,

"Goodbye Bella, I wish you all the happiness in the world."

And then he was gone and my world stopped turning.

 **Jasper**

I could hardly force myself to walk away but Bella was right, my feelings for her were totally wrong, I had a responsibility to my wife and I would stand beside her and try to forget the strange yet wonderful feelings that Bella had stirred deep inside me.

As I drove away I glanced back just once and saw her face at the window, tears running down her cheeks but then she turned away and was lost to my view and I drove slowly back to the house to finish packing.

Rose and Emmett had decided to leave earlier, missing the last few days of school, probably to get away from Bella, Rosalie hated her even more these days than she had before, and to see Alice. They only planned on staying in London for a week or two before leaving for a climbing trip in Switzerland and then deciding on where they would go next, with the rest of us or branch out alone for a few years as they sometimes did.

I envied their closeness, as long as they had each other they were content and that is what I wanted and no longer felt with Alice, she had drawn away from me, even her voice was distant and cooler these days. It was my responsibility to put things right between us if I could and forget Bella but that was going to be easier said than done, somehow she had crept into my soul and left the imprint of her touch there, a warm glow in a stone cold hollow.

By the time I got back to the house most of the boxes and furniture had already been packed into storage containers which would be taken to Seattle and housed there until we decided on where we would call home next while the rest was left temporarily in the garage. I envied humans who could find somewhere they felt comfortable and put down roots while we were forced to keep on the move, staying no longer than a few years in any one place for fear of drawing attention to ourselves.

If I were human I could have married Bella, bought a house in Forks or wherever she wanted to call home and raised a family, surrounded ourselves with children and later grandchildren and slowly grow old together. Being immortal had it's drawbacks, because I looked like a young man I had to act like one or draw attention when sometimes all I wanted to do was to slow down and enjoy the things that meant the most to me, the wide open spaces, the peace of riding a horse through meadows and laying down beside a river listening to the water flowing and think about everyone I had loved and lost. My parents, my siblings and my home were all long gone. I belonged nowhere and had no roots, not any longer. I knew I should have said marry Alice but in my ideal world, Alice would be more like Bella. The Alice I married was sweet and thoughtful but she would never be the type to settle down and take life easy, she preferred the noise and speed of the city, the sounds and lights of New York or Las Vegas, the modern world was perfect for her…. if only it suited me half as well.

Carlisle broke into my musings as he knocked on my door,

"Is everything OK Jasper? The last truck is ready to leave and you haven't put any boxes to go into storage."

"No, I packed Alice's things just as she usually does but I'm sending some boxes of my stuff to the Whitlock ranch, Peter will store them for me. Most of it Alice hates anyway, she's always on at me to get shot of things."

"I know but don't let her bully you, she doesn't understand wanting to keep things for sentimental reasons because she had no memories of her old life."

He turned to leave then hesitated and turned back

"You seem unsettled, son, is there anything I can help you with? Anything you want to talk about?"

There was a lot but I couldn't articulate it not even to Carlisle.

"Not really, I guess it's not having Alice around."

He laughed,

"Yes, life is never boring with Alice around, sometimes wearing but never boring. Well, get your things together, we're leaving in a few hours. By the way, I wondered whether we should say goodbye to Bella before we leave, what do you think?"

I shook my head,

"Bella knows the score Carlisle, she won't be looking for goodbyes."

He nodded but I could see he was still concerned about me.

"Perhaps you're right. Well, I'll leave you to it,"

He went out shutting the door quietly behind him and I sat heavily on the windowsill staring out into the rain-soaked grounds and saying my silent farewell to Forks deciding I would never return in Bella's lifetime, it wouldn't be fair, not to either of us or to Alice.

 **Alice**

I truly felt for Jasper but I just couldn't tell him over the phone, that would be too cruel although it would be so much easier for me. Edward and I had discussed the matter and decided that we would fly to London together and then he would take the others to the hotel he had booked while I persuaded Jasper to accompany me to a different hotel. I couldn't break the news to him with the others around, we needed to be alone when I explained the situation to him. Unfortunately, I knew he would think I had another motive for wanting to be alone with him after our long separation but that couldn't be helped. I just wished it was all over or that I could see how he would take it and what would happen next but of course, when I needed my gift to work the most it stayed stubbornly dormant and I was forced to act blindly.

I guess if I'd been entirely honest with him in the first place I wouldn't be in this predicament now. When I had seen Jasper waiting for me in Philly I had genuinely thought he was my one true love, I didn't know anything about vampire mates or any of that and he made me feel safe and happy for the first time since I became a vampire so when he asked me to marry him I had said yes. It had felt like the right thing to do and we had been happy for a long while even though I understood from talking to Esme and Rosalie that I had been mistaken when I thought he was the one.

I still loved Jasper even now but what I felt for Edward was something much deeper. How we two had been blind to each other for so long neither of us understood but we thought it may have had something to do with Jasper's gift. He was happy and content and feeling his emotions I had mistaken them for my own while Edward had accepted we were a couple and had therefore denied any feelings he may have felt for me as the frustrations of a man looking for love.

Jasper had always been the perfect husband, kind and gentle, loving and protective, he even forgave me for arguing with his best friends and therefore creating a rift and I felt terrible that I was about to break his heart but I couldn't go on with the lie any longer that would have been far crueler.

Something inside me had urged me to accompany Edward when he ran away from Forks after Bella broke off their relationship and I thought it was that he needed someone sympathetic and kind like me so I went along, purely to help him recover from his broken heart. It wasn't until we were together, away from the influence of Jasper's gift that we began to see what we really meant to each other but once we did it changed everything. Edward changed, he became less selfish and sarcastic, he was loving and kind and as much as I tried to fight the feelings I couldn't and neither could he, they were far too strong to be denied.

How I was to explain all this I didn't know and to be honest I really hoped that I wouldn't need to, that Jasper would sense the change in my emotions, that he would realize I no longer loved him but I needed him to understand it was nothing he had done. He deserved to know that he was the innocent party in this which is why I had already started divorce proceedings citing my own adultery as the cause. I didn't care what some stupid judge had to say only that Jasper came out of this feeling blameless. If he hated me afterward then that was the price I had to pay and Edward and I were both aware that it might mean our leaving the family altogether. Jasper needed them more than we did, we had each other, so if it came to a split we had decided we would take off together. To be honest, I think both of us preferred that outcome, I couldn't see us living as a happy family, my ex and present husband in the same house, it just wouldn't be right and I know the others would always look at us and see Edward as the guilty party.

When Rose had called to beg me to come home I could tell she was upset about something I just hoped it wasn't trouble between her and Emmett, I didn't think any of them could cope with that on top of what we had to tell them.

"Rose, we're meeting you in a week in London, what's so urgent it can't wait until then?"

"Jasper misses you, he isn't himself with you away, I really think you should leave Edward to his own devices and come back now."

"Rose, what's Jazz done to upset you so much?"

"Nothing, I just don't like to see him mooching around on his own and let's be fair Alice, you've been away far too long, even I'm missing you now."

"Then another week won't make much difference will it Rose? Don't worry, everything will sort itself out when we meet up just relax. I miss you too but we'll have loads to talk about."

It was strange that she should be so adamant I return home but as Edward pointed out Rosalie was a little strange when it came to relationships,

"She can hardly bear to be away from her mate Emmett for more than a couple of days so she doesn't see how anyone else can either. Maybe she misses you, she only has Esme now and sometimes I think Esme acts like our mother rather than the young woman she really is."

"Now Edward, I know you and Esme had a shaky start but there's no reason to get bitchy about her."

From what I had heard Edward had been very jealous of Esme when Carlisle brought her home, he thought she was taking his place in Carlisle's affection and it took a staggeringly long time for him to understand that he and Esme each had their own place in Carlisle's life and those two places were not the same. For an educated guy who had been around as long as he had Edward could be quite dense sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Alice**

I was so uptight the closer it got to meeting the others that I even found myself snapping at Edward but like the sweetie he was he just held me tight and promised me everything was going to be OK.

"Why is it that I can't see how this is going to go? My gift was working fine until we went to Forks and you ran into Bella. Ever since then it's been really unreliable."

"We know she had some kind of effect on my gift too Alice, don't worry about it, you said yourself it's not reliable, it never shows what you really want to know, you didn't see Bella coming and you didn't see her dumping me did you?"

I shook my head,

"No, but I did have an uneasy feeling, that's why I advised you not to get too involved with her and to keep her out of the the family. It probably would have been better if you hadn't let on what we are either... but…."

I added this hastily as I saw him frown, Edward was still pretty sensitive where the topic of Bella Swan was concerned, hurt male ego I suspected.

"You had little choice, I understand that, especially as the two of you seemed to be getting on so well so quickly."

He groaned,

"Not that old topic again Alice, I've told you over and over, nothing happened between Bella and me. She was so young and naive, I couldn't take advantage of her like that."

I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"But you wanted to."

"No, she wanted to, I was more interested in keeping my thirst under control."

I sighed and lay my head on his naked chest looking down the length of our entwined bodies and thinking what a good fit we were.

When he finally stretched and slid out from under me I groaned,

"Do we have to? Already?"

"Unless you want Rosalie and Emmett knocking on our hotel room door in about…."

He picked up his watch, a Rolex he was particularly proud of because Carlisle had bought it for him, one of the first ever manufactured.

"One hour and thirty minutes and we have to freshen up and drive to the airport to collect them."

"But that means in one hour and thirty minutes we have to explain to them what's happened and I'm really not sure how they'll take the news. I'm nervous and I hate it."

I pouted knowing it would make him smile.

"I know but hopefully in about ten days, we'll be on our way to Milan, free to be together and without a care in the world. You were the one who wanted to do it this way may I remind you."

I jumped up grabbing him around the waist,

"I know and at the time it felt like the right thing to do but now….well, I guess I'm getting nervous."

"It's just stage fright, you've rehearsed what you are going to say so often I could make your speech for you."

I slapped his nude rump as he squeezed out of my grip and disappeared into the bathroom. He was right of course, I had been practicing what to say to the others and to Jasper. I knew it was going to upset them and hurt him whatever way I put it and I wanted to let him down as gently as I could but as Edward pointed out,

"Alice, he's going to know what we've been up to in Portland all these weeks so sugar coating it isn't really going to make much difference now, is it?"

I went to my bag and pulled out the large manilla envelope that was poking out of the top, inside were the divorce papers. I'd pulled a few strings and with a little help from our pet lawyer Jenks and my friend Darius I'd managed to fast track the petition, as of next week Jasper and I would no longer be man and wife. I could tell that Jenks thought I was doing the right thing but then he was terrified of Jasper while Darius said nothing, he and I had an understanding, I would let him know if I ever saw Caius leave Volterra and he would do me small favors and keep his mouth shut.

When Edward finished in the shower I took his place, sharing was usually fun but we tended to get carried away and right now I needed a clear head and a clear, well less murky conscience. I dressed as soberly as I could to reflect my mood although Edward hated to see me in dark colors.

"You look like you're going to a funeral, Alice."

"Well, I am in a way, the death of my marriage and our place in the Cullen family anyway it makes me feel more in control. Are you ready?"

He looked gorgeous as always and I couldn't resist running my fingers through his thick bronze hair and kissing him for luck.

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

He offered me his hand and we walked out together into the nightlife of London, Carlisle's hometown.

The flight was late, of course, it was, anything to make me more nervous and then when it landed there was a delay in disembarking and another at customs so it was three hours before we recognized Emmett standing a head and shoulders above the other passengers and then I saw Rose.

"She doesn't look happy. I wonder what's up?"

"It's just your nerves, calm down Alice, look on this as a dress rehearsal for the real thing on Saturday."

Edward squeezed my shoulder to calm me as the other two came over smiling and we exchanged hugs and kisses,

We went back to the car still talking so I heard all the gossip from Emmett including the fact that Angela Webber was now going out with Mike Newton and that Esme had decided to store most of the furniture and start afresh in the next home which meant months of renovations and dust as she insisted on using local craftsmen instead of Emmett's muscle and my delicate touches. In a way I was glad, it meant I wouldn't have to sort through the stuff I wanted to keep, it could all stay in storage until Edward and I were settled.

I suddenly realized that Rose was staring at me,

"Earth to Alice, I said where do you think Esme will suggest next? Boston? Chicago? Denver?"

I shrugged,

"Who knows, Anyway, where are you two off to when you wave goodbye to us? Somewhere exotic?"

"After Switzerland? I'm not sure, we just thought it would be nice to have some privacy for a while. After all, Esme and Carlisle have you two and Jazz and he'll be much happier when he sees you, Alice."

Edward and I exchanged a glance, we had initially planned that he would tell the others while I was off with Jazz but with the change of plans…..

Edward cleared his throat,

"Look, we have something to tell you but I need you to promise that you'll keep it to yourselves for a few days, you'll understand why when you hear."

They agreed but cautiously and Emmett's eyes widened more and more as Edward explained the situation while Rosalie's lips thinned into a scowl. I hadn't expected her to be happy, she liked Jasper, but I hadn't expected such overt hostility either.

"What's going on? You're a married woman Alice yet here you are shacking up with Edward while we're all feeling sorry for him, well not me I thought good riddance to Bella but that's not the point. What is it with people? Doesn't anyone take their marriage vows seriously anymore?"

Emmett grasped her hand and pulled her close,

"It's OK Rosie, so long as you and I are fine that's all that matters."

He kissed the top of her head then opened the car door.

"I think we'll make our own way to the hotel, Rosie needs some time to take all this in."

He slid out followed by Rose but as she left she swung around her eyes full of anger and sorrow.

"I hope you'll both be really happy together but don't expect us to be dancing at your wedding."

We sat stunned by her vehemence as she hurried away and then Edward raised an eyebrow,

"I think that went rather well, don't you?"

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, I hadn't expected such hostility from Rosalie, it was as if she was blaming us for something that was beyond our control.

"Do you think she meant that?"

He put an arm around me comfortingly,

"She'll come around, it was just a shock."

I wasn't so sure, even Emmett had looked horrified and he was usually so laid back it was a miracle he didn't fall over, still it had given me some idea of how Jasper might react, I was just sorry I couldn't be with Edward to give him some support when he explained the situation to Carlisle and Esme later but I would have my own problem to deal with.

 **Rosalie**

I couldn't believe it, all this time we'd thought Alice was helping Edward get over losing Bella, giving him support, the two of them had been sleeping together and having a wonderful time and to cap it all I'd been giving Jasper a hard time for just talking to Bella. Who was the fool now?

"I can't believe it Rose, Edward and Alice? I mean, he was falling apart a few weeks ago because Bella gave him the elbow and now he and Alice are together, I mean like together!"

"I know, well I'm telling you, Emmett, if Esme and Carlisle even think about letting those two live with them I won't. I know how much you like being in a family Em but I couldn't bear to see those two together, it's…..disgusting, especially as they've been doing it behind Jasper's back AND she's already sorted out the divorce, how cold-hearted can you be?"

I wasn't sure how Emmett felt, he was a much softer soul than me so I was slightly surprised when he agreed.

"Yeah, I know, poor Jazz how's he gonna take that? I mean it's a real kick in pants. I don't think Carlisle and Esme are gonna be too pleased, you know how much they set store by openness and honesty."

I was so mad I couldn't find the words but one thing I did know, I would never speak to either of them again whatever anyone else decided.

We got a cab to the hotel and went up to our room to find Alice had arranged for a huge bouquet of flowers and tickets to a show. I picked up the envelope containing the tickets and snorted,

"No Sex please we're British, how apt."

Then I read the note,

"It will be good to be together again.

Love Alice

XX"

The sound it made as I ripped up the tickets made me feel a little better and seeing Emmett drop the bouquet from the balcony I felt even better still.

"I don't think I want to stay here Emmett. If I do I might slap Alice's head clean off her shoulders and castrate my dear brother."

"Yeah, I know what you mean but it's kinda funny how not long ago you were on Jaspers' tail for hanging around Bella."

I turned on him eyes blazing,

"That was not the same at all, he never laid a finger on her and I know she wouldn't have hurt Alice, they were friends, I was just being unreasonable, she brings the worst out in me, this…...this is different, it's a betrayal Em."

He pulled me into his arms and cuddled me.

"I know Rosie and I agree if you like we can leave Carlisle and Esme a note and leave, fly on to Switzerland straight away. They'll understand."

"Right now I don't really care whether they do or not. Yes, I think that would be for the best but poor Jazz, there won't be anyone for him to turn to."

"He probably won't want anyone Rosie, you know how he gets and if he does he'll go to the Whitlocks but we can ring him in a few days and check on him."

I nodded, that sounded like a good idea so I wrote a letter to the others and left it with hotel reception as we checked out and took a cab to the airport. I felt terrible knowing Carlisle and Esme would be walking into the same terrible situation in a couple of days time but I couldn't warn them, it would mean telling Jasper too and that was Alice's job, I just hoped he wouldn't be too devastated. The only thing we could do was to stay out of it until we heard from someone and knew the situation.

 **Edward**

Alice was understandably upset when we got to the hotel to find that Rose and Emmett had already checked out and left no word of where they had gone.

"Do you think she'll contact Jasper?"

"No, she won't do that because she knows how hurt he'll be and I suspect she believes that's your job."

"She hates me, doesn't she? That's why they left like this. If only she understood that we didn't do it on purpose, we never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Rosalie is a difficult person, she'll come around it'll just take her time. You know how much Emmett loves you, he won't sever all connections, you just have to be patient. Now, we have tickets for the theater and then I'm going to take you up on the London Eye so smile my love."

She did her best but I knew deep down she was terribly hurt and I cursed Rose for being so thoughtless. I just hoped Esme and Carlisle would be more sympathetic, I would certainly do my best to explain things as clearly as I could so there were no misunderstandings. No one had acted out of malice or without thinking very carefully about the consequences but the mating pull could not be denied, it wasn't exactly our fault.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

Well, that was it, the Cullens had gone and Jasper with them leaving me here in Forks alone and miserable wishing they were coming back even though I knew it would be wrong and would make no difference, Jasper was Alice's husband and nothing would change that fact. I'd never thought about the fact that they would have to leave, not even while I was with Edward and found out their secret and I wondered how I would have felt had we still been together. I guess I would have been devastated if he had been anything like Jasper but the thought I would never see Edward again was if anything, a relief.

Of course, I couldn't help torturing myself with thoughts of Alice greeting Jasper after their long separation. If he were my husband I couldn't imagine the thought of being away from him even for a day let alone weeks, especially when it meant spending that same precious time with Edward instead, Alice must be crazy!

I tried to keep myself busy, I'd taken a part-time job at Newton's store although I knew next to nothing about hiking and camping, with my luck I would have ended my days being eaten by bears or covered in poison ivy but I managed and if the questions became too technical Mike or his dad took over. The appeal of the wide outdoors had skipped a generation with me and I sometimes felt sorry for my dad. If I'd been born a boy Charlie would have had company on his fishing and hunting trips, I'd seen him with Jake and the other boys from the res, he was a natural, but instead, he had me.

I couldn't avoid the vacation with my mom, she had been looking forward to seeing me, but it wasn't as bad as I had feared. She had become a little less weird since marrying Phil, I guess because she was finally happy and I found myself enjoying my time with her. There were no reminders of the Cullens or at least that's what I thought until the third night of my stay when Renee suggested she and I go out for a meal together. Phil was home with an injured ankle and I felt guilty leaving him home alone until I saw him settle back with the TV remote and a couple of beers and realized he was looking forward to the peace.

We ended up at an Italian restaurant, mom's favorite, and had only just ordered when she took my hands in hers and stared at me intently,

"What's bothering you, Bella? Your dad said there was something wrong and for once it seems he was right. He's been so concerned about you but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject, men are so clueless when it comes to emotional issues. Is it Edward? I mean I know you dumped him but are you wishing you hadn't? He seemed a little overpowering the only time I met him but we're all different and you seemed so fond of him."

I shook my head horrified that my parents had been talking about me behind my back.

"No, I did the right thing, I didn't want to be dictated to, he was just so controlling."

Seeing the concern still in her eyes I tried to deflect her but I guess I should have known it wouldn't work she was far too perceptive for that.

" I guess it just hit me that I'm about to start my final year and I'm not sure what I want to do, it came up so fast."

Her eyes narrowed, she wasn't buying it,

"And that's it? Bella, you've never been concerned about school, you've always done so well. Is it money that's worrying you? Listen to me, your dad, Phil, and I have put some money aside to help you and I know you have your job at Newton's store."

Money worries? Maybe she would accept that as a good enough reason for my mood so I jumped in,

"Yes, I guess I am a bit concerned, I mean I know you and Phil aren't well off and neither is dad. I don't want to be a burden on any of you."

She smiled,

"Don't be silly, we all love you and I know you'll do us proud. You should have spoken to Charlie about it or called me if it was bothering you. There is something else that's worrying your dad and I promised I would discuss it with you although I told him he was being ridiculous."

God, what else had they been talking about?

"Charlie worries that you spend too much time studying and not enough enjoying yourself. He says you never go out with your friends anymore."

"It's not easy with work and getting ready for my final year and Angie has been away on vacation. Besides, you know I feel awkward in crowds."

She sighed,

"I do and I've no idea where you get your shyness from, it's certainly not me or your dad. Can you imagine a police chief who hates meeting people?"

Our food arrived then and to my relief, the conversation turned to lighter subjects…...for a while, but while we waited for dessert, Renee's favorite, hot chocolate pudding with whipped cream, she started again.

"Your dad tells me you don't see much of Jake anymore. Did you two have a row? I know he was sweet on you and we both thought you might end up dating him."

I sighed, this was turning out to be a terrible evening but I knew I had to answer as she sat looking at me with her spoon paused halfway to her lips, cream dripping from it.

"He thought once Edward was out of the picture I would fall into his arms I guess but he's too young and almost as irritating as Edward was."

She smiled seeming content with that but she had never liked the Blacks very much anyway, I think she'd had the hots for Billy before she married my dad and he'd ignored her and that explained her attitude to him.

"I think you're right, from what I've heard Jake sounds just like his father, how is Billy by the way? Your dad seemed to think you'd had problems with him too since you got involved with Edward, was there some history between the two families?"

I had to play this carefully,

"I don't think Billy liked the fact Doctor Cullen was so popular and well off and he thought Edward looked down his nose at the reservation."

"Billy doesn't like strangers full stop, he never has Bella, he even distrusted me."

So much for my theory of unrequited love!

"The Quileutes are odd, I really think they believe their own legends, they mistrust strangers so much. I remember Billy and Harry telling me their legends when I first moved to Forks, I thought they were crazy then and I haven't changed my mind since."

Again the conversation changed to lighter subjects but in the car on the way back home came the final blow,

"Are you going to see the Cullens again? I know you and Alice were close."

"I doubt it, I don't even know where they've gone."

"Oh, only Charlie told me you were very friendly with Alice's boyfriend too, Jasper isn't it? Are you sure this strange mood of yours has nothing to do with him?"

"No, of course not."

She glanced over at me appraisingly,

"Good, I'd hate to see you come between a friend and her significant other, it's never a good idea Bella and anyone who is prepared to play loose and free with one girlfriend can't be trusted not to do it again. You're too young to have your heart broken so remember that."

I nodded hoping this was the end of the matter and to my immense relief it was.

The next couple of days were less intense, we shopped and went to the movies and a craft fayre where some of her friends had stalls and she bought me another charm for my bracelet, an infinity symbol,

"Just to remind you that a mother's love is unbreakable and never-ending."

I think sometimes she felt guilty at having left me with my dad when she walked out all those years ago and she wanted to tell me that even though we may be thousands of miles apart she still loved and cared about me. She needn't have though, I already knew it, it was one of the reasons she rang so regularly although another other reason was probably to get up Charlie's nose!

It had been a good vacation and I felt more relaxed when I flew back to Seattle only to lose the mood immediately when I saw Billy and Jake waiting for me at the terminal in place of my dad. Billy smiled warmly, I guess I warranted a smile again now I was no longer associating with the enemy and waved at me.

"Bella, did you have a good time? Your dad got tied up at work and asked if we could pick you up."

"Thanks, yes, I enjoyed my time with my mom."

"How is Renee? It's been a long time since I saw her, is she still crazy?"

I tried to make the effort to speak but I really didn't want to talk about my mom with a guy who had probably suspected she might be a vampire when he first met her!

"She's fine."

As Jake drove out of the terminal parking lot Billy got down to business as I should have guessed he would, turning in his seat to look at me.

"Bella, I need to know, have the Cullens left for good?"

Of course, give Bella a ride and grill her all the way home!

"Yes, as far as I know, they won't be coming back."

"And do you still have contact with them?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you still in contact with them?"

"I'm not sure that's anyone's business but mine Billy."

He and Jake exchanged a look and I bridled,

"Look, they're gone, end of story."

"I'm glad to hear it, we were concerned about you Bella. I know it angered you but you're young, you don't realize how dangerous they are, you were blinded by their allure, it is all part of their trap to lure in unsuspecting humans."

I ignored him, he was wrong but I refused to get into any conversation with him or Jake regarding the Cullens and there was silence for a few minutes but just as I began to relax,

"Bella?"

It crossed my mind to ignore Jake but it was going to be a long and awkward enough journey as it was.

"What?"

"I know things have been difficult for us but I was hoping that perhaps now….. Now everything has settled down we could be friends again."

He sounded pathetically hopeful and with the Cullens gone I supposed I could at least be civil to him. The trouble was that given an inch Jake would grab the whole mile so I needed to make it perfectly clear that being friends did not include dating or anything remotely close to it.

"Look, Jake, I never wanted to fall out with you, you were the one who decided to make it your mission in life to warn me against the Cullens and try your damnedest to break Edward and me up. I never wanted any of it, I could have remained friends with you if you'd given me the chance but you didn't. You made it crystal clear that you had feelings for me, feelings I was equally clear were not reciprocated. If you can accept that then yes, we can be friends but understand that things will never be the same as they were before."

He scowled,

"It's all his fault you know, you and I were close Bella, really close until he turned up."

"Yes we were, but that was before you showed me what a dick you could be."

I saw Billy smile despite himself in the mirror, so at least we both agreed about something.

"I was trying to stop you from making a dangerous mistake."

"Were you? I don't remember you warning me about your own little secret, one that is just as dangerous."

"No way, the leeches kill humans to survive, the wolves only kill leeches, I would never hurt you."

"Really? And what about Emily? When you told me your secret, trying to keep me from getting involved with Edward you also told me that Emily's scars weren't a bear attack, remember? Sam loves Emily, she's his imprint but he still maimed her."

Jake stopped dead, what could he say in his defense?

"See, I'm better off staying clear of both the wolves and the vampires. So let's just stick with being friends, shall we? That's stretching it as far as I'm prepared to go, so take it or leave it, Jake."

He didn't speak again, he was angry and frustrated but he knew I'd drawn a line in the sand and if he chose to cross it then we were finished.

I was relieved when we finally reached home and took my case from Jake at the truck to prevent him from following me inside. The lights were off so I knew dad wasn't home yet and I really didn't want another argument with Jake right now, I was too tired and of course, he had Billy to think about.

"Will you be coming to the res soon?"

"I don't know Jake, I'm pretty busy with work and then I've got to get ready for school, it's going to be a busy year academically. Maybe."

He nodded and walked dejectedly back to the driver's door his shoulders slumped, had he really thought I was going to jump straight into his arms now Edward was gone? How delusional could you get?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Jasper**

I was glad to get off the plane, I hated being closed in with all those humans especially as I knew every moment was taking me further from Forks and Bella. I'd been too quiet even by my standards and Esme concerned had asked if there was anything wrong. I don't think she believed my denial but she left me alone after that and I hoped once I saw Alice again I would forget Bella or see how much more I loved my wife but as soon as I saw Alice I knew there was something wrong, not only did she feel anxious and sad but she looked strained and I wondered if Edward had given her a hard time. He had only just acknowledged me before turning his attention to the others while Alice asked me if we could go somewhere on our own. That was fine by me, I had to get Bella out of my head and spending time with Alice would be the best distraction although I wasn't quite sure what was bothering her. She didn't exactly look ecstatic to see me which wasn't the reception I had expected.

She had given me a brief hug and kiss when we met and then grabbed my hand to pull me away from the others to a cab she had already waiting outside. I'd never been to London before and gazed at the sights I had only heard of from Carlisle during the journey while she sat quiet and subdued next to me. I had started to question her, I didn't like her mood but she had begged me to wait until we were at the hotel. It did occur to me that someone, Rosalie for instance, had told her some story about Bella and myself but I couldn't believe she would take any such tales to heart, she should know I would never betray my wedding vows just as I knew she would never forsake hers, we loved each other, didn't we?

The hotel was a large steel and glass edifice in the heart of the city, not the sort of place I would have chosen but I didn't think we would be here long, I planned on spending some quality time with my wife and then see the sights before the usual family conference to thrash out where we would live next. I had already decided that even if the others wanted to go to school I would not, I couldn't bear to go through it all again so soon and I hoped Alice might like to accompany me on a trip around Europe or a drive across America, anything but sitting in classrooms surrounded by teenagers all more interested in the boy or girl sitting opposite than the teacher at the front.

Once in our room, I took her into my arms and held her tight but something was wrong, she froze and then squirmed free.

"Alice, what's wrong? Has Rosalie been telling tales on me?"

She looked puzzled,

"No, why? Should she? Are there some tales to tell?"

"Nothing I haven't already told you."

She looked distracted,

"You mean taking Bella to the dance? Well, I guess that would upset Rose, she hates Bella. I'm actually going to miss her."

"Miss who? Rose? Where are they anyway? I expected them to be with you."

"No, Bella silly."

"I think she'll miss you too."

"But not Edward?"

I looked at her and smiled,

"No, not Edward, I think he fouled his nest once too often with her."

She stared past me and sighed,

"They were just not meant for each other, some people aren't, don't you agree?"

"I guess so, I never really gave it much thought."

Her eyes snapped to mine momentarily then she looked away again.

"What's wrong Alice? You seem so distant, have I done something to upset you?"

"They aren't here, they've gone on to Switzerland, they wouldn't stay."

I frowned thrown by the change in direction this conversation had just taken.

"Rose and Emmett? Why wouldn't they stay? Alice, what's going on?"

She continued to stare over my shoulder and suddenly I felt further removed from her than ever as if a huge gulf had opened up between us but then she flew into my arms and hugged me tightly, a feeling of desperation washing over me.

"Oh Jazz, I wish I'd never left."

I pulled her close my body reacting to the feel of hers after so long and we fell onto the bed clutching at each other as if terrified something would wrench us apart.

Sex was always good with Alice, she had shown me what it should be like when you were in love, something I had never understood with Maria but this time she pushed me away after a minute shaking her head and I felt guilt flood through her confusing me even more. My head was spinning with all these abrupt changes.

She jumped from the bed picking up her hastily discarded sweater and bra and bundling them to her chest looking anywhere but at me.

"Alice...Alice, what's going on?"

She still refused to look at me and I got up too grasping her by the shoulders and turning her, forcing her to look at my face.

"What is it, Alice?"

She swallowed nervously then sank down on the edge of the bed shaking her head.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, I was going to tell you and it would all be over but when I saw you I just couldn't, I felt that maybe...I'm sorry Jazz, so sorry."

"Alice, you aren't making any sense. Tell me what?"

She pulled a manila envelope from the pocket of her pants and thrust it into my hand then ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I turned it over in my hands wondering what the hell was going on with my wife, she was acting like a crazy person, nothing she had said or done made sense to me.

I tore open the envelope and slipped out the contents, a form printed on thick legal paper. Opening it out I began to read then stopped, unable to believe the words I saw on the page. This didn't make any sense at all, Alice had never mentioned any problems, we'd been happy before she left, or at least as far as I was concerned and now this? How could she possibly go behind my back and arrange a divorce without even consulting me? I had no idea there was anything wrong or maybe I did, I remembered her attitude on the phone and the way she had asked me not to ring but even so...were things so bad she had to resort to this? We were close to making love and then she just freaked out. Had she lost all sense of reason?

As I continued to read everything began to make a warped kind of sense, Alice had petitioned for a divorce on my behalf citing her adultery and desertion as the reasons. She relinquished any claim on any joint matrimonial assets, she wanted a clean break. What this didn't tell me was who her lover was but I was sure Edward was behind it, he had been covering for her and if Alice wouldn't tell me who the other guy was then I'd beat it out of my brother.

I pulled on my shirt slowly, my anger a living thing growing by the second, and swallowed down the urge to destroy everything in the room. Only once I was sure I had full control of myself did I bang on the bathroom door.

"Alice, we need to talk."

Her voice was low but firm.

"There's nothing left to say, Jasper, except that I am so sorry."

"You may have nothing left to say but I have, so either you come out right now or I'm coming in after you."

I waited and the door opened slowly to reveal a nervous looking Alice who nodded,

"OK, I'm here. Go ahead."

I threw the writ down at her feet,

"You had this all planned, didn't you Alice? Used Edward as a smoke screen while you shacked up with your lover and now you expect me to give you a divorce just like that so you can ride off into the sunset with him. So why this? Why here, today?"

She looked down at her feet and I felt her fear,

"This wasn't planned, none of it was Jasper, it just happened, I had no control over it neither of us did. As for just now…..what can I say? I am so sorry Jasper, I don't know what came over me, I guess I just remembered the feelings I once had for you and you looked so pleased to see me..."

She shrugged tailing off.

"You felt sorry for me? Well, thanks, Alice. Who is he?"

She walked over to the bed and pulled on her jacket without answering,

"Who is he, Alice? I see you conveniently left his name off the papers which you so thoughtfully filed on my behalf."

She just looked at me but I could feel the tension inside her, she was worried about my reaction to whoever it might be which meant it was someone I knew, but who?

"You can keep your mouth shut if you like but if you don't tell me then I'll just have to beat it out of Edward, after all, he is your partner in crime isn't he? You two must have had a great time laughing about me phoning and waiting for you to come home."

"It wasn't like that at all Jazz, I was trying to decide the best way to break the news to you. I know we thought we were meant for each other when we met in Philadelphia and it's only recently that I understood we were wrong. I still love you Jazz I'm just not in love with you anymore and I found someone who makes my world complete, just like Rosalie and Emmett. I want that happiness Jazz, for myself and for you."

"How very kind of you, Alice."

She frowned at my sarcastic tone but carried on as if any of this mattered any longer.

"When you feel it Jazz you'll understand, everything finally makes sense, you can't bear to be parted, your very skin tingles at the sound of their voice."

"Enough Alice."

I had raised my voice and the frightened look was back in her eyes, did she really think I would lift a hand to her? Didn't she know me at all?

"I don't want to hear any more. Do you know what really hurts me? The fact you have kept it a secret all this time. Didn't my feelings matter? I was back home worrying about you and missing you while you were in bed with someone else. What a fool I was but then I always seem to pick the wrong type of woman, don't I? I just want to know who he is."

"If I tell you Jasper will you promise to leave him alone, it wasn't his fault, it just happened."

"Yeah, I know, you already told me. Who?"

"Do you promise?"

"I don't owe you anything Alice, nothing at all but I'll promise you one thing if you don't tell me who you're running off with I will hunt the two of you down and tear him limb from limb before burning the remains in front of you."

She knew I meant it and I could see the conflict raging in her eyes then finally she nodded,

"OK, but remember it's as much my fault as his Jasper. It just crept up on us, we weren't looking for anything to happen but after we got to Portland...well he was so unhappy and I wanted to stop his pain, I couldn't bear it and...one thing just led to another, we couldn't stop it….."

I was no longer listening to her as the shocking truth crashed down on me, my wife had been unfaithful to me with Edward!

I grabbed my bag and jacket and headed for the door shaking off the hand she put on my arm to stop me,

"Don't touch me. You can have your divorce and everything we have, I don't want anything that will remind me of you."

"Please Jazz, don't leave like this, can't we..."

I turned on her furiously,

"Can't we what? Be friends Alice? Is that what you were going to say? No, we can't, in fact, I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again."

I went out shutting the door quietly behind me, I just wanted to get as far from Alice and Edward as I could because if I saw either of them again in my present mood someone would get badly hurt. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of Alice and Edward rolling around naked in bed stopping only to answer the phone whenever I called and laughing about it afterward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Carlisle**

We had been surprised when Alice did no more than say hello before dragging Jasper away but assumed it was because she had missed him so much. I didn't blame her because I don't think I could have coped with being away from Esme for so long. Edward was acting strangely too, he seemed nervous but excited too and I assumed he had found himself a new girlfriend or hobby, both, strangely enough, seemed to have the same effect on my son but he wasn't willing to say anything until we reached the hotel and when Esme asked which room Jasper and Alice were staying in and where Rose and Emmett were he suddenly looked extremely guilty.

"They aren't here. Alice needed to talk privately to Jasper so she booked into another hotel and Rose and Emmett decided not to stay, they've gone on to Switzerland early I think. There's a note for you at reception but I needed to speak to you before you read it."

Once in our suite, Esme rounded on Edward,

"Right, what is going on Edward and don't go around the houses, give it to me straight. There's something seriously wrong and I want to know what it is."

Now he looked embarrassed, an expression usually alien to him and one which therefore concerned me.

"Well, Edward, you heard Esme, explain please."

"This is difficult for me so please let me finish before you say anything."

He moved to the window and peered out as he continued to speak.

"As you know Alice has been helping me get over Bella's rejection and she's been wonderful. We...we never wanted this to happen, it wasn't planned or anything, in fact, it was as much a shock to us as it will be to you I'm sure. Neither of us can understand why we didn't see or feel it earlier but we didn't, not until we were alone together in Portland."

Esme sagged and put a hand to her mouth looking horrified,

"Oh, no!"

And Edward turned frowning at her,

"Like I said it wasn't planned Esme but you should know as well as anyone how it just happens.'"

Then he turned his attention to me,

"Alice and I have fallen in love, we recognized each other as our mates, that's why we didn't go back to Forks. She's telling Jasper now and I hope he can take it like a man and let her go."

I stared at him aghast,

"You and Alice have been intimate all this time and you didn't think you should tell him? Edward, Jasper has been waiting for Alice to return all this while, missing her and longing to see her again while she was tucked up in bed with you? How could you do that to him?"

Now Edward looked angry and defensive,

"It wasn't deliberate, we didn't want to hurt anyone, it just happened."

"I'm well aware of how the mating pull works Edward and that you had no control over it but to let it go on for so long without telling Jasper? That is unforgivable, I take it Rose and Emmett found out and that's why they left? I can't say I blame them, after all, they are both very fond of Jasper."

" I think they were both extremely judgmental if you must know, they made Alice feel like we had done something underhand and disgusting which is grossly unfair."

I stared at him, could he really be so blind?

"Well, I wouldn't blame Jasper if he told Alice exactly what he thought about both of you. He's too much of a gentleman to strike her but I'm sure he will feel like it, however, I'm not so sure you will get off so lightly young man."

I guess he must have half expected our reactions because he just nodded resigned now.

"I was worried how he might react but Alice told me I shouldn't, that he would never strike a woman, especially one he had feelings for."

"Let's just hope he doesn't decide to take it all out on you instead. then"

Esme's words in such a cold tone had Edward worried, especially as she said it as if wishing he would and I knew how she felt, neither of us handled treachery or betrayal well and Edward and Alice were guilty of both in our eyes.

Edward realizing he would get no sympathy but still hoping I think that we might soften in our attitudes went out for a walk to give us time to think about what he had told us and Esme rang Jasper's cell phone straight away but it went to voicemail and I knew she was very worried about him.

"Should I try Alice? I don't want Jasper to think we are taking her side if he's still with her."

"I think the best thing would be to leave it for now but we must decide on our reaction to such shocking news."

Esme sat down on the couch and shook her head,

"Carlisle, I know how fond you are of Edward but I cannot countenance what he and Alice have done to Jasper. It's not the fact they recognized what they meant to each other like he said they had no control over that, it's the fact they have been living together for two months and left poor Jasper in the dark waiting at home for Alice to return."

"I agree, so what do we do? If we tell them that they must leave the family we lose them, possibly forever."

She looked up at me with pain in her eyes but determination too.

"And if we don't then we lose Rose and Emmett, they've made their feelings very clear already by leaving before we even arrived and we turn our back on Jasper."

I sighed and dropped down beside her,

"I know my dear, it's hard all round but they've left us little choice. I think they must be made to understand that it is their betrayal of Jasper we find repugnant and that they must give us all time to forgive that but I won't cut them off completely."

"I didn't expect you would, but you're right, we need time to come to terms with their actions and to give Jasper our support during a very trying time for him."

"Good, well we agree, so as soon as Edward returns we can tell him. I wonder if Alice will be visiting soon and what Jasper will do."

"Nothing rash I hope Carlisle, he's such an emotionally fragile soul in many ways, this is going to break him in two, he adored Alice."

"I think Jasper might just surprise us all Esme, he may be emotional but he's also strong and he's a survivor, he'll get over it. I'm more concerned how he might react in the meantime."

I was wondering what Rosalie had said to Edward and Alice, she would have been scandalized, marriage was sacred in her eyes despite her own tragic past. I guess I was slightly surprised that Edward wasn't sporting some newly healed wounds but perhaps she had left before she felt unable to resist the urge to lash out. Both she and Emmett would be seething and worried for Jasper's sake and I seriously doubted either of them would forgive Edward and Alice in a hurry if ever.

I had just decided to go down to reception and retrieve Rose's letter from reception when we heard a knock on the door and Esme flew to open it hoping I think that it would be Jasper but instead it was Alice who received a very icy reception from her.

"Oh, it's you! Where's Jasper?"

Alice looked extremely uncomfortable and very stressed,

"I don't know, he walked out on me after we spoke. I suppose Edward has filled you in on all the details?"

"Oh yes, and very sordid they are too Alice, how could you treat Jasper like that? Surely he had a right to know what was happening straight away yet you left him dangling in limbo for weeks. I will never forgive you for that, we're terribly shocked and annoyed with you both."

She nodded refusing to meet Esme's eye,

"I know and I think I've just made matters worse."

I gestured for her to be seated and took my place opposite her even more concerned now.

"What do you mean Alice? What have you said to Jasper?"

"I told him the truth, that Edward and I recognized each other as our mate and that we are going to get married. I already had the divorce petition drawn up naming me as the guilty party and gave him a copy. I never blamed him for anything."

"How very big of you to take the blame and how convenient to have set the ball rolling for the divorce, you don't waste much time do you, Alice?"

Esme was fuming and I admit to feeling a certain distaste myself for the haste in which she had worked but I sensed there was more so I just nodded,

"And how did he react?"

"He was shocked and angry, he felt betrayed too but I think that was more because….."

I'd never known Alice to be lost for words or as embarrassed as she now appeared and wondered just what she had done to make her so ashamed.

"Go on Alice, it was because of what?"

She got up and walked to the window staring out into the night not willing to meet our gaze as she continued,

"Because I got carried away and nearly slept with him before I gave him the divorce papers and told him everything."

She turned to face us seeing shock and horror as we both stared at her in disbelief,

"You did what?"

Esme's voice was full of disgust and I really think she might have slapped Alice if I hadn't taken her hand in mine,

"How could you? I'm amazed you're still in one piece, I'd have ripped your lying tongue out and burned it before taking the rest of you apart and sending it to Edward in a parcel."

I squeezed Esme's hand to halt her tirade and watched as Alice rubbed her cheek as if she could feel the slap she had so narrowly avoided, her eyes full of venom like tears. Feeling I had to say something to break the terrible silence I spoke,

"What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

She shook her head,

"I don't know, he just looked so pleased to see me and I couldn't help remembering all the good times we had, it just kind of happened. I know it shouldn't, that it made things worse and I tried to explain but I don't think he really…...well….."

Esme cursed, words I wasn't even aware she knew and pulling free of my grip she went out slamming the door behind her watched by a now terrified looking Alice.

"Everyone hates me Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett, Jasper, Esme…..I even hate myself for hurting Jazz. What am I going to do? How do I explain it all to Edward?"

I took a deep breath,

"I think you should find him, pack up, and get as far away from the family as you can until tempers cool and forgiveness comes with the passage of time."

"You hate me too don't you Carlisle?"

"Actually it's worse than that Alice, I'm very disappointed in both of you and right now I don't think I can continue to be connected to either of you in any way."

As if on cue Edward came in looking puzzled, he must have passed Esme outside, and went to Alice putting an arm protectively around her shoulders,

"What's going on? I hope you haven't been giving Alice a hard time, I told you it was no one's fault and if you're worried about Jasper then don't be, he's capable of looking after himself although from what I can read in your thoughts it seems he has all the allies and we have only enemies left."

I had clouded my thoughts as soon as he appeared and it seems Esme's were so confused that he hadn't read about Alice's behavior which was just as well. It was for her to tell him the truth not us and I knew he would have to be told sooner or later or he would read the guilt in Alice's thoughts.

Edward looked at me as if waiting for me to explain the situation but I kept silent and Alice shook her head her tone now tinged with bitterness.

"It's no good Edward, we aren't wanted, apparently we broke some sacred law by falling in love. Come on, we should go."

He gave me one final glance then, as it registered that Alice was right, he nodded his head and walked to the door still holding her close.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I know I've disappointed you, let you down after all you did for me and I'm truly sorry but I had hoped you might be a little more understanding."

Alice stopped him at the door and turned to me with wide pleading eyes,

"Look after Jazz, he deserves to be happy and I really hope that one day he will find his mate and the life he truly deserves. If I could see his future, know he would be as happy as Edward makes me, it would be some consolation but I can't and perhaps that's my burden to bear. Goodbye."

She waited as if I might make some movement towards her or speak but when I didn't she nodded, turned back, and they left.

I waited standing on the balcony for Esme to return but it was a very long time before I heard her open the door. She came out to join me, taking my hand in hers and staring out over the city of my birth, a city I had left so long ago that had suffered so much yet still stood proudly and wondered if I would be as resilient.

"I went to Alice's hotel hoping to find Jasper still there but he'd checked out. All his things were still there, he left with nothing, even the divorce papers were laying ripped and scattered on the floor. Do you think we'll see him again, Carlisle? I'm so worried about him."

I turned and pulled her into a comforting embrace,

"Jasper is much stronger than you think, he'll probably be staggered by this at first but then he'll do what he has always done, pick himself up and start over again. I don't know if we'll see him again, at least in the short term but I have no doubt that he'll get in touch, he knows how much we care about him and he won't leave you worrying for long."

"But what do we do now? All our plans are in pieces."

"We carry on Esme, the others will be in touch too. They know how to find us and they will when they're ready but for now it's just you and me. I know I promised you a family but…."

She put a finger to my lips to silence me smiling,

"You gave me a family Carlisle and sometimes this is what happens to families but I'm certain we'll find each other again eventually."

Esme was right, sometimes even the closest of families had their crisis and grew stronger, as a result, it just took time and with Esme beside me, I could wait just as she would although somehow I doubted that we would ever be as strong as we had been. Perhaps, however, we would be wiser and more thoughtful of each other, it was all I could ask for but in the meantime, perhaps I would visit my father's old church which was miraculously still standing after all these centuries and pray for a little strength to see us through this crisis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jasper**

I left because I knew if I came across Edward I wouldn't be able to stop myself, I could almost feel my fist smashing into his face and imagine the elation I would feel but he wasn't worth it. Besides, it was Alice's actions that had angered me most, she had recognized Edward as her mate, lived with him for the past couple of months then all but made love to me out of pity. What kind of a bitch would do that? I was well shot of her, she'd done me a favor by arranging the divorce proceedings even if she had really done it for her own purposes. I'd ripped my copy up and left it where it fell but that made no difference, by tomorrow I would be a free man.

If it had all been for the best then why did I feel so goddamn bad? I guess it was down to my pride if I had found out and filed for divorce I would have felt better but everything had been taken out of my hands. And why Edward? To lose my wife to that idiot was galling.

As I wandered through this strange city I tried to calm my anger and decide what to do next. I knew Esme and Carlisle would be worried about me, Esme had been calling insistently for a while now but I couldn't talk to her and I certainly couldn't face them, not yet. Would they stand beside Edward and Alice and condone their actions? How much would Alice actually tell them? And did it really matter? I would speak to them later, once I had come to terms with everything but their pity would be just too hard to accept right now.

The nightlife here was much the same as in any American city, as the innocent city dwellers made their way home the denizens of the night began to appear looking for their prey, the solitary walker, the couple unaware of the danger that stalked them, the kind of prey I had preferred when I was used to hunting humans for food.

Carlisle thought I had mastered my craving for human blood and to a large degree he was correct, I had, but occasionally it became just too strong and on those occasions, I would take off for a few months and become what I really was, a hunter of humans. It wasn't for the thrill, actually hunting animals was far more exciting, humans were so easy to hunt down and kill, over the centuries they had lost that sixth sense that warned them of danger close by. It was simply for the peace that drinking human blood gave me, that short space of time when my thirst was quenched, the burning sensation in my throat faded away and I felt almost human once more. Living a life ruled by a terrible thirst was torture in itself and I wasn't as strong as Carlisle who ruled his thirst with an iron grip or poor Emmett who suffered it but fought the urge to kill on a daily basis. Perhaps thinking about it I had it easier than any of them, I could choose therefore my thirst no longer controlled me.

I moved silently down dark alleys and along the dirty side streets looking for prey while they thought they were the hunters. I chose a tall well-built man who had only one thing on his mind as he scanned the way ahead looking for some innocent woman to attack. Instead, he found me, a young American lost in the big city and looking for help to find his hotel, my wallet displayed prominently in the pocket of my jacket. I knew he would settle for cash if he couldn't find a woman and sure enough, his breath quickened and his pulse rate increased as he saw me and honed in on such easy pickings approaching eagerly from the other side of the road.

"Say, fella, are you lost?"

I looked at him in relief,

"Yes, could you tell me how to get to the Dorchester? I got separated from my party and I've been going around in circles."

He moved a little closer lulled by the drunken slur of my words,

"Of course, it's easy to get lost in London, I'll show you a shortcut come on."

He gestured for me to follow him down what I knew was a dead end alley and I went like a lamb to the slaughter except he was the one who found himself faced by his greatest fear, a monster whose only interest was in his blood.

When I had finished draining his body I carried him to the bridge over some train tracks I had noticed close by and jumped down to arrange the body so the next train would pass straight over his head and neck obliterating any clue as to the real cause of death.

As I walked away I felt that wonderful feeling of contentment, my thirst was gone for a while and with it the anger that had made me want to hunt down Alice and Edward and kill them both. Now I could think clearly without emotion I knew that killing them would only help for a few seconds and then I would be filled with guilt, I would have let down Carlisle and Esme, proved they had not been able to help me at all and that would be a lie. I was a different person now, The Major was gone, or at least locked safely away but they wouldn't understand that. I didn't have Carlisle's compassion or Esme's softness and willingness to forgive, I was a soldier, I had been as a human even before I met Maria and I would always be that soldier.

The best thing I could do was to leave London and travel, moving had always helped me to think, to wander from place to place alone without companionship gave me another kind of peace and just maybe I would decide what to do with myself as I traveled. The urge to visit Peter and Charlotte that had been so strong, to begin with, had already faded. Peter would only stoke the anger I had just escaped from and I couldn't bear the pity that Charlotte would struggle so unsuccessfully to hide from me. No, going to Boulder would be a very bad idea. Instead, I would hitchhike through Europe, something I had often considered doing, see some famous battlefields and other historical places I had only read about and let time show me what to do, I might even begin writing again, that was certainly cathartic.

Not until I was safely out of the country, taking a trip on the Eurostar beneath the English channel did I call Esme and then just to tell her I was fine but that I was taking a trip.

"Please Jasper, don't just disappear. We understand how you must be feeling and we want you to know that Carlisle and I are disgusted with the way Alice and Edward treated you. Rosalie has called twice to see if we've heard from you, she and Emmett are behind you all the way."

"Thank you, all of you, but I need some time Esme and a road trip seemed the best idea. It's good to know I have your support, a little surprising as I'm not really family, but good."

I smiled at her offended tone as she replied to that,

"You are as much family as the others in our eyes and if you think we would allow such a thing to go unpunished, or hushed up and ignored then you don't know us as well as I thought you did. You will always have a place in this family so you take your time and then, once things settle down, you come home. Do you understand me?"

I did and I was warmed by their concern and Esme's love, maybe someday I would return, for now, I had no idea what I would do or where I would go, all I knew was that I needed to keep moving and keep my mind occupied.

I contacted Jenks amused by the fear in his voice as he recognized mine and arranged for him to liquidate some assets and have the money cabled to a bank in Paris. I wouldn't be there long but I needed cash for my travels.

"Do you want me to send you the other paperwork too, Mr. Jasper?"

I knew what he meant, the final divorce papers,

"No, just store them away, I know all I need to know."

As if a sheaf of papers would make any difference!

I didn't like Paris, it was too crowded, noisy, and in places dirty, so after visiting a few bookshops and museums I booked a train ticket to Frankfurt, the first of my stops to see sites of interest. Once there I found my way to Burg Rheinfels, the ruins of medieval fortification and found myself fascinated by the history of the place which had been built in just the right position to fulfill its original task of levying charges on ships that sailed along the Rhine. From there I went to a Celtic hill fort Otzenhausen and the Jena battlefield where the Prussians met with a crushing defeat during the Napoleonic wars. As I stood there surveying the area I could almost hear the crash of swords, the report of the cannons, and smell the smoke and blood, war had been personal in those days, you were up close and personal with your enemy, not like nowadays when soldiers hardly even saw their opponent most of the time.

From Germany, I traveled to Austria, Hungary, and then the Ukraine before realizing that I wasn't really enjoying myself. I no longer thought about Alice or Edward anymore but I realized that I was forcing myself to visit places that would normally have fascinated me. Something was wrong because time and time again I found myself becoming bored or just plain lonely. My plan wasn't working the way I had hoped and I found myself drawn to train stations and airports, my subconscious was trying to tell me something, should I keep moving and try to outrun whatever was driving me or should I just give up and go home? Except that I no longer had a home. Sure I could always go back to the family, both Esme and Rosalie had kept in touch and kept asking me when I was going to return but it no longer felt like home. When I thought of the family I thought of Edward and Alice and I didn't want any reminders of those two even though I knew they weren't with the others, the two of them had disappeared.

Still, when I found myself in Boryspil airport I knew I couldn't fight the strange feeling that I should return to the United States any longer. I booked a seat on the next available flight and found a quiet spot to sit and wait, it was hardly worth finding a hotel room for the ten hours I had left before my flight. As I sat reading a book about the First World War wondering what it must have been like to serve in the trenches I found my mind begin to wander. I was telling someone about the civil war and my part in it and I began to smile as I realized I was reliving one of the conversations I had with Bella during that brief period between Alice leaving with Edward and my word falling apart. Thinking of Bella reminded me how I had felt in her presence and suddenly I knew only too well why I felt the need to return. I had begun to fall in love with Bella during that time and had fought the feeling out of loyalty to Alice, ironic really when I considered it now. Would Bella be pleased to see me if I suddenly reappeared? Would I be able to recapture that warmth she seemed to radiate? Well, there was only one way to find out and now I was unattached, I just prayed she would be too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Bella**

Luckily after I returned home from mom's place my dad was pretty tied up at work hunting for a young couple who had gone missing on a hiking trip in the mountains so I didn't have to make excuses not to visit the reservation with him. In fact, I got some extra hours at the store as Mrs. Newton had broken her wrist line dancing and couldn't help out. The money came in handy for my college fund and it kept my mind occupied especially as Mr. Newton decided, in his infinite wisdom, to clear out the stockroom, decorate it and rearrange everything, putting some old stock we unearthed in the process on sale at knockdown prices.

By the time the couple who had gone missing were found cold and hungry but very much alive and well school had restarted and I had a valid excuse not to see Jake or visit the reservation. The work piled on but I still found time each day to read some of Jasper's books, I knew both of those I had almost by heart but it made me feel close to him and I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing or hearing from him again so this was the next best thing. Of course school was not without its reminders, the empty table the Cullens had always used was just that now, an empty table and I wondered where they were now and what Jasper was doing but this only brought to my mind pictures of him with Alice all smiles and intimacy and that made me feel sick and depressed, not good with so much homework and studying to be done.

I thought I had been doing pretty well hiding my misery but then Angie asked me if I had heard anything from the Cullens and seemed relieved when I told her no.

"I don't expect to Angie, I told you they were moving and I have no idea where they went."

"So you don't expect to hear anything again?"

"Nope."

"Not even from Jasper Hale?"

I stared at her,

"Why do you think I would I hear anything from him?"

She smiled innocently,

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you've just doodled his name on your book cover. It's just as well they left or you might have found yourself getting a black eye from Alice. I mean don't get me wrong, he was gorgeous in a scary bad boy kind of way but…."

I turned the page in my book feeling myself flush pink and cursing Angie's keen eye.

Every week was just like the last, every day the same, I would wake up with an ache in my heart that seemed to grow more intense with every passing hour until by night time when I finally closed my eyes in the privacy of my room I would succumb to the pain and sorrow and cry myself to sleep even though I had no idea why. All I knew was that something was missing in my life, something vital to my happiness, I'd lost all sense of purpose and I knew it showed. I did my best at school and worked hard to maintain my grades but once I left school nothing mattered. I'd stopped socializing and the only reason my dad didn't get on at me was that I was doing so well at school. Jess and most of my other friends had given up trying after so many excuses not to join them for picnics, barbecues, and days out, only Angie and Jake persevered and even they were losing heart.

Jake would insist on calling in at least twice a week after school to ask me out to the beach or a barbecue on the res, he even offered to take me for a ride on his new motorbike but I wasn't interested.

"You can't just cut yourself off from everything Bella, what's wrong with you? You said you were glad the leeches had gone so why are you moping around?"

"I'm not moping Jake, I'm concentrating on my studies and I already told you I am not interested in a relationship with you so please, leave me alone."

It took some time but eventually, even he seemed to get the message and his visits tailed off.

Angie was more subtle, she'd come over to study with me and we'd talk about the future, about our life at school and how we'd changed over the years.

'Remember how I wanted to be an astronaut Bella?"

I laughed,

"Yeah, until your mom told you that astronauts had to pee in their suits."

"Gross, a ballerina was a much better idea but then my feet grew too big and my legs looked like matchwood sticking out of the tutu. I guess my best dream was to marry a pop star and travel the world."

"I hate to disappoint you but Mike Newton can't sing worth a damn, I can still remember that night he tried karaoke at the barbecue on the beach."

Angie made a face,

"Me too, but he can play the guitar so I got there sort of, and what about you? First, you wanted to look after animals then you wanted to be an actress. I'll never forget you trying to bandage our dog's paw."

"He bit me."

"Only because you tried to fasten the bandage with sticky tape and caught his fur. He had a bald leg for months."

I sat back closing my book,

"Do you think anyone actually ends up doing what they plan on when they're kids?"

"I don't know, I guess some of us already have a strong sense of where we're going when we're little and some of us change our minds or…."

I looked at her,

"Or what?"

"Lose our way when something happens that jerks us off track."

"Like what?"

She busied herself putting away her things and finishing the coffee I'd made earlier which must have been stone cold by now.

"Like what Angie?"

"Bella, it's really none of my business but ever since the Cullens left you've been different like you're trying really hard to act as if everything is the same when it's not."

I groaned,

"Not you too Angie, the best thing I ever did was to dump Edward."

"Oh, I agree, I wasn't thinking of him. You know I only ever saw you really happy a couple of times and I guess I was really worried then but I'm sure it meant something."

I shrugged,

"I'm not sure where you're going with this Angie."

She smiled a little sadly,

"Me either Bella but someone took your sparkle with them when they left, I just hope you find it again soon."

It wasn't until she'd gone and I was soaking in the tub that I considered her words again, I'd lost my sparkle? She was right, that's exactly what it felt like but how could I get it back and just who was she marking as the one who'd taken it if not Edward? I hadn't had a boyfriend since, I hadn't even found one that was remotely interesting, had I? I refused to think of Jasper as the one responsible because if I admitted it might be him then I was also admitting I would never be happy again and that was just too awful to contemplate.

Then there was yet another social event, another dance with flyers posted everywhere hitting me in the face whenever I turned a corner. Luckily Tyler was still with Lauren, a first for her, one guy for longer than a week, and Dan had found himself a girl too so I didn't have to make excuses to refuse their invitations but that didn't mean that Angela and Jess weren't busy trying to matchmake. I don't think there was a single available guy they didn't try to hook me up with!

Jess even suggested I could come with Jake and that's when I decided I'd had enough, especially as my dad had made the very same suggestion the night before.

"Look, I'm not going to the dance. I don't enjoy them and there's no one I can think of that I would like to go with so please, give it a rest."

Angie knew I was getting uptight and stopped just telling me she was sad that I was going to miss one of the school dances although the thought of dressing up as a witch or serial killer victim would have been off-putting enough on its own.

It was a fight but eventually, even my dad gave up and left me comfortably seated with a book at home on the night of the dance. I couldn't help thinking back to the last school dance when I had opened the door to find Jasper standing there looking amazing in his suit and a part of me yearned for it to happen again but the bell stayed stubbornly silent and I went to bed early with one of Jasper's books and depressed found I was unable to sleep.

I guess it was that which gave me the impetus to make a real effort to at least appear to be enjoying life again. I may feel like crap inside but I was sick of everyone seeing it and trying to make me happy so I put on my best smiley face and when Angie asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with her Jess and Lauren I agreed, much to her amazement. The movie was a romantic comedy but I smiled through it and the meal afterward and no one seemed to notice it was all an act.

Christmas was coming up fast and I had already excused myself from a visit to my mom's citing pressure of school work as an excuse. Dad felt guilty because he had to work but he knew I really wasn't into the whole cozy family festive thing and when I promised to cook a dinner for when he got off work and told him I was going shopping for a tree and decorations he was happy. I don't really know what made me agree to go Christmas shopping with Angie and her mom to Seattle except that I wasn't needed at the store and Jake was threatening to visit. What I should have realized was that the Christmas shopping was for the twin's school Christmas dance which I found I had also volunteered for somehow.

"Mom was thrilled that you offered to come along and help, it's really hard work with the younger kids but we have the music and Santa organised so it's someone to hand out the food and drink and help with any accidents, last year one little girl ate too much and was sick all over Santa's elf."

"Oh great, please tell me I'm not on vomit clean up."

She laughed,

"Actually mom was wondering if you'd play Santa's little helper only the costume doesn't fit me and the girl who usually does it is pregnant."

I knew I should have run at that point but I'd offered, or so I was told, so I could hardly bale on them now.

"Oh, by the way, we're getting the decorations for the school dance too, I'm on the dance committee and I really could do with some help, they can't decide on a color scheme, silver and blue or red and gold. What do you think?"

I tried very hard not to think but I couldn't help pointing out that both schemes had been used recently,

"Why not go for green and gold or angels and snowmen, something like that."

"Great idea, you can bring it up this evening."

"Me? When? Why me?"

"Bella you're my best friend and I need some moral support, please help me out here."

I was a sucker for those pleading doe eyes and found myself roped onto the Christmas dance committee which pleased everyone except me but it certainly kept me busy in the run-up. I was hoping I wouldn't have time to think of Jasper Hale but somehow he always wheedled his way into my thoughts at some point in the day.

I allowed myself to fantasize that he turned up on my doorstep Christmas Eve with that beautiful smile of his and….and what Bella? Begged you to go out with him and Alice? You stood more chance of opening the door and finding Jake standing there with a sprig of mistletoe and a huge smile. Oh well, a girl can dream can't she?

I may not have got my wish but sure enough I found Jake waiting for me when I got home from a committee meeting where we thrashed out the critical decisions about what food to supply for the dance, I never knew it could take so long and cause such discussions and arguments, stick plenty of finger food out on a table and be done with it! Of course, I ended up being roped in to cook some of the said finger food, I should have just kept my big mouth firmly shut.

"Hi, your dad said you were at a school meeting when I called in at the station, since when did you get involved in things like that?"

"I'm helping to get things organized for the Christmas dance that's all Jake."

"Are you going? Who with? I could take you if you don't have anyone."

I groaned and closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them again he would have magically disappeared but alas, it just wasn't to be.

"I'm not going."

Hre frowned,

"How can you be helping and not go?"

"Because I have no wish to go to the dance, my part will be over once the decorations are up and the food delivered."

He looked upset at being denied yet another chance to take me out,

"I could help with the decorating."

"Thanks but we have plenty of muscle organized already Jake, now was there something you wanted? Only if not ,I'm tired and I want to shower."

He shrugged,

"I just wanted to see you, you never come to the res anymore and you're never home when I call or you're too busy to talk. I miss you, Bella. I thought we could be friends like we used to be."

"No Jake, not like before and I am really busy so….."

He mumbled something I didn't catch and turned to leave, before deciding better of it and turning back,

"I thought we got you free of the leeches but you'll never be free will you?"

I didn't even bother to answer that, just let myself in and shut the door without inviting Jake in, I'd had enough but he was right, I would never be free of the Cullens, even I knew that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jasper**

Landing in New York I decided to spend a few days in the city hunting through bookshops for any copies of my own books and in a small backstreet antiquarian shop I found an old battered copy of my very first attempt at writing a book,

'Holding the Line, a Confederate Soldier in battle." It hadn't been a great success, written too close to the war I guess when a lot of people were less interested in reading about the viewpoint from the losing side.

I rented a room in a small hotel and shut myself in to read and do some thinking, it was time to face facts and make a decision about my immediate future. I read the book from cover to cover relieving some of the battles I had written about, it had been a good time for me despite the pain and hunger and the danger that filled every moment of every day.

I'd made some good friends and lost some before I lost my own human life and wondered what would have happened if I'd made my way safely back to Galveston after delivering my charges. Would I have survived the war? Maybe I would have gone back home and married the girl I had fallen in love with, Mary James from the farm that adjoined ours. I may have become a father and taught my own sons to ride, stood beside my daughter as she got married and later held grandchildren in my arms. It was all a fantasy, of course, Maria had seen to that, but it was still possible to be happy, the Cullen's had shown me that.

Bella was there all the time, whatever I was thinking about and however much I tried to forget her. She deserved better than a vampire's love but that's what she had captured and I knew whatever I did she would always be there in the background, a ghost of what might have been. What I needed to decide was if I would go back to Forks and see her, tell her what had happened and how I felt about her. Would she have moved on with her life? She could even now be dating one of her classmates, making plans for the future, for college or a wedding. I owed it to her to give her that chance before I stepped in so I decided I would return to Forks but stay out of sight and watch her, see what had happened in the months since I had left, after all, we had never spoken about our feelings, we both just seemed to recognise the connection tenuous though it may have been at the time.

I wondered if Alice had seen me falling for Bella even though I hadn't been aware and used it as an excuse for her own actions. If so it didn't make any difference to me and didn't excuse what she and Edward had done. She knew I wasn't aware of Bella in that way and that I would never have deceived her. She could have spoken to me, told me what she had seen and what she felt and we could have worked things out but it seems she didn't care about my feelings anymore, Alice only cared about Alice and presumably Edward although if I were him I'd watch my back, she'd done it to me and I wouldn't put it past her to do it again if she saw something she wanted more. Alice had always been an outwardly sweet and gentle girl but there was something cold and unfeeling in her core flashes of which I had seen from time to time but refused to be warned by. Perhaps Edward was her true mate, perhaps not, but I wished him all the luck in the world, he'd certainly need it if he wasn't.

Deciding to travel light I flew to Portland and retrieved a motorbike I kept in storage and with just a rucksack of clothes and books I rode the back roads into the mountains above Forks. I wanted to stay away from the reservation for now knowing that if Jacob Black discovered I was back he might tell Bella and I didn't want her to know I was here, I wanted to see how she was doing without me and a part of me hoped she was doing OK, that she was happy and getting on with her life. Of course another part, equally as strongly hoped she was miserable and missing my presence, life sucks sometimes!

There was a hunters lodge I knew of, well off the beaten track and rarely used that I decided to make my base. It gave me somewhere to stash my stuff and hide my bike while I found the best vantage point from which I could spy on Bella Luckily the Quileutes kept mainly to the forest and the lower slopes of the mountains furthest from the town so chances were that my tracks wouldn't be crossed by the wolves but if they were then I was quite capable of looking after myself.

The school was on the edge of town and crossways from a small wooded area so I found a sturdy tree with plenty of foliage for camouflage and settled down to wait for school to begin. It wasn't long before the students began to arrive and then I saw it, Bella's old red truck pull in to her usual parking spot. As she got out I felt a thrill at seeing her, of being so close to her once more and it appeared that she might have sensed me too because she swung around to glance in my direction before turning back as Angie called to her from the doorway,

"Bella, come on, you're going to get soaked."

It had started raining and with a rueful look at the sky, Bella ran to join her friends leaving me alone once more.

The good sign was that she hadn't arrived with a boyfriend although that didn't mean she didn't have one. They may meet up in school and I would have to wait until she emerged at lunchtime or the end of the day to find out. Of course, she could be dating someone not at school, someone like Jacob Black, but that idea made me mad and jealous so I cut the thought off before it could take root and torture me.

 **Bella**

Three more weeks to Christmas, two weeks at school and then…..I had the luxury of a couple of weeks peace before school, started again and exams loomed largely. I had sent off college applications but somehow they weren't as important as they had once appeared, I no longer knew what I wanted to do with my life or at least I knew what my heart's desire was but also that I could never have it fulfilled and I was sensible enough to know I couldn't just coast through life, I needed a goal to aim for so I was applying for courses that would see me doing something I loved, working with books whether at a publishing house or library I didn't really know yet but I think a tiny part of me hoped that one day I might hold in my hand a newly published book by Jasper Hale or more rightly Jasper Whitlock.

Before my brief solitude, however, were both the Christmas dance and my stint as Santa's little helper at the kindergarten which was probably the more nerve-wracking of the two as I had to actually appear at the latter.

Angie had been on at me incessantly about coming to the dance and as we left school I decided to take charge, I was feeling stronger, more relaxed than I had for months and it was such a relief I even managed a smile.

"Tell you what Angie, as it's Christmas I'll give you a chance to persuade me to go to the Snowball. If you can find me a Prince Charming, a ball gown, a horse-drawn sled and a pair of glass slippers I'll go."

"Bella, you smiled, that's a rarity. I've got a good mind to call your bluff so keep the night free girl."

I grinned,

"I'm feeling good and with you standing no chance I'll certainly keep the date free. So no more pressure OK?"

Angie and I stopped at the diner to eat because Charlie was on duty and her mom had taken the twins into Port Angeles for new boots and winter coats but as we ate she kept glancing at me,

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Angie."

"It's just, you look different like you've had some good news or something."

"I have, no more entreaties to go to the dance."

"Be serious Bella. I haven't seen you this relaxed since…"

I stopped eating and raised an eyebrow,

"Since the Cullens left you mean?"

She made a face and then nodded,

"I guess so, but whatever it is long may it last."

We spent a couple of hours studying at her place after which I drove home relaxed and cheerful to get dad something ready to heat up when he got off around midnight then settled down to watch Jane Eyre which was being shown on TV. I was relieved Angie was going to give the topic of the dance a rest, one person going on I could cope with but when she and my dad got together it became boring real quick. There was no one I wanted to go with and I knew if I went I would only start thinking about the last school dance I attended with Jasper, if the Cullens were still here he'd be going with Alice though, not me. Thinking of that got me to wondering where they were right now, had Edward found himself a new girlfriend? Had he learned his lesson? I hoped so because he'd never find anyone with his attitude to relationships.

 **Jasper**

So, Bella was still alone and her poor friend Angie was still desperately trying to get her involved socially. I thought Bella had given her a tough assignment but at least I had discovered that Bella too had been acting strangely since we left, maybe she had been missing me or maybe that was my ego talking and she was missing Alice or, God forbid, Edward. I was tempted to call at the house but decided it wouldn't be fair, Bella had a busy couple of weeks ahead and I could wait, just being close to her made me feel relaxed, she was the one I was sure of it but I wasn't at all sure I was the one for her and I feared for my future if she turned me away.

Once Bella was home for the night I went back to my lodge to work out how to go about contacting Bella but when I arrived it was to find Jacob Black waiting for me.

"Thought you could come creeping back to Forks without being noticed did you leech?"

I sighed, I really didn't want trouble with the Quileutes but if it was unavoidable, so be it.

"More to the point what are you doing up here Jacob? Spying on me? You're a little out of your territory, aren't you? I haven't been anywhere near the reservation."

"Yeah, I know and that's what got me to thinking. Why did you come back and why are you hiding from us?"

"Firstly, why I'm here is my concern, secondly if I were hiding from you, trust me, you wouldn't have found me."

He scowled and I could see his hands were shaking,

"You need to calm down before you do something you're going to regret."

The scowl deepened,

"Oh, I wouldn't regret it, trust me."

"Then you're a bigger fool than I took you for. I haven't come here to cause any trouble with the tribe so why don't you just back off."

"You don't scare me leech."

This made me smile,

"Black, if I was trying to scare you, you'd know it, that was just some friendly advice and I suggest you take it."

"Stay away from Bella Swan, she doesn't need any more leeches in her life ."

"Why? Are you still sniffing around hoping for a miracle? Didn't Bella make it clear enough that she wasn't interested?"

"Just get the hell away from here before we come looking for you and that's not advice it's an order."

"Now you see, that's a problem because I don't take orders, I give them, so why don't you just fuck off wolf boy before you really begin to annoy me."

He considered attacking but although he was angry he wasn't stupid and he knew if it came down to it I would win and he'd be dead.

He spat on the ground at my feet,

"I'll be back, and next time I won't be alone."

"Really? Then make sure you bring enough friends to bury you. I'll make sure to leave enough alive to do the job and take the news of how you broke the treaty to the elders, should be interesting."

He hated leaving without the last word but I'd left him no choice and he slunk away although I stayed alert until I was satisfied he had really left.

This was going to be a nuisance but nothing more, I doubted Jacob Black would carry out his threat and if he had any sense he would realize that I never made promises I wasn't prepared to keep. Of course, it meant I would have to contact Bella sooner than I had wanted if I didn't then he would and I wanted her to hear of my return from me. It couldn't be helped so I changed and rode back into Forks hoping to find Bella still alone at her place.

Unfortunately, as I rode into her street I saw her dad's cruiser pull up, I was too late to get her alone today but I would hang around and ensure Jake didn't decide to visit if he phoned, however, there was nothing I could do about it. Just a minute, yes there was, I could call first. I was prepared to give them an hour for dinner but ten minutes later her dad reappeared and she watched from the porch waving as he drove away. Now was my chance and I stepped out of the shadows and made my way to her front door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

I hadn't expected dad to come home but it was sweet that he had given up his break time to check I was OK. He did that from time to time, either that or to make sure I wasn't throwing wild parties, getting drunk, or smuggling a secret boyfriend into the house!

We had coffee together and I told him the latest on the Snowball, the school Christmas dance, without letting on that I wasn't actually going to attend myself, he would only start if he knew and things had finally gone quiet at last.

As I watched him drive away I got the strangest feeling in my chest, a warmth that had been missing for so long was spreading outwards. That didn't make a whole heap of sense but it was the best I could do in way of an explanation. For months now I had felt I'd lost something precious to me and now suddenly I felt better, was I getting over the Cullen's leaving? Or in truth, over Jasper leaving? I really hoped so because I wasn't sure I could have gone on the way I felt for the rest of my life. Maybe it was like when someone lost a loved one, the pain at first was devastating but slowly the mind adapted to the fact they were never going to see that person again and built a barrier to keep the worst of the feelings at bay, they still missed that person but not to the same crippling degree.

I'd only just sat down and turned on the TV when there was a quiet knock, had dad forgotten something? Or, more troubling, was it Jake? I hadn't seen him for a while now but I knew he still asked about me and I thought I'd seen him from time to time near the school when I arrived which was kinda creepy, I hated the thought of being spied on.

I was praying for the former but dreading the latter as I opened the door then stood absolutely stunned by the sight of Jasper Hale standing there. He waited but I couldn't find words to say so he smiled a little awkwardly.

"Hello Bella, is this a bad time? Maybe I should come back."

I shook my head flustered,

"Oh, no, please come in, I was just shocked to see you standing there"

He walked inside and I peered into the dark half expecting to see Alice following him but it seemed he was alone.

"Please come in and sit down. Are you just visiting? I thought you said you wouldn't be coming back to Forks."

He sat on the couch and I took the chair opposite unable to believe he was really here then I realized I had been staring at him and blushed,

"I'm sorry, can I take your jacket or is this just a flying visit? Did you come for your book? I have it upstairs but I can get it for you."

I felt like the village idiot firing inane questions at him but I was just so pleased to have him here after I thought I'd never see him again.

"Actually I came to see you Bella and I guess how long I stay depends on lots of things."

"Oh right, well it's good to see you, are you alone?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you staying at the house? Dad didn't say anyone was there when he checked it yesterday."

He looked a little flustered by all my questions so I took a deep breath,

"I'm sorry, I'm not being much of a hostess but since you don't drink I can't offer you coffee or anything, it's a bit….."

"Awkward? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come without calling first."

He started to rise but I was desperate to keep him here,

"No, that's fine, like I said I'm really glad to see you, I was just a little taken aback. So, where are you staying?"

"I'm kinda camping out for now."

"Oh, right. Well, it's good to see you again."

I was beginning to sound like the village idiot repeating myself but my brain was frozen by the sight of him.

He smiled, the smile I had fallen in love with the first time I saw it.

"I'm pleased to see you too, Bella"

"Is….is Alice with you?"

"No, it's….it's a long story but no, I'm on my own."

"Oh, right"

I really wished I could think of something more intelligent to say.

"I…..I wasn't sure I should come back Bella, not after the way we parted after you discovered that I was married to Alice I mean."

"I know what you meant, I didn't expect I would ever see you again, I guess I got used to thinking that, so….why did you come back Jasper? I mean it's good to see you but nothing's changed. You're still…...I….."

I closed my eyes trying to pick up the courage to say what I wanted to say.

"Bella…."

I put up a hand to stop him, if I listened to that voice much longer I would forget all about Alice and the fact he was a married man and therefore out of my reach.

"Let me finish, please. You know I was…...that I had feelings for you and I know that was wrong but I couldn't help myself so when you left I had to try to forget about you which was hard but I think I was beginning to accept you weren't coming back and now here you are, as if nothing happened, as if you just walked out the door yesterday. I….I'm sorry Jasper but I can't do this, I can't let myself care again, it's just too damn hard. You shouldn't have come back it's not fair."

 **Jasper**

I understood everything Bella said and under any other circumstances I wouldn't have returned but to hear that she had feelings for me gave me hope.

"Bella, I agree with you and please believe me when I say that when I left I had no intention of coming back but things changed which made it not only possible but imperative that I return."

She shook her head,

"I don't understand, what things? Why did you come back? You said to see me, why?"

I looked up at the clock on the wall, it was getting late and Bella had school the next day, now was probably not the right time to get into this too deeply.

"I wasn't going to visit so soon, I wanted us to have time to talk but Jacob Black found out I was back and I knew if I didn't see you before he did that he would be only too happy to tell you. Could I pick you up after school tomorrow? We can talk then... over coffee or something."

She hesitated and for a second I thought she would refuse but then she sighed,

"I guess so….Oh, no, I have to meet Angie to decorate the hall for the children's Christmas party on Saturday. "

She glanced at me and must have seen that I was desperate to talk to her because she shrugged and said somewhat reluctantly,

"I guess I could meet you afterward though, dad is on lates for the rest of the week. I really don't want him to find out you're back yet, it would mean too many questions, questions I can't answer. I'll meet you somewhere about eight if you like but that's the best I can do."

I could feel she was happy to see me but confused and not a little apprehensive and I didn't blame her.

"I'll take it, meet me in the square, you'll have to drive though, I only have a motorbike and I'm pretty sure your dad wouldn't be happy to hear you were on the back of one of those."

She laughed,

"No, he threw a fit when he discovered I had a ride on the back of Jake's, I don't think Jake was allowed in the house for a month."

"Then it's a date."

The smile was wiped from her face instantly at that word,

"Not a date, let's just call it a fact-finding mission."

"Just as you wish but I can tell you something that will hopefully make you feel less guilty about meeting me, Alice and I are no longer together. "

She sat staring at me in shock,

"What? Why? Oh sorry, it's really none of my business it's just that the two of you always looked so perfect together."

"Yes well appearances can be deceptive, anyway I should go, it's getting late and your dad might swing by. Until tomorrow, I'll be waiting."

She walked me to the door in silence but I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head trying to work out just what my motives were.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Jasper."

I nodded although what I really wanted to do was to pull her into my arms and hold her close, lay my face on her head and breathe in the strawberry scent of her shampoo, and walked away into the darkness knowing it would be a very long day for me, waiting to see her again.

 **Bella**

I shut the door feeling stunned, He and Alice had broken up, why? It suddenly occurred to me that maybe she had heard about our trips out and the dance and was jealous. Jasper told me that he had spoken to Alice and she was fine with him having taken me to the dance but I wouldn't put it past Rosalie to put the boot in, she hated me enough although whatever she made up would only hurt Alice and Jasper, not me so that didn't make sense. So, why was he here? He wanted to talk to me but about what? I guess he could want to ask me if I would talk to Alice, tell her what really happened but why should she believe me instead of Rose?

A small quiet voice whispered "maybe he came back for you" but I quashed it immediately, no, I wasn't even going there. I would wait and see exactly what he did want rather than get my hopes up on such a crazy tenuous idea and while I was awake that was easy but when I fell asleep and my subconscious took control it played with its own version of reality and I dreamed I was in his arms, kissing him and hearing him say that he had come back for me, that he loved me.

By morning I felt sick and filled with anticipation and knew it was going to be a very long day. Dad had cooked breakfast, for that read heat pop tarts, and made coffee, so we sat together.

"You're going to get set up for the kids Christmas party tonight, aren't you? Jake rang and asked me if you were free, he sounded concerned for some reason but when I told him he was OK. He offered to help out but I told him he'd have to speak to Mrs. Webber, I don't know if he will but I guess the more help the better."

Seeing my face he burst out laughing,

"Come on Bella, if he offers to help Mrs. Webber is sure to keep him busy, I take it he's still sweet on you?"

"Yes, and persistent, he's the only person I've ever met who doesn't understand the word no."

"He takes after Billy I'm afraid, maybe we should call it stubborn. I could have a word with him if you like."

I was horrified at the thought of my dad telling Jake to leave me alone beside, I could take care of things myself.

"No, it's OK, I can handle him but I might go out for coffee with Angie after so don't worry if I don't get back until late."

"OK, enjoy yourself little elf."

I groaned, Mrs. Webber had let slip my part in this children's party and dad had taken great joy in teasing me about it ever since.

"Watch it Chief, or you might just get reindeer droppings for dinner."

He went off to bed chuckling to himself while I left for school and the drudgery of the day which would drag by now I had something to look forward to before that little voice whispered a warning,"Don't get your hopes up too high Bella, remember what happened last time." but I did my best to ignore it, I wanted to enjoy the anticipation and to hell with reality


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

It didn't take Angie more than five minutes to realize that I was feeling different today but at least she waited until she could get me alone at lunch break dragging me into the privacy of the restrooms that were closed off because of a leak.

"Right, give…..what's going on Bella? You're acting really strange today, if I didn't know better I would say Christmas came early for you, you've got that "cat got a quart of cream" look on your face."

I tried to pretend I didn't know what she was talking about but I'd never been a very good liar with her, she'd known me for far too long.

"I'm just excited about dressing up as an elf in candy stripe pantihose, pointed shoes and a hat with a bell on the end and playing host to a thousand screaming children tomorrow."

She just stared at me waiting for the truth and I knew I needed to tell someone, I couldn't hold it in any longer even though I knew she would probably disapprove.

"OK, but if I tell you, Angie, you have to keep it secret for now because I don't really know what's going on. I had a visitor last night."

She stared at me for a moment puzzled and then groaned,

"Please don't tell me you finally gave in to Jacob Black!"

"No, of course not. Do you promise? I'll know more later and I promise you'll be the first one I tell."

"OK but I don't like it already, I have a bad feeling Bella."

I didn't listen, I was bursting to talk about it,

"Jasper turned up on my doorstep last night and he told me he and Alice are through."

She stared even harder now, eyes wide with shock,

"Jasper Hale? Edward's brother?"

I nodded,

"He said he needs to talk to me so I said I'd meet him after we get through decorating the hall for tomorrow and…."

"And what?"

I made a face,

"And I told my dad I was going to have coffee with you afterward, I didn't know what else to say."

There was a pregnant pause before she spoke,

"Oh Bella, please be careful. Just because he and Alice have had a row doesn't mean it's all over and he must know you like him. He might be looking for some consolation, some female company."

"He could be but I don't think so, anyhow I'm only going to see what he has to say that's all. I'm not stupid Angie, that's why I agreed to see him for coffee. I'm not going to be alone with him and honestly, I don't think he's like that."

She rolled her eyes at that,

"All guys are like that Bella, don't be so naive."

"I'm not and I'll be careful I promise."

"Good but there might be a problem. Jacob rang my mum last night and offered his help this evening. We can both guess why he's desperate to see and speak to you but my mom doesn't so please... don't row in front of her and don't under any circumstances mention Jasper. If you do she's likely to tell your dad and I don't suppose he knows Jasper is back?"

I shook my head,

"No, but Jake does, they already had words. I'll try to be nice to Jake but I need to slip away so he doesn't see who I pick up in the square, If he does he'll go straight to Charlie if he doesn't cause a scene with Jasper first in public"

Angie sighed,

"It must be great having guys fighting over you."

"No, it's not, I wish Jake would just let go, he's driving me crazy."

"Like Edward did?"

Then she put a hand to her mouth as something occurred to her,

"He's not back too is he?"

She looked worried,

"No, Jasper's on his own."

"Won't your dad know there's someone at the Cullen house?"

"Nope, Jasper is camping out or that's what he said.

"Camping out in this weather? It's freezing outside and my dad reckons there will be snow anytime now."

I shrugged,

"That's what he said, I don't know where he's staying and I don't want to know, I'm more interested in why he's back."

I was saved another lecture on staying safe by the bell and escaped to the sanctuary of my history class.

I was relieved when the day was over because I really hadn't taken in much of anything and I knew I would have to borrow Mike Newton's notes if I was ever going to write the history paper we'd been given. Somehow I couldn't push the memory of Jasper's face from the front of my thoughts and I didn't hear Mr. Holden's voice only that sweet Texan drawl that Jasper, despite not living there for years, had never lost.

Face it, Bella, you are head over heels in love with the guy and you have no idea how he feels about you…..except that he did come back to Forks specifically to talk to you, surely that means something?

 **Jasper**

I was relieved that was finally going to be talking to Bella although I wasn't sure how she would feel when I told her that Alice had abandoned me to live with Edward. All that mattered was that she had agreed to talk and I knew she was pleased to see me if a little nervous. I had no need to stay in the cabin any longer but I didn't want to move back into the house, it had too many memories and I was pretty sure from what Bella had said that the Chief was keeping an eye on it so I rented a room in a motel just outside Port Angeles where I wasn't likely to bump into anyone who knew me.

Having several hours to spare before I met Bella I decided to return the calls I had received from Esme and Rosalie. Both were concerned for me and I did my best to allay their fears without telling them where I was or what I was doing, Esme might understand but I knew Rosalie would be horrified and I could just see her rushing straight to Forks to try dissuading me from what she considered a very bad idea. Esme wanted me home for Christmas but I needed to be close to Bella, I had hopes we might even be involved by then so I made some excuse about my bike having problems which didn't fool her for a minute, she knew something was up but from her attitude I guessed she was worried I might be going off the rails. Did she really think I was so fragile that losing my wife to another man would be more than I could bear?

Having done my duty I went into town to do some Christmas shopping, I had already arranged for some German lace to be delivered to Esme and a rare print of a surgeon's biography printed in 1787 for Carlisle. Rosalie would be happy with a new set of spanners, she had complained bitterly about her old ones, something about the jaws becoming stretched! And I hoped Emmett would be happy with some computer parts from the 1980's, he loved all that stuff and wanted to build an old-fashioned one for himself.

Now, all I needed was something for Bella but she was a hard person to buy for, she never seemed to want anything and hated a fuss. I remembered her birthday when she had been with Edward and how frustrated he got when she warned him not to buy her a present. Of course, being Edward he ignored her and splashed out on some fancy jewelry which she had made him return to the shop. I guess that should have told him something but Edward liked to be flashy.

I would hunt around and see if anything screamed Bella's name, if not then I could always fall back a charm for the bracelet Emmett had bought her and I was pleased to see she still wore. I had wondered if she might get rid of it or put it away once we had left but it appeared she didn't want to forget us after all, Emmett would be pleased to hear that but it would have to wait, no one could know I was here with Bella, not yet.

The hours seemed to go by so slowly as I sat in my room after my shopping expedition and I wished I had asked to see her earlier but she had commitments and I had to fall in with those, I just hoped she was looking forward to our meeting as much as I was. I turned the TV on but that was mind numbingly boring so I picked up a book I'd brought with me on the first world war and studied that.

I decided to ride to Forks although I could have run there much faster especially as it looked like a storm was headed this way, the weather broadcast warned of heavy snowfall overnight and I hoped it would hold off until after I met Bella or her dad might want her to drive straight home, I know he worried about her safety.

I left in plenty of time and as I suspected traffic was slow because of the conditions and then we were held up further by an accident, a car had skidded on black ice and hit another coming in the opposite direction. It appeared no one was injured but both drivers were arguing hotly about whose fault it was while two traffic cops tried to separate them before it came to blows.

I was close to town when four large shadows appeared at the side of the road keeping pace with my bike and then three more straddled the road to prevent me going forward, did the wolves really think I was going to turn around? Instead I stopped my bike and waited for them to make the next move. I wasn't worried, I couldn't take them all but I could ride through the closest and they wouldn't follow me into town, that would be far too dangerous.

The biggest of the three stepped forward phasing back to human form and I recognised Sam Uley, the leader of the pack.

"Isn't it a little cold to be running around without any clothes on?"

He scowled at my flippancy,

"Jake told us you we're back, what do you want Cullen?"

"Are you the law around here these days? I didn't think I needed a reason to come back to town."

"If you've come to harass the Swan's you'd do better to turn around and go back where you came from."

"I don't aim to harass anyone, not that it's any of your business now stand aside."

"And if we don't?"

"Then I'll tell you exactly what I told Jake, you'd better have a really good cover story for breaking the treaty."

"That treaty was between our forefathers and Carlisle Cullen."

"And his coven which includes me."

We stood staring at each other, I was getting sick and tired of being told what I should and shouldn't do by the fur faces but I waited interested to see just how far they were willing to push it.

"Go away leech, there's nothing for you in Forks and if we have to we will betray you to the Chief."

Well, this was a new threat!

"Go ahead, that should start a war between the humans and the vampires and my money's on the Volturi, you'll be responsible for a lot of innocent people dying and unless I'm very much mistaken you guardians are supposed to keep them safe."

He pondered on this for a moment before speaking again,

"We could kill you now, no one would ever know."

"You can try but you'll have some explaining to do when you limp back with half your number dead."

"Leave the Swans alone leech or answer to us."

"Right, I'll take that under advisement now get the fuck outta my way before I ride over you."

I revved up my engine and let the clutch out the bike leaping forward to miss Sam by inches as I tore past him. I really didn't want to fight right now, that could wait until later, for now, I had a date to keep with a beautiful brunette.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Bella**

I was hoping maybe Jake had forgotten or even found something more important to do like annoy someone else but there he was waiting in the parking lot when I pulled up beside Mrs. Webber's car along with Angie. She smiled at me wryly and we walked together towards the entrance where we could hear her mom already busy organizing the decorating. I think she had deliberately waited for me so I didn't have to face Jake alone and I was extremely grateful for that.

Despite the fact I had deliberately ignored him Jake caught us up smiling broadly,

"Hello Bella, I thought you could use a hand."

I managed a smile deciding that I wasn't going to let him get to me tonight if I could help it.

"Wonderful Jake, I'm sure Mrs. Webber will be thrilled, now if you'll please excuse me I have some balloons to blow up."

I moved forward forcing him to step aside to avoid a collision but he followed hot on our heels like an overeager puppy and I did my best to forget he was there.

Once inside we were assigned our tasks and yes, I got to blow up three hundred red and green balloons and yes, Jake came over offering to help. Of course, he couldn't help bringing up the subject of Jasper's return as soon as we were alone.

"I met one of the leeches yesterday."

"Really? Have you been swimming?"

He frowned then realized I was being sarcastic,

"You know what I mean, he's trouble Bella, you should steer clear of him."

"Thank you for that advice, Jake, I'll be sure to mull it over now please, get blowing."

He blew up a dozen balloons without a pump, show off that he was, before speaking again.

"I don't understand why you bother with them, you know what they are and encouraging them to come back only brings danger to everyone in Forks."

"Oh really? As far as I can remember no one got hurt last time they were here and they don't hunt humans Jake."

We were talking very quietly but my voice still came out as a loud hiss, despite my earlier decision not to let him rile me I was getting annoyed.

"Yeah well, Doctor Death was with them then, this time it's just him, the most dangerous of them all. Do you know what his nickname is, Bella? The God of War because he loves to fight and he's killed thousands of humans. If you don't believe me ask him. He's dangerous Bella and that's a fact. Anyway, the pack is gonna keep an eye out and if he comes back to town they'll give him ten good reasons to leave."

I stared at him, ten? Then it dawned on me that there were ten wolves in the pack.

"You're going to attack him? What about the treaty?"

He shrugged,

"Who cares about the treaty? He's not welcome here and we're gonna make sure he knows how bad for his health it would be to hang around."

I had no doubt Jake was speaking the truth but somehow I couldn't see Jasper being frightened off by threats. I wasn't even sure Jake had lied about Jasper's past but that was something I would find out for myself besides whatever he might have been in the past he had never shown any aggression since I met him, in fact, he did all he could to stay quietly in the background.

Mrs. Webber came over then and to my immense relief took Jake off to help with the heavy lifting which gave me some relief from his constant warnings.

"Are you OK Bella? What was Jake going on about? He looked really frustrated and angry, I don't think I've ever seen him like that before, he looked dangerous."

I nodded,

"He can be Angie if he thinks I'm disregarding what he says, Jake hates the Cullen's, therefore he hates Jasper and he knows Jasper is back, he's warning me off."

"What is it with Jake and the other Quileutes? They hated the doctor and his family right from the start. I remember my dad talking to Mr. Clearwater, he was trying to bring the two of them together but he didn't get anywhere. I don't think the turn the other cheek sermon cut any ice with Mr. Clearwater."

"I don't suppose it did Angie, I think this feud goes back a while."

She frowned but before she could ask me how long it went back we were roped in to help put up the streamers and the mountain of balloons we had blown up.

I kept looking at my watch until Angie murmured,

"If you keep doing that Jake is going to know you're meeting someone. I told my mom I was going out for coffee with you at the diner after we finish up here and she's got to go shopping so I can sneak home, dad will be out and the babysitter can go home early, no one will know what time I got back but you'd better drop me off before you go for your little chat. If Jake sees me go off with you he won't think anything of it, he'll go home or wherever it is he goes. Sometimes I think he hangs around town constantly, he pops up at the strangest time and the oddest places, if anyone is weird it's him."

"Thanks, Angie, I owe you."

"Just don't get me in trouble that's all, last time I was grounded for a week!"

I remembered, we had gone to the mall when we were supposed to be studying and my dad's friend saw us, we were both grounded for a week and although that had been a couple of years ago we were still living under our parents roofs and by their rules as my dad never forgot to point out when I complained about something.

By the time we had finished I was a nervous wreck, I felt like a child waiting for Santa although I knew I should be careful not to get my hopes up but it was difficult when I was about to spend an hour with the man of my dreams. I hadn't felt this excited about Edward ever and I had thought that was true love in the beginning. Was I about to get my hopes dashed and my heart broken again? Even if I was I couldn't help that flame of hope that burned deep within my gut.

After promising Mrs. Webber I wouldn't be late tomorrow afternoon I finally managed to escape with Angie only to find Jake leaning against the front of my truck,

"I heard your mom say you two were going for coffee so I thought I'd join you."

Angie was quicker than me with an answer,

"Sorry Jake, it's a girl's coffee break."

He pouted turning to me,

"Go on, you've been avoiding me for weeks now Bella, what can it hurt?"

"Jake, I'm avoiding you for this very reason, you can't take no for an answer."

Now he looked genuinely annoyed.

"You wouldn't be saying no if I was a…"

I glared at him in warning and he scowled but shut his mouth just in time,

"Bye Jake. Come on Angie."

He might follow us but if he did there was nothing I could do about it, there was no way I would miss my date with Jasper.

I drove slowly down the street resisting the urge to look back,

"Is he following us?"

Angie glanced behind,

"Nope, he's just standing there in the road scowling, why? Do you think he might?"

"I wouldn't put anything past Jake but I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Even if he does follow you he's hardly going to tell my mom now, is he? Making trouble for me won't gain him any brownie points with you, it's you I'm worried about, he looked dangerous tonight."

"Jake wouldn't hurt me, Angie, he's just upset that I'm not interested in him and he knows Jasper is back. Anyway here we are, you sure you'll be OK? You won't get caught?"

She smiled shaking her head,

"Mom will be gone for hours, she doesn't often get a chance to go shopping without the twins, dad's meeting doesn't finish until ten and he has to drive back from Port Angeles and Mandy the babysitter will be fine, she's still getting paid, it's not a problem, just call me when you get home."

I grinned,

"I will and stop worrying."

I drove slowly into the square at five past eight peering out through the fast falling snow for any sign of Jasper afraid he wouldn't be there but then I saw him standing under a light on the corner and my heart began to thump as my mouth went dry.

He jumped in, snow caught in his hair and I had a terrible urge to put my hand up and flick it away but resisted the temptation.

"Hi, I hope I didn't keep you waiting, I got a little held up."

He grinned,

"Let me guess, Jacob Black."

"How did you know?"

"Because I met some of his friends earlier."

I turned to look at him worried now,

"It's OK Bella, I can handle them, it seems they don't like the thought of me back in Forks."

"Back in Forks or seeing me?"

His smile widened,

"Both, but mainly the latter. So, can I buy you coffee?"

"OK, but let's get drive through and park up somewhere, if I'm seen with you Angie could get into trouble, she's my alibi."

"I see, is that because you don't want to be seen with me?"

"No, of course not. I didn't want Jake to know and cause trouble. Besides, I'm not sure my dad will approve after Edward and I didn't see the point in getting into an argument with him until I have to."

He nodded,

"Sounds sensible, let's get your coffee and find somewhere to park up then."

I found a quiet spot in the far corner of the mall parking lot well away from prying eyes although it would have been difficult to be seen now the snow was falling so thickly, if it kept on some of the side roads would be impassable by morning.

I turned so I could look at Jasper as I sipped my coffee,

"So, you and Alice have had a difference of opinion? I'm sorry about that."

I hoped I sounded more sincere than I felt!

"Actually it's a little more serious than that. You know she went off with Edward when the two of you broke up?"

"Yes although I could never understand why."

"Well, it seems they became close, very close in fact."

I started, my cup halfway to my mouth, and he grabbed it as it began to spill,

"Careful it's hot, you'll burn yourself."

My stomach was now full of madly flapping butterflies at his touch and I had to force myself to concentrate,

"Thanks, go on."

"Alice divorced me, it seems she's going to marry Edward. They've gone off somewhere together, I've no idea where and I don't really care but it's why I came back."

I frowned,

"I don't understand. Why did Alice divorce you if she's the guilty party?"

"She did it on my behalf to save time, she had it all waiting for me when I reached London, I've been bumming around Europe ever since but I knew I had to come back."

He hesitated and to cover my shock I took another sip of hot coffee burning the roof of my mouth this time.

"You know that I found you attractive Bella but I wasn't free so I left, it was the best thing to do, the only thing, but now I'm free and I guess from what I've seen you are too. I…..I'd like for us to be friends."

"Friends?"

He sighed,

"Bella, I can't help the way I feel, I'd like to see you regularly, if you want to of course."

"Me? I mean…."

I didn't know what to say, it had all happened so fast, my dream had become reality but now I was scared, he was a mature man who had been married for years and I was a naive young woman, would I be enough for him?

"You don't have to answer me straight away unless it's to tell me to go to hell. I'd rather hear that straight away."

I shook my head and felt myself blushing furiously

"No, I…..I'd love to, I mean I would love to go out with you but are you sure?"

He took my coffee from me and placed it on the dashboard then took my hands in his,

"I've never been surer of anything Bella."

He moved slowly until his face was close to mine, my heart banging wildly against my ribcage, and then our lips met for the briefest moment before he pulled back leaving me gasping.

"So, I take it that's a yes? When do we break the news to your dad? I guess he isn't going to be happy after your experience with Edward. We could keep it quiet for a while but it will make seeing each other difficult. Or are you still worried about Black?"

I sighed,

"If we don't tell my dad and Jake finds out then he will and I'd rather it came from us."

"Good."

We kissed again for longer this time and my world turned upside down, joy burst into my chest and I had a strange warm feeling in my belly. After all the miserable months spent thinking about him and wishing he was here my dream had come true, he was here beside me holding and kissing me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bella**

I wanted to stay like this forever, when Jasper put his arms around me and pulled me close I was sure I was in heaven and I prayed that if this was a dream then I never wake up. I felt so happy, so full of joy, I thought I would explode but the air in the truck was becoming frigid and Jasper being a vampire was cold too, my pathetic human body betrayed me by shivering and he pulled away.

"You're cold Bella, I'm sorry I guess the temperature dropped fast in this snow but I was thoughtless, I apologize."

"No, I'm fine, I mean I'm cold but inside I'm warm, you have no idea how much I dreamed of this ever since you took me to the dance in place of Emmett and I thought I'd never see you again, I felt terrible because I envied Alice and because I felt guilty for wanting you."

He touched my cold cheek with an icy hand,

"I'm glad you feel that way Bella, I would have been devastated otherwise. I felt guilty too because I had feelings for you that I should have controlled better. You know, you're very beautiful, even with a red nose."

I groaned and put my hand up, sure enough, my nose was icy cold and probably glowing bright red like Rudolph's!

"Oh well, I guess I'll need less makeup tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

I explained about the party and how I'd been roped in to assist as Santa's little helper.

He was grinning by the time I finished and I groaned, why did everyone but me think this was funny?

"Can I come too?"

"No, not unless you wear the candy cane pantihose too."

He grimaced,

"Probably not the best idea, you don't want to frighten the kiddies. Can I see you afterward then?"

I nodded smiling so broadly that my cheeks hurt,

"Of course, in the meantime, I guess I should let my dad know about us before someone else does. How about this evening? Or do you have other plans?"

"No, all I have is a lonely motel room to look forward to so let's meet your dad officially."

When I drove up to the house the cruiser was parked out front and I suddenly felt very nervous, my dad hadn't been a fan of Edward so I had no idea how he would take to Jasper, especially as he knew Jasper and Alice had been an "item".

Jasper grasped my hand and squeezed very gently,

"Don't worry, he's not going to eat me. Of course, I could eat him if he objects."

I slapped his arm with my free hand,

"Behave."

It seemed so natural to touch him and for him to tease me, we were so relaxed in each others company already.

Unlocking the door I called out,

"Dad, it's me. You're home early."

Dad came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in one hand and a mug of something steaming in the other but stopped abruptly when he saw I wasn't alone.

"Hello, sir."

Dad finished his sandwich in one gulp and rubbed his hand on his pant leg before taking Jasper's outstretched hand,

"Hello Jasper, I didn't know you were back in town."

He looked down at our joined hands and his eyebrow shot up,

"No Alice?"

"No, we parted some time ago, she found someone else."

"I see, so what brought you back here?"

"Your daughter actually, I'd like your permission to date Bella."

Dad stared at him hard then glanced at me,

"I see, well you'd better come in and sit down then."

We went through to the kitchen and sat around the table,

"Bella you look frozen, why don't you make some fresh coffee."

I went to refill the kettle while Charlie turned his full attention to Jasper.

 **Jasper**

I could feel Charlie's apprehension tinged with a little dislike, he didn't know me but he knew I was Edward's foster brother and that was not something that swung him in my favor.

"So, you and Alice split up? Where is she now? Still with the family?"

"Actually she left me for Edward."

He almost choked on his coffee when he heard this and I had to hide a grin.

"Alice and Edward? That must have come as a shock to everyone."

"It was but I got over it."

"And came back to Forks for my daughter?"

"She's the main reason, yes. I am very fond of Bella and she seems to be fond of me so I'd like your blessing to see her on a regular basis."

Charlie continued to study me as if I were a prisoner in his jail,

"What are you doing with yourself Jasper? Do you have a job? Where are you staying?"

"I'm looking for work but I have a trust fund, my parents set it up for me in their will. I'm staying in a motel in Port Angeles at present but I hope to rent somewhere soon."

"I see, not going to college then? Bella is pretty busy right now, studying hard for good grades, she's going to college you understand that?"

"Yes sir, I do and I would do nothing to hinder her studies, you have my word."

Charlie wasn't convinced but he had no good reason to refuse my request although I didn't doubt he would do all he could to make things difficult for me.

"She's busy tomorrow."

"I was hoping I might take her out for dinner after the children's party, you could join us of course."

"I'm working but I'll be calling in during the evening. If Bella wants to go out for dinner then that's fine I guess, where did you plan on going?"

"There's a small Thai restaurant in Port Angeles that is good or so I've heard."

Charlie frowned,

"Do you like Thai food Bella? Don't think I've ever tried it myself."

"I'll let you know after tomorrow dad, I could bring you a doggie bag back."

"Very funny, OK but don't be too late getting back and if the weather gets any worse it might be too dangerous on the roads. What kind of car do you have Jasper?"

"I don't sir, not yet, We'd be taking Bella's truck."

He sighed,

"Well, it's got snow chains and new tires so it'll be safe enough. What kind of transport do you have then?"

"A Harley Electra Glide, one of the first."

I could see he was interested, who wouldn't be? But he tried hard to hide it,

"I do not want my daughter on the back of that."

"No sir, that's why I'm looking for a car, I understand completely."

"Good, then I guess we understand each other, you treat my girl right and we'll get along just fine."

I nodded,

"Understood sir, I guess I should go before the weather closes in completely. I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

She saw me to the door and we kissed briefly until Charlie coughed, not so discreetly, to let us know that was enough. I could play his game and I would for now until I had proved I could be trusted with his daughter. I had all the time in the world and I knew if Bella loved me as deeply as I loved her then we would have our eternity together eventually and could take our time and earn his trust.

 **Bella**

I knew that as soon as Jasper was gone dad would start, it had been obvious that he didn't like the fact Jasper was here and had come back to Forks for me. Dad knew all about Alice and Jasper and I was sure he thought I had come between the two of them, something I could point out was crazy until the cows came home without a hope of convincing him.

"I'll be honest with you Bella, I don't like this. I have nothing against the lad, he's polite and I never had any problems with any of the Cullen kids but this Jasper, there's something about him. If I stopped him I'd have my gun out cocked ready and expect trouble from the get-go. You're eighteen so I can't stop you seeing whoever you want but you be careful and while you're still under my roof you behave. I don't want anything going on here, you understand me?"

"I understand but you're being unfair dad, Jasper is a real gentleman and he's not a control freak like Edward was."

"Yeah, well I didn't like him either."

"Dad, you're never gonna like any boy I bring home."

He smiled ruefully,

"I guess not, like any dad. No one is gonna be good enough for you Bella. I just don't want you throwing your chances away for a boy, there'll be plenty of time for that later, after college. Anyway, I have to get back to work, I'll be home later unless some idiot decides to go out in this and hit the ice or fall down drunk and freeze."

For the first time in ages, he put a hand on my shoulder,

"I love you Bella and I care about you, just remember that."

I squeezed his hand,

"I know dad, take care out there."

"Always do. Sleep tight."

Then he was gone and I ran upstairs to run a hot bath before remembering I hadn't yet called Angie.

She was relieved to hear my voice and asked for a blow by blow account,

"Oh Bella, are you sure?"

"I've never been surer Angie."

"But you were so in love with Edward too."

"Jasper's nothing like Edward, he's kind and sweet, anyway I need someone on my side, my dad is not a great fan of the Cullens."

"OK, you have my support, you sound happy so I should be happy too. By the way, I had a visitor earlier, Jacob Black turned up on my doorstep. Luckily no one else was here, the babysitter had already left or I might have had some awkward questions to answer.

I groaned, he just never gave up but stalking me at Angie's? That really was out of order.

"Oh no, what did he want?"

"He wanted to know where you were, he'd been to your place and you weren't there so he came here looking for you. I told him you'd called in the store on the way home but I don't think he believed me. He actually wanted to come in and check you weren't hiding out here from him. We were lucky when we left, my mom called him back so he missed following us but you're going to have trouble with him, I think he knew who you were with so be careful Bella. Something tells me he's looking for a fight."

"I'll try to talk to him now my dad knows about Jasper, tell him to back off, thanks again Angie."

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow at eleven sharp Ellie the Elf."

I had a long soak in the tub and then went down for some hot chocolate to take to bed with me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, I was too excited by Jasper's return and his interest in me. I wondered what Edward would have to say if he heard about this, I couldn't imagine Alice the energizer bunny with Edward the cool and intellectual control freak but it would be fun to see them together, no, actually it wouldn't, I suddenly remembered what they had done to poor Jasper. But on the other hand, if they hadn't I wouldn't be laying here thinking about tomorrow and my first official date with the man of my dreams.

Sleep eluded me just as I had feared, dawn couldn't come swiftly enough although I still had the horror of the children's party to endure before I saw Jasper again. I was grateful he hadn't offered to come and help, the thought of him seeing me in my elf outfit made me cringe. I really couldn't imagine what had possessed me to agree, I was the last person to be comfortable dressing up and playing the fool but I had volunteered in a rash moment and I would do the best I could to help Santa.

I was, however, relieved when I discovered that one of dad's deputies had been roped in to don the red suit, at least I wouldn't be playing opposite a stranger although that would be pretty hard in a town as small as Forks where everyone more or less knew everyone else. I hoped dad might miss my appearance, I knew he would only take photo's to send to my mom and she would probably blow them up to poster size and hang them on a wall or worst yet, use them for personalized Christmas cards next year! In fact, the more I thought about it the worse I felt, could I get out of this by feigning sickness? Nope, that would mean missing my date with Jasper too, I would just have to grit my teeth and force myself to go through with it but the elf costume laying on the dresser like a sinister being seemed to mock me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Bella**

I was too nervous to eat breakfast although dad had made me scrambled egg on toast, leastways that was how he described it, to me it looked more like vomit on a cinder block, so I waited my chance and threw it in the trash although I did manage the coffee, the only thing dad could make that was still recognisable when he'd finished.

"So, are you ready for your big entrance? I told Eddie you were gonna be his little helper, I think he's more nervous than you although I've no idea why he's done it before but Andy reckons he's scared of the munchkins."

"Yeah well, me too, we'll make a good pair. Are you going to have time to call in?"

He grinned,

"You think I'd miss this? Your mom would kill me if I didn't get some photo's."

I groaned,

"Please dad, don't make this any worse than it has to be, couldn't you mislay your camera?"

He shook his head,

"No way, it'll be something to show your kids when they grow up, their momma as Santa's little helper."

"Kids? Me?"

He nodded,

"Yep, I can just see me takin' my grandson fishing and making a dolls house for my little granddaughter when I retire."

"Just stay in the force dad."

He laughed and went off to work leaving me mercifully alone. Angie would be over in a couple of hours so we could finish wrapping the last few gifts that her mom had bought last night after a few more names were added to the guest list and then she would do my makeup, I had tried to talk her mom out of the red spots on the cheeks but she was adamant and when Mrs. Webber got something fixed in her head it would take a tornado to get it out again.

When the phone rang I hoped, rather irrationally, that it might be her telling me that someone else had begged for my role at the party but when I heard Jasper's voice I forgot all about the party, elves, and even Santa.

"Bella? Is this a bad time? I just wanted to know if you had a hard time with your dad last night. I got the feeling he isn't exactly a fan of the family in general and me in particular."

"He was OK, I think he was hoping that I might just concentrate on my studies once I broke up with Edward. For a minute I thought you might be calling to cancel. How are the roads? I know the snow has stopped for a while but there's a pretty good coverage here in Forks."

"Why on earth should I want to cancel our first official date after it's taken me so long to arrange it unless you're having second thoughts that is? The roads are fine and if necessary I'll run all the way, there is no way the weather is getting in my way today."

"No, I'm really looking forward to it, I was just worried about getting to Port Angeles and back if it snows some more."

"If necessary we can go somewhere in town, I can get back to Port Angeles easily enough. Are you ready for your party?"

"You mean am I dressed up like a Disney character? Not yet, but I'll be glad when it's all over."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful whatever you are wearing which reminds me. Yesterday I noticed a poster for the Snow Ball and I wondered if perhaps I could accompany you again if you haven't already got an escort that is?"

"Actually, I wasn't going but what would you have said if I had a date?"

"I would have simply explained to him that you changed your mind and ask him to step aside. I don't think I could have watched you go with another man."

I was beaming now, he really was interested,

"How come you always know just what to say?"

"Do I? Anyway, now you are going and you have an escort, if you need a dress we can go shopping, I'm something of an expert on female fashion having had it drummed into me over the years or if you need a small loan to buy a new dress I could arrange that too."

"A loan?"

"If I offered to buy it for you would you have accepted?"

"No."

"The a loan it is although you might have to persuade me to call it in."

"That sounds like it could be fun."

"We'll see, do you need a new dress? We could go shopping tomorrow or one evening after school if you prefer. Oh, wait a minute, am I being pushy?"

Now I could hardly stop myself laughing,

"Yes I do need a dress if I'm going to the ball Prince Charming and yes you are being pushy but actually I like it."

"Like what?"

"The fact that you are looking ahead and making plans that include me."

"Bella, I…..never mind. What time should I pick you up?"

I was desperate to hear what he had stopped himself from saying but I could ask him later,

"The party ends at four so give me time to get home and shower, say six or is that too early? I guess it is for dinner."

"Six is perfect, we can take a walk in the snow, window shop, or visit that little bookshop again, depending on the weather and your choice."

He rang off after telling me how much he was looking forward to seeing me again and I was still in an excellent mood when Angie arrived armed with everything she needed to turn me into something from the Nutcracker Suite!

"You're surprisingly upbeat, I expected you to look like you were on your way to the gallows elf girl."

"I just spoke to Jasper, he's taking me out to dinner tonight and…...wait for it…...drum roll, I am going to the Snow Ball after all, with him."

"Wow! This is a new improved Bella, I think I like her, just be careful, I'd hate to see you get hurt."

I smiled,

"Thanks Angie for caring but this is special, he's not like Edward, he's thoughtful and sweet."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right but didn't they say the same of Jack the Ripper?"

"No, they didn't Angie."

I jogged her arm and as a result, one of my red cheeks looked more like one of the Ripper's victims and had to be redone.

"Ok, he's wonderful. I'm happy for you Bella and I'm glad you are coming to the ball, now if we can just get through the afternoon without you or Santa stuffing a kiddie into his sack things will be perfect."

"We'll do our best, finished?"

She nodded, standing back to admire her handy work,

"Perfect, maybe I should do your make up for the ball, what do you think?"

I peered at myself in the mirror and couldn't help laughing,

"I look like one of those plastic gnomes people stick in their gardens."

"Well, dwarf, elf, it's all the same, the kids won't mind, come on Elfina."

"Elf whata?"

"I just decided, your name for the afternoon is Elfina, it's the finishing touch."

I swear I felt like strangling her as she sauntered out of my bedroom whistling "Hi Ho!"

It was snowing again as we drove to the hall and I thought it more and more likely that we would be staying in Forks for dinner, not that I minded so long as I was with Jasper but I could already visualise all the eyes swivelling in our direction and the phone lines warming up as word flashed around that I was out with Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend, yet again! I might suggest we have a takeout and go home although dad would be in so it would hardly be private, no maybe better sitting in the truck with the engine running to stop me from freezing. If only Jasper had his own place but then maybe it was a little soon to be getting that close.

When we arrived Mrs. Webber was rushing around like a mad woman while the twins did their best to climb up and get the balloons we had spent so much time putting up out of the reach of little people just like them. In the end, Angie took them into the kitchen and let them help themselves to potato chips as they filled the bowls with her and I calmed her mom.

When the magician and the deputy arrived she calmed down and we were able to get her to sit down and have a strong coffee.

"I was so worried you might not make it with all this snow, I mean Chief Swan might have needed you out on the highway and Mr. Magoo I thought you might have to cancel, I don't know what we would have done then."

I left them to soothe her shattered nerves and went to unlock the doors as the first cars full of overexcited yelling children began to arrive and put a huge fake smile on my face to greet them.

Three hours later it was finally over, the hall looked like a battlefield and I felt like one of the casualties! How could such little people make so much noise? It was like being submerged in a tank of piranhas, the way they stripped the tables of food. The only time they quietened down was when Magoo the Magician did his thing. I have to say he was pretty impressive when he was doing tricks with the white rabbit and then balloon modeling he had the munchkins eating out of his hand. I even learned how to make a giraffe out of balloons although I didn't think I'd be adding it to my CV! Eddie and I had the easy job when it came to the kiddies seeing Santa. They were all so worried Santa might think they were naughty and not leave any presents Christmas Eve that they were little angels, forgetting we'd seen them complete with horns only ten minutes earlier!

I was shattered, my feet hurt from the pointy boots and I had a headache, the only thing that kept me going was knowing I would be seeing Jasper in a couple of hours, that and the promise of a shower and an hours peace.

When I went out to my truck I was shocked at how much snow had fallen, it was around a foot deep in places, Forks it was for tonight, dad would have a fit if he thought I was driving in this. The truck coughed and rasped a few times before the engine finally caught and I was glad when I pulled up outside the house, I would have to ask dad if he could get Mr. Harris to look at it, he would suggest Jake but I wasn't going anywhere near him not with Jasper back on the scene, it would be asking for trouble.

The house was a peaceful oasis, warm and quiet, and I had it all to myself so after a quick coffee, I went to shower and then lay on my bed as I tried to decide what to wear. I didn't want to get too dressed up, it was our first official date but we wouldn't be going to the restaurant in Port Angeles and in Forks, it was easy to be overdressed but I didn't want to wear jeans which narrowed my choice down drastically. In the end, I decided on a black corduroy skirt and red sweater with the boots my mom had brought me for my birthday two years ago. They were really too good to ruin in the wet which was Forks summer and winter but dressy enough for my date. Now all I had to do was wait and relax, well wait, I couldn't relax and kept looking at the clock wishing the hands would move just a little faster.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Jasper**

It looked like we would be staying in Forks this evening, neither Charlie nor I would see Bella driving back from Port Angeles in this. For myself, as long as I was with Bella I really didn't care where we were, it had been fantastic just to be reassured that she still had feelings for me. I had worried that finding out Alice and I were married might have put her off me for good but that certainly wasn't the case.

There were, of course, several obstacles still to overcome, her father being one and the Quileute pack another. It seemed they weren't going to give up warning me to stay away from Forks and Bella although I doubted that if it came to the crunch they would actually attack, breaking the treaty was something the elders would take very seriously as would their leader in Denali. Jacob Black, on the other hand, was more of a loose cannon and couldn't be trusted, I would have to look out for him because although he didn't stand a chance against me his rash moves could injure Bella and that I wasn't going to allow. If necessary I would speak to the elders myself but I hoped it wouldn't come to that. Unfortunately, Bella has another six months here in Forks before she graduated, six months in which she could conceivably be in danger and six months I would, therefore, be staying here too and accepting this I decided to move back to the house, that way I would be close enough to spend lots of time with Bella and keep an eye on the Quileute pack.

When she opened the door I was pleased to see how happy she looked, she was genuinely pleased to see me and our kiss was a sweet as the first although now there was more warmth to it and I wanted to pull her close, sweep her off her feet and carry her away but instead I just gave her a cuddle and then pulled back, this girl was giving me crazy ideas but I had to remember she was fragile and young, inexperienced and needed to be handled gently. I had never had a human girlfriend and I would have to be very careful, I remember Edward telling us he had to imagine her being made of spun glass to remind himself how dangerous he could be to her. I understood what he had said but found it was coming naturally to me. I felt so deeply for Bella I couldn't imagine doing anything to hurt her.

 **Bella**

As soon as I saw Jasper I felt different as if my life were suddenly complete, I felt warm and safe in his arms.

"It looks like Port Angeles is out so what would you like to do? We could go to the diner or there's Pacific Pizza…"

"Would you mind if we just went to Sullys? I can grab something there and we could bring it back here. That way you don't have to pretend you're enjoying yourself and we can talk, dad won't be in until late."

He smiled and stroked my face with the back of his hand so lightly it felt like a feather,

"I don't have to pretend I'm enjoying myself, Bella, if I'm with you I will be enjoying myself but whatever you want, as long as we don't upset your dad."

"He'll just be happy we haven't gone far in this, he's already rung me twice with snow warnings."

He helped me on with my jacket and insisted I put on gloves and a hat,

"I have to keep you warm darlin' yesterday you were shivering and it's colder tonight."

My knees had gone weak when he called, me darling so I was glad of his arm around me as we went out into the snow. I almost slipped on the porch steps too, they were very icy but his strong arm saved me. He smiled as he recollected,

"I remember hearing you were a little accident prone."

"Then you heard wrong, I'm extremely accident prone. I'm probably the only person you will ever meet who can actually trip over her own shadow."

He laughed as he held the passenger door open for me,

"Unless that is you want to drive?"

"No, I'm happy to be the passenger."

Climbing in the driver's side he pulled me close tucking one arm around my shoulder,

"Right, off we go, time to hunt down a meal for my human."

I groaned,

"Just make sure it had four legs and it's cooked, please."

"Ugh, if you insist."

I felt light-hearted in his presence he was so different from Edward, I didn't feel I was being caged in as if I might hurt myself or cause him to hurt me. That was always Edward's biggest fear, that he might hurt me accidentally but with Jasper, I felt safe, he didn't make a big deal out of our differences and that was nice. He was a vampire and I was a human but he didn't feel the need to underscore it every few minutes.

At Sullys he came in with me and waited patiently while I made my choice, a fried chicken sandwich, fries and a chocolate milkshake. There were a few people I knew, friends of dad's mainly who all gave us long speculative looks before returning to their own food and I was glad when my order was ready and we could leave.

"Do you think I meet with their approval? I can hear it now, can't that boy find somewhere better to take a girl on a Saturday night?"

"Ignore them, I'm happy and that's all that matters."

"True but I wish our first official date could have been more romantic."

Back in the truck, I laid my head on his shoulder enjoying the feeling of intimacy. For a moment it reminded me of the first few weeks with Edward before his true nature came to the fore yet somehow this was different, I didn't feel that awkward still getting to know you feeling you usually get with a new boyfriend, not that I'd had many but we girl's talk.

Back at the house, we snuggled up by the log fire while I ate my meal and then sat together on the couch just holding hands and talking.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Alice or is it too painful?"

"No, I don't mind if you don't mind me talking about her."

He explained exactly what had happened and Alice sank in my estimation, how could she be so calculating and cruel to the man who had loved her?

"So you didn't hunt Edward down and dismember him?"

He laughed,

"No, I probably should have but I decided he wasn't worth my time, Alice either. Besides I had something I needed to work out, my own guilty little secret."

"Guilty little secret?"

He tipped my head up and kissed me again, a little more passionately this time and I felt the heat rise in my face.

"Yes, you. After all, I was still married to Alice when I took you to the dance and out in the car and I knew then that you were special. It's why I had to leave Forks if I stayed I knew I would do something I would be ashamed of and betray my vows so you see Bella, Alice wasn't the only one with a guilty secret."

I thought about this as we sat watching the flames leaping neither of us feeling we had to fill the silence, something else that was so nice about being with Jasper.

He told me a little about his travels in Europe and of his decision to move back into the house to be close to me.

"It seems stupid to rent somewhere when the house is just sitting there empty and it gives us somewhere other than here to go, especially if your father is home. I can't see him being happy to have me around all the time and it gives me a base to look for a job while you are busy studying."

"What kind of job."

"I don't mind, anything if it gives me an excuse to hang around and not look like a bum."

I laughed trying to imagine Jasper as a down and out and failing.

"I've done quite a few things actually. I haven't always written or gone to school."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've done ranch work, breaking horses, driving tractors, that kind of thing. I taught guitar lessons in one place which was fun and I've worked as a laborer but that was hard, pretending lumber was heavy so I didn't show up the other guys."

"Not much call for tractor drivers or horse breakers here, you could probably teach guitar but…..isn't all this waste of your talents?"

"What talents Bella? I'm a poor Texas farm boy who learned how to be a soldier, not much call for soldiers like me nowadays."

"I guess not, do you ever feel out of place? I mean do you feel life has just changed so much?"

"Yes, and not necessarily for the best. My time was harder, everything was a struggle but it was simpler too. People talked more, families seemed closer, nowadays everything is rush and hurry, no one has time to stop and watch the clouds overhead or hear the birds singing, I guess I'm just a country boy at heart."

I thought about what he had said as I watched the flames and wondered what I would think if I were transported ahead a century to find everything was so different.

"If you could do anything at all, what would you do Jasper?"

He sighed pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head,

"That's easy, I'd take you away from all this to live with me on a small ranch and raise horses way out in the country somewhere quiet and peaceful."

"Sounds wonderful but I have to tell you, horses don't like me much."

"Sure they do, they just sense you're nervous around them and that puts them on edge. I'd teach you to ride and we'd have picnics by the creek that flowed through our land and lay together on the grass under a star-filled sky."

I closed my eyes and pictured it smiling until I heard dad's key in the door then straightened up, our time alone together was at an end but this time there would be more times like this, lots more.

Jasper got up and stretched showing just a hint of bare skin where his shirt came untucked and I longed to reach out and touch it with my finger but instead I stole a last kiss before dad walked in on us.

"Glad to see you two didn't drive to Port Angeles in this."

"No sir, we decided it wouldn't be wise so we stayed here."

"Right, well I guess you'll be wanting to leave soon, while the roads are still open. It's gonna be tricky enough on a motorbike as it is, there's been a serious accident already tonight, luckily it was just outside my jurisdiction but someone's gonna be spending the holidays in the hospital."

It was a thinly veiled hint that Jasper wasn't wanted here any longer tonight but he took it well.

"Yes, I should go but if Bella's up to date with her homework by lunchtime tomorrow perhaps I could get her to help me move back into the house."

I couldn't help grinning behind dad's back when I saw him stiffen, he hadn't expected that!.

"So, you're moving back into town? Wouldn't you do better to stay in Port Angeles? You'd have more chance at a job there."

"No, I'd rather be close enough to see Bella whenever she's not tied up with school work but I should be going."

I walked with him to the porch and clung on for a few sweet minutes until the cold began to eat into me.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. Bye darlin'"

A final kiss and he was gone out into the snow while I went back inside to find my dad mumbling unhappily to himself.

"Bella,..."

"I know dad, you don't want me getting involved too deeply with anyone, I need to concentrate on my grades, I know all that but I really like Jasper and he's not going to stop me studying, he's not Edward. Oh, and he's taking me to the Snowball."

He sighed shaking his head,

"OK, I give up. I spoke to your mom this evening and she told me the same, butt out you're eighteen and I have to let go of my little girl but I'm still gonna be worrying so you be sensible."

I nodded stretched up and pecked him on the cheek which shocked him and ran upstairs,

"I will dad and I know, I love you too."

That night I dreamed Jasper and I were laying there under the stars listening to the babble of the creek just as he had described and slept soundly until morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Charlie**

I decided I was getting old, far too old to cope with a teenage daughter and her love life, give me three masked and armed robbers, no problem I wouldn't bat an eyelash but teenagers and dating? I was way out of my depth. I admit I didn't particularly like the Cullen boy but that was partly his brother's fault, I had disliked Edward far more and Jasper had been politeness itself, he hadn't put a foot wrong…..so far. Renee had told me to pull my horns in and let things just develop as they would, pointing out that Bella was almost a woman now which didn't exactly help!

And now…..now I had Billy on my case. What infuriated me most was that all he had were vague warnings, he didn't know anything, just didn't like the Cullen's and thought Jasper Hale was bad news and of course, I found myself defending the boy.

As I pointed out to him,

"I can hardly arrest the guy for liking my daughter Billy or because you have a bad feeling about him and to be honest you're biased, you and this crap about the Cullen's being dangerous. Just let it go, I know you hoped that maybe Bella and Jake would hit it off, me too but she doesn't like Jake, not in that way and if he keeps on that's gonna turn from indifference to plain hatred. We have to accept she makes her own choices so please, give me a break, I'm up to my eyes at work with all this snow, two crazy snowboarders have gone off air, there's been a spate of snowballs breaking windows ad old Mrs. Atkins swears blind someone stole her snow blower so find someone else to bother for a while. Please."

He wasn't happy but for now, that was the least of my problems.

 **Jasper**

I knew I was being watched, they weren't exactly trying to hide, I guess the paw prints around the house and glimpses of furry butts were supposed to warn me off, they should know better. I had grabbed my stuff from the motel and driven back to Forks after leaving Bella last night. In this weather and with more snow forecast I didn't want to find an excuse for the fact that I could still travel without problems which I would have to do if I remained in Port Angeles at the motel.

The wolves paced just out of view when I rode into Forks to pick Bella up, luckily her dad was at work so there was no disapproving stare to ignore.

"I have to be back by seven Jasper, dad's bringing some folks home for tea, he does it every year, some of the old folks who live alone. I did all the cooking this morning so I'd be free to spend the afternoon with you."

"I'm glad, I'd hate to have to slaughter all those old timers just to get a few hours alone with you."

She laughed, Bella never showed any fear or disgust at such jokes although Edward had been very careful not to say anything that might shock or upset her. For some reason, he had treated her like a rather sensitive child which I found insulting, yet another reason I think she finally had enough of him. Bella wasn't sensitive or naive she was just shy and a little unsure of herself which wasn't unusual in a teenage human but she had an inner strength, something told me that once she decided on a path it would take a lot to force her to deviate. She had decided early on that she wasn't afraid of the family even though she knew what we were, she wasn't even frightened of me and that was unusual in a human, hell I scared most vampires!

When we arrived at the house I showed her the supplies I had picked up in Port Angeles,

"I hope I covered everything, coffee, milk, sugar, bread, eggs, butter, jelly, cereal, and of course your personal favorite, pop tarts although I was a little confused by the choice, hope I grabbed some that you like."

She smiled and kissed me,

"You went to a lot of trouble so I guess you're hoping I'll visit a lot."

"Actually I was hoping I might persuade you to stay with tempting morsels but lots of visits will do for a start. In the meantime, I set up a room for you next to mine so you can bring over some boots and things to leave here, just so we can go out in the snow."

She looked at me blankly,

"Hey, I like making snowmen, sue me."

Now she was laughing and my heart soared, I loved this girl so much I wanted to kidnap her and hold her for eternity but I had to take things slowly.

"I'd like it if you helped me decorate the place for Christmas, I'm afraid I'm out of practice, Esme, Alice, and Emmett usually took over. The decorations have gone into storage but I'm going back to town tomorrow to get some stuff and I thought maybe we could hunt down some holly and ivy for starters."

She looked at me with head cocked to one side,

"What?"

"I was just thinking how easy things are with you, there's no rushing around and spending a fortune on the newest and most expensive decorations and lights, I like it."

"Well, we could go shopping together but I like homespun much better."

"Can we cut down a tree too?"

Her eyes were shining, she was getting into the spirit of things and I loved it, Alice would have thrown up her hands in horror and hit the internet.

Wrapped up like the Pillsbury dough boy Bella and I went into the woods close to the house to find a suitable tree. I expected her to look at the big ones, after all the house was big enough to take one, Emmett had proved that last year but she finally selected one about seven feet tall and thick with a good shape and I cut it down with a couple of swings of the axe from the garage aware the wolves we're still spying on us.

"Are we being watched?"

I nodded,

"Yes, but don't worry, they aren't going to attack, they wouldn't hurt you."

She whirled around angrily raising her voice,

"Jake? Sam? Go home and leave us alone, you're driving me mad. I swear if you don't I'll tell my dad you've been stalking me."

I grinned as I heard low growls from the wolves, they hated that Bella was threatening them but I was certain they wouldn't do anything, not with her around. Once she'd left and especially once it got dark things might be different but that didn't concern me, I was confident enough in my abilities and a bunch of oversized mutts wasn't going to get in my way.

We brought the tree inside and I filled a container with earth to hold it upright then we stood back to admire her choice.

"I think it's perfect, a few popcorn strings and candy canes and it will be just right."

"No lights? Or tinsel? What about baubles?"

She shook her head,

"What did you use when you were a boy?"

"Me? We didn't celebrate much, we were a poor family with too many mouths to feed. Mama insisted on a tree the year before I left for the war, they were a pretty new idea then, she decorated it with dried fruit and we made paper stars and angels and put them on. Some people she'd read about had candles on there too so we put the stubs of old candles on bits of tin and wired them on. Richer people had oranges and lemons, corn, beads, that kind of thing but that was more in the north. Then we stood around the tree and sang carols before we went to bed. Daddy had killed a pig in the autumn and momma salted and cured the meat so we had ham and vegetables off the farm Christmas day then we listened to my elder sister read from the bible. Nothing like it is now eh?"

"No, but nicer, it wasn't lost in all the commercialism like now. I think we should decorate this tree just like you did and then Christmas day we can listen to carols and build your snowman. What songs did you sing? I guess there weren't so many back then."

"A few you know, Jingle Bells, Up on the housetop, and Deck the halls. A lot were church carols though. My momma always took us to church and I loved the music."

"Did you play any instruments? Was there a piano in the house?"

"Nope, we couldn't afford one, my pa had a guitar and he taught me to play that."

"Really? I'd love to learn but I'm not very good at holding a tune."

"Maybe I could teach you if I can get my guitar back, I sent it to my friends to look after along with some of my other stuff, Alice never liked the same things I did, she was into modern, new, glass and metal. I think I was something of a disappointment to her there, I like wood and old leather."

"Me too, it feels more substantial, like it will last."

"You are going to spend Christmas here aren't you? I mean I know I said we could do things together but…."

I took her face between my hands and gazed into her eyes smiling as I did so,

I liked how Bella was naturally assuming we would be together for Christmas but her dad might have something to say about that.

"Don't you have plans already, I mean you didn't know I'd be turning up on your doorstep."

"No, but I'm glad you did. I never liked Christmas much, there was always a tug of war between my parents who should get me for Christmas and their ideas of Christmas were so wildly different I never got a traditional family Christmas, that's why it's nice to hear about yours. We can make our own traditions."  
She blushed but I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the blushes away,

"Yes, we can, I…..I love you, Bella Swan."

Finally, it was out, I had said it and we collapsed onto the couch, one of several items I had I had rescued from the garage where Esme had left it probably ready for her to arrange collection, she liked to send items to charities that helped the homeless, halfway houses that kind of thing. It was hardly a home now, so much was gone leaving indentations in the carpets and marks on the walls where pictures had once hung but I had no idea how long I would be here so I wasn't making any plans just yet. For now, we had enough, somewhere comfortable to sit, the rest I would worry about later.

Just holding Bella close and feeling her soft warm lips on mine was heaven, I loved this girl and I knew what she meant to me, now all I had to do was to win her heart and I thought I was doing pretty well on that score. The holidays meant we would be able to spend more time together and I intended to make sure we did just that, without upsetting Chief Swan too much of course.

"Did you mean that Jasper? What you just said? Are you really here to stay?"

"I meant every word Bella and wild horses couldn't get me away from Forks, not while you are still here."

She held me even tighter,

"This is a dream come true for me, I love you too Jasper and this Christmas will be just the first of many we will celebrate together. I know dad will want me home for awhile but I intend spending as much time with you as I can so maybe you should rustle up a little more furniture, maybe something to cook on and..."

She hesitated,

"Maybe I could even stay over."

"I'm not sure how your dad will take to that idea."

"I'll deal with my dad, you worry about getting this place liveable, I guess we'll still have our canine spies visiting?"

"They'll get bored eventually and if not, well I guess I'll just have to remind them of the treaty boundary, they're pushing their luck as it is but don't worry, they won't be chasing me off."

I checked my watch,

"I guess upsetting your dad isn't a good idea right now so we should head back to town but tomorrow I'll pick you up lunchtime."

I could fee her reluctance to leave and loved how much she wanted to be with me.

"OK but be careful, Jake can be stubborn and he's got a temper."

"Well, that makes two of us and not to over-inflate my own ego I'm a match for him and his friends if he decides to push too hard. Come on Cinders, let's get you back before the wicked Sheriff turns me into a turkey or something."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Charlie**

Things had finally calmed down at work after folks got used to driving in the snow and ice again and with the kids back in school although after this week things would get crazy again as the younger ones especially started to get wound up ready for Christmas.

I hadn't made it to the reservation for over a week and Billy was giving me grief so knowing Bella was occupied with Jasper Hale when she wasn't studying I arranged to go over on Tuesday evening. Much as it grieved me I had to admit that Jasper hadn't become a pest like his brother. He gave Bella breathing space and time to get her school work done so I couldn't complain. It would make things even easier over the Christmas holiday, I hated the thought of Bella alone in the house Christmas day but she had flatly refused to go visit her mom for the last couple of years and last year even dug her heels in when I suggested she join Jake and the others on the res. Maybe I was just coming to terms with the fact that my little girl wasn't a little girl any longer, she was a woman, a beautiful one at that and had her own life these days. I was expected her to tell me she would be staying over with Jasper now he'd moved back into the Cullen house. I didn't like it, what dad would, but I guess I'd have to grin and bear it just as Renee had told me.

Dinner cooled by Sue Clearwater was excellent as always and for a while, we chatted about hunting and fishing but then as I had feared the conversation got around to the Cullens or more specifically Jasper Hale. I listened with growing annoyance to Harry and then Billy complain about the family in general and then Jasper personally. Eventually, I put my hands up to stop them,

"Listen to me. The Cullens never put a foot out of place when they lived in Forks and neither has Jasper to my knowledge. Now I understand that the Cullens aren't exactly your favorite people but I'm getting pretty sick of all these innuendoes. Either come out with something concrete or give it a rest. I have enough on my plate as it is this time of year. If this present witch hunt is because Bella refused Jakes advances then I'm sorry but it's down to her who she dates and Jake is just gonna have to man up to the fact. So, has anyone got something concrete to say?"

I glanced from one to the other but just as I thought I had no takers and the conversation turned once more after an awkward silence giving me a break.

 **Billy**

I watched Charlie drive off in his cruiser with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and turned to Harry who stood at my side,

"We should have told him."

"We can't Billy, not without giving away our own secret and that's forbidden."

"But what about friendship? We've known Charlie all our lives and Bella. Can you sit by and watch her fall into the clutches of a leech?"

Harry sighed heavily,

"We've done as much as we can and probably more than we should have. Bella understands the risks she is taking and has made up her own mind."

"Jake won't be happy leaving it at this and the pack isn't happy having a leech around again."

"Quil will speak to Sam and ensure the pack leaves things alone. I'm no happier than you Billy but there comes a time when we have to accept we have gone as far as we can."

When Harry dropped me off at home I found Jake and three of his friends sitting comfortably around the fire and heard Bella's name mentioned.

"You missed Charlie, he left a few minutes ago."

"Did you tell him? Is he gonna stop Bella seeing the leech?"

"It's out of our hands now, we went as far as we dare."

So, that's it? We're just going to let the leech get a free pass?"

"You heard Harry earlier and you know what Quil has decided."

Jake kicked a log with his foot cursing as embers flew out onto the floor singeing the carpet,

"It's not right, we're supposed to kill leeches, it's what we're here for yet we allow them to walk around as if they own the place because some crazy old men were too scared of the leeches to take them out when they had the chance."

Such words angered me, it was disrespectful of our ancestors,

"Be careful Jake, it's not wise to criticize your ancestors, they had their reasons for making the treaty and to break it would be very disrespectful to them."

The others looked chastened, our ancestors were to be respected and venerated not criticized by those too young to understand and they knew it. Young Quil stood up looking embarrassed,

"Sorry Billy, we should go."

I nodded as the boys filed out looking sheepish but Jake was feeling belligerent, he just wouldn't let go and we both knew why.

"Jake, you have to accept that Bella isn't interested in you, she's made it plain enough. You thought once the Cullens left that things would change but they didn't, Bella is never going to want you in the way you want her. Leave it before something happens that can't be taken back, the elders have decided on the matter and you must bow to their wisdom."

He glared at me jumping to his feet and went out calling back to me as he left,

"They're stupid old men who are afraid of their own shadows, they should leave such serious things to the pack, you too."

Finding myself alone I wheeled myself closer to the fire, it was cold and damp outside and my bones ached. I was weary of the infighting between the pack and the council of elders, it would be a good thing when Quil Ateara gave Sam the Alpha order to stand down from any confrontations with the leech, they just didn't understand the terrible history that had forced the Quileutes to make a treaty with the leeches or the possible consequences of any rash action against the one called Jasper Hale. The elders knew of his reputation but had kept it to ourselves for fear of inciting the pack to attempt to prove they were tougher, faster, and more skilled than he was, boys saw anyone with a reputation like that as a challenge, not a warning.

I was about to make my way back over to Harry's to see if we couldn't hurry Quil along when he and Sue knocked on the cabin door and came in making themselves comfortable by the fire and handing me a beer.

"We guessed you were as anxious as us about the pack and their feelings about the leech."

I nodded,

"They are wild and undisciplined, I fear they may decide to take things into their own hands unless Quil speaks to Sam. he should have spoken to the pack before now, he isn't blind to their feelings so why is he hesitating?"

"I think you're right Billy, Sue overheard Jake, Paul, and Embry talking to Leah about the situation with Bella. They seem to think it's their duty to protect her from herself. Even Leah who has no time for Bella believes the leech should be killed."

I shook my head sadly,

"Unfortunately I don't believe they could do it, we all know of his reputation, they would be extremely lucky to take him down without the pack behind them. I know Jake is at the bottom of all the agitation, he just can't let Bella go. I've tried speaking to him but he ignores what I say, he just refuses to believe he doesn't have a chance with her. You don't think Sam would allow them to attack the leech do you?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, he's too level-headed, he knows how the council feels but until Quil orders him to give an Alpha command he's loathe to do so, he doesn't want the pack thinking he's soft on leeches."

"I don't understand why Quil is hesitating."

"Me neither Sue, I think his gut reaction is to allow the pack to cleanse the area of the leech even though he understands it would be highly dangerous for all of us. He will speak to Sam, he knows he must and soon. I think he wants to speak to Denali first."

"Well, if he's expecting to get the go-ahead from there he's crazy, Johnny would never put the safety of the tribes at risk by allowing a few hotheads to take out a leech who doesn't even hunt humans Billy."

"We know that and I think he does too but he wants to explore every avenue, that way he has the backing of our leader for the order he gives Sam."

We sat in silence for a few minutes staring into the fire and lost in our own thoughts before Sue changed the subject to the coming festive season and the dinner we were putting on in the council lodge for the older residents of the village. It was a relief to talk of pleasant things for a little while but the problem of the pack was still there in all our thoughts.

 **Charlie**

As I drove home I thought about the irrational hatred the Quileutes had for the Cullens and wondered why they wouldn't come out and give me a straight answer when I asked what they knew that had turned them against the doctor and his family. My cops radar told me that they had what they considered a really good reason but it was one I either wouldn't accept or believe. I'd never felt that Billy and Harry were keeping something from me before and it unsettled me. Surely if they knew anything they would warn me especially if it put Bella in danger. I had suspected Billy's hatred stemmed from the fact that his son wanted to date Bella but Jake knew he didn't stand a chance, she had been quite open with him so that didn't make any sense, none of us could force her to find Jake attractive, it didn't work like that, besides their collective hatred was evident from the moment the Cullens moved into town.

All I knew for sure was that a hatred existed and that Jake would never give up on my daughter and if this drove a wedge between myself and my Quileute friends then it would be a pity but I wasn't even going to attempt to give Bella advice on her love life, that way led only to disaster. She was like me in that respect, once we'd made up our minds about something it would take a locomotive to budge us. Besides, I found myself liking Jasper a little more each time I met him, I still had that feeling he could be trouble but that he would look after Bella and never bring trouble to her door and as a father I could ask for nothing more.

I was relieved when I got home to find my daughter there with Angie and no sign of Jasper, now if Edward had still been on the scene he would have been hovering over them and sticking his oar in whenever he could.

"What ya doing' girl's?"

Bella jumped up and went to make me coffee like she always did calling a reply over her shoulder,

"Planning a jailbreak dad."

"Very funny. Angie?"

"Last minute to do list for the Snowball, I'm worried that the weather will get worse, last winter we had that terrible storm and lost power, we can't have a dance without lights and music."

"I had a word with old Zac Wynter over at the construction site, he's offered the use of three big generators if the town loses power, don't forget his grandson is in the band."

"Oh yes, Bart Wynter, he's a good drummer or so Alex, the lead singer tells me. I'm glad this is my last official function, I think I'm getting grey hairs."

I laughed, pretending to study her thick black shiny hair,

"Yeah, I think I can see some."

Bella came back then with coffee and freshly baked cookies shaped like Christmas trees,

"Your work?"

"Actually it was a joint effort, Angie and I."

I frowned,

"Why the hole in the top?"

"Oh, that's to thread a ribbon through so they can be hung on the tree."

"Cookies on the tree?"

"Not ours Dad, the others are for Jasper's tree, we're decorating it using vintage ideas, candied fruit, homemade decorations that kind of thing."

"Oh right."

I didn't understand young people, they had all the glitter and glamour of a modern Christmas and they were making do with the most basic and simple of old traditions but she was happy enough so what did I know?

"Well, please thank Jasper for the contribution to my supper of one cookie."

I looked hopefully in the direction of the kitchen and Bella grinned,

"There's a whole plateful for you and some in a tin for the others at the station tomorrow. Did you enjoy yourself this evening?"

I sighed remembering the conversations,

"I'm not sure, things are a little….off."

She rolled her eyes,

"What you mean is that they are still predicting the end of the world because I'm dating Jasper."

"That about nails it. Do you know what it's all about?"

"Nope, I think Jake is having a mental breakdown and it's spreading."

"Maybe, what about you Angie? What do you think of the Cullens?"

She shrugged,

"I never had much to do with them but my dad liked Carlisle and Esme and Alice was fun."

"Yeah, well unless they were really pod people I guess it doesn't really matter, they've gone well most of them. They are gone aren't they?"

I threw my daughter a questioning glance and she smiled,

"If you mean has Edward gone for good then yes, as far as I know, he and Alice have escaped to parts unknown."

"Good, one Cullen I can cope with and defend at the res. Well, I'll leave you two girl's to plan for disaster while I sneak a few more of these cookies and watch TV for a while."

It was good to be home and I intended to make the most of it while Bella was still here to spoil me, another few month's and she'd be packing for college if she didn't decide to move in with Jasper sooner and that thought made me feel suddenly very old!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Jasper**

Bella and I spent as much time together as we could while she still had the last few days at school and her obligations to her friend helping out with the organization of the Snowball and of course spending time with her father which wasn't always easy with his rota. When we were apart I spent the time making the house or at least a part of it more homely. I had turned Carlisle's study into a room for myself or at least a place to store my few things, I hoped eventually a bedroom might be required but I was in no rush and I certainly wasn't going to pressurize Bella into anything.

That left the lounge, dining room, and kitchen on the first floor along with a guest bathroom and it was the former of these I was attempting to make comfortable for Bella when she visited although with the few bits of furniture Esme had left behind it wasn't easy, the rooms were huge, far too big in my estimation. I preferred smaller spaces that were more intimate and cozy so I decided to put up a false wall cutting the space in two leaving an arch through, the larger of the two would be the lounge and the other had room for Bella's Christmas tree to stand framed by the arch. The work wasn't difficult and I'd been into town for building supplies although the owner of the store appeared to think I was crazy wanting to start remodeling this close to the holidays. I also bought some Christmas decorations and twinkle lights as well as more candles, a lot more candles, that way if Bella should change her mind and want a more traditional look I could bring the lights out. I still wasn't sure if she was trying to humor me by going the old-fashioned route but somehow I doubted it, that just wasn't her way.

The wolves disappeared for a while and I thought maybe they had got bored watching me go in and out of the garage with supplies but then they reappeared and seemed more confident coming closer and standing out in the open watching me as if hoping I might react, well they were outta luck, I was far too seasoned a soldier to be caught out like that. Instead, I just carried on ignoring them, they'd get bored eventually or they'd be seen by Bella when she visited and she didn't seem to mind giving them the rough edge of her tongue when they annoyed her.

Coming back from my third trip to town I sensed something was different, the wolves were gone but they'd been here and not only outside, the front door was smashed in, hanging drunkenly from one hinge and inside they'd had fun wrecking the place, all my work was destroyed, the furniture ripped and smashed, the polished wood floor deeply scratched by wolf claws and the glass busted out of the frames at the back. Bella's Christmas tree seemed to have survived although it leaned to one side and the ornaments we had made and put on it were laying on the floor where they had fallen after being dislodged.

I heard a noise outside and went to the door to find all ten wolves standing in a semicircle watching the house and in front of them was a young girl I didn't recognize but she obviously wasn't one of the pack.

"Have fun?"

"Leave here leech and don't come back."

The girl's voice was flat and stony,

"You aren't welcome in Forks, we don't want you here."

"You may not but Bella does and this is my home."

"You don't have a home, just a grave somewhere. Go now while you still can."

"And if I decide not to? Are you going to make me? I wonder what the elders would say if they knew you were this close to breaking the treaty."

"Go."

"Nope, I'm staying around and I suggest you stay away from here in the future or I might decide to do a little smashing of my own."

I didn't wait to hear what else the girl had to say instead I turned my back on them to show my contempt for their threats and went inside to start clearing up the mess. I really didn't need this, I didn't want a fight with the pack but I could only be pushed so far and they were close to crossing the line. Taking note of what I would need to fix the damage I headed back to town cursing roundly.

 **Bella**

I had a few hours free and decided to drive over to the house and surprise Jasper, I needed to see him, it seemed ages since we had been together although it was only yesterday evening. I knew he was giving me space to do the things I had promised and to spend time with my dad but I missed him so much. Now he was here and mine I could hardly bear to be away from his side. I had news for him too, I had told my dad I was spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day with Jasper because he was working and I knew he hated the thought of me being alone. He hadn't liked it but there was really nothing he could do, I was officially an adult and responsible for my own actions. I didn't expect anything to happen when I stayed with Jasper although I hoped it might, I wanted him so badly but I knew from the little Edward had said that physical relationships between humans and vampires were fraught with danger, it was why Edward had never really touched me and I supposed it was why Jasper had confined himself to kisses and cuddles. I was frustrated but I understood, I hoped that maybe soon he might mention the future, our future but again I didn't want to appear pushy, it was so difficult being a human female and a naïve inexperienced one at that. Maybe I should ask Lauren for some advice, after all, she had plenty of experience!

I pulled up short of the house, just around the bend in the driveway deciding to try and surprise him although with his vampire senses unless he was out back or using power tools I didn't really stand a chance. Turning the corner I saw his bike was parked up outside but the garage door was open and the second-hand truck he had bought from Mr. Wells used car lot was missing. So, I could sneak inside and wait for him because he never bothered locking up, who would want to break into the house? Most people in Forks steered clear of it as if it had a bad reputation although most couldn't really explain their reasons for doing so.

As I opened the door from the garage into the house I heard movement and called out, maybe he'd parked the truck around back.

"Jasper? Are you here?"

A huge shape leaped at me from the shadows at the top of the stairs and I screamed as I was knocked backward onto the concrete floor hitting my head hard. At once darkness descended and I knew no more for some time.

 **Sam**

I heard Bella's voice and ran for the garage worried that Paul who had been watching the back of the house might not recognise it and attack, the pack were angry and frustrated at the elders for refusing to give us permission to drive the leech out of Forks so I brought them here to give him a taste of just how unwelcome his presence was. Unfortunately, his attitude towards Leah and the rest of us had only made the situation worse and I found the only way to keep the pack calm was to promise them that when the place was empty we would go in and destroy it.

Waiting in the trees it wasn't long before he left and we moved in, Leah staying in the woods by the road ready to warn us of his approach although we reckoned on being gone long before that happened and the pack in wolf form took out their frustration and anger on the interior of the building.

Something must have happened to distract Leah because she never warned us anyone was coming and as a result, Bella's arrival came as a shock. I ran into the garage to find I was too late, Bella lay unconscious and bleeding on the concrete floor with Paul standing over her looking aghast. He glanced up when he heard me arrive.

"I didn't know it was her, I just reacted to the sound of someone coming, I guess I thought it was the leech back."

I knelt down beside her as the others appeared silently in the garage looking on nervously. Jake the last to join us called out her name and joined me but she made no sign that she had heard him.

"Is she...?"

"She has a pulse and she's breathing, you're lucky Paul."

Jake made a move as if to pick her up but I stopped him,

"She's alive but she's injured and we have no idea how seriously, we have to decide what we are going to do. We can't just take her home or to the clinic, if she wakes up confused she might give away our secret."

"No one would believe her, they'd think she was concussed."

I glared at Paul,

"Can you guarantee that? And what about the leech? He won't be taken in by any story, we could bring down serious trouble on the tribe. We need to think about this carefully."

"Well we can't just leave her here, if he got back and found her like this he'd know it was us and he's not going to think it was an accident."

As we stood there in silence looking down on the unconscious girl Leah walked in,

"We could use this to our advantage I guess."

As one we turned to look at her,

"How? And why didn't you warn us Bella was coming?"

She shrugged,

"I must have missed her but as I say we can use this. We want to get rid of the leech and the elders won't let you kill him so let the authorities hound him out of Forks."

I frowned,

"I'm not with you Leah, explain yourself."

"Look, everyone knows Bella and the leech are dating and she's been injured here. What do you think Chief Swan would do if he thought for one minute that the leech hurt his daughter? He'd have to leave or risk exposing his true nature."

"But Bella would soon tell her dad the truth."

"Only if she's here, if she were to disappear and there were clues that she'd been hurt here then he couldn't prove his innocence and he couldn't risk being arrested, he'd have to leave. Bella can reappear once he's gone and with a little persuasion I'm sure she would keep our secret after all is her dad really going to believe that his best friends since childhood become giant wolves? I could even help get the ball rolling while you spread a little blood around and hide Bella somewhere safe for a couple of days, it won't take any longer than that."

"What if the leech doesn't leave? What if he comes after us?"

"How can he with the police on his heels? If he puts himself in danger of being discovered as a vampire his own people will kill him and save us a job. Besides, he'll be breaking the treaty and the elders would have to give you permission to act then. Of course, it's just a suggestion."

The rest of the pack seemed to think it was a great idea and to be honest I had nothing better to suggest so while Leah went off to,"Get the ball rolling" we staged the scene for Charlie.

"What do we need to do?"

"Spread some blood around Paul but make it look like the leech tried to clear it up, down here and on the stairs should do it."

"Where do we get the blood? She's only concussed."

Jake stretched out his arm,

"Use some of mine."

I jumped in quickly,

"No, it has to be Bella's, he'll get it tested straight away. Jared, get a knife or something sharp from the house."

Jake looked worried now,

"What are you gonna do? You can't cut her."

"Yes, we can, a slash down the arm will give us enough blood to use and then you can bind it up and get her out of here."

He was about to argue when Jared came back holding a piece of broken glass,

"This will do."

Before Jake could protest Paul grabbed the glass and ran it down Bella's arm after pulling up her jacket sleeve. It was deeper than I liked but then the extra blood would help the story we were trying to tell.

"Right, Jake, Embry, Quil, take Bella to the cabin in the mountains she'll be safe enough there for a couple of days. Paul, you stay here with me, we have to get this right, The rest of you get back to the village and make sure you're seen. Charlie is sure to check us out, he knows we hate the Cullens and he'll be thorough."

"Shouldn't Jake come with us then Sam? Charlie will want to talk to him if Jake disappears it makes him look suspicious."

Jared was right and although Jake argued against it I sent him back to the village and while Jared stayed here with me to finish setting the scene Paul accompanied the other two who would look after Bella until the leech left town.

"Do you think this will work Sam?"

"I hope so if it doesn't then our actions will have drawn attention to us and put our secret at risk. We have to make this work or…"

He nodded looking worried,

"Or the only way out for us is to kill Bella Swan and no one wants that."

Looking around one final time I shook my head,

"No, for Charlie's sake we don't want that forced upon us. Now let's get out of here before the leech gets back."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Jasper**

It had taken me far longer than I expected to get the supplies I needed, the heavy snow was slowing everything down and I had to wait for some glass to be unloaded and lumber to be cut to size so I could stow it in the back of the truck. A big part of me wanted to drive to the reservation and take out the pack but I didn't want trouble that would inevitably lead to the necessity for me to leave town, not while Bella was still trapped in Forks to finish her education so I swallowed my anger down. I hoped this would be it now, that the pack had vented their anger and would disappear back into the forest, in the meantime I would be calling the reservation to remind the elders of the terms of the treaty, they could rein the pack in for me.

As I climbed back into my truck I saw the girl who had been with the pack earlier walking towards the police station and she glanced over as if aware she had been spotted. I wondered if her destination had anything to do with me but then why should it? I hadn't done anything, I hadn't laid a finger on the mutts and then I remembered that Charlie was close friends with the Black and Clearwater families, the girl was probably on an errand for one of them.

I drove back to the house slowly cursing the drivers who couldn't cope with the conditions and should have stayed home with their cars safely tucked up in the driveway. As I turned the final bend and came into sight of the house I sensed there was something wrong although I couldn't hear or see anything, then it hit me, the faint scent of blood in the air, someone, some human, had been here and injured him or herself. Cursing I jumped out, if kids had decided to check the house out and cut themselves on the broken glass or splintered wood that littered the place care of the mutts I would be even more pissed.

I called out but there was no answer and no sound of heartbeats or movement so maybe they'd been and gone again. Then as I approached closer I recognized the scent, it was Bella's blood!

I raced inside but there was no sign of her or of anyone else until I reached the door leading to the garage. The smell here was stronger and I saw traces of blood on the door handle then kicking it open I saw more blood and bloody handprints on the wall close to the bottom of the stairs and at the bottom a pool of blood as if someone had fallen and lay there. Looking around I could see nothing else to give me a clue as to what had happened but then a glint caught my eye, something under one of the workbenches and kneeling down I stretched out my arm but I couldn't reach it, I had to lay flat on my stomach and wriggle partway under the bench to catch hold of what I discovered was a cell phone, and when I brought it out I could see the screen was cracked and it too was stained with blood.

I went back outside looking at the ground carefully for tracks, the driveway close to the garage had been pretty messed up but I could just about see several sets of prints but they were only just visible to me even with my acute senses. Someone, no some people had been here with Bella when she had been attacked or had an accident in the garage and now she was gone. Grabbing my own cell phone I started to punch in the number for the clinic in town, if she was injured whoever found her would have taken her to the closest medical help which was the clinic but then I heard a vehicle approach and it was coming pretty fast.

Looking up I saw Chief Swan and a deputy and they looked mighty unhappy. Charlie got out and I could feel the suspicion and anger in him while the deputy had his gun in his hand and it was pointed directly at me.

"Chief Swan, I was just going to ring you."

"Well I'm here now, so what did you want to speak to me about Mr. Hale?"

I let that go but it warned me this visit was official,

"I just got back from town and it looks like someone had an accident at the house while I was gone. I had some trouble earlier, some folks broke in and trashed the place."

I knew I had to be careful, I couldn't admit that I knew the blood in the house was Bella's because I had no way to explain how I knew.

He was staring at the two phones in my hand,

"Can I see those please?"

I handed them to him with an explanation

"This looks like Bella's, I found it under a workbench in the garage but I wasn't aware that she'd lost it."

He turned it over then looked back at my hand,

"Is that your blood?"

"No, there's some in the garage too."

"Show me please."

I took him into the garage and he stood looking at the pool of blood on the floor and the bloody handprints while I tried desperately to think of something to say that would release me to go look for Bella.,

"Looks slightly more than a little accident that happened here. I'd like you to accompany us to the station. In the meantime maybe you can tell me where my daughter is?"

"Bella? I don't know, I haven't seen her today, why?"

What I wanted to do was to run, get the hell away from these idiots and track Bella down, if she wasn't at the clinic and Chief Swan would surely have known if she'd been brought there injured then where the fuck was she? It had to be the wolves, they hated the fact we were together but somehow I couldn't see them hurting Bella, not on purpose anyhow.

"I should look for her if she's missing, that is what you are saying isn't it Chief Swan?"

He didn't answer me, he just gestured to the deputy who approached me with his handcuffs out.

"Put your hands behind your back please."

"Why? Am I a suspect? Do you have any evidence that I'm responsible for whatever happened here? I've only just returned from town, the storekeeper will verify that and that I've been buying supplies to put right the damage."

"I'll be checking out your story but for now, I have a missing girl, signs of a violent struggle, and a witness who saw you arguing with my daughter earlier in the day."

I stared at him,

"A what? I haven't seen Bella today, we arranged that I'd see her tonight so your witness was mistaken."

"School finished early and no one has seen my daughter or her truck since and you were holding her bloodstained cell phone when I arrived so you can see how it looks can't you?"

I shook my head,

"I would never hurt Bella, have you checked the clinic. The local doctor? The hospital? Maybe she lying injured out in the woods, if she fell and hit her head she could be wandering around out there dazed."

"I know my job Mr. Hale I've been doing it a very long time, now put your hands behind your back so my deputy here can put on the handcuffs, you'll get plenty of time down at the station to tell me your version of events. My deputy will wait here until the crime lab boys arrive, they'll soon find out what really happened. You and I have a date with a video recorder."

I could have taken off or even killed the two of them but that would hardly help my situation so I decided to speak to Chief Swan once we were alone, that way I wouldn't be giving myself away to more than one person if it became necessary. The deputy nodded to Charlie and pulled the handcuffs tight before giving me a shove as I climbed into the back of the cruiser and throwing me a deadly look as he went to stand outside the garage peering in.

"Chief, it's cold, Bella wouldn't last five minutes out in the snow if she's dazed."

"I'm aware of that, I have people out looking for her, ever since we found her truck hidden in bushes about five hundred yards from your driveway. Care to tell me about that?"

I sat back fuming as I realized I had been set up, the wolves had done this, the Quileute girl was the witness who had seen the "altercation" but where was Bella and what about the blood? It was certainly hers so she had been hurt. The only good thing was that if she had been injured they would hardly let her bleed to death, they would look after her for Charlie's sake. That was the only reason I hadn't snapped these pathetic handcuffs, killed Charlie and his deputy and headed straight for the res. The wolves wanted me out of Forks and out of Bella's life and I wondered just how far they would be prepared to go and how much the elders knew about their latest escapade.

I waited until Charlie was out on the road and quietly pulled the handcuffs apart freeing my hands,

"Chief Swan, I have to talk to you, I think I know what happened to Bella, or at least who would know."

He slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road turning to peer back at me through the plexiglass screen.

"Who would know? So you admit the blood is Bella's? Just how would you know that Mr. Hale?"

I sighed, this was going to complicate the relationship between the Chief and myself but there was no way I was going to be stuck in a police cell wondering what had happened to Bella and if she was OK.

"I know it's her blood because I can smell it and along with the cell phone and hand prints that are her size it's pretty much a closed case I think don't you?"

His eyes narrowed,

"Are you trying to be smart with me boy?"

"No, I'm trying very hard right now not to kick the side of your car out and wrap these cuffs around your neck. Bella is injured, we both know that and the Quileutes took her, I don't know where but I can guess why. They want me out of Bella's life and out of Forks so what better way than to frame me for an attack on her figuring I'll be forced to make a run for it. They were the ones who trashed the house and threatened me earlier and the girl who came to tell you about the alleged altercation between Bella and myself, she was with them."

He made a noise in his throat that told me he thought I was talking a crock so I held up my hands for him to see the mangled cuffs.

"See these? It would be just as easy for me to do the same to your cruiser or even you but I'm doing my best to keep my temper because I don't want to have to explain to Bella when I find her that I killed her father. Now, you need my help to track Bella down because she's not going to be in the village so do we do this the easy or the hard way?"

He stared open-mouthed at the mangled cuffs then grabbed for his gun and I cursed,

"OK, then, I guess we do it the hard way."

I lifted my feet and kicked out and the cruiser door flew off its hinges and across the road to land in some bushes the other side. Charlie swore, fumbling with his gun and seatbelt, as I climbed out of the back seat and strode around to wrench his door open. As he raised his gun I grabbed the barrel and twisted it out of his hand.

"This is your last warning Chief Swan, you can work with me or….."

I took the gun between my hands and bent it double,

"You can end up like this."

I tossed the useless weapon into his lap and wrenched the mangled cuffs off my wrists.

"What the hell? How did you do that?"

"We don't have time to go into that right now, we need to find Bella and I should be able to track her down, I'm hoping they didn't take her back to the village but if they did then I'm more than willing to break the treaty."

"Treaty? I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about. "

"It doesn't matter, grab your rifle and come on."

I turned my back on him and began walking back down the road towards the house before cutting off into the trees smashing any branches that got in my way and Charlie followed cursing as branches I had bent sprang back to hit him.

"Just how are you going to track Bella? There's not much snow under these trees and if they went up the mountain it'll be near to impossible."

"Not for me but it could get tough for you and I have no intention of slowing down so you'd better keep up Chief."

At this, I increased my speed, my concern for Bella growing by the minute.

 **Thank you for bearing with me recently and for the kind messages I have received, I'm happy to report that Jazz, my sick poodle, is finally showing signs of making a full recovery. Jules xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

When I woke up I was disorientated, I had no idea where I was and my head was throbbing, I couldn't even remember where I was supposed to be or what day it was. All I knew was that my head hurt, my arm was really sore, I felt sick and I was shivering. I was aware I was laying down and when I opened my eyes I could see the ceiling but it wasn't one I recognized, this ceiling was rough wood and low. Where the heck was I? Getting up sounded like a really good idea but I knew if I moved my head would explode and my stomach would try to exit via my mouth so instead I lay still hoping a few deep breaths of the bitterly cold air might help. My breath came out as a thick cloud that hovered in the air and I shivered violently.

"Here, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?"

The voice was familiar but couldn't put a name to it and I was grateful for the rough woolen blanket that appeared and was thrown over me.

"You took quite a fall, for a minute they thought you might have fractured your skull. Personally, I think it might have done some good, knocked some sense into you but I guess that's too much to expect. Lay still or you'll throw up and I am not playing nursemaid or cleaner to you."

"Where am I?"

"Out of circulation for a while but don't worry, you'll be sent home soon enough."

I turned my head to see who the voice belonged to but he had been right, I should have kept still as my vision swam and my stomach protested violently.

"Oh God, gross."

I had managed to throw up on the floor rather than on my blanket but then everything went black again as I passed out.

 **Embry**

I hadn't wanted any of this, sure I wanted the leech gone although once there were no vampires in Forks we wouldn't phase and it was fun becoming a wolf and belonging to the pack besides I liked Bella, sure she was blind and stupid when it came to the leeches but she didn't deserve this. I was frankly scared, she was so pale and had one hell of a swelling on her forehead where she'd hit the concrete floor of the leeches garage. The cut Paul had taken far too much pleasure inflicting to give us the blood we needed was deep and even with strapping it was still oozing. That was something else that made me uneasy, having Paul here. He hated the leeches and Bella for her association with them. If anyone was going to screw this up it was him. Paul had a violent temper and little self-control, he'd been intimidating enough before he phased but now he was just plain frightening and I was worried that if Bella did anything to annoy him he might well lose it and then it would be down to Quil and me to try stopping him doing something stupid and that wouldn't be easy, he was stronger and faster than either of us and along with Jared was one of Sam's pack seconds so it would be hard to disobey if he ordered us to stand aside.

I had volunteered to stay inside with Bella and had asked Paul if I could light a fire as it was so cold but he vetoed that,

"The leech would smell the smoke idiot or some nosy hunter might see it and come to investigate. Do you want to kill any witnesses? Or Bella?"

I shook my head,

"Then look around and find a blanket or something if you're so concerned about the leech lover. For al, I care she can freeze to death, it would serve her right."

"If she does then we'll have the elders, her father, and the leech after us."

Pointing this out didn't improve his mood,

"I'm not scared of any of them, let the leech come, I'll rip his stinking hide to pieces and build a funeral pyre, that would soon warm sleeping beauty up."

He and Quil had gone outside to check the surroundings and make sure we would have plenty of warning if anyone came. I hoped Sam might come himself to check on things or Jake but I doubted it, they would be needed to cover for us in the village.

I cleared up the mess from the floor as best I could and touched Bella's face which was even more pale than usual, her skin felt icy, it was far too cold up here for her without a fire but I daren't light one so instead I looked around for anything else I could put over her to keep her warm deciding on a threadbare rug from the floor which I tucked tightly around her then went outside to collect some bracken, that was good for insulation or so my dad had once told me. One of the perks of becoming a wolf was that I no longer felt the cold, my body was always warm as if the wolf inside heated my blood. I couldn't imagine being a leech, an animated corpse with ice-cold skin and flesh like granite. How could Bella possibly bear to be touched by one of them? The very thought made me feel sick to my stomach.

I found some bracken and collected two armfuls then started back to the cabin when I heard Paul's voice close behind me,

"What the hell are you doing Embry? You're supposed to be guarding Bella not out collecting plants."

"She's freezing and there aren't any blankets, we should get her out of here, back to the village or at least light a fire or she's gonna get hypothermia."

"She should be used to the cold, after all, she's quite happy to invite a corpse into her bed."

"She wouldn't do that. I know she's mixed up and crazy about the Cullen's but she'd never sleep with one of them, that would be disgusting."

"That's Bella Swan for you, she prefers a corpse to Jake not that I think there's much to choose between the two, ones got no heartbeat and the other's got no brain, now get back to the cabin before I get fed up with guarding the girl and rip her throat out myself."

I opened my mouth to argue but then shut it again, there was never any point in arguing with Paul if he found himself losing an argument he would resort to bullying or violence. More than one of the pack had scars where Paul had bitten them and I didn't doubt for a second that he would make good on his threat if he felt like it.

 **Bella**

When I came to next time I was still in the cabin and if anything it was even colder, the temperature must have dropped further and my teeth were chattering. I tried to sit up very gingerly and found I was covered in earth and plants. Panicking I thought I had been buried alive but then sense took command. Someone had covered me in bracken pulled from the ground in a vain attempt to keep me warm. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough even with what felt like an old threadbare rug underneath it. I couldn't feel my feet and my hands ached terribly and when I lifted one to look at it I noted with shock that it was white. I needed to get up and walk around before I got hypothermia or frostbite but when I tried to get to my feet the room dipped and swayed once more and I knew if I attempted it again I would probably fall to the floor which might well cause me even more damage. I put my painful hand on my head and felt a lump on my forehead, I must have fallen over and then felt a stinging along my arm and felt along my sleeve. The material was slashed from upper arm to wrist and bound up with cloth, had I cut my arm as I fell? I didn't even remember falling or where I'd had my accident, all I knew was that Embry, yes that was the name that belonged to the voice, had brought me here to this freezing cabin, but why?

As I closed my eyes shivering again and trying to pull the bracken up to protect me from the icy wind that blew in through the ill-fitting door I remembered driving out to the Cullen house to see Jasper. Had I been involved in an accident? I didn't remember but then I had a flash of memory, of standing at the top of the stairs in the house looking down to the garage. I'd felt a heavy rank smelling mass crash into me, one of the wolves had been hiding in the house! My heart leaped into my mouth, had they attacked Jasper? Had the wolves ganged up and killed him? No, surely not. There was the treaty and even if Carlisle wasn't here surely that still remained in force. I felt sick with worry and tried once more to get up but my legs gave way under me and I fell only saving myself from further injury by grabbing hold of the couch frame so only my knees hit the floor hard but that was painful enough and I cried out but no one came to see what had happened. Could the wolves have brought me here then left me alone to die? No, surely they wouldn't do that to Charlie however much they hated me for choosing the Cullens over Jake. Or had it been Jake who attacked? Had his wolf self taken over when he saw me, I knew how dangerously volatile the wolves could be from Emily's story and I'd chosen Edward and then Jasper over Jake so he was bitter and angry but was he mad enough to attack me? It frightened me that I couldn't answer that question, I realized I didn't know Jake at all, not anymore.

 **Embry**

I'd done all I could for Bella but I was only too aware that it wasn't enough and if Sam didn't arrive soon or send orders it would be too late and there was no way I was going to be involved in a murder because that what it would amount to. We were responsible for Bella's injuries and we had a duty to ensure she got not only medical attention but warmth and shelter too. I had asked Paul if he'd heard anything because he was the only one who stayed in wolf form, Quil had been sent back down the mountain to get food and drinks for our hostage and I'd asked him to grab warm clothes and blankets too once Paul was out of earshot.

"No, I've heard nothing now stop whining and get back inside before I decide to swap with you."

I didn't want him alone with Bella so I went back inside only to find she had tried to get up. She was on her knees beside the couch frame with the rug and bracken scattered around her and she was shivering violently while on the floor at her knees was a pool of steaming vomit.

How stupid could you get? I cursed picking her up and putting her none too gently back on the couch before pulling the rug back over her but she was deathly white except for her fingers which were now red and I feared she was getting frostbite and decided to hell with Paul, I was going to light a fire before she froze to death.

Outside I gathered together as many sticks and branches as I could and carried them back to the cabin only to run into Paul who was standing at the door peering in.

"Where the hell…..?"

He stopped, glaring at the wood in my arms and cursed. His body shimmered and there stood the wolf and it was pissed. I dropped the wood and phased too knowing I didn't stand a chance against him in human form although as a wolf I wasn't much better off, he was stronger and faster and now he was snarling in anger. I realized he was about to attack and took off down the mountain hoping I could beat him back to the reservation because if not I was finished. I screamed out for help in my mind but Quil was the only other member of the pack in wolf form and he was too far away to be of any aid. Bella would just have to fend for herself, if I made it back safely I would tell Old Quil or Harry what had happened and let them sort out the mess. If I made it back, a big if under the circumstances.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Charlie**

There was something very strange going on here, something I felt I ought to know about but didn't. Jasper had spoken of a treaty with the Quileutes but he obviously wasn't native American so what had he meant and did this treaty have anything to do with the animosity between the Quileutes and the Cullens? He was sure they were responsible for Bella's disappearance and seemed determined and confident he could track her even up into the mountains.

I was glad I'd been wearing my thickest coat and heavy boots but even so, I could feel the temperature drop as we climbed up one of the steep trails. It was then that I noticed he was clad only in jeans and a tee shirt under an unzipped down jacket, he must be freezing but the cold didn't appear to be affecting him which was yet another puzzle.

How had he broken those handcuffs and more importantly bent a solid built police issue handgun? He must have exceptional strength yet he wasn't muscle bound by any means. In fact, I couldn't think of a single person who could accomplish what he had done before my very eyes.

When I got enough breath I tried to question him but he wasn't interested in talking,

"I'll explain later if I have to, for now, save your breath we're speeding up, I don't like the thought of Bella up here with those wolves in this cold."

"Wolves? Do you see wolf tracks?"

I hadn't but the thought they might be following us or more worrying still following Bella and whoever had her was unnerving.

"Yes, wolves, so keep your rifle at the ready and aim for the chest, it'll slow them right down, if you're lucky maybe even kill them."

"Son, if I take a shot I generally hit the target. I've hunted plenty of wolves in my time."

"Not like these Chief, trust me, they're faster, stronger and a hell of a lot bigger than any you've seen before."

"Yeah, I've heard rumors of giant wolves but with forty years in these mountains I've never set eyes on one."

He laughed, a hard bitter sound,

"Sure you have, you just didn't realize it."

Before I could ask him what he meant by that he sped up and I was struggling to keep up once more.

I was so busy looking for the easiest way up the path getting tripped by obstacles he didn't even seem to notice that I didn't see he had stopped and crashed into him which was akin to crashing into a brick wall!

As I opened my mouth to speak he whirled around and put a warning finger to his lips then motioned for me to get down and look through the stunted undergrowth ahead. Snaking forward as quietly as I could I peered through a gap in the twisted branches and saw up ahead the biggest wolf I had ever seen, at least twice the size of a normal beast and powerfully built. It stood upwind of us which was just as well or we would have been sensed before now. I glanced over to Jasper who nodded and positioned my rifle so I could look along the sights. I'd just gotten a bead on its deep chest when it turned its head alerted by the sounds I had made and I pulled the trigger. The massive body jerked and the wolf hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"See, told you I never miss a target. That was one hell of a wolf."

He didn't answer me, he'd already moved out into the open, obviously, he didn't think there were any more of these giant wolves around which was a relief, I couldn't imagine the two of us taking on more of these animals especially now the element of surprise was gone.

I kept my rifle ready just in case as I approached the wolf then stopped open-mouthed in amazement and horror. Where the wolf had dropped now lay a naked man and one I knew well, it was Paul Lahote from the reservation with a bullet wound in his chest just where my bullet had hit the wolf. His eyes were closed and I was relieved to see his chest rising and falling although raggedly. What the hell had just happened?

"Chief, watch him and if he opens his eyes shoot him again or he'll phase back and next time you won't be so lucky. There aren't any others close by and as long as he stays human the rest of the pack won't know what happened. I'm going on, if he's here then Bella must be close by."

"What the fu….

.I changed tack seeing he wasn't going to explain, getting up and following him,

"If Bella's out there with more of those things then I'm coming with you."

Jasper turned and I saw the strangest light in his eyes, an expression that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"OK, but we kill him first. I'm not leaving him behind to attack us again."

"Whoa, he's got a gunshot wound to the chest, he can't hurt us."

He raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Well, seeing as you know nothing about the wolves and I do you might be willing to take a chance but not me."

He knelt down by the side of the groaning man and with a quick movement snapped his neck, something I knew was almost impossible from any position but especially one like that and I stepped back more nervous of this strange young man with his unearthly strength before me than I had been a few seconds ago of the giant wolf.

Getting up he didn't even look at me but seemed to know what I was thinking,

"Don't sweat it Chief, you're safe enough from me now come on."

I followed him once more glancing back just once at the still figure on the ground, his blood staining the snow around him and the neck at a strange angle.

I felt a little like Alice in Wonderland, as if I'd fallen down a big hole and ended up in an alternate universe where men became wolves or bent steel and snapped necks with their bare hands. If this was all true then we needed to find Bella quickly before the wolves killed her.

We only went about a quarter of a mile although it felt much further as I struggled through the deepening snow in Jasper's footsteps and wished I had his stamina. Ahead was an old part wrecked cabin and even I could see the huge wolf tracks that surrounded it but there was no sign of life now.

"Do you think they've moved her? Or maybe she was never here in the first place."

He was gone as I heard my daughter's name erupt from his lips and ran to follow him inside.

He was kneeling on the floor in a tee shirt his jacket wrapped around the limp figure in his arms.

"Is that Bella? Is she...?"

Words failed me at this point.

"She's alive but barely, we have to warm her up. Here give me your coat and hold her close to your body while I get some wood. You'll be OK up here with a fire for a couple of hours, I'll send help up."

"What about you? You'll never make it down the mountain like that and you can't carry Bella all the way down, it's suicide with those wolves on the prowl. Light a fire and warm her up here then when we know she's going to be OK one of us can go for help. You can't fight while you're carrying her."

"If we stay here she'll freeze to death and I can get down the mountain much quicker than anyone could get up here to us."

Before I could argue he was gone and I only had time to do as he said before he was back with a huge pile of wood and dry moss some of which he heaped in the old and broken stone hearth and pulling out a lighter set alight.

"Stay close to the fire with your back to the wall and if anyone comes through that door shoot first, even if it's someone you think you know. I'll be sure to send one of your deputies so only let one of them in."

I thought about arguing but he was right if Paul Lahore could turn into a giant wolf then what other strange things could happen?

"I'll be as quick as I can."

He took Bella from me tenderly and making sure the two jackets we're tightly wrapped around her so not even an inch of flesh was exposed he nodded to me and then was gone, I didn't even see him leave and when I peered out the door before jamming it shut all I could see was snow slowly settling as if a strong wind had agitated the surface.

I was shivering just being away from the fire for a few seconds so how would Jasper survive out there carrying Bella? His supreme confidence in his ability to get her safely down the mountain had infected me while he was here but now... There was something very strange about Jasper Hale, he was a dangerous man I had no doubt about that, but he also loved my daughter and was prepared to do whatever it took to keep her safe, even kill. I'd seen him kill Paul in cold blood with my own two eyes but I couldn't find it in my heart to condemn him for it, Paul had been ready to attack when I shot him and I had no doubt that a man who could transform into a wolf could recover from a gunshot wound to the chest.

Making sure I was as sheltered from the icy wind as possible I wrapped the old rug from the floor around my shoulders and kept my hands warm enough to hold my rifle and fire it by stretching them out close to the flames. Why had the Quileutes brought Bella up here? It was far too cold for anyone, especially without a fire and blankets, there weren't even any supplies, they could have killed my little girl with their disregard for her safety never mind the fact that one of them was probably responsible for her condition, I'd seen the ugly bruise on her forehead and the bloodstained binding on her arm. Someone was going to pay dearly for this although I knew I might have a hard time beating Jasper to retribution.

I scouted the wreck of the cabin and found some more wood, a couple of chairs I smashed by jumping on them which helped warm me up and a spindly-legged table plus the wooden couch I guessed Bella had lain on. Along with the wood Jasper had collected I should be good for a few hours and I settled back down beside the fire wishing I'd thought to take the bar of chocolate out of my jacket pocket before they left.

I was just thinking about taking a walk around the cabin again to stop my legs becoming stiff when I tensed as I heard footsteps crunching through the snow. I wasn't sure how long I'd been here but I wasn't taking any chances so I picked up my rifle and aimed it at the door just as a shadow crossed the gap between the hinges.

"Paul? Are you there?"

I recognized the voice, it was Sam Uley from the reservation and he was looking for Paul so he must have been party to Bella's kidnap. I pulled the trigger back and the click sounded very loud in the near silence, the only other sound was the soft crackle of the wood burning down in the hearth.

The footsteps stopped dead and then I heard another voice,

"What was that?"

"Hush. Who's there? Bella is that you? I'm sorry about what happened, as soon as Embry told me what Paul was up to I came to stop him. You must be very scared and cold. I'm coming in, OK?"

"You come through that door Uley and it'll be the very last thing you ever do, you and anyone else you have with you."

I heard an exclamation of recognition and whispered words before Sam spoke again,

"Chief Swan? What are you doing here? Is Bella OK? Let me in and I'll explain everything, I have blankets and hot drinks with me. Where's Paul?"

"He's dead and you'll be joining him if you don't stand back. You nearly killed my daughter you bastard. You and your pack of mutant wolves."

This time the whispering went on a lot longer and I wished I could make out what was being said.

"If you're working out how to overpower me just try it. My deputies will be here soon and I'm just dying to hear your story as I throw your sorry asses into jail."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen, too much rides on our secrecy. I'm guessing the lee….Hale told you all about us."

"He didn't need to, I saw Paul turn from wolf to man myself now you stand away Sam or I swear I'll shoot you too."

"You shot Paul?"

"I killed a wolf seeing as it was ready to attack, it only turned into Paul once I'd shot it and trust me since that I've seen the state you left my daughter in and I'm more than ready to shoot any Quileute I see."

He tried to tell me how Paul had exceeded his orders, how Bella was supposed to be held here safe long enough for me to accuse Jasper and get him to run.

"Yeah, that's more or less what he told me without the werewolf bits."

"Did he tell you what he is? What it is that's dating your daughter?"

"Nope and I didn't ask, I was more interested in all he did to find and save my daughter but I'm guessing it can't be any worse than men who turn into giant wolves and I'm pretty sure he'll fill me in once Bella's safe but if it makes you happy you can go ahead and tell me yourself Sam."

Then I heard it, the sound of snowmobiles approaching and curses from the figures outside then I heard them retreat, they didn't want to be seen here but that didn't mean I wouldn't be visiting the Quileute village real soon for some answers.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I ran as I had never done before, my life depended on getting Bella off the mountain and into the clinic in Forks before the cold killed her. I could have changed her yes but it wasn't a decision I had any right to take on her behalf and I wasn't sure her father wouldn't have tried to prevent me from doing so which would have meant killing him and Bella would never have forgiven me for that, why should she? I didn't know her very well yet but I had seen and heard enough to understand that she put herself last every time, she would have chosen to die rather than her father. I took the chance, her heartbeat was strong enough to risk the journey and I ran so fast she hardly had time to get any colder but as I ran I felt an icy resolve settle in my chest, the Quileute pack would pay for this with their lives. I would destroy their village and slaughter every member of the wolf pack along with anyone who tried to stop me or got in my way and I didn't give a fuck what the famous Johnny H might have to say or the Volturi for that matter, no one gambled with my mate's life, no one!

I crashed through the swing doors of the clinic calling for help as I did so to the shock of the few patients waiting to be seen and the two members of staff at reception. One came running over and as soon as she recognized Bella she called for the other to fetch the doctor and led me back to a cubicle.

"What happened? Does Chief Swan know?"

"Yes, I need to get a message to the deputies, he's stuck up on the mountain in an abandoned cabin, he was with me when I found Bella."

"I'll call the station, get a deputy over here, you talk to him while the doctor checks Bella over."

I was relieved to see that the nurse wasn't just standing there staring at Bella, she had already pulled a space blanket from a cupboard and was wrapping it around her while the second nurse who had just arrived with the doctor ran off to find some heat pads.

"I know you, you're one of Carlisle's boys, leave Bella with me, I need room to examine her, she's in good hands here."

I nodded and stepped out of the cubicle, it had been a tight squeeze with all of us in there and I needed to send help to Charlie as quickly as I could.

I didn't have to wait long, the same deputy who had seen Charlie and I off in the cruiser burst through the clinic doors and skidded to a halt on recognizing me,

"Where's Chief Swan? What happened?"

I skipped the damaged car but told him the most important thing,

"He needs help quickly, I used his coat along with mine to wrap Bella in."

"How come he didn't come down with you?"

He was highly suspicious and I noticed his hand hovered over his gun belt although I doubted he would draw in the clinic building.

"He waited in case whoever kidnapped Bella came back, he had his shotgun with him."

This seemed to satisfy the deputy at least for now and he turned on his heels and left.

"Mr. Cullen, I mean Hale, sorry. There's a hot drink and a space heater in the doctor's office for you. Once he's finished with Bella he's going to want to check you over too, it's bitter out there."

Now this could be tricky, I'd just have to refuse any medical examination but I wanted to be here with Bella because if there was the slightest concern that she wasn't going to make it I would take her out of here to somewhere safe and change her, I refused to lose her now.

I followed the nurse into the doctor's room and took the mug of steaming coffee she handed me with an encouraging smile.

"Now you take it easy and if there's any news I'll come fetch you but I think Bella's going to be OK."

I nodded my thanks and sat down close to the heater just as a cold human would while she went out closing the door quietly. I hoped Bella's father was safe, I doubted the wolves would attack him but it was very cold and he had a limited amount of wood to keep the fire going. I guessed the deputies would take snowmobiles so they should be with him pretty quickly. I just wondered what he would tell them and if he continued to believe me. If he thought he had hallucinated the wolf/Quileute then the only person who could clear me was Bella herself if and when she was able.

Right now I was in the middle of a huge mess but only one thing filled my mind except concern for Bella and that was revenge. I knew all about the treaty but as far as I was concerned the pack had broken it and I didn't give a fuck what Johnny H and his guardians thought. I doubted if even the Volturi would be interested if I wiped out a guardian pack though again it didn't matter. Bella had been injured and could have been killed by their actions and they were going to pay for that whoever I had to go through to reach them.

Restless I paced the room throwing the contents of the mug out the window where it stained the snow brown before being covered by the heavily falling flakes then, unable to wait any longer, I went to find Bella.

She was alone in a cubicle and looked asleep but her breathing was slow and steady just like her heartbeat and I was positive now that she would recover. I turned to leave when I heard her voice, weak but still as beautiful to my ears,

"Jasper? What happened?"

I went to her side sitting carefully on the edge of the bed so I didn't disturb the thick blankets that were wrapped around her.

She took my hand and I was relieved t notice how much warmer than mine it was once more,

"Hush, you need to rest."

"It was all so sudden, I drove over to surprise you but the house was a mess and then…...something hard hit me in the back and the last thing I remember is falling down the steps into the garage. Who did it?"

I wasn't going to lie to her,

"The Quileutes, they were sending me a message, get out of town and leave you alone. I think one of them lost it and attacked you then they decided to try pinning it on me. One of the Quileute girls told your dad she'd seen us in a violent altercation earlier in the day and the wolves left some clues, your blood, your cell phone and some handprints on the wall."

She tried to struggle to a sitting position but I restrained her,

"Bella, they took you up the mountain to hide you but there was no heating, you're suffering from hypothermia so lay still."

She didn't fight me and I could feel just how weak she was.

"What about my dad? Shouldn't you leave? I don't want to start any trouble for you and if he listens to them and takes you in…"

I smiled,

"He already tried that, I'm afraid I totaled his cruiser not to mention a pair of cuffs and his gun."

Her eyes opened wide and I hurried on to reassure her,

"He's fine Bella, in fact, he was with me when I found you. He knows there's something strange about me although I haven't decided how much to tell him just yet and he knows about the wolves. He shot Paul and saw him phase back to human."

"Did he kill Paul?"

"No, but someone had to or he would have healed and come after all of us so I did, I snapped his neck and if you're expecting me to say I'm sorry or I care then don't."

She shook her head,

"I don't but please, don't do anything until I'm strong enough to go along, I want them to know how I feel about what they've done."

I smiled and stroked her flushed cheek with the back of my hand very softly then leaned in and kissed her,

"I promise, besides I have to deal with your father first. He should be here soon. Now close your eyes and get some sleep."

She put a hand up to the deep purple bruise on her forehead and winced,

"I guess I look a mess."

I shook my head,

"Not to me, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled shyly and then closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep.

I stayed with her, where else should I go? Chief Swan would want to talk to me when he got back and the first thing he would do would be to check on his daughter so this was as good a place as any to wait and better than any other in my eyes.

I had been right, about fifteen minutes later he appeared in the doorway looking cold and determined. Seeing me he nodded and came in brushing aside the concerns of the doctor and shut the door firmly,

"It can wait, I need to see my daughter Doctor, I'm fine, just cold."

He was wearing a thick padded jacket one of the deputies must have taken for him and the snow was rapidly thawing in the overheated room and forming a puddle wherever he walked.

He looked over at Bella,

"The doctor said she'll be fine, that you got her here in time to avoid frostbite."

I nodded,

"Yes. Are you OK? Did you see any more of the Quileutes?"

"See? No. But I heard them. I promised to blow a hole in the first one who tried to come through the door and they weren't willing to chance it."

"But they are aware you know their secret?"

He nodded and sank wearily into the chair beside his daughter's bed,

"What the hell is going on Jasper? How is it possible men can turn into wolves? Men I've known all their lives."

I leaned against the wall and sighed,

"I guess you always knew you just didn't know that you did. The legends of the spirit warriors and the cold ones, I know you must have heard the stories."

"Yeah, but they were just that, stories. Hell, I've seen Beauty and the Beast but I don't expect my dishes and furniture to start talking to me."

I smiled, he was struggling with the new reality but Charlie was strong and his no-nonsense approach to the world would help.

"So, how many wolves are we talking about?"

I shrugged,

"I'm not entirely sure, about ten minus the one I killed."

He nodded then glanced over at Bella once more who slept on blissfully unaware of the conversation.

"So, are they likely to come looking for my daughter again?"

"No, it was just an attempt to run me out of town that backfired."

"They trashed your place?"

I nodded,

"I'm not bothered about that, it's only a house, it can be put right but Bella….."

We both looked over at her this time,

"Yeah, Bella. I take it you aren't going to let this go?"

I smiled coldly,

"Are you asking me as the chief of police or as Bella's father?"

He stood up and slowly pulled his badge off his shirt laying it face down on the bedside locker then looked straight at me.

"No, I'm not about to let it go, they could have killed her, they broke the treaty and now it's time to face the consequences."

"Glad to hear it but I think you and I need to talk in private. I told Eddie and Andy that we were side-swiped by a car that didn't stop. I don't think they believed me but they aren't asking any questions. Not yet anyway so let's get our stories straight shall we? I don't think stories of werewolves would go down too well do you?"

"Nope but they aren't werewolves technically, they're shapeshifters just to be absolutely correct."

"Werewolves or shapeshifters it's all the same to me when they play God with my daughter's life. Come on son, leave Bella sleep I need to get changed so you and I can go to my place then I'll go sort out the mess at the station."

I nodded and followed him out of Bella's room promising her silently to be back as soon as I could. I'd told Charlie I didn't expect the wolves to try anything with Bella now but I'd feel better if I were there just to make sure.

As we reached the front desk I heard a familiar voice and smiled in relief,

"Look, nurse, I don't give a flying fu…...I just want to know where…"

He turned around relief flooding his face,

"Thank God, I thought there for a minute I'd got it all wrong. You OK Major?"

"I am now. I'll fill you in later but for now, maybe you'd do me a favor and watch over someone very special."

He nodded,

"Sure thing, if you could just get little Miss" I'm so fuckin' important" outta my face."

Charlie glanced at me and I nodded,

"Peter will make sure Bella isn't disturbed."

Understanding flooded his face,

"Right, leave it with me."

He took the nurse to one side and there was a short muttered exchange after which Charlie returned,

"I told Nurse Hopkins that we are concerned about Bella's security and my new temporary deputy Peter….."

"Whitlock."

"Peter Whitlock will be keeping an eye on her."

She'll show you where to go."

Peter grinned,

"Oh I bet she'd like to but for now we're gonna get along just fine aren't we nurse."

He put a "friendly" hand on her shoulder and steered her back the way we had come while I followed Charlie out into the snow which was settling fast happy now that Bella would be perfectly safe with Peter on the job.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Charlie**

I hadn't known quite what to say when Andy turned up with help and asked about the footsteps around the cabin and the damage to the cruiser so I pretended to be more confused and cold than I really was. If anything I was suffering from shock at all I'd witnessed this afternoon. Questions whizzed around in my head which was thumping from the volume of them and I kinda felt as if I was in the middle of some strange dream or nightmare and would wake up any minute and find myself slumped over my desk drooling onto my blotter!

Every fiber of my cop being screamed at me to arrest Jasper Hale and Sam Uley until I could make sense of everything but a larger part, the father in me, was screaming for answers and vengeance. I felt betrayed by the very people I had considered my friends since childhood. If the legends were true, if the Quileutes really did turn into giant wolves, then both Billy and Harry must know yet they'd kept this from me all these years even when hikers came in to report sightings of giant wolves in the forest or on the mountain, they'd laughed along with me as I put it down to the isolation up there playing tricks with the imagination. Or had they been laughing at me for my gullibility, after all, who would believe in such things as monster wolves?

As to the question of Jasper Hale, well they were more problematic if the wolves of legend really existed then so did the cold ones although I'd never understood what they were meant to be. The legends weren't clear only telling of the danger they posed to the tribe. From what I could remember and it had been decades since I listened to the stories they couldn't be killed except by burning them and they had decimated the tribe until the spirit warriors, for that read monster wolves, came into being and drove them off. Was he supposed to be one of these cold ones? He hadn't even been anywhere near the reservation, none of the Cullen family had as I recollected and it would explain the Quileutes hatred for them but there had been no strange deaths, no mass killings so what the hell was going on and what was this treaty that Jasper mentioned? There was obviously something strange about him, he was supernaturally strong, look what he'd done to my cruiser and his handcuffs not to mention the speed he had carried Bella in his arms all the way down the mountain in a blizzard and got here so fast without seeming to show any effects of the exertion or the cold according to the doctor. Cold ones? Well, I guess they wouldn't feel the cold, would they?

Jasper had sat beside me in the borrowed patrol car without saying a word as if he understood I was struggling to make sense of the day's events.

"I should thank you for saving Bella's life."

He nodded but still didn't speak.

"The doctor told me she was headed for hypothermia and frostbite if she'd been out much longer she could have lost fingers and toes."

"But she's going to be fine, that's all that matters, Chief Swan, to either of us."

This time I was the one nodding agreement,

"Yes, I guess it is. It matters to me because she's my little girl and I love her….."

I waited and finally, he turned to look at me,

"It matters to me because I'm in love with her but even if I weren't I would still have helped her, Bella has always been understanding, she never judged and no one with a heart that big should suffer as a result of just knowing a monster."

"A monster? Then I'm right, you are one of the cold ones from the Quileute legends?"

"Yes."

"OK, well I know what the spirit warriors really are but what the hell are you?"

"I think it would be best if I waited to answer that question until we arrive at our destination."

I shrugged,

"Suit yourself, just so long as you understand I will want an answer."

"I'm happy to furnish you with one but I don't think you're going to like it which could be a problem under the circumstances and it's an extremely dangerous piece of information to hold, for a human."

"A human? Meaning you aren't? Yeah, maybe I need a stiff drink before we get into details."

He smiled amused by this,

"Yes, maybe you do Chief Swan."

I pulled up outside the house and he followed me inside waiting patiently while I showered quickly and changed before inviting him into the lounge pouring us both a stiff drink. I held one out to him but he waved it away that amused smile on his face again.

"Thank you but no, I don't indulge."

I shrugged,

"Fair enough. Well sit down and tell me this dangerous secret."

About fifteen minutes later I almost wished I hadn't asked him, it was so fantastic it was unbelievable but I'd seen examples of his superhuman strength and speed.

"Vampires?"

He nodded and gestured to the glass still untouched in my hand,

"I should drink that before you spill it Chief, it would be a shame to waste it."

I emptied my glass in two swallows then sat back unsure what to say next.

"And Bella knows all this?"

"Yes, Edward told her but she knew it was too dangerous to tell anyone else."

"And she still dated him? And now…"

"Now she's in love with another vampire? Yes."

"But surely if you live on human blood…."

"Not all vampires do, there are a few who live on animal blood like the Cullens."

"Oh right, sure. So you live on animal blood too? Is it hard?"

"Yes, it's extremely hard and no I'm not going to lie to you, I live on both but the humans I choose to kill are taken from the criminal element. I'm not telling you that as an excuse, I'm a vampire and for decades I lived exclusively on humans but I have an unfortunate gift that makes it even more difficult for me to cope."

"Oh right, the empathy thing. I guess that's less creepy than knowing I had Edward tiptoeing around in my head. Still, I guess it wasn't that pleasant for him either, I never did like your "brother"."

"He's not my favorite person right now either."

"And you came back to Forks for Bella? Can you guarantee you'd never hurt her?"

"Yes, it's very simple, vampires are drawn to a single person, their other half and they would do anything to protect that person. Bella is mine so you see I would do anything to keep her safe which is why the Quileute pack has to go."

 **Jasper**

I waited for Charlie's response to my last statement not that it mattered if he objected, what could he do to stop me? He had surprised me so far, the way he had taken in everything I had told him so calmly. Maybe Bella was more like her father than I had realized.

"So what you are saying is that you intend to wipe out the whole pack because they put Bella's life at risk?"

"Exactly."

"No other reason?"

"No. They mean nothing to me and I certainly do not feel intimidated or unsettled by them. If they had taken the time to know their enemy perhaps they would have had second thoughts about using Bella as a way to get at me."

"You are very confident Jasper considering you are one against a whole pack of mutant wolves."

"Yes, I am. For many years I was in command of an army of new vampires., I know how to look after myself and a few wolves while giving me a work out are hardly a serious threat, besides I have my captain here now and between the two of us the wolves don't stand a chance."

"Your captain? You mean the guy at the clinic? The two of you worked together?"

"Worked and lived together, he's my closest friend and the only man I would trust to watch my back. Of course, I think you and Bella should probably get away from Forks for a while, just until the dust settles. You don't want to be involved in this Chief."

He got up and retrieved the glass he'd poured for me then sat back down and smiled,

"I know how you must see me, a slow bumbling hick town cop but Bella is my daughter and if anyone is going to avenge her treatment it's going to be me."

"The trouble is that you are the law and you have to work within a certain framework, you can't just take the law into your own hands while I can."

"And by telling me this you put me in a very difficult position as the town law."

"But not the law on the reservation Chief and I intend to break the law on their patch, not yours."

"Talking about breaking laws you told me that it was dangerous for me to know the truth about your kind. Do the vampires have a police force of their own?"

"In a way, we have the Volturi who ensure our secret remains just that so if they were to find out that you knew what I was, what Edward was then they would be forced to act, you'd be killed."

"And Bella too?"

"Yes, which is why it is vital that you tell no one about me, Bella already understands this. So, we need a story to cover what happened today."

"I'll take care of that, no one knows how quickly you got down the mountain or that you carried Bella, we could have gone looking for her on a snowmobile, do you have one at the house?"

"No, but I can take care of that, besides who is going to question you? The only real problem is the damage to your cruiser."

"Like you said, who's going to question me? I'd like you to give me a chance to go to the village and talk to the elders before you act, I just want to know if they knew what was happening, it won't make any difference to what I feel about the pack and what needs to happen to them it just helps me to understand how far the rot spreads."

"Fine by me, I want to make sure Bella's OK and make plans with Peter, it would be stupid to go in until we know the lie of the land and the best place to ambush the pack, they're going to be staying close to home for a while now their plan has come unravelled. I'd like to give them time to think about what's coming and unless I'm much mistaken it's Christmas in eight days and I promised Bella and old-fashioned Christmas, you're welcome to join us when you finish work Chief."

He looked a little surprised,

"You know, I'd forgotten all about Christmas, crazy isn't it? I think I'd like that but what about the house? Can you fix it up in time?"

I smiled,

"You forget I have speed and strength on my side."

He laughed,

"I guess you do at that."

I wondered how he would feel after he'd had time for all the craziness to sink in, I bet he never expected to be invited to a vampire Christmas dinner!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Bella**

I woke up feeling sick and my head was pounding so I felt for my call button then froze as I heard someone moving in the room. Opening my eyes I saw a man sitting in the chair beside my bed, it wasn't one of the deputies I knew all of them, this was a stranger and I tried to work out what he was doing. In his hands I saw an old games console, the colored lights turning his face from white to blue then red. As I watched he cursed under his breath and threw it down on the floor beside him then looked up at me.

"So, she lives! I was worried there for a little while, couldn't have you dying on my watch."

"Who…...who are you?"

He leaned forward holding out his hand,

"Sorry, how rude of me. Captain Peter Whitlock at your service. Do you have any idea how fu…..how difficult it is to stop the little munching machine from gobbling you up?"

I stared at him, was I hallucinating?

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Are you with the police?"

He laughed softly,

"Nah, they wouldn't have me. My public interaction skills aren't really up to it or so my wife tells me. I'm a friend of The Major's, I got the feeling he might need some backup so here I am and you are Isabella Swan."

He picked up my chart and reading it began to shake his head,

"Wow! No tonsils, no appendix, fuc…..girl there's only half of you left."

I tried to take the chart from him but he was way too fast and then it clicked, he was Jasper's friend and another vampire.

"Were you…...I mean did you fight in the civil war with Jasper?"

He put the chart down and picked up the game once more playing as he spoke,

"Nope, I missed that fight, unfortunately. I bumped into The Major a few years after it was all over, he turned me, it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

I frowned then questioned him in a whisper,

"Jasper turned you into a vampire? Didn't you hate him for that?"

"Sure but then I hated just about everyone back then. I was what you might call an angry young man. He gave my life purpose and we became friends, the only friends either of us had at the time. Then when I met Charlotte he saved her life and helped us escape from the Mexican bitch. It took some persuading but finally, I made him see the danger he was in and he made a run for it too, we've been friends ever since. I was glad to hear he and Alice the crazy elf girl had broken up, I never thought she was right for him and now I find him here with you. Interesting."

His attention was taken by the screen again and he cursed once more,

"If that little muncher kills me once more I'm gonna kick his electronic ass into next week."

I took the game from him and began to giggle,

"You're playing Pacman? How come you can't beat him?"

"How come? Because the dotty little fuc…...he doesn't play fair and I haven't worked out how to cheat yet but I will just give me a little time."

He looked at me, smiled, and waggled his eyebrows up and down like a silent screen baddie and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's better, you have some color again and if I'm not mistaken I hear the footsteps of the dragon so I'll just step outside, she doesn't like me to hang around in here. I've no idea what she thinks I'm gonna do to you, I'm an innocent enough looking young lad."

Before I could speak he was gone along with his game and sure enough, the nurse came in a few seconds later glaring at him as he stood leaning against the wall opposite my door trying and failing to look angelic.

She closed the door firmly then turned to me, a smile replacing the scowl she had thrown at him,

"How are you feeling now Bella? Any pain? Apart from the one outside that is. I know your father wanted someone to keep you safe until they find whoever did this to you but that man…...he gives me the shudders."

"I'm OK but I could do with something for my headache and I feel sick."

"Of course, I'll get you something and perhaps then you can try eating something, that's the best thing for an upset tummy. There's some chicken broth in the fridge, I'll warm some up for you."

"Thank you. Has my dad been back yet?"

"No, but that young man who brought you in has he just popped his head around the door but he wouldn't stay he wanted you to rest. If only everyone was as thoughtful as that."

Her glance shot to the door and I wondered just what Peter had said to upset her although it struck me that he could have thought it fun to bait her just for the hell of it, he had the devil in his eyes.

 **Charlie**

I went back to the station after Jasper left still not entirely sure I was really awake, the thought of werewol….nope make that shapeshifters, and vampires actually existing and living here in small-town America was a shock but almost kinda funny too. If I thought back to my youth when I used to go to the local drive in all the horror and sci-fi movies had aliens and monsters first appearing in towns just like Forks, had the writers of these known something the rest of us didn't?

The thought I had spent a good deal of my life with Harry and Billy both on and off the reservation without sensing anything odd was disturbing. I had relied on the Quileutes for trackers when we had missing person cases and they had used their special wolf senses to help me out. There was something else that bothered me, we'd had reports of giant wolves over the years and our share of animal attacks but were the two related? Jasper had told me the wolves hunted vampires but what did they do when there were no vampires around? Did they just stop phasing? Or was there a darker side to their nature?

It took some time but I finally got the report written substituting a hit and run driver for a pissed vampire when it came to explaining the damaged cruiser although I was sure some bright spark would eventually notice that the door had been sheared off from the inside, I think a touch of concussion might have to substitute for memory there, and an unknown subject for the Quileutes as Bella's kidnapper.

Eddie suggested we look back in the files to see if anyone I had arrested might fit the MO and that would keep them occupied for a while.

"It's a good job you found her Chief and that the Hale boy was with you to bring her down, a great bit of tracking. What about the wolf tracks we saw? Did you see any signs of a big wolf up there?"

"Nope but I think the tracks looked bigger because the snow was disturbed by all the footprints."

"Yeah, just as well, I'd hate to come face to face with a beast that size. It looked like whoever took Bella had help though, I counted at least three distinct sets of prints and what looked like a bare footprint too."

Andy guffawed at that,

"Yeah, Eddie I saw that guy, buck naked and running through the snow being pursued by a pack of monster wolves, I think they call him Big Foot! The guys responsible probably made the tracks to confuse us, no one was gonna wander around up the mountain without his clothes, it'd freeze and drop off in minutes."

I left the guys busy with the rest of the paperwork, they couldn't do anything else, the weather was becoming progressively worse, and visited my little girl relieved to see her sitting up and eating a bowl of hot broth and a bread roll. The doctor had told me she'd been very lucky but he wanted to keep her in a couple of days just to make sure, especially with the concussion she had received.

"I just hope you find the bastard responsible Chief. They must have followed her to the Cullen house and attacked once they knew she was on her own."

"Yes and I intend tracking down the culprits as soon as the snow eases up but for now I'm just relieved she's OK."

"The Hale boy came by a little while ago, he's really sweet on her. I thought the Cullens had left for good."

"I think he came back for some unfinished business Doc, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to talk to my daughter alone, see what she remembers about the attack."

He nodded,

"Good idea but I doubt you'll get much from her, that whack on the head really messed with her memory."

Once he'd gone I sat in the chair beside Bella and waited for her to finish her meal. I could tell she was apprehensive, after all, she had no idea that Jasper had explained things to me.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, the nurse gave me something for my headache and the sickness."

"Good…."

"Dad"

She interrupted me nervously,

"Yes?"

"I know you want to find out who did this but I really didn't see, I'm sorry but I was shoved from behind. It wasn't Jasper though."

"No, we've established that his alibi checked out. He was at the hardware store around the time you drove to his place, besides he was the one who saved your life, mine too I guess."

She relaxed visibly and I smiled,

"Besides, I know who did it, I'm just not too sure what to do about it."

Her eyes widened in shock,

"You do?"

"Sure, your boyfriend told me all about it."

"He did?"

"Yep, although it took a couple of stiff drinks before I could take it all in. It came as something of a shock to discover you knew the Cullens weren't what they appeared to be. Jasper told me why you kept it a secret. I guess I'm finding it hard to understand how you could fall in love with a….well, you know."

She nodded very gingerly,

"They aren't like others Dad, I never felt in danger from any of them and certainly not from Jasper, he's…...special."

"He's that all right and strange as it may seem I like him although I'm not sure how I feel about the two of you….."

She opened her mouth to object but I carried on over her,

"But it's clear to see that he thinks a lot of you and I get the feeling he'd defend you to the death so I'm willing to try being open-minded on this. But…."

"What?"

"I'm not willing to accept what happened, I'm going to pay a visit to the reservation and find out who knew what about the attack."

"You'll be careful, won't you? Things could be very tense there."

"I'll be taking a partner with me, my good old pump action and I'm ready to use it on anyone who starts sprouting fur."

She smiled weakly at this and I could tell she was still very tired so I got up and kissed her on the forehead,

"Get some sleep, you're safe enough here with Jasper's friend on guard outside your door."

"Peter? Yes, I met him when I woke up, you be careful too."

"Always am, Bella. See you later."

As I left Peter nodded and took his place outside Bella's door once more and crazy as it may seem I felt happier knowing she had a vampire watching out for her while I headed off to talk to a pack of shapeshifters, could life get any more bizarre? For forty years I'd lived a normal existence in a normal small town or so I had thought, now all of a sudden here I was catapulted into the Twilight Zone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Sam**

The pack was in a whole heap of trouble and as their Alpha the buck stopped with me, I just had to decide how to tell the elders what had happened and what I intended to do about it. I should have gone to them first for their approval of our actions which I already knew they would never have given. They stuck by the letter of the treaty, he was a member of the Cullen family so covered by the damn treaty and as such was out of bounds to us unless he bit a human and he hadn't.

If things had worked out the way we expected, if we could have run the leech out of town by showing him he wasn't welcome, no one would need to have known but once Paul attacked and knocked Bella down the stairs everything just escalated. It was partly Leah's fault although as the pack Alpha I should have disregarded her idea however appealing and backed off. The leech would have been back soon enough and he could have taken her for medical attention but of course, he would have known we were responsible if not the extent of that responsibility and I doubted he would have just left it. Instead, we had attempted to frame him and everything had unraveled so fast I couldn't keep up.

Now, I had a dead pack member, a leech who would be thirsting for revenge, and Chief Swan now only too aware of who or what had hurt his daughter. How the elders were going to react to that triple whammy I had no idea but I could imagine it wouldn't be pleasant. I called the rest of the pack to me once the deputies and Charlie were safely out of the way and explained that I would be facing the elders, that whatever happened this was my fault and I took full responsibility. Jake was furious with Paul who he blamed for everything but that was hardly fair, especially as Paul lay at our feet with a broken neck and shotgun wound to the stomach.

"No one will say anything to anyone, especially about Leah's part in this, do you understand?"

There were sullen murmurings and threats against the leech but I had to assert my authority now before things got even more out of hand so I deepened my voice to an Alpha command,

"No one is to speak about what happened at the leeches house or up here on the mountain. I will do all the talking for the pack and you will stand silently at my back while I do so. Leah's name is not to be mentioned by any of you, nothing of this mess is. Do you all understand?"

They bowed their heads and nodded, even Jake who I could see was trying to break the bond that tied him to the pack in his anger but the Alpha command overrode anything he might have wanted to say or do and eventually he too bowed his head and nodded.

"Jared, Jake, you take Paul's body back to the village but keep it out of sight until we have spoken to the elders."

"The rest of you make sure there are no tracks here that can point to our existence, check the cabin for any sign of Bella or of our having been there, if there is any blood then torch the cabin. Charlie and the leech may know we were here and involved but he can't prove it, the town would laugh if he told them there were giant wolf men living on the reservation."

"What about the damage at the leeches place? We can't go back there."

"He'll tidy up for us, don't forget if we are exposed then he is too and that's the last thing he wants. Come on, get to work."

The elders were waiting when we got back to the village, they knew something was wrong, they'd noticed the whole pack was absent and I think maybe Leah might have said something to her father. She'd wanted to come to the mountain with us but I'd made her stay behind, this was pack business and she wasn't a member of the pack. She was angry and I knew only too well how dangerous Leah could be when her temper got the better of her, I'd been on the receiving end of it myself!

Harry and Billy were sitting outside Harry's place and as soon as they spotted us Harry gestured me over.

"The council wants to speak with you Sam, now."

I nodded trying to look less concerned than I felt and I followed as Harry wheeled Billy over to the fire pit where Quil Ateara and the other elders were already seated talking in low tones which cut off abruptly as they saw us approach.

The rest of the pack followed except for Quil and Embry whom I had left with Paul's body hidden from view in Jake's garage under a tarp, the only place that could be approached out of view of the other cabins.

Quil looked up at me as I stood before them and I was shocked by the expression in those usually expressive eyes, they were cold now, dead looking, and I felt a shiver run through me.

"The pack was missing all day Sam Uley, where did you take them? We know there is something very wrong, the spirits feel it, they are agitated, angry, and we want to know why."

I swallowed hard before replying, trying to keep my answers as short as possible.

"We went to the Cullen house to frighten the leech away from Forks."

"Why? Had he broken the treaty?"

Joe, Paul's father snapped this out almost before I finished speaking.

"No, we just didn't want the leeches back in Forks."

"What did you do?"

This time it was Sue Clearwater's turn and I looked at her as I answered,

"We roughed up the house but we never touched the leech, we just warned him to leave and not come back."

"It is obvious to us that you didn't touch him, I see all of you here, except Paul and if you had incited a fight with him there would be more empty spaces. Where is Paul?"

It was the question I had dreaded most of all and it had come way too soon.

"He's….he's dead, we have his body in Jake's garage, the leech killed him."

Joe didn't move a muscle but I could see the pain in his eyes and I grieved for him.

Quil continued his cross examination,

"Why was he killed if there was no fight?"

"There was an…... incident, one that did not involve the leech. Bella was…"

"Bella? Chief Swan's daughter? What does she have to do with this? You were told to stay away from her."

"She turned up while we were trashing the house and she got injured, it was an accident, Paul knocked her down the stairs and she hit her head. We…..we decided to use this as a way to force the leech out of Forks by framing him for her disappearance. We took her up the mountain but the leech and the Chief tracked her to the cabin. The Chief shot Paul and the leech snapped his neck."

There was a long silence, all the elders stared at me then their eyes followed the line of the pack standing behind me and I suddenly felt their power as never before…... and their rage.

"Do you understand the ramifications of your actions?"

"Yes, we broke a treaty that should never have been agreed to in the first place but what are the Cullens going to do about it? They aren't here and the one leech who is can soon be hunted down and destroyed. We did what guardians are supposed to do, we protect our territory and humans, Bella Swan is still a human even if she is a leech lover."

Quil got up from his seat and suddenly he looked much stronger and younger than he had ever done to me.

"How dare you question the actions of your ancestors. You have no right to take actions that could put the tribe in danger, every decision you take should be thought through and discussed with the council. Do you have any idea what you have brought down on the tribe? How much danger we all face right now because you decided in your arrogance that you knew better than the council of elders and your ancestors?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I felt Quil was overreacting, there was one arrogant vampire here and yet he was acting as if Armageddon was just around the corner.

The charged silence was broken by the sound of running feet and then Leah came in,

"It's Chief Swan and he doesn't look happy."

"Sam, you and the pack stay out of sight in the house, you've done enough already today."

I could hardly believe my ears, Quil's voice held the tone of an Alpha command which was crazy, he wasn't even a shapeshifter but as I looked at the others I saw they had all bowed their heads in obedience and found myself doing the same, struggle as I might.

Quil Ateara

I had no idea how we were going to resolve this dangerous situation but Charlie Swan was the lesser of two evils and he was alone, I had feared he might have brought the vampire with him. I knew the rest of the council had followed me and stood at my back in a show of solidarity as the cruiser came to a halt and the Chief climbed out. He looked both angry and determined but there was also a hint of sorrow in his eyes and I hoped that perhaps I could use his long friendship with the tribe to stop this becoming more of a disaster than it already was.

"Chief Swan."

"Quil."

He nodded curtly,

"I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Yes but I question your authority, you are not the law on the reservation."

"True but I'm not here as a lawman, I'm here as a father and a betrayed friend. You know what the…..Sam and his pack did to Bella?"

"We have just been made aware of the incident and I understand you had your justice when you shot Paul."

"You think a shot to the chest is going to satisfy me when they left my daughter up in that cabin to die? She was hypothermic by the time she reached the clinic and she could have suffered brain damage as a result of the unprovoked attack on her by one of your so-called guardians. Aren't you supposed to protect humans? Or doesn't my daughter come into that category anymore? Where are they Quil?"

"The pack is under the protection of the council, if you have a complaint you make it to us and we will ensure those responsible suffer the full sanction of tribal law."

He smiled but it never reached his eyes which remained cold and hard.

"Were they under orders when they tried to run Jasper Hale out of town? When they destroyed his house and kidnapped my daughter? When she was attacked and then dragged up a mountain in the snow to die in an unheated derelict cabin? None of these crimes took place on the reservation or against other members of the tribe so I guess who gets to kill them is a moot point."

It was then he hefted the pump action shotgun he carried and held it across his chest.

"Are you planning on committing murder Chief Swan?"

"Nope, I aim to rid the forest of a pack of man hunting mutant wolves, so where are they?"

"There will be no violence on tribal lands Chief, I absolutely refuse to allow it. The pack acted unwisely but in the event, no real damage was done to you or your daughter, in fact, the only person to come to any harm was a Quileute, one you shot and the…..other killed. If anything we should be looking for vengeance but we are willing to accept that the affair is over if you leave now and keep the vampire away from the reservation. You have your daughter, he has what he came back for and we have a funeral to arrange. I think that is enough bloodshed for one day don't you?"

"I might be more willing to believe that if my daughter weren't still in the hospital and if my friends had been upfront with me, instead of which you hid your "little problem" pretending to go hunting for wolves when hikers and climbers reported seeing them and conveniently finding nothing. What about the animal attacks that have happened over the years? Are they down to your so-called guardian wolves? How many others have Sam and his pack of rabid animals killed? Are you trying to tell me that Bella is the only victim? And what about this treaty you had with the Cullens? If the pack can't even stick to that why should I believe for a moment they can be trusted running wild?"

I stood looking at our one time friend but he was now gone, he was a father first and a lawman second but both wanted revenge and both saw the wolves as dangerous. I could hardly blame him but I couldn't allow him to spread our secret or hunt down the pack so what should I do? It was an impossible situation but I had to decide and quickly before things got out of hand, I could see Sam watching from the window and Paul's father seething with hatred for the man responsible however coincidentally, for his only son's death.

 **A very merry Christmas to all my readers who celebrate the season and best wishes to all others. Thank you for remaining with me for another year. Love Jules xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Jasper**

It was irrational I knew but something was driving me to get the house habitable again for Christmas, it was important to me that Bella have somewhere safe to come to and I'd rather it was here than home with her father, besides which I had already invited him too if this mess was all sorted out by then. With Peter watching over Bella I could concentrate on cleaning up and making the place look festive although it took some time to clean up all traces of Bella's blood and the wolves' attack and with each claw mark or splintered timber I repaired I felt another sliver of ice settle in my stomach, the wolves were going to pay and pay dearly for this.

When I was finally satisfied I would have the house ready when Bella left the hospital I went back to see her only to find her giving Peter lessons on playing a computer game. They both looked up as I entered and the smile of pleasure that lit Bella's face made my day.

"Hello, darlin' you feeling better?"

"Much thanks, oh you meant Bella, silly me"

I rolled my eyes at Peter then ignored his maniacal giggle as Bella spoke,

"Yes, thanks to you. I thought you might be here earlier."

It was good that she'd missed me but I hurried to explain what I'd been doing.

"Dad was here earlier, he told me you'd spoken to him, thank you for trusting him."

"I didn't have a whole heap of choice Bella but he deserved to know what was going on. I'll call in at the station when I leave here or the house if I missed him."

"He told me he was going to the reservation to talk to the elders but he should be back by now."

I froze, Charlie had gone alone and unarmed to the reservation to tell them he knew their secret and was probably looking for revenge? Bad idea Charlie!

Bella caught my concern and sat up straighter in bed although I could see it hurt her head to do so,

"What's the matter? Do you think they might hurt him?"

"No, they'd have to be crazy to do anything to the Chief of police, I just wished he'd waited for me. He told me he planned on going out there but I guess I expected him to wait until you were better."

"But you can't go onto the reservation, it would be breaking the treaty."

Peter laughed mirthlessly,

"Girl I think that's the least of The Majors worries right now, the wolves already shredded that document when they attacked you and tried to frame him. I guess you'll be wanting to check on the Chief though Major?"

Jasper nodded his assent,

"Bella, I hate to kiss and run but I'd like to find your dad and make sure everything's OK. I'll call back later even if I have to sneak in."

She smiled but I cursed as I saw I had now worried her too.

"He'll be fine Bella, they wouldn't try anything with him besides he's their friend or at least he was."

"Take Peter with you please, I couldn't stand the thought of you walking into the wolf's lair alone."

I picked up her hand and kissed it,

"I'll be fine and I'd be much happier knowing Peter was here watching out for you. I can handle myself I promise."

"Yeah, he just wants to have all the fun for himself. I haven't had a good fight in years and against giant wolves? It sounds like a blast."

I glared at Peter but he sat innocently concentrating on his game once more, how he managed that choir boy innocence had always been a mystery to me. Then he looked up,

"You still here? Don't you have things you should be doing? Like collecting some wolf pelts?"

I scowled a warning and held Bella for a moment kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry and do not let this innocent expression fool you, Peter is the devil's disciple and needs watching."

Before he could launch into a long and complicated defense of his actions I left knowing Bella was safe while he was there, if any wolves came sniffing around they'd find themselves outfought and dead before they could act. There were only nine now Paul was dead and I was pretty sure they wouldn't risk many on an attack on the clinic just in case Bella decided to say anything. Sam would be more concerned about Charlie and I coming for them.

I called at the station and discovered they had no idea where Charlie was,

"Try the house or the clinic, he looked worn out and he'd done all he could so he went off for a few hours. We aren't expecting him back until tomorrow."

The house was in darkness so he wasn't there which meant he was probably still at the reservation, whether of his own free will or not I had no idea but I planned on finding out. I was heavily outnumbered and Charlie would be vulnerable so I would have to go in hard and grab myself a hostage or two.

"Major?"

I turned to see Darius and Garrett standing in the shadows,

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Garrett shrugged and motioned to Darius,

"He promised me a fight."

I swung my attention to Darius who looked less self-assured than usual.

"I owe you big time Major and I hear things, Carlisle called and asked if I knew how you were, it seems you've not been listening to your voicemail for a few days. Then I heard a rumor of trouble with the Quileutes, some guardians closely related to them are uneasy and seeing as I knew you were back here I put two and two together and decided why should you have all the fun. Garrett happened to be nearby so I grabbed him on my way here."

I nodded putting two and two together myself, Alice had arranged the divorce so swiftly she had to have help and I knew she kept an eye on Caius for him so maybe she used that to get some work from him. It didn't matter, they were here and that's what was important.

"Ready for a little wolf hunt?"

Garret smiled broadly and rolled his shoulders,

"Sure Major, why not, ready when you are."

"Darius?"

"I can leave my computers for a while but I insist on meeting the lucky lady later, deal?"

I nodded,

"Deal. Come on we have work to do."

We made our way to the treaty line alert for any signs that the pack were on patrol and expecting danger but the scents here were several hours old at least, just as I thought the pack was staying close to the village and the elders expecting trouble but where was Charlie and was he OK?

"You want to split up?"

I shook my head,

"No, we'll stick together unless we run into trouble. Once we reach the outskirts of the village we'll make our plans but keep your eyes open for Bella's father, he'll be the only non-native American here right now and I have no idea what shape he'll be in. He went to confront the pack for injuring and kidnapping his daughter."

"So, we're looking for a white male, courageous but not very bright?"

I glared at Garrett then realized he was just trying to release some of the tension in the air,

"We have the advantage, we're upwind of the village so unless they have sentries posted we should be able to surprise them."

Darius looked around uneasily,

"Are they usually this sloppy Major?"

"No, but they are in big trouble because I think they acted without the agreement of the elders so they're probably busy trying to justify their actions to said elders."

"Perfect, Peter is gonna be really pissed that he missed this, never mind we'll give him a blow by blow account when it's all over."

Not waiting for the others I moved forward putting a foot over the treaty line, the line that in my mind no longer existed having been broken by the wolf pack. We moved silently towards the village able to hear the commotion from some way off and smell the congregation around the elder's lodge. I could sense both anger and fear, the elders knew the wolf pack had put the entire village in danger and I guessed they were busy trying to work out what to do next while Sam Uley and the pack would be seething at being reprimanded and guilty at the peril they had put their loved ones in. Just how much danger they were about to find out but I wanted to know where Charlie was before we attacked so signaling to the other two to hold on I went forward until I could see into the village.

There were a lot of people milling about outside the lodge and I could hear the elders talking but there was no sign of Charlie so I slipped back to join the others and told them to split up and search as much of the village as they could without getting noticed.

"If you come across the pack and you'll know them by their smell let me know, put your phones on silent and check them frequently, the wolves hearing is too acute to risk even vibration."

The other two nodded and disappeared into the woods silently while I went back to my vantage point and concentrated on hearing what I could of the elder's conversation. It seemed they were in deadlock, half wanting to appeal to Chief Swan to keep their secret and apologize for what the pack had done to Bella and promise to keep the pack on a tighter leash while others wanted him taken out of the picture to keep their secret,

"We can make it look like an accident, it's not difficult. We cannot allow him to go free knowing what he does. He's sure to tell someone or at the very least persecute our young men for what happened. Besides he's friends with the leech our sworn enemy."

"Are you really suggesting we kill Charlie Swan? A man we have known our whole lives? One who is our friend purely because the pack got out of control and broke their own sacred vow never to harm a human?."

"What sacred vow? Sam attacked his own imprint, he doesn't deserve to remain the pack Alpha, it's his fault this happened. We should hand him over to Chief Swan as the one responsible and promote a new Alpha in his place."

"Hand over Sam? What about my son? Paul lies dead at the hand of your precious Charlie Swan and you want me to agree that we should let him go? I say he should disappear, kill him and let the wolves of the forest gnaw on his bones."

There were a lot of murmurs after this speech and I could feel that the elders were beginning to side with those who wanted revenge for Paul, which meant danger for Charlie. Emotions were running very high and I feared a lynch mob if we didn't act so I sent texts to my companions.

"Take any Quileute you see as a hostage and meet me outside the lodge, I'm going in."

I moved so swiftly that none of the crowd standing around the lodge waiting for the elders to come to a decision saw me as I passed them and went through the door into the long room where the whole council of elders was gathered around a central fire pit still arguing but again there was no sign of the pack or Bella's father. I came to a halt standing behind Quil deciding the best person to take hostage was the leader.

Silence fell over the room as my presence became known and everyone tensed while I remained perfectly still with one arm around the old man's neck holding him close to my body his head turned slightly to reveal the pulsing vein below his skin.

"Tell your people to sit down or I'll turn you right now. We need to talk but if you're not willing then say goodbye to your tribe, I'm not alone."

Garrett came in next holding a woman close to him, one with scars down the side of her face, the Alpha's imprint, a good choice. He nodded to me but said nothing, instead leaning against the wall by the doorway so he could see both inside and out.

The leader stared at Garrett and his prisoner for a second before telling the other elders to be seated and I watched as they slowly regained their seats the men looking for a way to overpower us without losing their leader and the other hostage and seeing none.

"Where are the pack? And where is Chief Swan?"

"You can kill me but another will step into my place."

"I hate to burst your bubble but I can keep on killing as long as they keep stepping and as you broke the treaty first I feel no compunction in doing just that. Now, I'll ask you once more where are the pack and where is Chief Swan?"

The old man was stubborn, he wasn't going to tell me anything but another man stood up,

"There is no need for further bloodshed, no one is going to hurt Chief Swan, he's only being held until we decide what kind of a deal to make with him and the pack is no threat to you or to Charlie's daughter. The whole thing was a mixture of bad decisions and an accident. Bella wasn't badly hurt."

I stared at him, did he really believe that bullshit?

"You had a treaty with us, we would be left in peace so long as we didn't bite a human. Your pack broke the treaty, not me. They attacked Bella and almost killed her trying to hide up in the mountains while they framed me for her kidnap. Now, I'm not Carlisle, I don't have his patience or compassion so it wouldn't bother me if I had to kill each and every one of you to get what I want. I hope that's clear enough for you. Where is Chief Swan?"

The spokesman looked at the other elders some of whom were nodding while others shook their heads and then nodded himself

"He's tied up in one of the outhouses, unharmed."

"Thank you. Where are the pack?"

He shook his head,

"I won't hand our young men over to you. Take Chief Swan and leave."

I shook my head,

"You don't seem to understand, I'm not negotiating, Where are they?"

He stared at me unspeaking so I turned the old man around to look into his face,

"Your friends here don't think I'd really make good on my threat, what do you think?"

He couldn't meet my eyes and I waited but Garrett was becoming impatient,

"Fuck it Major I'll kill the girl here, that should bring the mutts running."

There was an audible gasp from around the room and a woman screamed in protest at his words.

I held up one hand and looked back at the leader,

"You heard my friend, what's it to be? Do you want her death on your conscience? Because trust me, one way or another I will find the pack."

"They went back up the mountain, I told them to stay away from the village until this was over, I know who you are and what you are capable of. I could not allow you to kill our young men for their foolish actions."

"Old man, you can't stop me. Now, I want you to send someone to free the Chief and bring him here. Then you are going to contact Denali and tell them exactly what your pack has done and the consequences they have caused. If I see anyone from the reservation on the mountain I will kill them, if anyone goes near the house or Bella or her father I'll be back and next time there will be no parley I'll just start the killing. Do you understand?"

He nodded reluctantly aware I meant every word I said.

"Good, then let's get started shall we?"

He motioned to one of the women to go and bring Charlie back.

"And don't try calling for help, unless you want a bloodbath that is."

She scurried out only to return a few seconds later white-faced followed by Darius and Charlie looking a little battered and worn but otherwise OK.

"Look what I found tied up in one of the shacks. Are we finished here? Or do you want me to start taking the place apart one Quileute at a time?"

"No, I think we're finished here for now, but maybe a small reminder is in order."

Darius smiled,

"I was hoping you might say that Major. Let's go shall we?"

I motioned for the old man to join the others and Garrett pushed the girl he had been holding over to the small crowd all huddled together then we left but as we did so the night sky lit up as flames began to lick hungrily around the store and garage where Darius had worked a little of his magic just to teach them a lesson.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Charlie**

I explained what had happened to Jasper as we drove back in the cruiser with his friend the one who had released me, driving as I just couldn't get behind the wheel after the roughing up I had sustained. I had thought it was members of the pack who stole up behind and grabbed me none too gently and cursed my own stupidity, I really thought they would have gone into hiding after losing Paul but they were obviously looking for payback and I got kicked and punched as I struggled against the ropes they were attempting to tie me with. Then I heard voices I recognized, one belonged to Benjamin, Harry's cousin and the other a man I knew only slightly.

"Scared Charlie? Did you think it was the pack? Oh, they wanted you but you were lucky, the elders told them to beat it. Left up to me I'd take you to them for shooting young Paul but I guess that would only make more trouble and we have enough as it is."

"So you think to risk my daughter's life was justified?"

He didn't answer just shoved me violently in the small of my back so I fell into the empty cabin and unable to break my fall hit the ground face first.

When Jasper didn't comment I went on,

"I should be thanking your friend for releasing me."

The guy in question turned to smile,

"That's OK, The Major promised me a fight so getting you free was just payment. You were lucky the wolves weren't still in the village though, they would have ripped you to shreds. Their loyalty is to their pack mates."

"Yeah well, they aren't the only ones looking for payback my friend. I like the lesson you gave them."

Jasper nodded,

"That's just the start, as soon as we get you home safe we're going after the pack and I need to be back for Christmas, I have a girl to share it with."

"Then you just turn around and let's get started, that's my daughter you're talking about and I intend being there when that pack of cowardly curs gets what's coming to them."

The other stranger in the car turned to stare into my face,

"You do know what's going to happen up there I take it? I mean you're the law and we're about to break it big time. None of those wolves is going to be coming back down in one piece."

I stared back at him,

"I understand and don't worry about me, I just quit. Being a cop means I have a duty to uphold the law but any law that protects the likes of the Quileute wolves is no law at all."

He shrugged,

"It's your funeral, just make sure you keep out of our way or you might find yourself in a body bag too."

"I can take care of myself even if doesn't look like it."

Jasper reached into his jacket pocket and handed over a revolver,

"Sorry I couldn't manage anything bigger, aim for the head or heart and don't miss, I don't want to explain to Bella how her father got eaten."

I took it and nodded,

"You won't have to, thanks."

The guy in front who Jasper now introduced as Darius turned the car and began the drive up the mountain.

"I've no idea how far this will get us, I hope you're fast on your feet Chief because if you fall behind you get left."

"Charlie's fast enough Darius."

The driver nodded and turned back to choose the best trail for the cruiser and I was very relieved I'd put the snow chains on a week ago.

Garrett looked down at the gun,

"How good are you with that peashooter?"

"He took out a charging wolf."

"Yeah Major, but wasn't that with a rifle? A handgun is a different proposition."

"I'll manage if the trophies on my shelf are anything to go by and no, they weren't against static targets. Who knows, you might be glad of me if you get jumped."

Garrett laughed,

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen, you haven't seen us in action yet. I bet Peter will be spitting teeth when he hears what we are doing."

"Leave him be, he's got a job that's even more important to me."

"Yeah, the girl who captured a warriors heart."

Jasper scowled at Darius but no one was taking any notice, it was like they had fought together for years although I knew that couldn't be true from what Jasper had told me of himself. So I guess what I was seeing was the camaraderie of seasoned warriors who had complete faith in each other's abilities.

It wasn't long before the going got too steep for the cruiser so we all piled out and began the ascent on foot. Jasper stayed with me allowing Darius to forge on ahead and Garrett to take up the rear and it reminded me of my days in the military when we went on maneuvers with an opposing force just waiting to ambush us.

"Do you think they're expecting you?"

"They'd be crazy not to and unless they left a pack member in the village they have no idea what's going on but they must plan for the worst case"

"And we just that, their worst nightmare. The elders knew your reputation Major, do you think the pack does?"

Jasper shook his head, I doubt if even Sam Uley and his friends would have acted if they'd known just what they were getting themselves into. The elders might have told them since I don't know and to be honest Garrett, I don't give a fuck."

I waited a few minutes then when Jasper stopped, taking my arm to prevent me walking on, I whispered,

"What did he mean, your reputation?"

"So, you haven't heard? The Major's nickname is The God of War, no one has ever stood against him and lived."

Jasper sighed heavily and I could almost hear his thoughts, he was worried I might try to stop him seeing my daughter if I heard what he really was but he was mistaken. Whatever he might have been in the past and despite anything, he might do up here on the mountain I knew with absolute certainty that he would protect my daughter with his life.

Darius came back so silently I didn't hear a thing although the trail was littered with small stones and loose snow.

"They've been this way, I could smell their scent, they stopped up ahead so I'm guessing they either left a spotter or booby-trapped the trail."

Jasper nodded,

"Garrett, stay here with Charlie, Darius and I will go on ahead and see what's going on."

 **Jasper**

The wolves may think they were being cunning and very smart but they were up against the wrong opponents if they thought any traps or spotters would go unnoticed and it didn't take us long to find the trap, a crudely built boulder fall which while it might give them some warning of our approach if they were still in hailing distance it would hardly slow us down. Or did they expect Charlie to be with us? It would certainly have injured if not killed him and that made me even more determined to wipe the pack out. We soon jammed the boulders so they couldn't fall and then called the others to rejoin us warning them to be quiet as we suspected the wolves might have set up an ambush ahead.

Charlie and I went on ahead leaving Garrett and Darius to make their way around to our sides and protect the flank ready to act if the fighting started and it wasn't long before I sensed nervous and angry wolves up ahead. So, they'd stayed in wolf form thinking it would give them a better chance of taking us out, I would have expected some at least to be in human form hoping that Charlie would be less inclined to kill a fellow human, I thought they would be sorely mistaken but I did expect it.

"Jasper, look."

Charlie pointed to the trail ahead where a wolf stood it's tail swinging agitatedly as it saw us, it was large but I didn't think it was Sam or Jake.

"Keep moving Charlie and be ready to jump aside if it attacks."

He nodded and I could feel him tense up ready to move at an instant's notice.

"Where are the rest of the pack? Skulking around, too scared to show their faces?"

The wolf snarled loudly at my taunt and it echoed around the mountain sounding like there were hundreds of them up here.

"Sorry, I don't speak cur."

His shoulders bunched as he made to spring but I didn't give him the opportunity, I moved faster and he found himself scrabbling backward to avoid my grasp but he was too slow and I grabbed him tightly around the chest and began to squeeze slowly.

"Come out or I kill him here and now."

I looked straight ahead as I continued to squeeze hearing his ribs protest at the pressure then the other wolves slowly appeared, one, two, three, and then four.

"I mean all of you."

One of the wolves phased back to human form and I saw it was one of the younger men, hardly more than a boy.

"This is all of us. We wanted to go back to the village, we think Sam was wrong to take Bella. I tried to get help but I was too late, it should have been me who died up here not Paul, I was supposed to be guarding Bella but I went for blankets."

"If you think that's going to save you, don't. You were a party to what happened, you deserve the same punishment. Where's Sam?"

He shrugged,

"He, Jared, Jake, and Brady carried on climbing, they think you'll give up and go back to Forks if the elders tell them what they commanded us to do. It's why we're still here, we cant go back to the village, we were given an Alpha order, this is as far as we can get. I don't want to die."

"Neither did Bella but you didn't give her a choice."

He was shivering with fear, a pathetic figure but he was one of the pack and I had sworn to kill them all.

I was about to step forward to join Garrett and Darius who had appeared covering any escape route when I heard another noise, a strange one and looked behind the Quileutes to see three huge white bears appear. I smiled,

"Johnny H, I wondered if you might make an appearance. If you've come to beg for their lives don't waste your time."

The biggest of the three, the one in the middle phased back to human form and it was like looking at a mirror image of myself in negative. He had long dark hair and skin but the body could have been mine, powerful and lean.

"Major, I heard what happened to your imprint and I'm sorry, the Quileutes had no right to act or to break the treaty which you and the Cullens have observed all these years but I cannot allow you to kill the pack."

"I beg to differ."

"These young men only followed the orders of their Alpha and I would bargain for their lives."

"You have nothing I want Johnny."

"I beg to differ Major. If you are willing to allow these five youngsters to return to the village unharmed I am willing to allow the hunt for the Alpha and his companions to go ahead unmolested. If not then we have a serious problem."

 **Charlie**

I gazed on confused, this guy was trying to barter for the lives of the Quileutes who stood before us but at the same time was willing to give up the Quileute pack Alpha and his companions so he must be pretty important but he didn't look any older than Jasper and he certainly wasn't a vampire so how was it a young man was in such an important position?

As if he had heard my thoughts this Johnny guy turned his attention to me,

"You are the father of the girl whose abduction started all this?"

I stepped forward,

"Yes, I'm Bella's father but don't ask for any favors from me. The Quileute elders held me captive and I have no idea what they might have done to me if Jasper and his friends hadn't turned up."

"Yes, I'm aware of the elder's actions and they too will be dealt with but you did survive as did your daughter and I am asking you if you believe these young men deserve to lose their lives because they followed orders?"

I wasn't sure what to say, my main concern was Sam and Jake seeing as he had been instrumental in what happened even though he professed to being in love with Bella.

"The only reason my daughter survived was that Jasper here got to her in time so don't try that one on me."

He continued to stare at me even as he addressed Jasper once more,

"Then the decision seems to lie with you Major. I don't want a war, too many will die on both sides. I am willing to negotiate as you have already seen. I would have suggested leaving Sam and his companions to me but I knew that would never be acceptable to you. I understand what they did warrants severe penalties and in return for the lives of these five, I am willing to allow you to continue your search for the others unhampered by us. An Alpha who puts his pack at risk is useless, or weak, or both, and has to be dealt with, he lost his right to protection by his own actions That is as far as I am willing to go so, do we have a deal?"

There was a long tense silence and I wondered what Jasper's decision would be, fight or allow the younger members of the pack to live in exchange for those most responsible for what happened?


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Bella**

I was beginning to become concerned when neither my dad nor Jasper came to visit especially as I knew that my dad had intended visiting the Quileute village looking for answers and eventually unable to take the lack of information any longer I ventured to ask Peter what he knew..

"No idea, not for sure, but if I had to hazard a guess I'd say the lucky fuc…...I mean they're probably on a wolf hunt."

I felt my heart leap into my mouth, my dad and Jasper hunting down the Quileute pack?

"You mean dad and Jasper together?"

"Plus a couple of The Major's friends who heard there might be some fun to be had in Forks, just my luck to miss out on it all."

"Can you find out for me?"

He made a face,

"I could call I suppose but then they'd just rub it in, how I'm babysitting here while they're having all the fun. They have no idea how dangerous Pacman is, I've been killed about a zillion times already today."

"Please Peter, ring Jasper for me."

He sighed putting down the game and pulling his cell phone out just as the nurse, the one who hated him, came through the door.

"No cell phones in here please."

He rolled his eyes,

"What harm will it do? There's nothing in here for it to interfere with and I won't be above a couple of minutes."

"Outside if you wish to make a call, hospital policy."

Muttering curses under his breath he turned to me,

"I'll be back in a minute, don't let the old dragon singe you."

The nurse glowered at him as he left the room.

"I have no idea why your father insisted on that man staying here, he is the rudest person I have ever met."

She leaned down and picked up his game from the floor,

"Is he playing this in here? He takes no notice what I say, no electronics in the clinic, they interfere with the medical equipment."

She was about to put it in her pocket and I could foresee all kinds of trouble if that happened so I held out my hand,

"I'll make sure he doesn't use it, nurse."

She hesitated then sighed and handed it over before taking my vitals and finally satisfied after straightening my covers she marched out.

Peter was back moments later still glaring,

"That isn't a woman, it's the devil in disguise."

I handed him his game,

"Just keep this out of sight if she comes back. Did you get through? Where are they?"

"Just like I told you, having all the fun. I didn't actually speak to either of them, I got the news second hand They're about to make a wolf casserole and I get the pelts for a rug, Charlotte will love that."

"What? They're going to kill all the wolves? No."

"Hey, you want to tell The Major he can't kill the guys who nearly killed you? Be my guest."

I snatched the proffered phone from him and looked up,

"Number?"

He made a face then grunted,

"Contacts."

I found Jasper under Major and called his number but no one answered so I dialed Charlie's number praying he would have his cell phone with him and was relieved to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's me. "

"Bella? Are you OK? What's wrong?"

"What's happening, dad?"

"Nothing really, nothing for you to worry about anyhow."

!"Are you with Jasper? Peter said he's going to kill the wolves."

"Well, Peter should watch his mouth."

"Is it true?"

Dad didn't answer immediately,

"Dad, what's going on?"

He explained in a few sentences about the leader of the guardians being on the mountain and trying to make a deal with Jasper.

"Not sure he's having much luck though, your boyfriend is set on killing the whole pack right now."

"Let me talk to him, please."

 **Jasper**

I'd already made my decision and no guardian was going to change it, the Quileute pack was going down and if that meant going through Johnny H then so be it. I was about to give him my answer when Charlie, whose phone had rung a few seconds ago, spoke,

"Jasper, it's Bella and she wants to talk to you."

Johnny H smiled,

"The girl herself, I guess you'd better take it, Major, we can wait."

I walked away from the others until I was sure I was the only one who could hear Bella.

"Are you OK? Where's Peter?"

"He's here, he just told me where you and dad are and what you plan on doing."

"Yeah well, Peter's got a big mouth."

"Please Jasper, don't kill the young ones, at least one tried to help me and maybe I owe my life to him."

"Bella, you could have died, I can't just let them go free and I won't."

"Then for me, find another way to punish them please, I'm asking you to do this for me, Jasper because I love you and I know you love me."

After promising her nothing more than I would be back soon, once I'd finished my business up here, and telling her that I loved her I cut the connection and rejoined the others.

"She was asking for mercy I assume Major?"

"I decide what happens, not Bella."

"But as it's the season of goodwill you'd like to be able to please her I'm sure. I….I may have a way out of this impasse if you are willing to work with me."

"I'm listening but whatever happens, Sam and the others with him die at my hands today."

Johnny H nodded gravely,

"I am aware of that and much as it grieves me I can see no way around it, justice must be seen to be done and you are owed that much."

"Let's be quite clear about one thing, I already gave the elders a pass, don't think I'm willing to do it again, if you do then you don't know me at all."

"Your argument is with the pack, how would you view it if there was no longer a Quileute pack at all?"

"I'm listening."

"The Quileutes have shown that their pack is both irresponsible and out of control, therefore, they must be disbanded. Any guardians who risk a war with the Volturi so recklessly cannot be allowed to survive but rather than killing these five young men would you consider justice to have been served if they were no longer guardians and therefore no longer able to phase?"

"And you can do that? Stop them from phasing?"

"I can with an Alpha command, no one can override me so it would be permanent."

I thought about this, it wasn't what I called revenge but it would be a punishment fitting for them and would satisfy Bella's wishes.

"Do we have a deal Major? Or are you declaring war on the guardians?"

"I think the guardians already declared war by breaking the treaty but yes, we have a deal with certain conditions."

"Such as?"

"The Quileute pack becomes extinct, no exceptions and if I see any of the tribe within fifty feet of Bella or her father the deal is off and I declare open season on them, all of them, and by that I mean I destroy the village and slaughter all the elders and anyone else I find there, the whole tribe, and you know I'm capable of it. Also, the council of elders chooses a new leader, one who is capable of controlling the young men to ensure I don't have to carry out my threat."

"That's quite a tall order, Major Whitlock."

"Your choice, it's the only deal I'm prepared to make with you and Sam Uley and the wolves still with him are mine."

Johnny H knew it was the only choice I would be giving him and he didn't want war, he'd already told me as much, he probably knew that with the gifts the Volturi possessed the guardians stood a very slender chance of winning even if they did take a good number of vampires with them. Then there would be a cull of any guardians that survived and many young men and villages would be destroyed.

"Very well, I accept your conditions but make very sure that you stick to the letter of them, no Quileute will be harmed if they stay away from Chief Swan and his daughter and you will not revisit the village."

I stared at him,

"You have my word, now let me see you keep your end of the bargain."

He turned to the five young Quileute men all now in human form and looking terrified and addressed them in grave tones.

"You are the lucky ones, you are allowed to live but you will never again phase to guardian form, you will remain human at all times and live out the remainder of your lives as such. Remember to stay well clear of the Swans and The Major if you wish to live your full allotted span. Now go, and tell the elders I will be visiting soon to hear their explanation of events."

I waited until they had gone before I spoke again,

"Make sure you tell the council of elders my terms, I won't be repeating them, next time there will be no warning."

"They'll be made aware, what about the treaty?"

"What treaty? The Quileutes broke it so I don't understand the question."

"I take it the family will return to Forks?"

"Maybe but our terms still hold good, no guardians means there is no need for a treaty."

"Will the village be safe?"

I stared at him,

"The village had always been safe they just didn't understand that. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some wolves to hunt down."

I didn't wait for his answer just called Garrett and Darius to me and along with Charlie we turned and walked away.

We hadn't got far when Charlie broke the silence,

"Will he keep to his word? Do you trust him?"

I nodded,

"He knows the consequences if he's lying to me. I wasn't joking Charlie, if the Quileutes show their faces anywhere near you, Bella, or my place, I will take it as a declaration of war and destroy the village and everyone in it, Johnny H knows that."

"You'd kill everyone there?"

I turned to look straight into Charlie's eyes,

"To keep Bella safe? I'd even kill you."

He studied me for a moment then nodded,

"I believe you, so let's find these wolves and finish the job. I want to get back to my daughter."

"What about your job? What you are about to become a party to is illegal."

"I quit when I realized what I was up against, the Quileutes have no truck with the law, they're happy to bend it so I'm equally happy to give it up altogether."

I wasn't sure he really meant that, the law was his life and the kind of trouble that occurred between me and the Quileutes was something he would never be a party to again.

"You sure about that Charlie? What will you do with yourself? You don't know anything but the law do you?"

"I guess not, it was what I wanted to be from the time I was old enough to decide but how can I continue to uphold the law in Forks knowing all the time there are shapeshifters and vampires out there, beings I can't protect the people I vowed to protect from?"

"Chances are you might never run into a vampire or a guardian ever again, there aren't that many of us."

"Even so…...I guess I'll just wait and see how things pan out."

It was his decision and I wasn't going to argue I had other things on my mind like catching up with Sam and his companions and killing them so I could get back to Forks and more importantly Bella.

It didn't take long to cross their trail, they were running and made no attempt to hide, did they really think they could outrun us?

"Looks like they stopped here Major."

I joined Darius and glanced down at the confusion of tracks, human, and wolf, which showed the Quileutes had halted for a spell.

"You think they heard Johnny H make a deal?"

"I think someone did Darius, and they tried to decide what to do for the best, that's why they phased back to human form, someone wanted to try it alone as a human, maybe whoever it was thought they'd be safer that way."

"Stupid!"

"Yes Garrett, stupid indeed, one went off alone backtracking towards the village, maybe he hoped if he could reach it while Johnny was still there he would be safe, what a shame he's not going to make it. Garrett, catch whoever it is and kill them but bring me the head."

Charlie looked a little sick on hearing this but I wanted to, make a statement, prove that I would do exactly what I said for any doubters there might be. Garrett nodded and disappeared from view back the way we had come and I had no doubt he would catch the Quileute and carry out his orders while the rest of us carried on, a little slower than I liked because of Charlie but he was doing his best not to slow us any more than he had to, I admired his grit and determination and I think Darius did too which was saying something, he usually regarded humans as slow-witted and annoying good only as a food source.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Bella**

I couldn't just lay here with both Jasper and my dad bent on killing the wolf pack especially as Jasper had refused to give me any indication that he was willing to listen to my plea for the younger ones. I knew someone had helped me or at least tried to make me more comfortable and warm but the name escaped me in the fog that clouded all my memories of the incident. I had to do something which meant getting out of here now.

I climbed a little unsteadily out of bed and grabbed the bedside locker to steady myself.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

I glanced over at Peter who sat watching me, his game forgotten in his hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting up."

"Why?"

"I don't need to have a reason, or at least I don't have to tell you what it is."

"Try me or climb back in."

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed pulling my clothes out of the locker and groaning when I saw the state of them all balled up in a plastic hospital bag.

"Allow me."

Peter took them from me, walked to the door, opened it, and dropped them into a bin just outside then returned to his seat,

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

I was angry, he was treating me like an imbecile.

"As a matter of fact yes, you could get me some new clothes so I can get out of here."

An eyebrow rose theatrically,

"Out? You haven't been discharged yet."

"I'm discharging myself, I have to catch up with Jasper before he kills those boys."

The eyebrow arched higher,

"Girl you have no sense of time, you're way too late for that, he was getting ready when you spoke to him and I doubt anyone would try and stop him, it's not safe to get between The Major and his intended target. I should know, I tried it once and lost an arm."

My heart sank as I realized Peter was right, Jasper had been there with the Quileute boys when I spoke to him so whatever was going to happen would be over by now.

I sat and thought for awhile then tried again,

"OK but I still want to get out of here, I feel much better and I'm just taking up a bed that someone really sick could have so please Peter, will you go and get me some clothes? I have a key to the house and anything will do."

I hadn't noticed the door open until I heard a strange voice and looked over to see a beautiful young woman standing there,

"Bella, you are going to be in a world of trouble if you send Peter off with those instructions, he'd probably bring you back a towel and some drapes. Actually expecting my husband to do anything the way he should is pretty optimistic, I've been trying for near on a century without success but if you want to chance it be my guest. Otherwise you could give me the key, I promise to bring a selection of your own clothes for you to choose from and you're right, you don't need to be here, I understand The Major planned for Christmas with you but he's running out of time so maybe we should give him a hand."

I stared at her trying to make sense of all she had said but Peter was beaming,

"Charlotte, I thought you'd got lost but The Major told me to keep an eye on Bella here so she's not going anywhere until the doctor gives her the all clear."

"Then go find the doctor and hurry him along Peter but please, try not to kill anyone who gets in your way."

Then it registered, this was Peter's wife, of course.

"Thank you, it's good to have someone on my side who doesn't find beating a bodiless mouth that's trying to eat him too difficult."

Charlotte burst out laughing but Peter scowled,

"Listen to me, that mouth is too damn smart for its own good, I'll find a way just give me time. I guess you'd better give Char the key while I persuade Nurse Iron Panties that you're ready for discharge."

I checked my locker praying my key would be there but it seems all my valuables had been locked up or given to my dad.

"Don t worry Bella, I can get in, is there anything, in particular, you'd like me to bring back?"

I shook my head,

"Anything, I don't really care. Oh, and Jasper preferably."

She smiled,

"Wild horses won't keep him away, he'll be back just as soon as he can but please don't judge him too harshly, whatever he's done it was to protect you and keep you safe."

I nodded,

"I understand it's just…."

"You aren't used to being loved by a vampire? One who would kill to keep you safe? You will and trust me, The Major will mellow in your company but he'll always put you first no matter what."

When they had both gone I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes, Charlotte was right, I'd never been loved like this before, Edward has wanted to own me while Jasper just wanted me safe but nothing would stop him once he decided someone was a threat to me. For just a second I wondered if that's what I really wanted but as soon as the thought entered my head it vanished because the answer was yes, Jasper was everything I ever wanted and everything I could ever have wished for, I loved him so much, so deeply, and whatever he did, he did for me. That was something I would come to terms with even if it took a little time.

I saw Peter had left his cell phone and game on the chair and picking it up I dialed Jasper's number more in hope than anything else but it went straight to voicemail,

"Jasper, I just wanted to say you do what you have to do and then come home because I love you and I miss you like crazy. I'm getting out of here but I'll be waiting at home for you when you get back. That's it, all I wanted to say. I love you, take care of yourself and Charlie. Bye."

Putting the phone back down and wishing it would ring, that I could hear Jasper's voice I picked up the game to see Peter was down to his last life again. Deciding to give it a try myself I sat back on the bed and concentrated on Pacman.

Peter was gone some time and I was beginning to worry that he was eating his way through the medical staff when the door opened and he came back in with a rather white-faced doctor.

"See, here she is, now just do what you need to do so I can take her home, she's sick of old sour puss outside and the food."

I glared at him but he merely took the game off me and walked to the door,

"I'll be just outside if you need me Doc."

The doctor relaxed once Peter left,

"That man is….."

"A one of a kind doctor, I know. Now, can I go home, please? I really do feel fine and I'd be much happier curled up on the couch in front of the fire."

He didn't take long, just checked my lungs and heart rate then flicked through my medical charts before nodded,

"I see no reason why not Bella, so long as you have someone with you for the next twenty-four hours. Do you? Only I know your father is out of town, I spoke to one of the deputies earlier."

I jumped in quickly,

"Yes, Peter and his wife will be with me."

He glanced at the door cautiously before nodding,

"In that case, I'll ask the nurse to get your medication ready and you can leave."

He left quickly and I noticed him throw Peter a rather frightened look as they passed in the doorway.

"What did you say to the doctor Peter? He looked terrified."

Peter turned his most innocent little boy look on me,

"Me? Nothing. I just asked him if he could come and sign you out. He said he was on his break and I asked him what he wanted breaking or could he come straight away. He was quite happy to drop everything at that point and accommodate me."

I groaned,

"I might find myself in need of his services again in the future and you threaten him? Peter!"

He groaned,

"God, you're beginning to sound like Charlotte already and by the way, how did you get to the next level without being eaten alive?"

He lifted the game to show me what he meant,

"I just asked him very politely not to eat me and he didn't, you should try it."

He mumbled something I was sure must be rude before throwing himself back in the chair to wait with me until Charlotte got back with my clothes.

I was so relieved when I finally stepped out into the cold fresh air with Charlotte holding my arm,

"Hey, if you fall over and break your neck I'm the one The Major's gonna blame so it's me, Charlotte, or you stay right where you are."

I'd chosen Charlotte's arm as the lesser of two evils although I felt perfectly steady on my feet, that is until I hit a patch of ice and almost went over on my ass. I waited for Peter to comment but he was still busy with his game. How he could play that and walk casually along an icy parking lot I didn't know, one of the good things about being a vampire I guessed.

Charlotte helped me into the back of a car I had never seen before and Peter drove out of the hospital grounds and towards the edge of Forks and the Cullen house.

"So, you and The Major are spending a quiet Christmas together, that'll be a refreshing change for him, I know Alice loved all the madness of last minute Christmas shopping, shows, and a big family day organizing everyone. Have you bought his present yet?"

My heart sank, a present? I hadn't given it a thought after getting knocked out but I had to get him something. I shook my head and Charlotte smiled,

"Good, he hates all that fuss, you just cuddle up close in front of a log fire and enjoy the peace, that'll make him as happy as anything."

Peter who had been trying to crash the conversation finally got a word in,

"Excuse me but while The Major and Bella are playing who can find Santa in her pantihose what about us? I'm not traveling all the way back home Christmas week, the flights will be full of moronic humans wearing Santa hats or those stupid fucking fake antlers, beaming at each other and shouting Ho Fuc….Ho to each other."

He had cut off the middle word when he saw Charlotte's expression and I wondered whether to tell her that he had been very polite ever since we met then thought better of it I decided to let her control Peter in her own way, I was enjoying myself too much.

It wasn't until we turned into the driveway of the house that I remembered what had happened here and where Jasper and my dad we're. I wanted to ask Peter if there were any messages on his phone but before I could do so he pulled up and jumped out looking around,

"Nice and secluded, no sign of anyone hanging around, so far so good. Come on Bella and try not to fall over your shadow on the way."

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed maniacally and ran up the steps to the front door or what was left of it. I remembered seeing the damage in the house and wondered how bad it really was.

Charlotte and I followed him in and I stood to survey the mess that had been the start of our Christmas preparations. I found myself crying and Charlotte put an arm around my shoulders,

"Don't worry Bella it looks worse than it is, we'll soon get it put right, this is just reaction. Let's find you somewhere to sit and I'll get a fire going while Peter starts clearing up, get the windows sorted first, the glass is out back I think."

Peter saluted quite smartly,

"Any other orders Ma'am?"

"No, not as yet, just get on with it Whitlock."

He disappeared out back and I sat on the broken couch remembering the last time I had done so with Jasper looking at the tree we had chosen and put up framed by the archway he had built that was now matchwood scattered across the floor. The memory was still vivid, the Quileutes couldn't take that away or destroy it and we would make new memories, lots and lots of them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Jasper**

I was running out of time if I wanted to spend Christmas with Bella and the wolves were leading us further and further from Forks. Did they really think I would give up and allow them to live after what they did? If so they didn't know me at all. I was getting worried about Charlie though, the mountain tracks weren't easy for him and the cold was taking its toll, Darius had slowed to encourage him a few times, I think his dogged determination to see justice done had impressed my friend. Then he came to my side,

"Major, I guess you know I was the one who helped Alice get the divorce through quickly."

"I guessed as much but I don't blame you, I know she watches Caius movements on your behalf and revenge is something I understand only too well."

"Even so, I feel bad about helping her. I think what she did stinks, she and Edward are a pair of scumbags but I'm glad you found happiness with this human girl."

"Thanks, I guess you did me a favor getting me free of Alice and you turned up to help so we're even now."

"Charlie isn't going to make it much further but he refuses to give up."

"He's got his own reasons for seeing this through but I think we're closing in, the wolves are tiring now."

"Yeah, I noticed so I guess we should speed up a bit and get this over with."

"Yes, we should."

Darius dropped back to give Charlie the good news and minutes later we came upon the remaining wolves, Sam, Jared and Jake all standing in a line across the track shoulders hunched ready to attack.

"You know your lives have already been forfeit? I guess you heard what your esteemed leader agreed to so I hope you are ready to die."

The wolves snarled and as one they attacked, Sam aiming at me while Jared took on Darius leaving Charlie to face Jake.

It didn't take long for me to realize that Sam, although the pack leader was no warrior, he had strength and speed but no experience, especially when facing a real soldier. Although I wanted this over I also wanted Sam to suffer for what he had been a party to so I took my time, breaking a few ribs here and a leg there until slowed by his injuries I was able to wrap my arms around him in an obscene parody of a lover's embrace and squeeze slowly but inexorably until his remaining ribs snapped one by one and his organs squeezed beyond their tolerance burst. Blood gushed from his mouth and his eyes became glazed as I released him and watched his dying body fall to the ground and twitch slightly before falling still in death.

I turned around to see how my companions were doing, Darius had Jared in the same bear hug I had used and the wolf hung loosely over his arms already dead and phasing back to human form. I looked at the symbol tattooed on each Quileutes arm and nodded,

"Take the arms Darius, that will be proof enough for the elders. Contact Garrett and tell him the same."

"OK, but he might already be waiting with a severed head unless he let the wolf give him the slip."

I nodded,

"Yeah like that's gonna have happened. Charlie?"

Spinning around I couldn't see Bella's father but to one side I could hear noises as if the two were fighting in the bushes. Darius and I exchanged a glance and ran towards the noise only to find Charlie laying on the snow-covered ground his upper torso and face covered in blood and a pink froth bubbling from his chest but beside him lay Jacob Black with a knife protruding between his ribs his unseeing eyes staring up at the trees overhead.

Cursing I knelt beside Charlie who looked up at me with a smile and tried to speak,

"I got the bastard, he was too quick for me but I got him. You take care of my daughter Jasper, she's gonna need you more than ever now."

"No way Charlie, if you think I'm gonna let you die now, right before Christmas you're more of a fool than I took you for."

"You'll never get me off the mountain alive, I'm not a fool, I know I'm dying."

"You forget, I'm a vampire. You can die if that's what you want or you can choose to survive. What'll it be?"

He coughed and a fresh gout of blood erupted from his mouth, we were running out of time but I waited and then he nodded,

"I always wanted to live forever."

I didn't wait, I couldn't, his heart was giving out so I leaned in close and whispered in his ear,

"I'll look after Bella and we'll both look after you, Charlie. See you in a few days."

Then I bit into his neck tasting the blood that covered it before injecting my venom into his bloodstream, after that it was a case of waiting but I had to get back to Bella and I couldn't take Charlie there, not undergoing the transformation, he was screaming so loudly already that it echoed around the peaks.

Darius tapped me on the shoulder,

"You head back, I'll take care of Charlie. After all he's been through without a word of complaint he deserves it. Garrett's gonna meet you outside the Quileute village. Give Bella my regards and tell her I aim at meeting her real soon along with her dad if he can control himself. I guess she's gonna want to see for herself that he's OK, not sure what we'll do with him after that. I guess take him across the border, there's plenty of wilderness there for him to roam safely while he learns to behave in company. You want me to teach him to hunt elk and moose? Or go straight for the real thing?"

I shrugged,

"It's his choice but if he can cope with an animal blood diet it will make it easier for him to see Bella."

Darius nodded,

"Ok, moose it is with the occasional seal or bear thrown in for a change and I know, stay well clear of Denali. I'll get him to talk to Bella when he wakes up, if he doesn't try to eat me first that is, you should get going."

I nodded and turned to make my way back down the mountain carrying the two severed arms bearing the Quileute pack tattoo's over one shoulder. I didn't expect to run into any more humans not up here in this weather but the way I felt right now if I did there would be a few more bodies scattered around to be discovered by hunters or climbers come spring.

Garrett was waiting for me about ten miles from the Quileute village with the other severed arm and in a bad mood.

"Next time you tell me to get the head that's what you're gonna get Major. I tore it off and even found an old sack to stuff it in. I was miles from the corpse when I got your message and had to go all the way back and fight with two real wolves that had started their dinner and were not happy at having it interrupted."

"Sorry, but arms were easier to carry. Anyway, we lost Charlie or at least we got to him in time to change him. The three wolves attacked as one and Charlie got hit before he could react, I should have thought about that but I was too busy concentrating on Sam Uley."

"So, you changed him?"

"Yes, I was in time to do that but now I have to find a way to break the news to Bella. The only good thing is that Charlie killed the wolf, he had a knife handy and slipped it neatly between the beast's ribs."

"Good because if you said we had to go hunt another wolf I was going to tell you I don't have time. Much as I have enjoyed myself, it was a good fight, short but good, I have a hot date waiting for me in Denali."

"Denali? One of the man-eaters?"

"Oh yeah, that Tanya can eat me anytime she likes. I intend having a very, very, merry Christmas."

I held up a hand,

"Please, no more. I know those girls, they'll chew you up and spit you out in bubbles."

"I know, but what a way to go. So, you ready to deliver your festive message?"

I nodded and we made our way to the village aware they wouldn't know we were coming now their pack was dead or disbanded.

"I don't wish to appear rude but can we get on with this, please? It's gonna take me almost a day to get to Denali from here and I promised Tanya I'd be there Christmas Eve. Being a gentleman I want to keep my word."

"Christmas Eve? Shit, and I haven't even got the place habitable, some romantic Christmas this is going to be, Bella will probably kick me out on my ass after she hears about her dad and then finds out Christmas is postponed."

Garrett burst out laughing, he loved to see me in a deep hole with little hope of climbing out without getting a slap to the face.

"Man, it would almost be worth being late myself to see you try and talk your way out of this little predicament. The great Major Whitlock bites the dust."

I turned to glare at him,

"Another word outta you and Tanya's gonna get you delivered in little pieces all tied up with a pretty red bow on Christmas day, you've been warned."

He stopped laughing but there was an irritating grin on his face that I was just longing to wipe off.

As we entered the village we both became sober once more, the Quileutes coming from their cabins to watch as we passed and gasp as they saw our grisly mementos. They closed in behind us as we walked purposely towards the lodge house where the elders would be, having been warned by either the younger ex-wolves or Johnny H what was coming. Sure enough they sat in a circle around a crackling fire in the center of the large room watching the smoke curl lazily upwards to the hole in the center of the roof. All noise ceased as they saw us, all eyes on our burdens which we dropped to the ground in front of Quil Ateara the leader of the elders.

"These are yours, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Jacob Black and Brady Fuller, their bodies are providing a feast for the scavengers in the mountains. I'll tell you this only once, as a courtesy to Johnny H, if I see a Quileute anywhere near my house, the Swan house, Forks High School or Bella Swan, I will kill them, no warnings, no second chances. There's the proof of my intentions."

I nodded to the arms that lay in a tangle at his feet then turned and walked out as the sound of angry mutterings filled the room.

We had only got a few hundred yards when a young woman ran up grabbing my arm and yanking it angrily and I turned to see the scarred face of Sam Uley's mate, Carlisle had explained what had happened to her and I was amazed she had stayed with him, what man could injure his own mate? It just didn't make sense to me.

"I want Sam's body, he deserves a decent burial so tell me where it is please."

I shrugged her off,

"He deserves nothing, neither do you, but if you find his body, you'll find the other two close by."

"Two?"

Garrett turned,

"Yeah, the other one was trying to high tail it back home, you can have him with pleasure. His body is hanging in a tree a mile that way."

He pointed lazily with his right hand,

"His head is in a sack about half that distance in the same direction. You can tell your elders that they shouldn't have picked a fight with The Major, he always wins and he's ruthless as hell to the vanquished. Merry Christmas."

As she turned away ashen-faced we continued walking and I for one felt no pity for the woman, or any other Quileute, they had brought this vengeance down on themselves when they went after me and caught Bella in the crossfire.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Bella**

Although I knew Peter and Charlotte were both vampires it still amazed me how quickly they cleared away the debris and then while they insisted on me sitting surrounded by blankets and old drapes from rubbish they found in boxes in the garage they began to work a minor miracle. The archway Jasper had built was repaired and fixed back in place and the smashed furniture stacked up and broken still further to feed a wood burner that they found in the garage, obviously Jasper had purchased it anticipating he could get it set up and working by Christmas. They also made me a bed close to the fire so I could sleep while they continued working and although I doubted I could close my eyes I soon found my head drooping and had to be woken the following morning for breakfast.

"Hi there sleepy head, you slept well. What do you think? We're running out of time but we've done our best."

I looked around in amazement, the place looked so different, a new tree had been put in place of the one the wolves had destroyed and the decorations Jasper and I had hung on it were almost all now on the new one. The decorations he had bought had been hung and candles covered the hearth and bookcases that had been made from fresh lumber, I could smell the freshly sawn wood. There were new doors hung and no draughts so the windows had obviously been replaced too.

"It's…..wow!"

Peter beamed as he passed through carrying half a dozen bags and boxes on his way to the kitchen.

"We're almost finished, well as best we can, The Major seems to have done the hard work, all the food shopping, which thankfully the mutts didn't disturb, maybe they didn't get time. Anyway, it should be ready for Christmas."

"Thank you Charlotte, and you Peter."

"No sweat but you owe me a lesson on beating Pacman."

I smiled happy to oblige,

"It's a deal."

As I sat munching hot toast and sipping my coffee I thought about Christmas, I'd lost all track of days, I didn't even know the date but I was pretty sure I'd missed the Snowball. I decided while the other two were busy making out like super builders I would call Angie and see what I'd missed and Charlotte kindly lent me her cell phone.

Angie sounded relieved to hear my voice,

"Bella! I've been worried sick about you, rumors are flying around town that you were kidnapped and then I heard through my dad that Jasper had brought you into the clinic almost dead. I came to visit but the nurse said you were too weak for visitors and she had orders that no one could go in and see you. I even heard there was a guard on your door. What happened?"

I suddenly realized what a bad idea this had been, I had no idea what to tell her so I fell back on my old standby,

"I really don't know Angie, I hit my head and then found myself in a cabin up in the mountains. Jasper and my dad found me and brought me back down but I don't know anything in between. It was pretty scary, it still is but I'm feeling much better now."

"Where are you? Can you have visitors yet?"

I looked around, no a visitor was a really bad idea right now.

"No I'm sorry, I can't, I can't even tell you where I am. My dad wanted me kept out of the way until he can figure out what happened so I'm kinda under house arrest."

"It must have been terribly frightening but I'm so glad you're OK. You….you missed the dance."

"Yeah, I kinda lost a few days and I'm not even sure what day it is today, my head's still mixed up. Anyway, tell me, what did I miss?"

"Not much really, Tyler and Mike almost got into a fight when Tyler thought Mike was hitting on Lauren, I think she set him up, Lauren loves causing trouble and I know she was furious when Mike told her he didn't fancy her. She's getting to be a real bitch these days."

"The trouble is that Lauren thinks she's God's gift to man. Anyway, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, once we got Tyler sorted out but I missed you. Maybe we can get together after Christmas if you feel up to it and it's OK with your dad. You will be back at school, won't you? I've got some notes for you but they can wait. Are you going to spend Christmas with Jasper or is he banned too? It is Christmas Eve after all."

I sat stunned on hearing that news, Christmas Eve? Would I see Jasper today? I hadn't heard anything from him but Charlotte had told me not to worry,

"The Major will be in touch as soon as he can and up in the mountains reception can be a bitch."

I wanted to call him but I didn't have my cell phone anymore and if Charlotte was right I wouldn't be able to reach him anyway, I remembered my dad saying that they had trouble keeping in contact with each other if a rescue party had to go looking for missing hikers or climbers. I had no idea where my phone was, I couldn't remember where I had last used it or if I had seen it recently, these gaps in my memory were a real pain! I could have scrolled through Charlotte's contacts to find his number but that seemed like prying, I would wait until I could ask her first.

I must have dozed again because when Charlotte's cell phone began to buzz insistently I jumped and only just caught it before it hit the floor. I wasn't sure whether to answer it or not but it kept ringing insistently and as neither she nor Peter were anywhere to be seen I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Is that you? It's so good to hear your voice again. I'm sorry I've been away so long, you do understand don't you darlin'?"

I felt a flood of relief pass through me as I recognized Jasper's sweet southern drawl.

"Jasper? Oh God, I was so worried about you. Where are you? Is everything OK? Did you get my message? Is it over?"

He hesitated at my barrage of questions and then spoke again,

"Yes, it's over and I'm on my way back to your house, I should be with you in about ten minutes but I wanted to hear your voice. Are Charlotte and Peter looking after you?"

"They've been great but I'm not at my place, we're at your place, they've worked wonders here, it looks like a home again."

"Right, then I guess I should turn around and start running if I'm going to keep to my ten-minute promise. I love you, Bella, see you soon."

He cut off before I could ask about Charlie but he'd be here soon enough. What disturbed me somewhat was his hesitation when I asked if everything was OK.

Charlotte appeared seconds later,

"Will you be OK for ten minutes? I just need to grab a few things from town and Peter is busy in the garage. If you need anything at all just holler. I take it that call was from The Major from the grin on your face."

I nodded,

"He'll be here in a few minutes, I can't believe I'm going to see him again at last I missed him so much."

She smiled and nodded,

"The mating pull will do that to you. I think you two will be perfect for each other. Now, behave while I'm gone and rest, the doctor said you had to take it easy for a few days."

"I will but I'm going stir crazy sitting here watching you two work."

Peter's voice floated up from the garage stairs,

"Fine Char, give her a hammer and some nails she can knock up these coffee tables, why do they have to make the instructions so fuck…. confusing, they aren't even in proper English I mean what does "when part A marry part B part C will offer up to part D. It's double Dutch for God's sake!"

With a shake of her head Charlotte went off to town and I went to sit by the window with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders like an old lady, I still felt the cold, to watch for Jasper to arrive.

It seems to be hours although I knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes before I spotted him standing in front of the house looking in at me. Unable to wait I threw the blanket down and ran to the door throwing myself into his arms and covering his face with kisses.

"Wow, I must stay away more often if this the homecoming I can expect. I'm glad to see you too darlin'."

He lifted me off my feet and held me close breathing in deeply as if he'd forgotten what I smelled like and I allowed myself to luxuriate in the closeness wishing we never had to break apart but of course we did and he stood me up holding my arms and staring into my eyes reassuring himself that I really was OK.

With his index finger, he touched the huge black and blue bruise that still colored my forehead and I saw the pain and anger flash through his eyes,

"I'm fine really and your friends have looked after me well."

"They'd better. Bella, come and sit down, I need to talk to you."

I could see how grave he suddenly looked and noticed for the first time the blood stains on his shirt which was half covered by his jacket. It occurred to me that he hadn't mentioned Charlie, nor had my dad been with him and my heart sank as I let him lead me back to the couch.

"OK."

I sat on the couch and he sat beside me turning so he was looking into my face and took both my hands in his.

"Firstly, I allowed the younger Quileutes to live, just as you asked although they are forbidden to phase any longer, that was down to Johnny H but I trust him to keep his word."

"And the others?"

"I did just as I told you I would, Sam, Jared, Jake, and Brady, are all dead but I'm afraid your father was badly wounded and it's all my fault. I sent Garrett to chase down Brady when he broke free of the others and tried to make a run for the village. That meant there were only three of us to take down the other three and I should have watched out for Charlie, he managed to kill Jake but not before he was attacked and fatally wounded."

The word hit me like a freight train, fatally.

"My dad is dead?"

Jasper sighed looking uncomfortable,

"No, not exactly. I couldn't let him just die after all he'd done for me and especially as he's your father so….I changed him, it was the only thing I could do. We were just too far from any help and he was dying."

I could see he was waiting for my response, did he really think I was going to hate him for saving my dad's life? I smiled in relief and pulled him close to kiss him,

"Thank you for saving him. He knew what he was getting into going with you. Dad knew the risks and at least he's still alive. I'll see him again soon, where is he?"

"My friend Darius took him across the border into Canada, it's safer there, plenty of uninhabited space for a newborn to learn control. It does mean you can't see him for some time though, it would be far too dangerous."

Something occurred to me,

"Is the treaty still in force?"

He shook his head and I breathed a sigh of relief, I didn't want more trouble from the Quileutes because Jasper had bitten a human.

"There is no treaty any longer, the Quileutes broke it and I made a new agreement with Johnny H the guardian leader. The Quileutes have to stay away from you, your dad, your place, and here. If not I've already warned them I'll destroy the village, all of it and anyone still inside."

I was about to say something but it occurred to me that he had already made huge concessions for me, leaving the Quileutes alone and unmolested and saving the younger members of the wolf pack, it wouldn't be fair to push him any harder.

"Thank you, Jasper, for everything. I'm just sorry it came to this, if only Jake had been willing to leave me alone, it's all down to him really."

"It's over Bella, that's all that matters. We'll stay here until you graduate and then we need never come back again. It's going to be difficult enough covering for Charlie's disappearance while we're here. I'm not sure what to do, his deputies will guess he was with me and they'll be asking questions soon."

I could see how my dad's disappearance was a problem and racked my brains to see a solution.

"Why don't I tell them he decided to check on a lead he got, one of his old arrests who he heard was in the area?"

"They are going to ask why he hadn't been in contact himself."

I sighed,

"We need to leave, don't we? I mean now before the questions begin but where do we go? People are going to be looking for me too if I disappear without a word."

"I really didn't want to do this to you Bella but yes, it would be far better if we left right away because I don't have any answers for the questions that are soon going to be aimed at me."

I looked around at all the hard work Peter and Charlotte had done to make the place habitable and could have cried, Jasper and I had such wonderful plans for our first Christmas together here and now they were all ruined.

"I understand but can I at least collect some things from home?"

He nodded smiling at me,

"Of course, we'll go there now and then get away from Forks but I promise you we will have our Christmas together."

He kissed me and suddenly it didn't matter that I had to abandon my home, all that mattered was that we would be together.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Jasper**

I was relieved at how well Bella had taken the news about her father and that we should leave Forks probably never to return. Of course Peter had a lot to say especially as he had been "working my fucking ass off" to get the house habitable but he understood the necessity of leaving and helped me pack up the few things I wanted to take, including the Christmas decorations Bella and I had made together while she drove Peter's car into town. I think she wanted a few minutes alone at her place to grab her stuff and say goodbye to her childhood home. I told her not to answer the phone in the house and gave her my cell phone.

"I'll get Charlotte to meet you at your place and the two of you can load up the trunks with your stuff and come back here together then we'll head off. If you do see anyone just say you don't know anything, you've just been discharged from the hospital. It's almost dark so I doubt you'll be seen anyway and you're safe enough now the wolves are gone."

I didn't like seeing her drive off alone but she was a woman with a mind of her own and I guessed she needed a breathing space. Unlike my brother I didn't feel the need to follow her around constantly, Bella could take care of herself when it came to anything natural and I'd give her a fighting chance against most supernatural beings too, she'd learned a lot since she mixed with vampire's and she was fearless it was one thing I loved about her, just one, there were many others.

 **Bella**

It was great to get out from under watchful eyes, to breathe some fresh cold air and to be alone to think although as soon as the house was out of sight I missed Jasper and wanted to turn back. I loved the fact he trusted me to go home and sort out the things I wanted to take with me. I wasn't a fool, I knew we would never come back to Forks, how could we with my dad now a vampire? It was a fresh start for us all and I wasn't afraid, I knew I had Jasper's love and that's all I needed, we would make a new home, one of our own. Sure I wouldn't be graduating but was that so important now? After all, I too would become a vampire in the fullness of time, if I wanted to stay with Jasper I had no choice but even if I had I would choose to become a vampire to live forever with the man I loved.

Pulling up outside the house I sat there for a moment staring at the place I had called home for my entire life, the place where I was born, where my mom and dad had made a home and dreamed of bringing up a family before the dream crumbled and they parted. I must remember to pick up the things that Charlie held dear as well as my own keepsakes and our clothes. It would only serve to deepen the mystery when we dropped out it sight but that didn't matter either.

We had no close neighbors and I was able to get inside the house without anyone stopping me to ask awkward questions and pulled out the suitcases and some empty boxes dad kept stored in the garage, after all, he needed the cruiser ready at a moments notice and my old truck was too big to fit inside with all his crap.

Once upstairs I headed for his room first and opening the drawers and closet I pulled out everything I thought he would want, his photo albums, award certificates for shooting, fishing etc, his personal paperwork, and his favorite clothes. It wasn't a huge pile but then my dad had never been one for things, so long as he had a roof over his head and somewhere to store his guns and fishing gear he was happy.

My own pile was much larger, I wanted to take as much as possible because I would be at a disadvantage with little money and I hated the idea of having to ask Jasper to fund my life, not until we were official anyhow. I stowed as much as possible in the cases and boxes then sat down to write a letter to Angie, I couldn't just leave her without a word, she had been my best friend since kindergarten. It wasn't easy, I couldn't tell her much but I did explain that I was fine and happy, that I was leaving with Jasper and my dad although I couldn't tell her why or where we were going and worst of all I would never be able to contact her again. She might assume my kidnap had been a serious attempt on my life or as a way of forcing my dad to do or say something and as a result we had disappeared into the witness protection scheme however, that wouldn't work for long, once the local police discovered we had just vanished without a trace but it might help her, she worried about me and I didn't want her to when there was no need.

Piling the cases and boxes by the front door I went down the road to mail the letter to Angie, I couldn't risk delivering it by hand and being seen but as I turned to walk back to the house I saw Charlotte pull up outside and waved but she appeared to be looking at something around the corner of the house and puzzled I ran to catch up with her.

"The Major said you were alone Bella."

"I am."

"Well, I swear I just saw someone go round the back of the house."

"Really? I didn't see anyone."

Charlotte peered into the darkness once more before turning to me,

"Do me a favor Bella, go inside and lock the door. Don't open it until you hear my voice."

I didn't understand her caution but I did as she said peering out of the hall window until I lost her as she moved out of view.

I waited nervously but she knocked almost immediately and thinking she had realized she'd seen a shadow or a cat and mistaken it for a human figure in the dark I unlocked the door but as I opened it I realized I'd made a terrible mistake, a thin brown arm snaked through the gap and threw something inside. As it hit the floor I realized it was a bottle containing gas which was ignited by a rag twisted in its neck and already well alight. Luckily, the bottle didn't smash on the rug but the liquid spilled out as the flaming rag fell from the bottle's neck and flames began to lick greedily at the rug and wooden floor then they ran along the spilled gas and caught the drapes and the leg of my jeans. I screamed as the flames burned the skin of my leg through the thick denim and tried to slam the door but caught the arm in it and heard it crack. There came a scream from outside but I was too busy ripping my jeans off burning my hands in the process to care about that. Then I ran to the kitchen and ran cold water over my blistered palms and wrapped a wet towel around my calf cursing my own stupidity. I knew whose arm that had been, Leah Clearwater was looking for revenge and as she wasn't a member of the wolf pack she wasn't ruled by Johnny H or his commands and could therefore still act against us. She must have been watching the house on the off chance that I might come back and when I did she had tried to burn me alive.

The kitchen window suddenly shattered showering me with broken glass and I ducked down only to be hauled through the opening where the glass had been and carried bodily into the trees opposite. I knew then that Charlotte had been the one to smash the window in order to rescue me from the conflagration that had been my home. She was angry, I could tell by her tone of voice.

"What did I tell you, Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I thought it was you and by the time I realized it wasn't it was too late."

"Stay here, I want a word with our arsonist."

I grabbed her arm as she moved away wincing as the burns sent pains up my arm,

"Please don't kill her, bring her here."

"Her? You know who it is?"

I nodded,

"Yes, her name is Leah Clearwater, she's a Quileute from the village and I think she was looking for revenge."

"She's staring into her own death right now. Stay here."

She was gone before I could say anything more and as I watched the flames burst through the windows shattering the glass and I knew that everything I owned was gone, all my memories, all my belongings, were being devoured by the flames and there was nothing I could do about any of it. Tears began to roll down my cheeks and I cursed the Quileutes, Jake, Sam, Billy, Leah, the whole lot of them for this.

My leg was painful and getting worse as the wet towel began to freeze and that's when I became aware that I was sitting under some trees wearing only my sweater, panties, and a pair of thick socks and I began to laugh although I think it was hysteria rather than mirth that was responsible.

I wasn't aware of Charlotte's return until she took me by the shoulder and shook me,

"Bella, Bella, get a grip. She got away but she won't get far, I didn't want to leave you so I called The Major and told him what had happened. Come on we need to get out of here quickly."

As she pulled me to my feet and guided me to the car she now had waiting at the curb it hit me,

"You told Jasper? Is he coming?"

"No, I think he's got a few necks to break first but you and I are going on a little road trip and he and Peter will catch up with us later."

"What? No, Leah was working alone, I don't suppose the elders knew a thing, there's been enough killing Charlotte please call him back."

She shook her head stubbornly as she strapped me in and then took off down the road passing the fire engines with their lights flashing and sirens splitting the peace of the night.

"I don't think The Major is in any mood to listen to their views or excuses and unless I'm mistaken he totaled Peter's cell phone. Just sit back and once we're far enough away I'll pull over and see what we need for those burns. How bad are they?"

I opened my palms and studied them, blisters were forming and I couldn't bend my fingers,

"I'll live, it's my leg that really hurts, some of the lit gas landed on the leg of my jeans and burned through before I could get them off."

I tried to pull the towel away but it had either stuck or frozen to my leg and it hurt so much I decided to leave well alone.

"I lost everything Charlotte, all my clothes, all my belongings and Charlie's too, what a fool I was."

She smiled and patted my cheek with her hand,

"Not everything, I grabbed a case and a box, it's all I had time for, anyway as soon as we stop I'll sort you out some stuff."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, we were going to our place but I can't take you on a plane dressed like that and it's a long way to drive with you in this condition let me think."

I sat back cradling my hands against my chest and tried to ignore the pain, I was shaking and I felt sick but I didn't want to stop moving. What I wanted most of all was to be in Jasper's arms but I knew it might be some time before I saw him again and I whispered to myself,

"Merry Christmas"

Then closed my eyes and began to cry.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Jasper**

I dropped the shattered remains of Peter's cell phone to the floor and called to him,

"Captain, we have some business to attend to."

He appeared in the doorway unsmiling,

"Sure, what happened?"

"One of the Quileutes just tried to barbecue my mate, I think it's time we showed them what it means to fuck with me."

Only then did Peter smile,

"Lead the way Major, you gonna kill them all?"

"Maybe, or maybe I'll just burn their village down and take out the elders, we'll see."

It was the truth, I hadn't decided exactly what I would do yet but someone was going to pay and pay big time.

He followed me outside and we jogged in the direction of the Quileute village,

"I take it Bella's OK?"

"According to Charlotte just a few minor burns but the house is gone and most of Bella's things."

"Did she say who did it?"

"Yeah, the same bitch who tried to frame me for Bella's disappearance and this time she won't be getting away so lightly."

Peter searched his pockets and came up with a lighter which he tossed in the air, shaking a can of gas he had picked up from his trunk and held in the other,

"I just love me a barbecue. Say the word and the village goes up."

I nodded,

"Let's see how the land lies before we decide on a strategy."

"Just as you say, Major. This is just like old times, I bet Garrett will wish he'd hung around when he hears about this."

"Oh, I think he's got a fire of his own to put out."

Peter cackled quietly,

"He's got more courage than me, that girl's gonna send him home in a matchbox."

"I think he's counting on it."

As we approached the village we fell silent and became more cautious although I doubted the Quileutes had anyone on lookout duty, they had no pack and no security any longer and now they were going to feel my wrath.

We strode into the center of the village to find a group of men standing to talk with Quil Ateara and all fell silent at our approach stiffening and looking around…... for what?

I heard footsteps and Johnny H walked out of the elder's lodge and approached, walking behind him was Leah Clearwater her head low but her expression still defiant.

"Major, I heard what happened in Forks."

"Then you know why I'm here."

"I do, but I cannot allow you to kill the whole tribe."

"If I wanted the entire tribe I'd take them, through you if necessary, but I'm more interested in the girl who tried to burn Bella alive."

He nodded and turned to glance at Leah,

"She told me what happened."

"And asked for your protection?"

"No, as a matter of fact, she didn't."

Leah stepped forward but her body shook,

"I'd do the same again leech I just wished I'd succeeded in killing Bella, she doesn't deserve to live."

"Maybe you'd like to try it with me?"

"Fine, I'd love to smell roasting vampire but you're too scared of Johnny H to try anything."

I glanced at Johnny H with a cold smile on my face,

"She's a dead woman, you know that."

"What else do you want Major? The elders too? Will the killing ever end?"

"I guess you should be asking the Quileutes that question, they're the ones who don't know when to quit."

"Leah acted alone, no one knew what she planned, they are all as shocked as I am, is your mate safe?"

"She'll live which is more than can be said for Leah."

"I'm afraid you're too late Major, Leah chose to end her own life, she took poison and is already dying."

"Then allow me to hasten her end unless it's something that will leave her writhing in agony, that I'd be willing to hold off for."

I could see the pallor on Leah's face, the dullness in her eyes and the trembling of her body as she stood there, her parents in the background weeping noiselessly.

"The village is going Johnny, every building, every vehicle, everything. Tell your people they have five minutes to leave."

"Won't you give them time to pack some things? Surely half an hour won't make any difference, you'll still get your revenge."

"Maybe not, but Bella didn't get time to salvage her things, they all burned. Five minutes and the clock is ticking."

He could see I wasn't kidding and called out to the people standing around to get out of the village now,

"Head towards the north, we will make arrangements for you to be transported to Denali. I take it that meets with your approval Major?"

"I don't give a shit where they go so long as they never return here and I never see any of them again. Four minutes."

There was a rush for vehicles and the tribe began moving out grabbing only what they could in a minute as they knew I was ready to move the second the deadline was up.

My eyes never left Leah Clearwater who had slumped to her knees now retching on the ground while her father realizing there was nothing they could do for her attempted to drag his wife away to safety. Another woman joined Leah, and the scarred face of Emily Uley stared back at me with hatred in every line but she didn't speak, merely held Leah in her arms as the young woman struggled to breathe and suddenly that wasn't enough, she was getting off far too easily.

"I demand justice and anyone who tries to stop me joins her."

I sprang forward and grabbed the girl sinking my teeth into her neck and injecting my venom into her body.

Her mother screamed and Emily tried to pull her friend away but it was too late. Johnny stared at me, he knew the consequences of my actions, knew the girl would feel the agony of my venom spreading through her body preventing the poison from finishing its work but Leah wouldn't become a vampire, they couldn't kill her while she underwent the transformation, my venom would heal any wound they might make. The only way to stop what I had begun was to burn her as she had burned Bella and I would ensure she lived to wake as a vampire, loathing what she had become. I would take her away from here and secrete her body up in the mountains. When they tracked her down she would be one of us and then they could kill her if she didn't kill herself that is. She would suffer just as Bella had suffered and would lose her life in a way I chose, not the cowards way out she herself had picked.

As I rose with her struggling body thrown over my shoulder Johnny H watched in silence.

"Try to find her before I give you her location and I will make sure you never get her back."

He nodded, understanding I meant exactly what I said, and hustled Emily Uley and the girl's parents away.

I turned to Peter,

"Burn it down."

He took out his lighter and picked up the can of gas he had set down at his feet before heading for the elders lodge first and within minutes it was blazing, a few minutes more and the whole village was alight, cabins, garages, vehicles, hen houses, kennels, everything was in flames and I stood and watched until the last structure collapsed leaving only chickens and stray dogs wandering around bewildered and even the dogs took off after the villagers eventually.

"Not a bad days work if I say so myself Major, they really didn't think you'd do it did they?"

"Johnny H did but the Quileutes? No, they should be thankful I spared their lives, if Bella had died it would have been different, no one would have escaped."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we get going? We gotta catch up with the girls and the emergency services will be here eventually, it's a good thing I cut through the phone lines before we walked into the village, it delayed things but the smoke will give it away soon enough."

I nodded and turning my back on the smoldering remains of the Quileute village we began to walk away. All I wanted now was to see Bella, to hold her in my arms and reassure myself that she wasn't badly hurt although I trusted Charlotte to look after her until I got there.

Peter motioned to the girl writhing in my grip.

"I'll take care of business for you Major, you go find your girl."

"You sure about that Peter?"

"Yeah, I can find a deep hole to throw her in and I'll hang around a while to make sure no one comes sniffing around."

"They won't, they know if they do I'll make sure she completes the transformation and lives her cursed existence in Volterra where they can never reach her."

He nodded but I knew he would still watch over her until she woke as a vampire, vengeance was as important to him as it was to me!

 **Charlotte**

I really had no idea where I was going, the only thing I knew for certain was that I needed to find medical attention for Bella and that wasn't going to be easy this late on a Christmas Eve when it was imperative that she disappeared.

When my phone rang I expected it to be Peter or The Major and I was taken aback to hear Carlisle Cullen's voice instead

"Charlotte? I'm sorry to bother you but I'm trying to contact Jasper and I wondered if you might know where he is. I've heard disturbing rumors of problems in Forks."

I hesitated but then remembered Peter had told me that The Major had no quarrel with the Cullens only Edward and Alice so I jumped in,

"Where are you, Carlisle?"

"Where am I? We're in Vancouver at the moment, why?"

"Who's we?"

"Esme and I, Charlotte what's going on?"

"I need a favor Carlisle, well a couple of favors actually. I have Bella Swan with me and she's suffered some burns to her hands and leg, I need somewhere safe to stash her and you're way closer than our place. If I drive through will you look after her? The Major will join us there and I can explain everything when I arrive."

There was one thing I liked about Carlisle he didn't mess about,

"Of course, I'll be waiting and I'll send our zip code to your phone so you can use your GPS."

"Thank you, I'm about six hours from you."

"In that case, it might be better if we met you en route, I can be in Bellingham in about an hour and a half."

"Even better, just send your destination to me and we'll meet you there. It'll take me about the same time. I've just driven through Oak Harbour."

"I'm on my way. Text me the details of Bella's injuries, we might not use the car, it'll be quicker if we run and I can get whatever I need before you arrive that way."

I was relieved, Bella would get the medical help she needed from a safe source and she'd be well looked after. What The Major and Peter would have to say I had no idea and right now I didn't give a fig, I was doing what I considered best for Bella.

 **Carlisle**

I had been stunned to hear that Jasper had been in Forks although it might help to explain the problems I had heard whispers of when I discovered Bella was with him, it was obvious that Charlotte was babysitting an injured Bella for Jasper.

Esme wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry,

"Oh Carlisle, we won't be alone for Christmas after all, I've been dreading it and Jasper and Bella? Thinking about it I think they make a much better fit than Bella and Edward ever did."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know why Jasper returned to Forks, it doesn't have to be about Bella.

She smiled at me as if I were an imbecile,

"Of course it does. Whatever has happened to Bella I'm sure Jasper was trying to keep her safe."

"Well, it's down to me now and burns can be nasty injuries so we should get moving. You take the car and phone through to rent a couple of motel rooms as you go. I'll pick up medical supplies I think I might need and meet you there, I haven't had a run like that for a while, it will be exhilarating."

It didn't take me long to pick up the supplies I thought I would need and Esme would go out for anything else should the need arise. I couldn't help smiling at her pleasure of the thought of having guests for Christmas, my dear wife hated being alone at Christmas she said it was a time for families and when Rosalie and Emmett had informed her they were staying with Carmen and Eleazar who were in Switzerland for the winter Esme had been so depressed. I just hoped things were as she thought they were, actually, she was right, the thought of Bella Swan and Jasper made a nice picture although what Alice and Edward would think when they heard which they would of course eventually I couldn't imagine. We hadn't heard from either of them since they left us in London and to be honest that suited Esme and I. Neither of us had managed to forgive or forget what they had done and sometimes I wondered if we ever would. I knew Rosalie was still scandalized and she had been quite open about the fact that if Alice and Edward returned to us she and Emmett would not. If truth be told, life would be far easier and quieter without Edward and Alice and I was beginning to enjoy the relaxed life Esme and I were leading these days. I wondered if I should contact Rose and Emmett with the latest news but then decided it would be better to wait and see what the situation really was before opening my mouth, I just hoped Esme felt the same, she could be a little too spontaneous at times but she was so excited I guess I would just have to keep my fingers crossed she could control her joy.

When I joined her in Bellingham she had picked a perfect spot, a slightly rundown Motel with minimal occupancy although the outside belied the interior, the rooms were spotlessly clean and well decorated and the rooms she had chosen were at the far end from the office with no other guests close by.

"I had a word with the owner, he only has three rooms booked over Christmas and they are in the other wing so I offered to pay for all the rooms in this wing, I said we were having a family reunion and he was happy enough to oblige. He doesn't live on site and the office will be closed in about an hour, no one will be in tomorrow either so it'll be peaceful and private. He told me he usually closes in the winter but he had a small group of skiers who wanted three rooms for four days so he opened for them, he's in the middle of renovating so I gave him a few tips although he's doing pretty well by himself by the look of these rooms."

I set out my supplies ready for when Bella arrived, my main concern was an infection if the burns were deep and I had no idea how she had come by them. I was supposing they were fire burns but they could be chemical in origin until she reached here I could only speculate.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing the Cullens again but at least it was only Esme and Carlisle and thinking about it helped me keep control of my emotions which otherwise threatened to overwhelm me. What I wanted more than anything was to see Jasper and feel his strong arms wrapped around me but I knew he would be with me as soon as he could and it was important to him to ensure that the Quileutes never threatened me again although as we could never return to Forks I didn't think it mattered. I couldn't see old Quil, Harry or Billy tracking me across the continent especially once they knew I was intent on becoming a vampire myself and that Charlie already was one. I worried about my dad, how would he cope with losing everything he had built up over the years? What would he do with himself once he was over his newborn stage? Somehow whenever I thought about my dad it was as the Chief of Police, it defined who he was, but now?

My hands were painful and if I tried to move my fingers I could feel how stiff they were, the blisters fully formed now and they were huge. My leg wasn't quite as bad, I guessed I'd gotten them off before the flames could do much damage but I was talking to keep my mind off how much I hurt.

"What did you do before you were a vampire Charlotte?"

"Nothing much, when I was around as a human a girl took over the housework while the mother had the kids. I come from a big family but most families were big then, you played the numbers game, a lot of babies died at birth or in infancy and there was no form of contraceptive that really worked. I had four brothers, three survived to grow up and help my dad in the forge, he was a blacksmith and five sisters but only three of us survived and I was the eldest which made me mother to the younger ones, my mother wasn't strong and each birth they thought would be her last. I sometimes wonder if she died young or lived to be an old lady with her grandchildren at her knee."

"That's sad, losing so many children."

She shrugged,

"It was the way things were, the norm. Nowadays if a baby dies it's a tragedy because most can be saved, when I was born it was a tragedy but everyone accepted it was just a part of life."

"Do you ever miss the chance of becoming a mother, Charlotte? Like Esme does?"

"Not really, you forget I was a mom to my siblings whereas Esme had a baby of her own who died tragically, that's why she loves, or loved, having the family Carlisle created for her."

"And now that's gone. Jasper told me that Edward and Alice left and he knew Rosalie and Emmett hadn't returned yet, he said he thought Rosalie feared the other two might return and she couldn't stand the idea of living with them under the same roof."

"Yes, I haven't had much to do with the family because Alice and Peter didn't hit it off but I liked Rosalie, she was straight talking and I appreciate that."

I was smiling at the notion of Rosalie and Peter in the same room,

"I like Peter, I mean I know he's a bit….."

"Rough and ready? Yes, I know but under that tough exterior beats a heart of gold and he is fiercely loyal to those who earn it."

"Like Jasper? He told me how Jasper turned him and said it was the best thing that ever happened to him."

Charlotte shot me a questioning glance,

"He did? He rarely admits that much. Peter had a very traumatic childhood, his father was a drunk who started to beat the kids after his mother ran off with a traveling salesman to get out of the relationship. He ran away when he was twelve and lived on the streets stealing and begging and got beaten up regularly until he learned to defend himself, he didn't trust anyone and he hated the world. Then he found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time, he'd fled the city to escape a police hunt, he'd almost beaten a man to death for kicking a dog, and found himself in a small village close to the Mexican border. Maria sent out a scouting party and The Major caught Peter. He changed him and when Peter woke up he taught him how to live as a vampire and how to fight. Peter still had his attitude problem, only it was even worse reinforced by his newborn state but The Major kept trying, I think he saw something in Peter that no one else did and eventually Peter realized that however hard he tried to push The Major away he'd keep coming back, after that the two became friends and then I came along and Peter and I recognized each other as mates. Maria watched us and suddenly decided I was no longer useful, I think she was jealous of Peter's friendship with The Major and wanted to punish him by executing me. Peter asked The Major to help him save me and he allowed us both to escape even though it cost him dearly, Maria never trusted him after that."

It was quite a story but explained much especially about Peter and I knew I had been right to ignore his abrasive side, it was merely a shield.

"Will Peter and Jasper be at Carlisle's by the time we get there?"

She shook her head,

"I haven't heard from them yet and Peter's sure to contact me once it's over but like I said The Major will get to you as quickly as he can, he's crazy about you."

"I am just as crazy about him."

She smiled,

"I know or you'd have been thrown back into that blazing house, Peter's not the only one attached to The Major."

I grinned, and I wasn't the only one who thought highly of him.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, how are you holding up?"

I lifted my arms,

"Ok if I don't need to scratch my nose but they are really painful."

"I'm sure Carlisle will be ready to spring into action the minute we arrive and don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a warm reception, after all, it was hardly your fault that Edward and Alice decided to run off together."

"I guess not but if I'm being entirely honest about it, I'm glad they did or I wouldn't be with Jasper now."

She laughed,

"See, they did us all a favor, Peter gets shot of Alice and The Major gets the girl."

"I just wish he was here now, we had our Christmas all planned out and now…."

"I wouldn't worry, we'll just delay it, he'll be here in a few hours I'm sure and if I have a word with Esme we can put back the celebrations for a day. Admittedly it won't be so cozy with other people around but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks, Charlotte, I must sound really selfish but I guess I imagined our Christmas being special."

"That'll do, I get the picture, leave it with me, now here we are and there, if I'm not mistaken, is your personal physician."

I glanced out the window to see Esme and Carlisle standing by an open door waving to us and didn't even get a chance to say anything when we pulled up because my door was wrenched open and I was whisked into the motel room by a concerned looking Carlisle who immediately unwrapped the towels Charlotte had wrapped around my hands to keep any dirt out and examined them.

"So, they are flame burns, luckily they aren't full thickness and the fact you've kept the blisters intact is a good thing. Are they very painful?"

I nodded,

"Yes, more so than my leg but I think I burned them dragging my jeans off when the gas that splashed on them caught fire."

He nodded,

"I'll see to these first then examine your leg and by the way Bella, it's good to see you again even under such circumstances. I understand that you and Jasper are involved now?"

I nodded a little unsure how he might feel about it under the circumstances but he smiled,

"I'm pleased for you both, we were worried about Jasper but I guess we don't need to concern ourselves anymore. Is he on his way?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know, we haven't heard anything since he set out for the Quileute village."

"Yes, it's a shame they decided to break the treaty and against Jasper in particular still they'll reap what they sowed and it's likely to be a tornado, a huge one."

Charlotte and Esme stepped back in then, I guess they'd been catching up and Esme hurried over to hug me being very careful not to knock my hands,

"Good news Bella, Jasper is on his way, he'll be here in a couple of hours so we've just time to get you cleaned up. Are the burns very bad?"

"No, not really but they mean poor Bella won't be using her hands for a few days. The right hand possibly slightly longer but she'll live."

"Poor Bella, don't worry, we'll help you out with whatever you need, it's so good to see you again Bella."

I could see she was sincere and suddenly I didn't feel awkward any longer, it was as if I'd never been away from the family although it was now down to two people.

"How are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They're fine, I told them about you and Jasper when I probably shouldn't have, after all, you haven't made it official yet but I know you will. They're delighted and plan on flying home as soon as they can."

The idea of Rosalie being delighted at the thought of Jasper and I being a couple didn't ring entirely true but it was Christmas so miracles were possible, weren't they?

I watched as Carlisle gently bathed my hands in cool water and patted them dry without breaking any of the blisters which looking huge to me then applied a sterile non-stick dressing and bandaged both my hands loosely.

"I'm only doing this so the blisters don't burst and become infected. Now, I'll give you something for the pain and check the burn on your leg."

It was only then that I realized I was still wearing my panties and nothing else on my legs and I blushed but Carlisle merely raised my leg to examine the calf,

"That's not bad, I think we'll put a dressing on it so you can get dressed if you want to but may I suggest a robe would be more comfortable, it won't rub and it's easy to get on and off. Then you need to sit down and keep your leg elevated to stop any further swelling."

I was grateful for the thick robe that Esme appeared with a few seconds later and she helped me put it on then led me to the bed and put two pillows under my bad leg and a sheet over me. I felt like a real invalid but she was enjoying her role as a nurse and I didn't want to upset her so I just nodded my thanks and closed my eyes as the painkillers began to work and I became more comfortable, all I needed now was Jasper.

 **Carlisle**

I was pleased to see that Bella's burns were not more serious, a few days and she would be able to use her hands again and the burn on her calf was relatively minor. More concerning was Jasper's treatment of the Quileutes, from what I had heard he had made a bargain with the leader of the guardians allowing the younger members of the wolf pack to live while killing the Alpha and his deputies. If the Quileutes had left it at that all would be over but instead, there had been a further attack on Bella, a very serious one, and I had no idea what Jasper might do in retaliation. I thought they deserved everything they got but I wasn't sure how the Volturi would see things when they discovered what had happened and I dreaded a call from Aro enquiring about what had happened until I knew the details myself. Jasper may no longer consider himself a part of my family but Aro certainly would and I continued to do so, therefore, I needed all the details to enable me to defend his actions properly.

It came as something of a relief when Esme said he was already on his way and in the meantime although I desperately wanted to question Bella I knew that to do so would be unprofessional in the extreme so I gave her a light sedative along with pain relief, it would help her relax as I could see she was tense, being away from one's mate would do that to you and it didn't take a genius to work out what had happened between Bella and himself. I just hoped it wouldn't bring trouble to their door but if it did then I would be there at their side to deflect it if I could.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Darius**

I didn't have much experience with newborns, nowhere near as much as The Major or Peter but I knew what to expect or at least I thought I knew what to expect but things got weird pretty damn quick. I found a remote spot in the mountains across the border although carrying a writhing body wasn't easy, I couldn't drive after all what would I have used as an excuse to customs?

"It's fine, he's just a little wired, drank too many energy drinks."

I couldn't see that one flying somehow.

Anyway, I made myself comfortable on a rocky outcrop and watched as The Major's venom did its work amusing myself by throwing rocks at a boulder that stood almost at its tipping point a good half a mile away. I expected a good three days, that was about right, but Charlie wasn't running to form, his heartbeat accelerated on day two and he became quiet which was particularly scary, I'd never seen a transforming vampire lay quiet until the very end, just before they woke up and tried to rip the head off anyone in lay like that for a couple of hours and his chest stopped rising and falling, this was happening way too quickly and I began to feel concerned, how would I explain it to The Major if my charge died?

His heartbeat became erratic and then stopped and I tensed ready for anything, was he dead? Would he open his eyes and attack? I had no idea and for a while he did nothing then slowly he sat up and stretched opening his eyes and turning their crimson gaze onto me. I stood up balancing on the balls of my feet for a quick getaway only too aware that he was going to be faster and stronger than me at first.

"Darius? Where the hell are we? What happened? Is Bella OK?"

I stared at him perplexed,

"How much do you remember Charlie? Are you feeling OK?"

He jumped to his feet and looked around,

"I feel great, better than great but….I shouldn't."

His gaze returned to me concerned now,

"Should I? I remember being attacked by one of the wolves, Jake I think and stabbing him but he'd damn near ripped my throat out by then. I was…..I was dying."

He stopped deep in thought,

"Yeah, I was dying and then Jasper appeared and…..he offered to save me so that means…...Geez! I'm a vampire aren't I?"

"You surely are but not a usual vampire, about now you should be trying to rip my throat out."

"Why? You didn't do anything, did you?"

"No but that doesn't usually matter, newborns are savage and unpredictable not calm and collected and you are spooking me out."

He shrugged,

"Sorry about that but I don't feel savage. This burn in my throat is driving me crazy though, what is it? Am I still healing?"

"That's the thirst and until you feed it will only get worse."

"Feed? As in drink blood? Now the thought of that freaks me out. Do I have to kill someone?"

"If you drink human blood then yeah, kill them or change them and you aren't ready to deal with another newborn, very few vampires are. There is an alternative although it's not one I would advocate."

"You mean there is an alternative…..Ah, wait a minute, I've got it, animal blood, it's what the Cullen's live on, I seem to remember Bella telling me, or Jasper it's all a bit hazy."

"Yeah, well the choice is yours, I'll help you either way. You sure you don't feel angry?"

"Nope, at least not with you, I'm royally pissed at the Quileutes but I guess we showed them."

I had to fill him in just as Peter had filled me in but I wasn't looking forward to it, the news might just kick him into high gear, vampire rage.

"Charlie, something happened after you passed out."

"Tell me as we hunt, I need to do something, I'm so full of energy and this thirst is getting worse by the minute."

"OK, we'll hunt first."

"How do I do that? I've always had a rifle with me when I went hunting."

"You don't need a rifle now, your body is a lethal weapon, come on you'll soon get the hang of it."

He did too and an hour later he sat on a log with a huge smile on his face surveying the ripped shreds of his shirt.

"That was great although I get the feeling I should be able to do it without the clothing modifications."

"Yeah, you were just a little too eager, you gave that mountain lion a chance to defend himself but you did really good."

"I feel much better, that burn has died down, does it ever go away?"

"It can for a while but only if you feed on human blood."

He pulled a face,

"I reckon I'll try with the animal blood first, I don't want to murder anyone."

"Fine, it's your choice."

He sighed and looked out over the mountain top,

"This is so beautiful and I don't feel the cold at all, I didn't feel the lion's claws either and they didn't rip through my skin. Hey, I'm like Superman!"

He burst out laughing and I let him enjoy the joke for a minute before breaking in,

"Charlie, I gotta tell you that something happened after you passed out."

His laughter died away and his eyes narrowed,

"Yeah, you said earlier, what? Is Bella OK? Did she get hurt? What happened Darius?"

He was getting uptight so I hurried on,

"It's OK, all taken care of and I only have the details second hand so bear with me."

I explained to him about the Quileute girl who tried to kill Bella and succeeded in burning down his house.

"But Bella's OK?"

"She's fine, a few minor burns but Carlisle is going to deal with them."

"And Leah Clearwater? What about her?"

I explained what The Major had done,

"He burned the village to the ground? Good for him. As for her, she's still in whatever you call it, transition?"

"Yes, she should be coming out in a day or so, Peter's babysitting her to ensure the guardians don't try to get to her before her transformation is complete."

"Then what? You just aim at letting her go?"

"I think The Major is expecting her to realize what she's become and beg the guardians to kill her. They will, of course, to put her out of her misery."

He stood up and began pacing angrily.

"No way, the little bitch isn't getting off that easy."

"What do you suggest then, Charlie? You can't stop the girl once she becomes a vampire. The Major only expected to watch over her as she transformed to ensure she wakes up and understand she's become the thing she hates most of all."

"Well, that may be good enough for him but it's not for me. That little bitch tried to burn my daughter alive and I aim to make sure she pays for that over and over."

"You'd have to stop her killing herself if she works out how to and keep her safe from the guardians because they will be looking for her."

"Then I'll make it my job to keep the little bitch alive and suffering for as long as I can. You know about newborns I don't and you tell me I'm not typical so teach me."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. He was a newborn himself but acted like a mature vampire and he wanted revenge so badly he was willing to put his own life at risk to ensure another newborn suffered. I guess that at least was consistent with being a vampire, a thirst for revenge but I tried to talk him out of it.

I pointed out that he still had a daughter who would want to see him and as he was controlled enough that was a possibility.

"Yeah, I have a daughter, no thanks to Leah Clearwater and I know Bella will be joining our ranks soon enough, I'm not an idiot. She loves Jasper and he loves her, so she'll become a vampire to stay with him. That means I have all the time in the world to spend with my daughter but only a limited time to stop the guardians putting Leah out of her misery, do you get it?"

Oh, I got it loud and clear and I could see that with or without my help he was going to find and torture the Quileute girl so with a sigh I called up Peter and explained the situation to him. He, of course, wholeheartedly agreed with Charlie and was more than willing to leave the girl under our care.

"I haven't missed a Christmas with Charlotte since we got together and I'd like to maintain my winning streak so the sooner you two jokers get here the better for all concerned."

Charlie was eager to set off and I decided to get him settled with the girl before contacting The Major, it would give me time to think of a good spin to put on things. Of course, I couldn't leave him to deal with the newborn alone, he might be rational but he couldn't hope to take on the Guardians single handed and win and explaining why I allowed my charge to be murdered by another pack of wolves or bears was going to be even more difficult to explain. This meant I would be stuck here for a while nursemaid to a strangely controlled newborn and a new vampire who hated all vampires, sounded like fun to Peter when I told him but then he wasn't the one doing it!

"OK, smartass, but you get to explain the situation to Bella and The Major when you get to Bellingham."

"No sweat and if you find it all too much for you Darius just holler and I'll come babysit all of you."

"Fuck off Peter."

"Oh, I intend to now she's all yours. Have fun boys."

I could still hear his maniacal laughter ten minutes later and wished I'd punched him in the mouth before he left!

Charlie hadn't said a word since we arrived, he stood over the girl's writhing body stony-faced and I wondered what he was thinking. I knew he had known the girl since she was a baby, she was the daughter of a man he had once considered to be his best friend, but now?

"Was I in that much pain? I don't really remember."

"Lucky you, it's something most vampires never forget, the pain of the transformation."

"What was the worst thing about becoming a vampire? For you I mean."

"It was a really long while ago Charlie but I guess understanding and accepting I was a killer. I mean I'd been a soldier, I'd killed plenty of men on the battlefield but once I was a vampire and I learned control it was the fact I had murdered a lot of innocent people to quench my thirst. Some vampire's don't worry about it, they see humans the way humans see cattle or pigs but some of us retain a little of our humanity, that can suck by the way. I learned I could control my thirst, decide when and where I hunted and who I killed."

"So, chances are Leah might retain her humanity when she learns control and if she killed innocent humans she would hate herself even more?"

"It's possible, probable even if she feels as strongly as she does about vampires. Why?"

"Because I intend making it my duty to ensure she kills as many innocent victims as possible before she learns to control herself and I'm gonna make sure she remembers every single one."

"Ah, Charlie, you better think this through because it's the vampire talking now, not Charlie Swan. If you encourage her to kill innocent people that makes you responsible for those murders. Is that what you want? You might think it is but trust me, your conscience can be a bitch when it hits you later."

He sat down and stared at the girl but I didn't think he was seeing her any longer, he was deep in thought and I wished I could see inside his head and know what he was thinking about.

When he finally looked at me I saw he had come to a decision,

"I've been thinking, you're right, I don't want the blood of innocent people on my hands and if I encourage her to kill then I might as well have drained them myself."

I nodded relieved that he was able to think so clearly,

"But, she deserves to suffer for what she did and I aim to make sure she does. I happen to know a few people who aren't innocent so how about I wind her up and send her in their direction? I'd be doing humanity a favor."

I shrugged, it sounded a pretty good compromise to me,

"Care to give me the list? I could help out here, photographs of the girl feeding on your victims might jog her memory in the future."

He smiled,

"We have a deal my friend."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Carlisle**

Bella was still asleep when Jasper arrived and after satisfying himself that there was nothing seriously wrong with her he allowed me to lead him outside to talk.

"Jasper, I need to know exactly what occurred in Forks, if the Volturi hear, and they will, Aro will contact me in the first place and I want the information at my fingertips. I will back you to the hilt but it will sound much better if I am in possession of all the facts."

"Sure, why not, but if Aro wants to talk to me about why I killed the pack Alpha and a few other wolves fine, I was justified in my actions not that I feel he needs all the details and I certainly don't need his blessing or belated permission."

"I understand that and I'm sure he does too but anything that involves the guardian leader interests the Volturi and if you want peace and quiet with Bella it's probably a good idea to keep them on your side."

He could feel the sincerity in my words and nodded, sighing heavily.

"I apologize for my attitude towards you Carlisle, things haven't been easy since I got back to Forks. I guess you know why I went back there?"

I smiled and gestured to the room,

"I think we worked that one out without too much trouble."

He leaned against the wall and started to talk, telling me everything that had happened since his return to Forks and even what happened before we left between Bella and himself.

"So you see Carlisle, I had to go back once I was free and I really thought things would be OK. I told the wolves where to get off and Charlie and I were getting along OK then everything went to hell. The Quileute pack did all they could to drive me away and when they realized I wasn't going anywhere they decided to force me using Bella. I guess that's when I decided I'd had a bellyful."

I listened in silence as he explained about finding Bella in a mountain hut almost dead from the cold, how he rescued her and then had met up with Johnny H and all about the deal they made.

"Is that going to be a problem? The fact I made a deal with him?"

"Hardly, I made a deal with the Quileutes many years ago, if they condemn you then they have to condemn me too. No, Aro is a man of business, he understands that concessions must be made from time to time, Go on."

I was shocked to hear how Charlie had almost lost his life at the hands of Jacob Black, that must have been a terrible shock to him and I admired the way Jasper had given Charlie the choice of death as a human or life as a vampire knowing only too well what his reply would have been, he loved his daughter and would never willingly leave her alone in the world. I already knew what he thought of his ex wife as a mother!

"So, Darius is looking after Charlie, I hope he can cope."

"He will besides I have high hopes for Charlie, he's not like other humans, he accepted things so readily."

"Well, let's hope you're right. Still, you left the newborn with a keeper so Aro has nothing to complain about there. I suppose his only question will be regarding Bella, she is a human who knows our secret."

He stiffened,

"And she'll remain human until she decides she wants to become a vampire. I'll kill anyone who tries to force her."

"Oh, I don't think there is any question about Bella becoming a vampire, you two are mates so it's inevitable. Aro's only concern will be what you do in the meantime, after all she holds a dangerous secret."

"A secret she never divulged before."

"But a secret Aro didn't know she held then and it must stay that way for all our sakes."

"So, what do you think he'll want?"

"Possibly to meet Bella and to have her stay in Volterra until she becomes a vampire."

"No way, I'm not having her a prisoner of the Volturi after all she's been through recently."

"Then maybe I can help, I could offer to be her sponsor, if she is happy to stay with the family until such time as she chooses to become a vampire. Would that be more to your liking?"

He stared at me slightly taken aback by my offer,

"You would do that for her?"

"I would do it for both of you, I told you once before you are family Jasper which makes your mate family too."

"But you know what it means if something goes wrong?"

"Yes, I will be held responsible, but it won't."

Jasper stood up straight and held out his hand,

"You know something Carlisle, I always knew you were an honorable man and I was grateful for a place in your home but to be a part of your family, well, that's an honor I never appreciated until now."

I smiled as we shook hands,

"Come on son, your mate will be waking up soon and she's been itching to see you again."

 **Jasper**

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched Bella sleeping, she was so beautiful, so perfect, and I wanted to make sure she was never hurt again but I had to wait for her to make that decision and until then I would treat her like spun glass, the most precious thing in the universe.

"We'll leave you for a while, Charlotte has popped out to do a few things and Esme and I have some last minute things to pick up. Enjoy the peace, it won't last. Oh yes, Peter called, he's on his way and he'll explain all when he gets here."

The door closed and we were alone together at last, it was midnight Christmas Eve, our planned Christmas lay in tatters but I didn't care, there would be many more and we were together, Bella was safe, what more could a man wish for?

I felt a soft touch on my hand and looked down, Bella's eyes were open and she had laid one bandaged hand on mine,

"You're really here, I thought I was dreaming."

I leaned in and kissed her savoring the moment,

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be? I am so sorry Bella, I should have gone with you to the house, you wouldn't have been hurt then, I should have…"

She stopped my flow of words with her lips and pulled me clumsily onto the bed with her using her elbows.

"You did the right thing. No one knew Leah would try something crazy like that and I liked the fact you trusted me on my own. I hated feeling like a child who had to be watched constantly which is what Edward did."

"Well, you're OK so I guess that's all that matters."

She asked me to tell her everything that had happened since the fire and I did, leaving out nothing.

"Are you disgusted with me now?"

"No, should I be? You did what you had to do, what you thought was right and if Leah is suffering it's no worse than the pack did to my dad."

"And the village?"

"The Quileutes dishonoured their ancestors when they broke the treaty they didn't deserve to live in the same place. I'm glad they're gone, let Johnny H watch them and care for them. I guess if there's anyone I feel sorry for it's Billy Black, he's lost his only son, and care giver, but then he was one of the elders so he was partially responsible for what happened, after all aren't the elders supposed to govern the pack?"

"Yes they are. Now, there's something else we should discuss."

She sighed and nestled into my embrace,

"Is it urgent? You know it's Christmas day don't you? And we have no tree, no decorations, none of the things we planned, it was all ruined by the Quileutes actions they took away our first Christmas together and my dad. I'm glad you made them pay and pay big. Can we just sit here and enjoy the peace? Just for a little while, it's what I miss most about losing everything, we have nowhere to call our own."

I held her close and kissed her again wanting to do so much more but unable to for several reasons, the bandages being only one!

"I promise you next year we will have a place of our own and we will spend the whole of December celebrating, it will be wonderful because I'll have you to share it with, I love you Bella Swan."

She sighed moving even closer,

"I love you too Jasper Whitlock, please don't ever leave me again, I hated it."

"Me too darlin', me too."

She was soon asleep again, not even waking when I heard a tap on the door and Charlotte popped her head in,

"Major, I have Darius on the line, Peter will be here soon but he thought he should give you a heads up."

I nodded and she came in passing me the phone and smiling at Bella curled around me on the bed,

"If Peter could see you now he'd have plenty to say. It's just a good thing you've got your clothes on."

I grinned,

"For now."

I listened as Darius filled me in on the situation with Charlie and his decision regarding Leah Clearwater.

"I wasn't sure what to do but Charlie's set on his plan so I thought I'd better just fill you in."

"That's fine by me, I got my revenge, he feels he hasn't as yet, just try to keep him from doing anything that might interest the Volturi, we don't want trouble with them."

"He's so calm it's frightening Major, I have never seen a newborn like it, you'd think he'd been a vampire for years. I like him, he's clear headed with just enough blood lust to be a true vampire. Oh yeah, and he's living on animal blood for now, mind you his first meal was a mountain lion, lucky strike I guess."

We both knew that a carnivores blood was more like a human so would have been a good start, the only thing was that when he next hunted and only found elk or deer he might well be disappointed, it wasn't as satisfying, but I reckoned he'd cope, Charlie was strong and determined, just like his daughter.

Bella woke again as the others appeared followed by Peter who was only too happy to tell Charlie's daughter all about her new and improved dad. He left a lot out for which I was grateful, I would tell her myself because she was already asking when she could see him but she was satisfied to hear he was awake and coping well with his new life.

"I didn't think my dad could cope with such a change, it must have been hard."

"His decision?"

She nodded,

"No, darlin', he loves you and he wasn't going to leave you if there was another way."

She smiled and nuzzled my neck,

"I guess he knew I would choose to become a vampire too. He knows how I feel about you, he can be very perceptive at times."

My heart leapt at her words and she smiled as if she understood,

"You didn't really think I was going to grow old and let you stay young and hot did you?"

Peter cackled,

"Young….possibly, he hides the wrinkles and grey hair, it's all make up and dye Bella, trust me. Hot…..I know a real good optician, as soon as you're feeling well we'll visit, a pair of specs and you'll run screaming from him, trust me."

Bella rolled her eyes and he shrugged,

"Well, you can ignore the truth all you want but once you see him in the sack without his corset, wig and teeth you'll be sorry."

I groaned but Bella burst out laughing and Peter sat back and pulled something from his pocket,

"Girl, you owe me a lesson in Pacman annihilation so pay up."

Sitting beside her, pushing me to one side Peter opened up the game and he and Bella started an animated conversation about something I didn't quite get but she kept a hold of my hand with her poor bandaged one and I stroked her bare forearm with my finger, I was content, she was here safe and sound and most importantly, she loved me.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Carlisle**

It was so nice to see Bella again and the way she and Jasper acted towards each other. Alice had been the dominant partner in their relationship or perhaps I should say the more outgoing which left Jasper in the shade somewhat and I think for that reason none of us really got to know the real man. Now, with Bella, he was coming out of his shell and proving to be as tender as he was tough. I think even Esme was taken aback at the way he insisted on looking after Bella, feeding her when she couldn't hold a fork and helping her with almost everything when I would have expected her to seek help from Esme or even Charlotte.

I had held my breath when Peter arrived, he was a force to be reckoned with although, with Rosalie absent it was a little quieter, I suspected he knew exactly what to say in order to rile her and did so for the fun of it, she was so easy to bait but that was Peter's speciality, finding a person's weakness and exploiting it for his own amusement. He was however on best behavior at the moment which led one to become concerned as to when the bomb would explode because in my experience Peter could never keep it up for too long. He and Bella got along well which I suppose shouldn't have come as too much of a shock once it became obvious how much in love she and Jasper were. If Peter had one redeeming quality, and I'm sure he had more hidden away, it was his utter devotion to his friend. If Jasper were ever in trouble he wouldn't need to call for help, Peter always knew and would be there ready and waiting to do all he could.

Bella hadn't brought up the subject of Christmas again and when Esme suggested they might decorate the motel room she had shook her head decisively,

"Thank you for thinking of it Esme but we've decided to skip Christmas this year, so much has happened and I'm still concerned about my dad, maybe next year."

Esme had taken it well and I saw the woman who would have been such a wonderful mother doing all she could to mother Bella and when Jasper had to go out to hunt she got her chance. It wasn't that Bella wasn't grateful or didn't want Esme fussing over her, it was just that she only had eyes for Jasper when he was present. I could foresee a time in the not too distant future when she would be joining us and marrying Jasper, they were the perfect couple.

I guess I was hoping that the Volturi wouldn't hear about Jasper's exploits in Forks for a while but that was purely wishful thinking, they had a very efficient spy network and as I had predicted the first person Aro contacted for information was me. I was out hunting after having put fresh dressings on Bella's burns when my phone began to buzz insistently. When I recognized Aro's voice I stopped running and took a deep breath,

"Carlisle, I'm glad I was able to reach you so quickly, I need some information and I was sure you would be able to furnish it."

"If I can help of course I will, Aro. I take it this is in connection with the business in Forks?"

"So you do know, how fortunate. I take it you know the human woman involved? Of course you do, she was Edward's companion for a while and now…...well, now it seems she has another interest. Do you know where she is, and her companion The Major?"

I should have known we couldn't hope to hide Bella's involvement with Edward from the Volturi but the good thing was that although they had been aware of it or learned of it later they hadn't objected. Could it be that Aro was mellowing in his old age? It seemed highly unlikely.

"Bella and The Major are both here with us at present, Bella was injured in a fire and they came to me for my professional help."

"I see, well that is most opportune, I will need to speak to both of them and having them together in one place with my old friend means I can see you and your dear wife too. I take it there will be no objections to my questioning The Major and his…...lady friend?"

"No, of course not but I can tell you that I have heard their story and I feel Jasper acted both wisely and with restraint."

"Good, let's hope I feel the same way after hearing their version of events. There is also the unfinished business of the Quileute girl he bit and Bella's father who is now a vampire. Please inform your guests that I will be visiting in the morning and will require full statements from both of them. I'm sure you can find room for Bella to be questioned separately?"

I agreed somewhat nervously and Aro rang off, I wondered if he would be questioning Bella himself and if he would allow her to have someone she knew and trusted with her for moral support.

Jasper knew immediately that something was wrong when he saw me and he shook his head very slightly to warn me not to say anything in front of Bella. She had been doing so well but I had known that sooner or later the shock would hit her and Christmas evening it did. She began to shake and feel light headed then she was violently sick and I had to reassure her it was just shock as a result of all she had been through recently. She was worried her burns might have become infected and I guess that was my fault as I had stressed how important it was too keep the dressings clean and maintain the integrity of the blisters for as long as possible. As she began to sob uncontrollably I offered her a light sedative but of course by the time I had done so Jasper had taken matters into his own hands and calmed her using his gift. She knew what he was doing and thanked him before settling down on the bed to sleep still gripping his hand tightly as she did so.

When I returned she was dozing lightly and when I gestured for him to join me outside he slipped his hand from hers without disturbing her and we went outside to talk. He listened in silence as I explained the call I had just received and nodded grimly. He knew it had been coming but I think he had hoped Bella might have a little more time to prepare but he was determined that no one, not even the Volturi would upset her further.

"I don't think it's Aro's intention to upset anyone, he just wants the truth. I would imagine he is expecting to hear from the guardian leader and wants all the facts at his fingertips.

"If he wants an apology he's going to have a long wait."

"I would imagine he is only too pleased to hear that a guardian tribe has lost its pack, he will be interested to hear if there was anything done that could backfire on him. No deals made in order to save Bella or to protect other guardians."

"Then he's got nothing to worry about, it was a clean kill with no concessions he couldn't live with."

"I know son, don't get uptight. Aro isn't the enemy, trust me."

He nodded but I knew he would continue to worry until Aro's visit was over mostly for Bella but I had no doubt that once the shock left her system she would be more than sensible enough to handle my old friend who would no doubt want to touch her and see for himself what she knew.

"Does Bella know about Aro's gift?"

Jasper shook his head,

"Not as far as I know and I'm not sure whether to tell her, it might worry her unnecessarily."

"I should tell her but she needn't worry so long as she tells him exactly what happened. The only thing that annoys Aro is when he is deliberately deceived or lied to and I doubt Bella would do that anyway. However, it might be a good idea if Peter were to be somewhere else tomorrow, he would only see Aro as someone it might be amusing to bait, his sense of self-preservation is a little lacking at times."

"That's OK, Rosalie called to tell Esme that she and Emmett will be landing tomorrow at about ten, I'll just ask Peter and Charlotte if they would mind picking them up at the airport, that should keep him busy for a few hours."

"Peter and Rosalie in the same car? Is that wise?"

"Wiser than Peter and Aro in the same room."

"Yes, you have a point there. I don't think we should wake Bella to warn her, she's stressed out enough as it is."

 **Jasper**

I wasn't worried for myself, I knew I'd done the right thing, I had acted as I saw fit and if Aro didn't like it then tough. It had been a kick in the teeth for the guardian leader but it was the Quileutes who broke the treaty and declared war, not me. I'd done all I could to avoid a confrontation but if he expected me to walk away from a fight then he didn't know me. My only concern was for Bella, she was not going to be caged up in Volterra until she decided it was time to become a vampire so if Aro didn't go for Carlisle's offer of sponsorship then I would take her and run and if the Volturi came after me then I would see that as a declaration of war too and start killing them if necessary. Carlisle seemed to think Aro was a reasonable man and I hoped he was right. I guessed he would want to shake hands with me too and I wasn't at all comfortable with that, if he didn't believe me then he could go to hell. No one, least of all him, was going to poke around in my memories, he could believe me or not as he chose but if he pushed the matter he'd find he had bitten off more than he could chew, I knew how to use my gift as a weapon if the need arose.

I went straight back to Bella's side, I felt responsible for everything that had happened to her if I hadn't gone back to Forks the Quileutes wouldn't have targeted her. She almost lost her life because of me yet she seems to have forgotten all of that. When I had tried to apologize she had stopped me, Bella didn't blame me for any of it, not even the burns she was trying so hard to make light of, and that makes me even more determined that I would protect her in the future from anyone who might want to harm her, even the Volturi if necessary.

When she woke a little later it was the middle of the night but she was feeling much better, calmer, and thanked me for my help.

"Bella, I would do anything for you, don't ever forget that. Would you like anything? A drink? Something to eat?"

She shook her head and smiled that heart melting smile of hers,

"What I'd really like is some fresh air, do you think anyone would notice if I went outside in my robe? I'll be glad when I can dress myself, Carlisle says I can try tomorrow, Esme and Charlotte very kindly popped out and acquired some clothes, they asked me not to question how or where so I didn't. Somehow I can't see those two breaking in and stealing stuff from a store but…"

"No one will see you, it's the middle of the night but it's cold outside."

"Just a few minutes, I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic and I know you have something to tell me, you're on edge so come on."

We went outside together, the light was on in the other room and I could hear what sounded like a game of cards in progress, it was the others way of giving us some time alone. Bella breathed in deeply and pulled the robe tighter around her,

"It is cold, isn't it? So, out with it, what's wrong? It's not my dad is it?"

I hastened to reassure her that it had nothing to do with Charlie,

"The Volturi will be here in a few hours and they want to know exactly what happened in Forks, they're going to want to speak to you."

She shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world,

"Let them, we both know you didn't start this, it was the Quileutes fault."

"I know but there's also the question of you….."

"Knowing your secret? I thought something was worrying you but there's no need really. Surely once I tell them I'm ready to join you that should satisfy them."

I pulled her close so I could look into her eyes and spoke very seriously,

"But are you Bella? Are you absolutely sure it's what you want?"

"Yes, absolutely. I love you, Jasper, I want to spend eternity with you, and I know you feel the same way. I know you think I'm being pressured into this decision but what do I have left in my world? My dad's already a vampire thanks to you saving him and the man I love is one too. It's what I want more than anything else, to be with the two men I love more than life itself. And please don't worry about the Volturi, is it Aro whose coming?"

I nodded,

"Then I know what he can do, Edward told me about him. If he wants to look into my mind and read my thoughts then let him, I've got nothing to hide."

I pulled her closer and we kissed then she smiled at me and looked up,

"I remember the last time we were together under a starry sky, you told me all about you and your brothers. Maybe one day we can lay together under a starry sky and whisper our innermost desires."

"I'd like that Bella but I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll take six months to think about things, six months to get to know me better as a human before you give up all you have now."

"A day, a month, or a year, it won't make any difference but OK, I'll give it six month's as long as you in return promise to stay with me for the whole six month's."

"Of course, there's nowhere else I want to be. I love you Bella and I want you at my side for all eternity so six months is nothing to me but it could be a life changer for you."

After that we didn't speak anymore we just returned to the motel room and I lay with her on the bed and we talked about the future, our future together and what we would do in the next six months, provided everything went OK later with the Volturi.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Bella**

I knew Jasper was nervous about Aro's visit on my behalf but he really needn't have been, I had made up my mind what I wanted and as that was to become a vampire I didn't see that Aro would have a problem with me knowing about their existence. I was more concerned about Jasper. Would the Volturi see his actions in destroying the Quileute pack as an act of aggression? He and Johnny H had come to an understanding, could that be used against him? I didn't see why it should, after all, he had rid the Volturi of at least one pack of guardians but maybe Aro would be angry that Jasper hadn't included them in the decision making. The closer it got to 10 a.m the time Aro had told Carlisle he would be here the more concerned I became despite Jasper's best efforts to calm me.

I had managed, with Esme's help to dress for the first time since the fire and it felt good to be on my feet and dressed normally once more. They had acquired some loose pants that didn't rub the burn on my leg which only had a very light dressing covering it. The sweater had loose sleeves so I didn't have to struggle to get my boxing glove sized bandaged hands through and a pair of slippers I could just slide my feet into.

Having a shower had been something of an ordeal, Esme helped me undress and wash myself and my hair, I felt like a little child again and when I told Esme that she had said it reminded her of the few precious month's she had spent with her own son although it had been so long ago. I'd never heard her speak of him before but I could see that the memory still hurt after more than a century's distance.

I wanted to ask her more, to hear the whole tragic tale but it didn't seem fair to make her sadder than she already was so I changed the subject to our plans for the future.

"Jasper and I are going to look for somewhere to call home, a small house somewhere with a plot of land so he can keep a horse, he threatened to teach me to ride but unless becoming a vampire cures my innate clumsiness I'm going to find myself on my butt in the dirt more often than in the saddle."

She found that very amusing and I was glad to have chased the sadness away.

Esme offered to help us with the interior once we found somewhere and smiled when she saw my expression,

"Don't worry Bella, I can do rustic and comfortable as well as new and shiny chrome and glass. You only saw the house in Forks, I've designed interiors for a lot of different houses but if you don't like what I suggest, just tell me, you won't hurt my feelings."

Jasper was pacing outside with Carlisle waiting for Aro while I sat on the bed feeling the absence of so many people. I had been surrounded by Peter and Charlotte, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle for hours and now suddenly there were just Esme and me in here.

"Did they send Peter off deliberately to keep him away from Aro?"

"I think so, Peter has a very strange sense of humor, one I'm not sure Aro would appreciate although sending him to pick up Rose is almost as dangerous, he and my daughter have never seen eye to eye."

"I'm not sure Rosalie and I have ever seen eye to eye either, I don't think she likes me very much, she was very hostile before you left but I guess she was just protecting Jasper."

Esme took my hand gently in hers,

"Rosalie is terribly insecure, she's terrified of being found out and she saw you as a threat to her security. I suppose if she thought you and Jasper were getting close she would jump in on Alice's behalf but it's ironic when you think about it, she was defending Alice's husband while Alice was busy making a new life with Edward behind his back."

"It must be hard for you, losing some of your family. Jasper told me that Rosalie won't come home if Alice and Edward do yet she's on her way home now with Emmett."

Esme smiled a little wistfully,

"I was devastated when my little boy died and when I finally got a grip after Carlisle saved me the thing I wanted most was a family, children of my own so Carlisle collected a family around me. I already had Edward but he always resented that I took Carlisle's affection from him, silly boy. Rosalie and Emmett were my first real family and I love them both dearly even though Rosalie can be difficult at times. Then came Alice and Jasper, an odd couple if ever there was one but they seem happy enough and I loved them too. What Edward and Alice did wounded me deeply because it hurt an innocent person, my son Jasper. For that, I will never forgive them although I still love them. I don't think they will ever come back, there is too much friction and I will never ask anyone to leave to make it easy for them. Our home is Rosalie's home and Emmett's home, yours and Jasper's for as long as you consider it so and neither Alice nor Edward will ever be comfortable with that. I hope we will see them sometimes but they made their decision and they must live with it. I don't blame them for falling in love, they had no control over that, but I do condemn them for keeping it a secret and for the way they treated Jasper."

I understood her feelings, I hated Edward and Alice for the dirty trick they had played on Jasper but I was glad they had found each other leaving him free for me. I was probably more worried about meeting Rosalie again than seeing Aro but I knew if I told Esme that she would think I was crazy, maybe I was but I still remembered the day Rosalie had confronted me in the bathroom at school. That girl could frighten a dragon! Emmett would be fine, I loved the big softy and looked forward to seeing his smile again so I would steel myself for his wife and hope for the best. If Peter had wound her up before she got here things could get pretty interesting, we'd just have to see.

Through the window, I saw Jasper stop pacing and knew that meant Aro was here so I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and stood up ready to be introduced to the king of the vampires.

I don't know what I expected but it wasn't the tall angular man who strode in, his long dark hair touching the shoulders of his black business suit. The eyes were crimson and piercing but he smiled as Esme introduced me.

"Isabella, it's so nice to finally meet you. I was sorry to hear you had some problems with a pack of Shapeshifters, they can be extremely bothersome but not usually to humans. Please sit down, I understand you went through something of an ordeal and lost your father, thank goodness The Major was there and able to step in. Still, we'll get to that later, allow me to introduce my companions. He gestured to a guy who looked like Emmett's twin brother, he was so huge,

"This is Felix, he'll be taking your statement and this young woman is Jane, come, Jane, say hello to Isabella."

The blonde girl nodded curtly and spoke very quietly as she said hello. She didn't look more than about fourteen although I was sure Edward had told me there were no child vampires.

"Well, if we could begin? Perhaps, Carlisle, you would show Felix where he can interview Isabella, Would you like to accompany her Esme? I'm sure she would appreciate some company."

Carlisle led Felix, Esme and me to the other room where he had set up a table and three chairs so the place looked like an interview room.

"Thank you, Carlisle, that will be all, you can go now."

Felix's voice was deep but not unpleasant and he waited politely until Esme and I were seated before joining us.

"This shouldn't take long if you could just tell me exactly what happened in the order it happened, everything you were personally a witness to or heard."

I took another deep breath and then began to speak trying to put everything in the right order although I had to skip back a few times to add things or alter the timing of certain events but when I was finished Felix looked satisfied.

"Thank you, Isabella, there was just one more question I need to ask you."

"OK."

"You are aware that to know of the existence of vampires is a crime punishable by death?"

"Yes, I know that."

"So, what do you intend to do about it?"

"I intend to become a vampire myself. I'm in love with Jasper and we intend to be together for eternity plus my dad is a vampire now so I have even more reason to want it."

"But you have known the secret much longer I understand, from Edward Cullen when the two of you were close."

"If that's a question then yes, I have but I have told no one."

"Yes, we understand you have kept the secret and as you intend becoming a vampire it would be churlish to try punishing you now but Edward did inform you of his real nature?"

I nodded,

"Yes although I guessed there was something strange about him, really he just confirmed it."

Felix stood up and stretched out one huge hand to me,

"Thank you, that I think is sufficient."

I looked at the huge hand and placed my bandaged one in it very gingerly but I needn't have worried, when he closed his around mine it was as if a feather brushed it and then he let it go and opened the door so we could rejoin the others.

I was expecting to find Aro and the others in the other room but it was empty and I turned suddenly concerned to Felix but he just smiled reassuringly,

"I think they went for a walk, Aro prefers to conduct his business on the move, don't worry Isabella, they'll be back soon."

He didn't join us just leaned against the wall outside and closed his eyes as if taking a cat nap, or was he just guarding me, keeping me prisoner in here while Aro did whatever he had decided to do out of sight and hearing of any witnesses? I began to panic but Esme pushed me into a chair and knelt down to put her hands on my shoulders,

"Calm down Bella, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

I didn't t know whether she was just saying that to placate me or if she really believed it but her words didn't really help me to feel any calmer, only seeing Jasper again would do that, but where was he?

Jasper

I don't know quite what I expected from Aro, a grilling or an insistence on shaking hands but I got neither, instead he asked if I would like to take a walk with him and unable to refuse we all walked slowly into the parking lot creating a pattern with our footsteps in the previously pristine snow covering the ground. For a while Aro said nothing but finally, he stopped and turned to me.

"As you are probably aware the Volturi has it's spies who report to me on anything I should be aware of. I heard about your deal with Johnny H hours after you made it and I think it was the right thing to do at the time. I suspect your mate may have had a hand in saving the younger wolves but it showed clemency which gave you the high moral ground always a good position from which to bargain. When I heard of the second incident, the one in which your mate was injured I did wonder if you would abandon that moral high ground but you didn't, in fact, you made an intriguing decision to turn the Quileute responsible into a vampire to torture her. I did wonder if Johnny H would allow the sentence to be carried out but he did, he understood how much worse things could have been and decided to sacrifice the one to save the many. A good call once again. What I am not so sure of is what you intend doing with your prisoner once she wakes up."

I shrugged,

"That's Charlie's call, he's looking after her now."

"Yes, so I believe, along with your friend Darius, its why Caius didn't accompany me, he doesn't feel safe knowing his nemesis is on the loose in the vicinity. Anyway, back to business, we want the girl to remain alive and suffer as a permanent warning to any other guardians who feel they might wish to cause trouble for the Volturi. Would that satisfy Bella's father do you think?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him yourself, it would satisfy me."

"Good, then I think our next stop will be…"

He turned to Carlisle,

"Where are they?"

"I'll call Darius, he can give you their current whereabouts."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing this Charlie Swan, the newborn with total control over himself, it intrigues me. Perhaps someone who knows him should accompany me, Carlisle? Would that suit you? A short trip with an old friend?"

Carlisle nodded looking relieved,

"Of course, are you finished with Bella and Jasper now?"

"I think so, Felix will tell me his thoughts and that should be it. There is another matter I would like to discuss with you old friend but I think we can cover that as we travel."

We went back to the motel and Bella flew out of the room and into my arms relief flooding from her to overwhelm me. As I held her tight I heard Aro speak with Felix and knew our ordeal really was over, Felix relayed what Bella had told him and Aro seems satisfied.

"Well, I think that's all, it was very good to meet you Isabella, and you Major. Should you ever want a job in diplomacy please give me a call. Otherwise, I would be grateful for a note when the two of you decide it is time for Bella to join us, just to tidy up loose ends. I won't offer my hand Major, I doubt you would be willing to take it but perhaps Isabella would?"

He held out his hand and Bella put her bandaged one into it but he grasped her arm with the other hand touching the skin of her forearm intentionally. They stayed like that for no more than a few seconds but when Aro broke his grip he looked puzzled,

"Curious, very curious. I must meet you again Isabella when you become one of us but for now, goodbye and thank you. Felix, Jane, follow us, Carlisle and I will take the car, I want to speak to him in private."

And that was it, moments later the Volturi were gone along with Carlisle, and Bella and I were home free but what was it that had piqued his curiosity when he touched Bella, perhaps we would find out one day.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi there readers, I am so sorry for the short hiatus in my stories I've been unwell but I'm back again now so let the fun commence! Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter Forty Five**

 **Carlisle**

I was nervous as we set off, Aro asking me to drive,

"I find it hard to concentrate while driving, Felix usually gets behind the wheel and of course, all the road signs are so different. You don't mind Carlisle, do you?"

"Not at all and thank you for not putting too much pressure on Bella, she's been through a lot recently and I know she was nervous about meeting you."

"Yes, Isabella, a very interesting young lady and rather a change from Alice, it was about Alice and Edward that I wanted to talk to you old friend. As you know I have long hoped that one day the two of them or at least Edward would join us in Volterra."

I answered him cautiously, unsure where this was going.

"Yes, but you have always respected his decision to remain in the family, something else I am grateful for."

"Yes, well things have changed somewhat. I understand he and Alice are no longer a part of the family, of course, it would be rather difficult with Edward's ex-girlfriend and Alice's ex-husband there too. I think, my friend, that you kept something from me and I find that a little disturbing although I understand your reasons, you were scared that should I discover that Edward was careless enough to allow a human to discover his secret I might feel duty bound to take action. You are right of course, I would have but perhaps you were gambling on Isabella keeping his secret. If so that was a very high stake gamble you were taking."

"I know but she's a very special girl and she treated us as if we were human even once she knew our true identity. Bella would never have revealed our secret, I think she's proved that."

"Yes, she does seem a very remarkable human. Tell me, what did Edward think of her, did he find her special in any way?"

"Special? How do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, it isn't important. Carlisle, I need to know that you are willing to sponsor Isabella, to stand guarantor for her behavior and to ensure she stands by her decision to become a vampire. If she were to change her mind it would be most unfortunate for everyone concerned and I feel a friend in place on the ground to watch over her would be a good thing."

"Of course, I am more than happy to do so, I assure you that there is nothing left to keep Bella in the human world any longer. She was very close to her father and he's already joined us."

"Yes, and he too is rather special or so I hear, a newborn with control, how very interesting. Do you think he will accept my suggestion for the Quileute girl?"

"I really couldn't say, I know only that he wants her punished for what she did to his daughter."

"Then my suggestion should fit the bill perfectly."

"Why exactly do you want the girl, Aro?"

He turned to look at me directly,

"You sound suspicious my friend, do you not think it a fitting punishment?"

"I do but why would you burden yourself with a vampire who will be hellbent on killing as many others as she can if unable to kill herself. Surely it would be better to allow her to die or hand her over so that her own people can put her out of her misery."

"Oh, Carlisle. Sometimes you need to see the big picture. I would have a guardian tribe hostage in my grasp, something to hold over Johnny H, to dangle as bait to get anything I want. He and his packs have begun to spread out beyond the tribal borders and I would like to push them back where they belong but I do not want a war, the girl would be perfect. I will keep her safe and feed her only animal blood so long as the guardians stay where they belong, if not I will turn her into a bloodthirsty monster who hunts the very people she loves so much."

"But won't she just try to kill other vampires once she remembers who she is?"

"No, I have her future all mapped out, there's someone who is extremely good at training newborns to become killers."

It took a few minutes for his words to make sense but once they did I turned to stare at him aghast,

"You're planning on sending her to Maria aren't you? That's why you wouldn't talk about this in Jasper's hearing. Surely Johnny H will find out where she is and get her out?"

"Will he? That would certainly be an act of aggression and one I would react too swiftly and savagely. I don't want a war with the guardians but I won't be pushed around."

We drove in silence for a while after this both deep in thought when I decided to push him a little further,

"Aro, what did you mean when you said things have changed with regard to Edward and Alice?"

He didn't answer me at first and I thought he was going to ignore my question but finally, he put his hand on my shoulder in a gesture of affection although I knew he was also reading my thoughts,

"My dear friend, after all that has happened you still worry about Edward, what does he have to do in order to show you the kind of person he really is? You would like to find a way for everyone to live happily together even though you understand it is never going to work. I have always liked you Carlisle but your naivety occasionally still has the capacity to bewilder me. Edward has broken our laws, by your own admission he allowed a human to become privy to our secret, and I must be seen to be upholding justice."

I nodded as I saw where he was going with this,

"Edward has handed you the very excuse you need to take him to Volterra and keep him there and as Alice is his mate she will naturally accompany him, two birds with one stone as they say."

"I think I have been more than patient and fair with both Alice and Edward but if they give me the opening I need then surely you don't expect me to ignore it? Of course, they could decide to fight, the choice is entirely theirs."

I pointed out the alternative such as it was,

"And if they do you would find Edward guilty and sentence him to death."

Aro shrugged expressively,

"I am the leader of the Volturi, what else could I do? Perhaps you might point the choices out to Edward when you next speak to him, underline the fact that should he come to Volterra of his own free will and admit to his crime he would be looked upon most favorably."

Aro wanted me to do his dirty work for him and thought he could rely on me to do so out of love for my son but things had changed between us, let Edward sweat a little before he worked out Aro's true intentions for himself.

Neither of us spoke again until we reached the point where we were to meet Darius, Charlie, and Leah to find them waiting for us. Leah was within hours of waking as a vampire and both her guardians were watching her carefully for any signs she was conscious. We all knew how dangerous a newly woken newborn could be and Aro set Felix and Jane to watch over Leah while he introduced himself to Charlie watched by a suspicious Darius.

I could see that Aro was fascinated by Charlie, a newborn who acted as if he had been a vampire for decades and eagerly grasped Charlie's outstretched hand ready to read his thoughts. I knew Darius would have warned Charlie of Aro's gift so he was perfectly happy to allow the Volturi leader to see whatever he wanted to.

When Aro stepped back though he had the same puzzled look on his face which he hid quickly behind a smile.

"Charlie, I have come here to speak to you about the girl you are waiting for her to gain consciousness again. Carlisle, Isabella, and The Major have explained everything and I understand your thirst for revenge completely. I think I may have a solution to your dilemma, after all, it is clear that you want her to suffer but presumably, you do not want to be tied down taking care of her and watching her feed on innocent humans. Of course, if you were to embrace your new life completely humans would become less important other than as a food source but I understand your reluctance to do so, possibly Carlisle has influenced your choice."

Charlie stood quite relaxed and unintimidated by Aro which was good to see, very few vampires were comfortable in his presence and it intrigued the Volturi leader even more.

"So, what exactly is your proposition?"

"I could take her from you and ensure she remains safe and well in Volterra, a vampire who hates herself but can do nothing about it. She would have no choice but to embrace her new life however much she might hate it. You see, unlike you, she is not going to wake up with control and the ability to decide for herself. The girl will be an uncontrolled monster with only one thing on her mind, blood. She will kill anyone she comes across be they her own kind or not and by the time she becomes aware of what she has become, the things she has done it will be too late. She needs to feed on human blood if she is to loathe herself later and I don't think you have the stomach for that even if you think otherwise. In Volterra she can be controlled and confined, no one can get close to her which means none of her friends or family will ever be able to release her from her agony."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully,

"And what's in it for you?"

"For me?"

"Yeah, if you're offering to take her there must be something in it for you, I doubt the Volturi is a charitable organization."

Aro smiled, he liked someone who was straight talking and Charlie was impressing him.

"Well, there is the fact that she would be a hostage, I could bring pressure on the guardians to move back to their tribal lands in exchange for allowing the girl to live without killing humans."

"So, you're telling me that you'll torture her but tell Johnny H that you'll protect her from her own nature. You're lying to someone, but who?"

"Lying is putting it a little harshly, even living on blood without killing anyone would be torture to a girl from a guardian tribe and knowing she would be living among vampires in their very heartland for eternity is still torture, don't you agree?"

Charlie studied Aro hard and then turned to glance at Leah who had gone suddenly very quiet, her heartbeat erratic now, her transformation was almost complete. It was obvious he was weighing up the options.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to visit Leah in Volterra? Just to see exactly how she's being treated there, it's not that I don't trust you, I'd just like to see for myself."

Aro beamed with delight,

"Of course, you are very welcome to visit whenever you do desire and stay as long as you want Charlie. You could travel with us now if you wanted to."

"Thanks, I guess you have other plans if the guardians decide not to play ball?"

"But of course, if they refuse then I intend to turn her into the ultimate killing machine and set her on her own people. Do you have any objections to that?"

"Nope, so long as she suffers I'm content but I won't travel back with you, I need some time with my daughter first."

"I understand completely, just ask Carlisle to contact me when you are ready, I take it you have no objection to us taking the girl with us?"

"None whatsoever."

"Good, then I think my business is concluded. Felix put the girl in the car and be ready to take action when she wakes. Jane, you can drive us to the airport, it's been a pleasure to meet you Charlie, and to see you again Carlisle. Perhaps you could even think about accompanying Charlie when he travels to Volterra oh, and please, keep to yourself what we discussed on the way here, it would be unfortunate if I had to go hunting for certain people. I'm sure you know who I mean."

Charlie, Darius, and I watched as Felix lifted the girl up and slid her into the back seat of the car then climbed in beside her, when she woke she was in for a huge shock, if she remembered anything of the past, many newborns didn't for some years and I thought that was what Aro was counting on.

As they drove away Charlie turned to me,

"Do you think I made the right decision?"

"I think you made the only possible one, sooner or later the guardians would have come for Leah and I don't think you would have been willing to fight to keep her alive."

"You're probably right. I'd like to see my daughter but first I want to thank Darius for all his help."

Darius smiled,

"No need Charlie, I enjoyed myself, I don't get out in the field often enough, it was just a shame Caius didn't accompany Aro, still it's good to know that the sound of my name can still send him darting for cover. I guess it's time I was gone, give my regards to The Major Carlisle and you take care of yourself Charlie, it's been a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully, I'll see you again soon, remember my invitation anytime you're at a loose end."

Darius shook hands with us both then disappeared into the forest while we turned back in the direction of Bellingham and as we traveled I told Charlie the story of Caius, Darius, and his mate Sara.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Bella**

Meeting Aro hadn't been as nerve-wracking as I thought it would be and Felix had been quite the gentleman although I could imagine how intimidating he could be should the need arise. Esme had been more frightened than me and her nerves weren't helped any by Aro's invitation for Carlisle to go with him to meet my dad.

"I'm sure there's something else going on, Aro wants something or he wouldn't have taken Carlisle with him."

"Maybe he just wants some time with an old friend, you said yourself the two haven't met in decades."

"Centuries actually and that was mostly my fault, the idea of visiting Volterra terrifies me although Carlisle insists the Volturi are our friends, not our enemies. Unfortunately, I have heard too many stories of the way the Volturi clamps down on anyone who breaks the law and how Aro finds our lifestyle so amusing. I think he watches us to see if we do anything wrong. Carlisle says I'm imagining things but I just don't trust them."

"I don't think you need to worry too much Esme, Aro and he were on good terms when they left."

"Maybe Jasper, but why did Aro want to be alone with Carlisle during the journey? It can only have been because there was something he wanted to discuss in private."

Whatever Jasper said made no difference to Esme, she was convinced Aro had some deep and dark motive for taking Carlisle away alone with him.

I was more concerned about the fact that Rosalie and Emmett would be here soon, I would much rather face Aro a hundred times than Rosalie once, she scared the living daylights out of me. How would she react now Jasper and I were official? I knew she had been disgusted by Alice's actions but that didn't necessarily mean that she would be delighted to see me in her sister's place and when Rosalie was unhappy it showed! This time it was Esme trying to put me at ease but I knew she was watching out of the window hoping to see Carlisle reappear.

Jasper and I were glad to have the interview with the Volturi over and I didn't care that Aro would be waiting to hear I had joined his world, it was what I wanted even if I had agreed to Jasper's six-month deferral. It would give us time to find a home, somewhere remote where I could undergo the change and wake up safely as a newborn. I couldn't hope to emulate my dad who had skipped all the awful bits and gone straight to a cool-headed wise old vampire. No, I would go through all the horrible stages first but I trusted Jasper to look after me and ensure that I didn't kill anyone. I was just as worried about hurting him but he just laughed and rolled up his sleeves to expose his scarred arms,

"Bella, I have so many reminders of newborns that a few more won't make much difference."

"It matters to me though, I hate the thought that I could hurt you."

The conversation halted then as Esme called out,

"They're here."

And ran outside to greet the prodigal pair while I took a deep breath and felt a little better as Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Ready?"

I shook my head, I would never be ready to face Rosalie, never!

Seconds later I found myself lifted into the air and spun around at dizzying speed by Emmett who was laughing excitedly.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again, as soon as we heard about you and Jazz we had to come back. How are you? How are your hands?"

Rosalie's familiar cool voice broke through his,

"Maybe if you let the poor girl down and gave her room to breath she'd be able to answer your questions Em."

He made a face and put me back on my feet very gently then took my hands in his,

"Wow! That bad? I'm so glad Charlotte was there to rescue you, have you killed the bitch?"

The last was aimed at Jasper who gestured to him to back off a little,

"I'll explain all in a while, Emmett, in the meantime give Bella some space, she's still fragile and she's been through an interrogation by the Volturi already today."

Emmett backed up hearing the warning in Jasper's voice, he was suddenly very protective of me and I couldn't help feeling glad. Turning my attention from Emmett to Rosalie I was amazed to see that she was smiling and even more amazed when she hurried over and gave me a hug,

"I was so worried when Carlisle and Esme told us what had happened but I'm glad to see you're still on your feet."

She stepped back, her hands still on my shoulders and grimaced,

"I was pretty awful to you last time we saw each other. I'm sorry but I hope you understand why."

I nodded,

"I do, you were looking out for your family."

She arched one exquisitely perfect eyebrow,

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but I see I'm going to get it anyway. I'm so glad you and Jasper got together, he's a different man, I can see that just looking at him. I hope we can be friends from now on? It will make things really difficult if not, seeing as you're one of the family now. I mean I assume you and Jasper intend to tie the knot?"

I blushed and Jasper jumped in,

"I haven't actually popped the question yet Rose but I think the answer to that question will be yes, what do you think darlin'?"

I blushed even more fiercely and nodded, it wasn't quite the way I had expected to be proposed to but I wasn't complaining.

It was such a relief that the tension of waiting to see Rosalie was over that my legs felt like jelly and Jasper sensing this made me sit down and offered to get me some dinner from a nearby diner that had stayed open through the festive season luckily for me. I knew he wanted to give me some time with the others now we had cleared the air although I saw the glance that passed between Esme and Jasper, he was leaving me in her care while he was gone.

Emmett wanted the whole story of what happened in Forks but I could only tell him a part of it, I'd been unconscious or absent for a lot of it so he would just have to wait for Jasper to fill in the blanks.

"What did the Volturi want?"

"Just to know what happened, I guess as the guardian leader was involved they thought it important enough for Aro to come in person."

"You must have been terrified, Bella."

I turned to Rose and giggled,

"Actually, I was more terrified of meeting you again Rose."

She looked startled but Emmett burst out laughing,

"Now you know why I call you my little pit bull, Rosie."

She threw a pillow at him which he, of course, caught in mid-air and suddenly I felt a part of this strange family, they were acting so relaxed around me as if I were already one of them once more.

When Jasper came back with a burger and fries for me Rosalie grimaced,

"Is that the best you can do for Bella? It's Christmas, she should have a proper meal, Jazz."

I jumped to his defense, not that he really needed it,

"Actually it's about all I can manage at the moment, Rose."

I held up my bandaged hands and she nodded,  
"Sorry, I didn't think, poor you."

I struggled to feed myself and eventually gave in and allowed Jasper to help me while the others talked about their Swiss holiday and asked eventually and somewhat reluctantly if Esme had heard from Alice and Edward.

"No, not a thing. I rather think they are keeping a low profile after Carlisle and I made it perfectly clear how we felt about their actions."

"Where is Carlisle by the way?"

Esme explained and now all three of them were concerned for him.

I'd forgotten all about Peter and when they appeared a few minutes later I wondered where they had been. He smiled at me and made a face behind Rosalie's back but somehow she knew,

"Peter, you do that again and I'm going to make it permanent."

Trying to look angelically innocent and failing dismally he sat down and pulled out his Pacman game which immediately drew Emmett's attention. And I remembered how interested in computers and electronics he was.

"We went some way up the road to see if we could catch sight of Carlisle but there was nothing, I guess he and Aro had more business to discuss than you thought, or they were with Charlie and Darius longer.

Emmett's head snapped up,

"Darius and Aro on the same continent? Now that I would have liked to see."

"Yes, but Caius wasn't here and Darius was looking after Leah and Charlie."

Rosalie sighed and turned to me,

"How are you feeling knowing your dad is a vampire now, Bella? It must have been a terrible shock."

"I guess it was but I'll be seeing him soon."

"Yeah, really freaky, Charlie is as cool as me and him a newborn too."

Rosalie looked disdainfully at Peter,

"Let's just hope he has more brains and common sense."

"Sticks and stones Rosie girl, sticks and stones."

He winked at me and whispered conspiratorially,

"She loves me really, it's all a show."

"Yeah Petet, of course, anything you say, now go back to your toys and leave the adults to talk like a good little boy."

While Peter returned to his game Jasper finished telling Rose with Emmett listening in, exactly what had happened in Forks.

"So, they're gone? The whole tribe?"

"Yes, every one of them and the village is just embers."

"Good, I never liked the Quileutes although I'm surprised they didn't back off before things got to that stage, they must have known who they were messing with, your reputation goes before you Jazz."

"I think the pack thought it was all hype, they soon found out otherwise."

"And Leah Clearwater is a vampire? Her parents must be beside themselves, they all hated us so much. Do you think the guardians will come looking for her?"

At that point, the door opened and Carlisle and Charlie came walking casually in, Esme ran to her husband and threw her arms around him while Charlie came over to give me a hug,

"Good to see you at last Bella, I was worried about you but I knew Jasper would take good care of my little girl.."

Carlisle smiled at Esme and took her hands as they dropped from around him answering Rosalie's question.

"The guardians can look for Leah all they like, they won't find her, Aro took her back with him to Volterra."

I felt Jasper stiffen,

"He took her? Does he know I promised to let Johnny H know where she was once she discovered she was a vampire?"

"Yes, he does and he said to tell you that you are at liberty to contact the guardian leader whenever you see fit. If Johnny H wishes to speak to him about Leah he can contact Aro at any time."

Jasper nodded,

"Good, do you know what Aro plans to do with her? He isn't just going to let the guardians take her back, is he? No, of course not, he'll want something in return. So long as she suffers I don't really care but I'll contact Denali in a day or so."

And that seems to be the end of the discussion as the party broke up, Charlie, Carlisle and Charlotte staying with Jasper and me while Rose and Emmett continued telling Esme about their extended trip to Switzerland and Peter sat oblivious of it all playing Pacman with a grim determination that almost made me laugh but in truth all I wanted to do was to get away from everyone and everything and have a little quality time with Jasper and I hoped that soon I would get what I craved.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter** **Forty Seven**

 **Carlisle**

Charlie was something of a mystery to me and I spent a long time talking to him, trying to establish how he had managed to avoid the rage common to all new vampires. I also wanted to know what it was that had puzzled Aro so much and if it could be the same thing that had intrigued him about Bella. Could there possibly be some genetic reason for Charlie's condition? It could be but there was no way to discover if Bella possessed the same genetic anomaly until she too became a vampire, therefore, it couldn't have been that which Aro recognized, no, it was something else, but what?

The motel was becoming a little crowded with everyone wanting to be together and hear the whole story from Jasper and Bella and I could see that Bella was becoming a little overwhelmed. The trouble was that none of us were human, we didn't need peace to relax, time to sleep or regular meals and so Bella, far too sweet and polite to ask us all to leave was becoming tired just when she needed to be recuperating from her injuries, not forgetting that only recently she had been almost killed by exposure. Jasper hovered over her but I wasn't sure even he understood just how overpowering we were for her.

I was therefore relieved when Peter and Charlotte announced that they had to leave, the guy who looked after the ranch whenever they were absent was due to leave for an overseas holiday in a couple of days and they had to be there for the livestock. They invited Bella and Jasper to join them but it was easy to see that Bella was too tired to make the trip at the moment. They left after reassurances that Jasper and Bella would visit as soon as she was feeling better and the room seemed a little less crowded.

Charlie was the next to drop a bombshell when he announced that Darius had invited him to stay for a while and learn more about his new life and the world he now inhabited. I was rather puzzled at first but then he took me to one side in the other room we had rented and explained that he could see how tense Bella was,

"I think she and Jasper need a little time alone but neither would admit as much to me so I thought I'd make it easy for them. I am going to Darius' place for a while but then I thought I might travel now distance and fare money are no longer an issue. I'm guessing that Aro asked you to keep an eye on them so I'm relying on you to let me know if there is any trouble"

"Certainly I will and yes he did but I think like you, it might be time to give Bella some peace so I'm going to suggest that Rose and Emmett join Esme and me on a house hunt. I think we all need a fresh start and all the houses we own were home to Edward and/or Alice at one time or another. I hope you'll keep in touch and visit when we get settled, you are always welcome Charlie."

He nodded,

"I will, I guess the idea of freedom to do just what I like is just too tempting right now although there was something I wanted to ask you. It's a little delicate but….how do you cope financially?"

I laughed,

"Charlie, I've been on this Earth since the middle of the Seventeenth century so I've had plenty of time to accumulate funds and Alice was very helpful when it came to investments. If you need any money I'm more than happy to…"

He put his hand up to stop me,

"No, that won't be necessary, Darius said he can arrange for my savings and pension to be paid into an account which as far as the authorities are concerned would be in Bella's name, I didn't ask any questions I just went along with what he was saying but I did wonder how you….well, I mean you work as a doctor but I can't see me getting a job as a lawman and Darius said he's going to have me declared legally dead, God knows how, so I guess unless I go under an assumed name…..my old life is gone."

"Don't worry Charlie you'll find a niche, Aro would be happy for you to spend some time in Volterra and Marcus is as clever with computers as Darius, he would be only too happy to help you with anything you might need."

"Yeah, I was thinking I might visit Italy at some point, I'm curious about this Caius Volturi, Jasper told me his story. The guy's a real piece of work."

"Just be careful Charlie, Caius is both clever and cunning, do not let him think you are watching him, especially as he will be aware you know Darius. Caius would kill you without thinking about it if he felt threatened."

"Don't worry about me Carlisle, I've been around guys like him for years, most of the time I put them behind bars. Maybe I can do the same to Caius."

I shook my head,

"Please tread carefully around him, I do not want to find myself having to break the bad news to your daughter."

"I will, Carlisle, thanks for the advice."

As I had predicted Bella wasn't sad to see her dad go, she was happy that he was settling into his new life so quickly and smoothly and that he had friends like Darius and Peter to help guide him. All she wanted was for him to keep in contact although there was one thing that troubled her.

"What do I tell Renee? If Darius has you declared dead I have to know why and I'll have to go see her. I guess I should before I disappear anyhow, she's going to be mad enough as it is, no one to bitch to any longer, no one to blame for anything that goes wrong in her life."

Charlie laughed,

"Yeah, and that's just me. I'll let you know the details as soon as I can. I think he's busy putting a spin on what happened in Forks right now. After all, it would be difficult to tell the townspeople that some vampires torched the Quileute village and drove the people out. I think he said something about contaminated waste causing a gas build up under the village which was ignited by accident. If he can get the authorities to accept that he's a better man than me but he thought it would fly so what do I know?"

Bella clung to her dad for a few minutes then said goodbye but I could see that she knew she would be seeing him again and that the knowledge that he would always be in her life now comforted her. Now there were just the four of us and the two of them so I suggested that perhaps Rose and Emmett would like to move next door and give Jasper and Bella a little space. They were happy enough to do so but I knew that the other two needed space, they were mates who had only just discovered each other and the sexual tension was almost palpable although I didn't think the others had noticed it.

When I suggested house hunting Rosalie was the first to come out and say exactly what she and Emmett were both thinking.

"Carlisle, Emmett and I miss you two like crazy and you'll always be our family but I' sorry, we can't come back and live with you if there is any possibility that Edward and Alice will return. I just can't live in the same house as those two after what they did."

I knew of course that Edward and Alice would never come home again, even if Esme and I had wanted them to and I was pretty sure that neither of us did but I couldn't tell them that.

As it turned out I didn't need to, Esme was quite adamant,

"Carlisle and I have talked about this at length and I can assure you that they will not be coming back to live with us. There may come a time when we will feel able to host them for a short visit but that will be a long way in the future."

Rosalie shot me a questioning look, she understood how close Edward and I had once been and was looking for reassurance.

"Esme is right, we have talked it over and we are in agreement that the way they treated Jasper was unforgivable. If they had realized what was happening and come back to explain immediately I could have understood but to be so underhanded is unacceptable. So, if you and Emmett want to come home we would welcome you with open arms, the choice is yours entirely."

Rosalie sat back with a sigh of relief,

"That's all we needed to hear Carlisle, I loved Alice but I love Jasper too and it was unbelievable that not only did she keep the truth from him for so long but she even went ahead and arranged the divorce so she would be free to marry Edward, I'm amazed we haven't received invitations to the wedding, it's sure to be a grand affair."

Esme looked at me slightly abashed and I wondered what was wrong but then she got up and removed a package from her bag and taking out two envelopes she handed one to me and the other to Rosalie.

"These arrived several days ago and I wasn't sure what to do with them, then this all blew up with Bella and I just stuffed them into my bag and forgot about them."

Rosalie ripped open her envelope and pulled out a thick cream card covered in ornate gold lettering. Reading it quickly she snorted and threw it to Emmett,

"She's mad, does she really think we're going to their wedding? Look, they're getting married in Milan, probably so she can be close to the fashion house that's making her gown. They are even getting married in the cathedral, I wonder how much that cost her in bribes. Well, I'm not going, if you want to Emmett, you can go alone and if she thinks I'm sending a gift…...I wonder if I could get a bomb into the cake?"

I gazed at our invitation, it was the same as the one Rosalie held. We were invited to celebrate the marriage of Alice Brandon to Edward Cullen Mason the following month in the Duomo di Milano followed by a small reception in a private tram which would travel around the city stopping at all the most important tourist sites and then an evening at La Scala opera house. They were really pushing the boat out, was it to impress or as a contrast to the simple ceremony she and Jasper had when they were married? I didn't know but I suspected it was a little of both.

I handed it wordlessly to Esme who glanced at it for a second and then threw it back in her bag.

"I suppose I should send our apologies unless you wish to attend the event Carlisle?"

I shook my head, somehow I doubted the wedding would take place and if it did the honeymoon would be short-lived, Aro would see breaking into their celebrations as only fitting considering Edward's crime and I thought he was probably old-fashioned enough to look on Alice's actions towards her first husband as something less than acceptable. However it went down I didn't want to be a spectator and it was agreed that Esme would send our combined apologies.

"Should I tell Jasper and Bella? I wasn't sure, I don't want to upset anyone."

"Yes, you must, they have a right to know although I doubt it will bother them much, they are far too much in love to worry about the past Esme. I think we should tell them and at the same time explain we are leaving to look for a house."

"Are Bella's burns healed enough for you to leave her?"

"Yes, she's been very good, in fact, the bandages can come off in a week and I'm sure Jasper can look after the dressings in the meantime. We should give them some space now and we do need to find somewhere to live, it's costing a fortune to keep all our things in storage."

Rosalie who was busy tearing her invitation into tiny little pieces looked up,

"Where were you and Esme staying then?"

"In Vancouver, I wanted to attend a medical conference and we liked the city so much we stayed on for a few months but I'd like my things around me again now Rosalie. So, we have to decide where we go, any ideas anyone?"

It rather neatly guided everyone well away from the topic of Edward and Alice although I was well aware that when the others heard of Aro's actions they would turn to me for an explanation.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Alice**

I was hurt when I received the refusals to our wedding invitations from the family after all Jasper was with Bella now so what would be the harm in coming to celebrate our love for each other? I hadn't really expected that Rose would come, she had climbed on her high moral horse immediately and was enjoying the feeling of being superior but Esme and Carlisle? They were like parents to us, especially in Edward's eyes and their refusal had wounded him deeply.

"I find it hard to understand why they feel the need to keep punishing us especially as Jasper is happily pursuing Bella now. Bella though? Who would have thought it? I'll bet it's those two who are the driving force behind the refusal. They probably don't know that we are aware of their relationship, after all, it was a sheer fluke that we found out, a slip of the tongue by Garrett in Tanya's earshot and she was only too happy to pass the news along. It's so unfair, to have the sisters from Denali, Carmen and Eleazar, Carlisle's oldest friends at the cathedral and no Carlisle or Esme, it's too harsh Alice."

I tried to soothe his wounded pride but it was impossible, he felt slighted and cut to the bone and I knew he wouldn't be happy until he had spoken to Carlisle and voiced his feelings so I left him to it, personally, I couldn't give a damn once I thought about it. I could see in my mind Esme and Rosalie comparing everything they had heard about our wedding against that joke of a ceremony Jasper and I had endured. I wanted all the frills and he had wanted none so really we got virtually none but Edward understood how important it was to me that everything be just right.

I wondered how long Bella and Jazz would last as an item, she was such a quiet shrinking little thing I couldn't imagine her with the God of War although he hadn't exactly lived up to his reputation when I told him I was sleeping with Edward and had been for months. His face when I handed him the divorce papers had been amusing although he did frighten me a little when he threatened to break down the bathroom door of the hotel suite. Still, it was all water under the bridge now and I knew that eventually Carlisle's love for Edward would overcome his initial shock and we would be welcomed back into the family with open arms which would really upset Lady Rose!

Edward had gone off for a final fitting of his wedding suit and I waited impatiently for his return, he had promised to take me to the theatre this evening and I was dressed and ready so why was he so late? I rang his cell phone but t went straight to voicemail and it never did that. I think that's when I began to worry so I grabbed my coat and decided to try the outfitters first, he had insisted on having a Campagna suit and I knew he would do it justice. As I closed the door I heard the phone ring but decided not to bother going back inside, if it was Edward he would try my cell phone next and in the elevator I waited, expecting it to ring any minute but it remained defiantly silent, obviously not Edward then. It was probably one of our friends calling for information on the big day or to ask what we wanted as a wedding present, Edward and I had made a list, we were in the process of purchasing a penthouse apartment here in Milan and has asked for artwork for it, we wanted clear lines, modern designs, as far removed as possible from Esme's cluttered look. I mean I knew she did her best but with Carlisle insisting on carrying around all his antiques including that hideous wooden cross his father had made it was impossible to choose a style and stick rigidly to it. Neither Edward nor I had brought anything other than our clothes and essentials with us, we were starting a new life together and it was refreshingly liberating.

At the outfitters, I learned that Edward had left more than two hours ago with his friend which puzzled me. I didn't know he was meeting anyone today, none of our friends were arriving for another two weeks and we spent all our time together usually so who was his mystery friend? The description furnished by the doorman at Campagna's rang no bells and I was suddenly hit by a feeling of dread although I couldn't explain why. I hadn't seen anything untoward although I hadn't actually seen much at all since leaving the States, it was as if I were so happy I didn't need to see what the future held for us and had stopped looking, now I wish I hadn't because Edward was missing along with his friend and I had no idea who that was or where they were. I tried this cell phone once more but again it went straight to voicemail, then I decided to go back to the hotel. He would turn up eventually and when he did he'd better have a damn good excuse for standing me up and worrying me!

 **Edward**

The suit was perfect just as I had known it would be, I wanted Alice's special day to be just right, she needed something she could remember with pride considering that her first wedding had been more like a Hillbilly hoedown, I could still remember Jasper's friends dancing, or what they called dancing and Alice's elegant gown that had looked so glaringly out of place.

I hung the jacket back on its hanger and had just pulled on my coat when I heard it, someone had entered the store and was asking for me, not only that but I recognized the voice, it belonged to Demetri Volturi, what was he doing here? I hadn't invited Aro or the other brothers because I knew Aro was close friends with Carlisle and I guessed if he wasn't coming he would hardly expect me to invite his friends who could also rebuff us which would have been unbearable.

Opening the door I stepped out,

"Are you looking for me?"

Demetri turned but he didn't smile,

"There you are, shall we go? Or we'll be late."

I frowned but he merely gestured for me to precede him and the doorman nodded his head as I stepped outside followed closely by Demetri.

"What's going on? Where are we going?"

"Just keep walking Edward, the cab is at the end of the road."

I turned to look around but couldn't see any more Volturi,

"Where are we going?"

I read his mind and realized he didn't know, all he had been told was to pick me up in Milan and take me to a cab that would be waiting, was this some elaborate hoax? A kind of hazing for the groom. It seems unlikely but then so did bumping into Demetri here in Milan.

Once at the cab he opened the rear door and gestured for me to get inside and when I objected telling him I was going to be late for the theatre with Alice he just stood staring at me so I climbed in and he slammed the door knocking on the roof in a signal to the driver who sped away cutting into the flow of traffic effortlessly.

"Where are we going?"

I needn't have asked as I read it in his mind, he was taking me to the airport! What the hell was going on? Should I object and demand that he stop the cab or turn around and drive me back to the hotel? Thinking of that I put my hand into my pocket to retrieve my cell phone, I would have to warn Alice that I would be late but I found my pocket empty, Demetri had taken my phone at some point between the store and the cab, things were getting more bizarre by the moment or were they? I suddenly remembered that Alice had made an excuse not to accompany me this afternoon whereas normally she would have done so. It made me wonder if this was a practical joke on her part or was she a party to one set up by some of our friends? I decided to sit back and see what came, it might even be fun although how she had roped Demetri in was something of a puzzle unless she had run into him in town and asked him to do this as a favor, I guessed that was possible.

At the terminal, the cab halted and I got out but before I could pay the fare the cab drove off leaving me staring after it perplexed, what was I supposed to do now? Deciding to go inside as it appeared no one was waiting outside to guide me I pushed through the swinging doors into the terminal joining the throng of travelers all eager to catch flights or pick up loved ones. I walked slowly around but saw no one I recognized and then approached the information desk hoping there might be a message left for me.

The girl behind the counter was like all female airport employees, a plastic blonde with the IQ of a rock who kept me waiting while she finished a phone call then smiled brightly as I asked her if a letter had been left for Mr. Edward Cullen. She checked the shelf below the desk where several envelopes were waiting then straightened up empty handed,

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen there's nothing there for you, are you sure your friends were going to leave a letter for you here?"

"Actually no, I'm not sure about anything right now and being left waiting while you chat to a friend hasn't improved my mood so would you mind checking once more, just in case you missed it."

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to speak in a low voice,

"Listen Mister Cullen, I looked, there was nothing for you and I resent your inference that I'm a bimbo."

I stared at her taken aback, how could she possibly know what I was thinking?

"I was warned a prick named Edward Cullen would come here looking for a message and acting like an arrogant asshole. The message that was left was verbal, you will meet your contact at the private airstrip and just in case you don't know where that is I was to arrange for a driver to take you there."

She gestured to a man who had been standing behind me, one I had assumed was also waiting to speak to the woman and he nodded curtly,

"This way Mr. Cullen."

The trip was a short one although we were delayed slightly by security at the gate to the private part of the airport, this had to be a wind up, someone had gone to a lot of trouble to set it up so I'd play along although I hadn't found the receptionist's attitude at all amusing.

As the car drove through the raised barrier the windows suddenly turned black and I could no longer see out. I was concerned at first then decided it was all a part of the game so I sat back and played along yawning and hoping it wouldn't go on too long, I got bored easily as my friends all knew.

 **Heidi Volturi**

I opened the rear door of the car to find Edward sitting staring blankly forward totally unaware of his surroundings. Alec who stood a little behind me smiled,

"Like taking candy from a baby. I'll get him on the plane, you pay the driver he looks like he prefers the sight of your legs to me."

The driver was staring in his door mirror, looking at the reflection of my legs as Alec had pointed out. They were rather good I had to admit myself, long and perfectly shaped and on display to mid-thigh, as I had worn one of the micro mini skirts I usually donned when I went on a hunting expedition. Deciding to give him the full works I sashayed to the passenger door and leaned in through the open window giving him a close up of my cleavage as I handed him his pay. The poor guy could hardly string enough words together to ask if I wanted a receipt then looked crestfallen as I shook my head and withdrew. It was so easy to manipulate these human men who were guided by their gonads most of the time!

Then I turned and walked slowly to the airplane steps and took those one at a time turning at the top to wave to him knowing full well he was still watching me then stepped inside and closed the door, that's it the floor show is over buddy, and within minutes we were taxiing to the runway for take off. By the time Edward recovered from Alec's influence he would be safely in Volterra and wondering what had hit him. I didn't like Edward Cullen, I never had and we'd met a few times when I visited with gifts from Aro to Carlisle or vice versa and he always acted so superior, I think he thought women in general, and one like me, in particular, were of a lower order. I wonder what he would think when he discovered he was incarcerated and his warders were all female, my suggestion, and all felt nothing but disdain for him, also my idea. This was going to be fun!


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Alice**

I couldn't find Edward anywhere neither did he make contact by phone, what was going on? When I still hadn't heard from him by ten I began to really worry, he would never have left me hanging all this time, I knew something had happened and then it hit me with the force of an express train. Instead of what was to come I saw what had already happened, the Volturi had Edward, he was already on his way to Volterra, lured in by a trap set by Heidi and Alec but why? What had he done to deserve such treatment and why had no one been in touch with me? It occurred to me that maybe Carlisle had asked his friend Aro to act in an attempt to ruin our special day but then I discarded that idea. Carlisle may not be happy about the actions Edward and I took, the way we deceived Jasper, but he would never ask Aro to do such a thing, he told us what he thought, had refused an invitation to join us for our wedding but he would never play such a despicable joke on us. So, why had the Volturi taken Edward? As far as I knew he had never done anything to bring the wrath of the Volturi down on him. Aro had invited him time and time again to join the Volturi but that was as far as it went, he wouldn't use kidnapping as a way of forcing Edward to join the guard.

A knock at the door startled me, I had been so deep in thought I hadn't heard anyone approach, and when I opened it the concierge handed me a cream envelope,

"Scusami. A gentleman delivered this earlier and asked that I hand it to you at eleven o'clock precisely. I'm sorry I am a few minutes late but I was taking a phone call, I hope it isn't time critical, Signorina Cullen."

I tipped him and took the letter closing the door and walking onto the balcony to open the envelope, it had to be from the Volturi, they knew that I would probably see what had happened but made sure I couldn't stop it somehow. What did they want now?

The envelope contained a single sheet of folded paper and an airline ticket to Pisa for the following day. Unfolding the paper I read the words printed in perfect italics.

"Dear Alice,

As you must be aware your fiance is currently on his way to Volterra under guard. He will be standing trial for breaking the law and as his mate, you are invited to attend and take your place at his side.

Aro Volturi."

It was a very terse note, no warmth in it at all, didn't they know we were due to be married? Surely they wouldn't ruin our day if they had known and what on earth were they talking about? Edward hadn't broken any laws. Jasper and I weren't mates so he couldn't be charged with interfering between mates but was that it? Had Jasper decided to ruin everything for us by lying to Aro? He had Bella but maybe he wanted me to lose Edward?

However I looked at it everything came down to him, he was the only one with a grudge against us but it was still out of character for him to involve the Volturi unless someone else, like maybe Esme, had pointed out that it would be a convenient way of keeping Edward and me apart. Whatever he had accused Edward of I would soon be able to prove it a lie and I was most certainly going to Volterra to be with my mate, he would need my support at such a terrible time and I needed to see him.

I packed our cases and rang down for the concierge to collect them and call me a cab to the airport, the ticket the Volturi had left me was for the next available flight to Pisa which left in two hours time and I wanted to be at the airport in plenty of time. Once I had booked in I intended ringing Carlisle, maybe he would know what was going on and could help us, he owed us that much for all the years Edward had been his sole companion.

Waiting for the cab was agony and the drive to the airport no better, I couldn't help visualizing poor Edward locked in a dungeon somewhere in the bowels of the citadel although I doubted he would be treated that way, he was far too valuable to the Volturi and he was Carlisle's son, I had to hang onto that hope to keep me sane.

I found a quiet spot in the departure lounge and called Carlisle who answered almost immediately although his voice lost some of its warmth as he recognized it was me.

"Alice."

"Carlisle, Edward has been arrested by the Volturi, do you know what's going on?"

"Arrested? No, why should I know what's going on?"

"Because Aro is your friend and he wouldn't do such a thing without at least giving you fair warning. I got a note telling me that he's broken the law. Is this some twisted payback by Jasper? If he thinks anyone will believe he and I were mates and that Edward got between us then he's crazier than I suspected. This is juvenile and petty and I want you to get him to stop it now."

There was a long pause and then Carlisle spoke very calmly and clearly,

"This has nothing to do with Jasper or Bella, I doubt they even know of Edward's arrest but if what you say is true then I would say that Aro has become aware of the previous relationship between Edward and Bella. If the Volturi suspect that Edward made Bella aware of our secret then I suspect that is the law they are claiming he broke."

I was speechless, this was far more dangerous than I had anticipated if Edward was found guilty the sentence for such a crime was death.

"But…...but Edward…...I mean Bella never told anyone and now she and Jasper are together she's probably going to become a vampire herself so what does it matter? They can't condemn him for something that never caused any danger."

"I'm sorry my dear but the law is very clear, any vampire who allows the secret of his existence to become known to a human forfeits his life. If Aro has discovered that Edward told Bella of the existence of vampires he would be forced to act."

"How? How did he find out? Who told him? Jasper? You? Or dear Rosalie perhaps?"

"I don't think there is anything to be gained by apportioning blame Alice, you should be concentrating on finding a way of saving Edward's life."

I was shocked,

"You really think Aro would go through with it? That he would have Edward executed?"

"I think he will need to find a way to keep Edward alive, an excuse, a bargain perhaps."

I thought about this and suddenly everything became crystal clear,

"Aro has no intention of killing Edward, does he? He's just been handed a gift, a way to force Edward to agree to stay in Volterra and join the guard. Aro has always wanted Edward's gift and now he can have two, mine as well. He knows that Edward and I are mates so by forcing Edward to stay in Volterra he is forcing me to stay too. It's why he left the airline ticket for me and I was stupid enough to walk into the trap."

Something else occurred to me,

" You knew didn't you Carlisle? You knew if Aro discovered the truth about Edward and Bella he would use it to get what he wanted. Did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't, although I was aware that he knew and guessed what he would do, telling you would have made no difference at all so I decided not to. I'm sure you will find life in Volterra pleasant, you love Italy Alice."

"And what if I don't? What if I refuse to play Aro's little game? If I stay in Milan what will he do? Kidnap me too? Take me to Volterra by force? If I stay put and ask for my mate back he can't refuse me, if he does then he's breaking his own law by keeping mates apart. I have a wedding planned Carlisle and I intend enjoying it, let's see just how far Aro is willing to push this."

"Alice, be careful. You do not want to make an enemy of the Volturi, far better you go there willingly and try to strike a deal."

I cut the connection furious with Carlisle for deciding not to warn us and that bitch Bella for telling the Volturi about Edward. It had to be her, who else would open their mouth and drop Edward in it? Rosalie wouldn't, she was far too scared of getting into trouble herself and I believed Carlisle when he said he hadn't told Aro, I didn't think he would lie to me. Esme? Well, it was just possible I guess but she was as scared of the Volturi as Rosalie so unlikely, which only left Bella or Jazz and sneaking to Aro with tales wasn't his style so that left just Bella.

I knew she and Jazz were together, I knew she'd had big problems in Forks with the wolves, that much I had seen, I even knew there was something going on with her father although I hadn't seen that clearly. Aro must have gotten involved because of the wolves, maybe he'd even questioned Bella himself and she would have been only too happy to tell him anything he wanted to know. Well, I might have no choice but to travel to Volterra, maybe even stay there, at least in the short term but that didn't mean I wouldn't be able to reach the bitch, I had allies, friends who would be only too willing to help me with a little feminine payback.

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe we were finally alone together but suddenly everyone had somewhere they needed to be and all they asked was that we would keep in touch and visit as soon as they were settled. We agreed eagerly enough, the thought of finally being alone together was a dream come true although really we had hardly spent any time alone together since we began our relationship. Apart from the few outings we had while Jasper was still married to Alice and a few more since his return we hadn't spent much time as a couple yet it felt as if we had known each other all our lives. I didn't feel awkward or embarrassed being alone with him although I did wonder how I might feel when night fell and we were still alone, I certainly wasn't Alice, she had been slender, beautiful, and sexy while I was still a naive inexperienced young girl, would I be enough for him? Could I ever be enough to satisfy a mature man like Jasper?

Luckily the dressings on my hands were only very thin now and I could finally hold a fork and spoon although a knife was still beyond me so Jasper suggested we go out for dinner. I was initially reluctant, I'd never enjoyed eating alone but then I remembered the last time we had gone out and how he had made me feel at ease by joining me, I was still measuring him against his brother who had never put himself out for anyone, least of all me. I wondered if he would bend with Alice, maybe she was more forceful or maybe as they were true mates things would be different, I hoped so for her sake, after all, I had nothing against Alice, she had given me Jasper, what was there to hate her for?

We had just reached the restaurant when Jaspers phone rang and with an apology he took it while I waited happy enough in his company, I could only hear his side of the conversation but gathered it had something to do with Edward and when Jasper rang off he turned to me smiling.

"It seems Edward is in a spot of bother. Aro has decided he must answer for allowing you to find out about the existence of vampires, he's been arrested and taken to Volterra and Alice is spitting nails but Carlisle expects her to join him. He was just giving us a heads up."

"Edward arrested? What are they likely to do with him?"

"Well, the penalty, if he's found guilty, is death but I doubt it will come to that, he's far too valuable, or at least his gift is."

I nodded,

"I thought Aro looked too happy when I told him that I'd guessed Edward's true nature and he'd only confirmed it, it was just what he needed to get his claws into him and Aro wants his gift in the Volturi. He gets two for the price of one, take Edward and Alice comes too. I can't see her being happy stuck in Volterra, there aren't any fashion houses or chic boutiques are there?"

"No, but don't underestimate her Bella, if Alice is forced to do something she doesn't want to do then she'll find a way to lash out and she's going to blame us."

I moved closer laying my head on his shoulder,

"Then I guess we'd better watch each other's backs."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me then our lips met and I suddenly found I wasn't hungry at all, not for food in any case, but as if he'd read my mind Jasper pulled away grinning,

"Come on, let's eat. Then later we can work out the best way to watch our backs."

With a sigh, I climbed out and we walked to the diner arm in arm just like any other young couple.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Jasper**

Carlisle's news concerned me, not that Edward and Alice had been summoned to Volterra for Edward to stand trial, but what Alice might do if she decided Bella was responsible for Edward's plight, she wasn't the type to take it lying down and even though she couldn't do anything herself she had friends outside Volterra, friends who might be willing to help her get revenge and Bella had been through enough. I could protect her of course but I wanted to be able to relax, for us both to have the luxury to be able to concentrate on each other and not have to worry about what might lay in wait around every corner. It would take Alice time to form any plan so we had a few days at least and I intended to make the most of every second.

Bella seems a little distracted at dinner and I cursed myself for telling her about Alice and Edward but what was done was done, all I could do was reassure her that she was safe with me. She refused a dessert saying she wanted to go back to the motel and I guessed she must be tired and not a little nervous about spending our first night alone together but she needn't have been. I wouldn't be putting any pressure on her. I wanted her, oh yeah, I wanted her so much it hurt, but I could wait. I wanted her to feel comfortable and safe with me.

Once we got back she disappeared into the bathroom,

"I just want to take a quick shower and put something more comfortable on, my leg is stinging a little."

"Do you want me to change the dressings on your hands when you finish…..Oh, Bella, how are you going to shower without getting your bandages wet?"

She smiled a little mischievously and pulled out a pair of huge latex gloves,

"Carlisle left these for me so I could shower, not very glamorous but hey, what's a girl to do?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to offer to help her but I hesitated thinking I might embarrass her while she hesitated then shrugged,

"I won't be long."

I nodded and sat on the bed turning the TV on to drown the sound of the running water, the thought of Bella naked in the next room was driving me crazy and I tried desperately to think of something to take my mind off it, anything would do!

"Ah, Jasper?"

I turned the sound down,

"Yes?"

"I think I might need a hand if you don't mind, I can't wash my hair with these gloves on, do you think…"

I didn't wait for her to finish, knocking quietly on the door to warn her I was coming in I entered and found her wrapped in a towel and looking a million dollars even wearing Carlisle's latex gloves. She blushed feeling my eyes on her and lifted her hands,

"The shampoo just slips all over the place."

I smiled,

"No problem."

We were so close as I lathered and rinsed her hair surrounded by the steam of her shower and the scent of strawberries from her shampoo and I was aroused but I tried very hard not to let it show, towels had more than one use I discovered!

"Is that all? Can you manage now?"

Even my voice was thick with desire, I couldn't hide or disguise that and Bella sensed it, in fact, I don't think I had fooled her at all.

"You could stay and dry my back if you like."

I smiled, relieved to feel that she was as aware of the sexual tension in the room as I was and took the spare towel from her as she turned her back and allowed the towel she had wrapped around her body to drop to her waist. I could just see the curve of a breast and longed to stroke it but instead, I began to rub her back gently and she leaned into me.

"You know I haven't had anyone do that since I was a little girl, wash my hair I mean, well except for Esme and I don't think she counts. You're very good at it."

"Thanks."

I wasn't sure what to do or say, I was terrified of making the wrong move and scaring her but she was driving me wild with desire.

Then she turned and pulled me close wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me hungrily,

"I…...I'm not sure quite what to do Jasper, this is a first for me so please go slowly."

I took a deep breath and reined myself in,

"I will darlin' and if you want me to stop at any point just say so. I love you, Bella."

Lifting her from her feet I carried her through and lay her gently on the bed, the towel still draped around her waist but naked from there upwards and enjoyed the sight, she really was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Then I joined her pulling my shirt over my head so I could feel her nakedness against my chest. She gasped but not in fear, in delight, and I knew everything was going to be fine, Bella and I were meant for each other and tonight we would finally become one.

 **Bella**

I woke as the sun streamed through the motel window and yawned smiling to myself as I felt muscles complain and a certain soreness then opened my eyes to see Jasper staring at me from a few inches away, a certain smile of contentment on his face,

"Hi there beautiful."

I smiled and snuggled back into his embrace remembering the night and feelings I had never imagined possible. I felt so different, so relaxed and free, so comfortable that I didn't want to move but a few minutes later after a long passionate kiss he rolled away and sat up.

"I think, much as I hate the idea, that we should probably get up and showered before temptation gets too great. You must be ravenous."

"I am, but not for food. I feel wonderful and I love you so much. You know I was scared last night, that I might disappoint you, I….."

He shook his head suddenly looking very serious and put a finger to my lips.

"There is no one I could ever want or love as much as you Bella. The past means nothing, all that matters is today and the future, our future together. This isn't exactly a home with a roaring log fire and the Christmas you dreamed of but….."

This time it was me who stopped the flow of words with a kiss.

"This is fine, there will be other Christmases, in a home of our own but there will never be another first time. I want to remember it just the way it was."

We didn't get up in the end, not for a few more hours but eventually my aching muscles and empty stomach protested too violently to be ignored and we showered together this time and dressed.

Everything felt strange and different today, the air was clearer, the light brighter, and my heart sang, Jasper and I were joined in every way and all the bad things that had happened seemed less important. My future was all mapped out, I would become a vampire just like him and like Charlie. It seems funny to think that my dad was now immortal and would always be in my life. I wondered how Renee would take losing both of us but I guessed it would be a little easier now she had Phil.

I wondered where we would go from here, I couldn't go back to Forks, too many awkward questions, dad was off somewhere with Darius and I really didn't want to live with him anyway, I wanted a home with Jasper but I would have to wait and see, the next move was his although he had already talked about house hunting. I wanted it to be somewhere he and I had chosen and designed not Esme much as I appreciated her offer, this was our home and I was sure we could work out what we wanted between the two of us although I didn't want to hurt her feelings, she and Carlisle had been so kind to me and they had stood by Jasper when Alice and Edward admitted they had been living together behind his back.

"You're very quiet, not having second thoughts are you?"

I looked up startled by Jasper's words and smiled,

"Second thoughts? About what? Being in love with the sexiest man on the planet? Last night? No to all of those. I was just thinking how lucky I am and wondering about the future. How long do I have to wait to become a…."

I looked around remembering we were in a public place but no one was interested in two young people so obviously in love.

"I think we agreed on six months, why?"

I shrugged,

"I just wondered, is it negotiable? I'm not sure I can wait that long."

He laughed softly,

"You'll survive besides which we have lots to do, a home to buy, a life to build, not forgetting the promise we made to visit our friends. You won't have time to worry during the day and I'll do my best to keep you occupied at night."

I blushed but it sounded perfect.

We spent the afternoon in our room, every second with Jasper was wonderful but now he and I were lovers it was magical and I decided I never wanted to get up again but of course my poor weak human body had other ideas and all the usual time-wasting bodily functions had to be dealt with but I had to admit that I was exhausted, stiff and sore by the following morning and Jasper insisted I rest in bed while he went hunting.

"Just relax, I'll drop in some breakfast before I leave and I promise to be back by lunchtime, then perhaps I can persuade you to get out of bed and start thinking about something other than sex."

I was about to point out that I wasn't the only one with a one track mind when I saw his grin and threw my pillow at him instead groaning as my muscles complained painfully.

I actually enjoyed the rest although I missed Jasper like crazy, the only thing was that now I knew he would be back and that we were officially a couple. It reminded me of the last time he had left when I thought I would never see him again when it tortured me to think he would be in Alice's arms and Alice's bed a few hours later. This time I knew he was coming back to me and nothing else mattered.

I had a long lazy shower grinning at the thought of the last one, the one we had shared deciding I preferred that one. I dressed and looked out of the window, the sun was shining although the snow still lay crisp and white and decided some fresh air would do me good, besides which the lure of the coffee sign across the lot beckoned. I couldn't imagine ever not wanting coffee although once I became a vampire that craving would be replaced by another…..then I decided not to think too deeply about that, it was the one part of becoming a vampire that did not appeal, I hated the sight and scent of blood as a human and chuckled as I tried to imagine how I would cope as a vampire if I felt the same way about it afterwards.

The diner was pretty busy but I found a small table and sat down picking up a newspaper someone had left behind and borrowing a pencil from the server who brought my coffee and cherry pie over so I could do the crossword. I hadn't been doing it long when I heard a voice and looked up to see a tall heavy set man standing over me.

"You look lonely, mind if I join you? I'm pretty good at crosswords, maybe we could figure it out together."

Before I had time to reply he slid in opposite me, his knees touching mine under the table and pulled the paper around to look at the puzzle I was working on.

"Actually I do mind, I'm waiting for someone."

He looked around then grinned at me,

"Well, it looks like you've been stood up, never mind I'll keep you company beautiful. I girl like you shouldn't be out all alone, you could get hit on. There are some real weirdos around."

I glanced over his shoulder and sighed in relief to see Jasper striding over.

He stood beside me starting at the other guy coldly.

"The lady said she's waiting for someone."

The trucker glanced at him carelessly before deciding he was bigger and more muscled.

"Just butt out before I make you, boy."

I tensed but Jasper just smiled at him,

"Really? Let's go outside and see just who's the toughest shall we?"

Suddenly Jasper had changed, he was still smiling but it was a predatory smile, a dangerous smile, and the other guy sensed it but was too dumb to see he was outmatched.

"Sure thing!"

Then he turned back to me patting my cheek,

"You can watch out the window and while pretty boy here is picking up his teeth I'll be back and we can continue where we left off."

I had flinched away from him but the seats had high sides so I was unable to avoid his touch which left my face feeling dirty.

Jasper winked at me,

"I'll be back in a minute, darlin'."

Then he stood aside so the trucker could precede him out of the door. Several of the other patrons got up curiously and stared out of the window as the two men squared off. The big guy had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his check shirt to reveal some pretty impressive biceps but my money was on Jasper and sure enough within seconds the other guy was sprawled senseless on the dirt outside, floored by a single punch, Jasper wasn't wasting any time on him. He came back to the diner to rapturous applause and arm in arm we left.

"I can't leave you alone for a moment can I?"

I shook my head,

"Looks like you'd better stay glued to my side cowboy."

"Oh, I intend to ma'am."

Then he pulled me close and nuzzled my neck as we made our way back to our room.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Edward**

I couldn't believe it, one minute I was preparing to marry Alice and tour the world and then suddenly…..I was locked up in a cell in Volterra, me! It was absolutely unnecessary, who the hell could get out of the citadel without being seen? The place was crawling with guards yet here I was locked in a cell in the tower like some medieval traitor waiting for his execution. Besides, why would I want to try and get out, I didn't even know what I was charged with and I'd seen no one since I came to my senses here and was informed by a grim-faced Chelsea that I would learn all I needed to know in good time. Infuriatingly it seems when I read her mind that she actually didn't know herself. In fact, all I managed to discover was that she disliked me intensely!

The room wasn't even furnished properly, it had a small slit window so high up in the wall that I was forced to stand on a chair to look out and then all I could see was a deserted courtyard with broken flagstones and choked with weeds. Other than the chair there was a bookcase filled with periodicals mainly National Geographic that were decades old and a wooden table with a selection of pens and writing paper, presumably so I could write out my defense, if anyone ever told me why exactly I was here.

I had racked my brain to think what I could possibly have done, this couldn't have anything to do with Alice and I getting together surely? True we had acted a little less than openly at first but we were mates, no one could deny that and as such we had every right to be together. It must be some kind of mistake or maybe Carlisle, feeling we had been underhanded had asked his friend Aro to give me a bit of a shock but I couldn't see the Volturi leader going to so much trouble just to teach me a lesson.

Then I wondered about Alice, she must be beside herself with worry, had anyone told her where I was? What had happened and was she on her way here to be with me? I knew she was very wary of the Volturi, like me they had tried to recruit her, but she would come, I had no doubt of that. For the first few hours I hammered on the door demanding to speak to one of the brothers but nobody came, I could have been alone in this damn place for all the noise I heard, no footsteps, no voices, the only sounds apart from those I made were of the breeze through the window slit and the occasional bird singing.

After that, I sat down at the table and started doodling as an aid to thought but it didn't help much. I wrote a list of everyone I could think of who might have a grudge against me, it wasn't long and I could cross off every name if I thought about it more deeply. Jasper was the most likely to want me to suffer for making a fool of him but this certainly wasn't his style, he was more likely to rip off some of my limbs and throw them in the ocean so who the hell was responsible?

When I did eventually hear footsteps they stopped outside my door and a small slide in it was drawn back to allow whoever was outside to peer in. Then the door opened and Aro stepped inside accompanied by two female members of the guard, Corin and another I couldn't put a name to, again totally unnecessary but very theatrical and I smiled to show I wasn't intimidated by the show of force after all this was obviously either a hoax or a terrible misunderstanding. I even tried to joke with him.

"Aro, come in. I'd offer you a seat but unfortunately, I only have the one. Whoever set this up didn't think ahead enough to think of me receiving visitors."

He didn't smile back, in fact, he looked extremely grave.

"Edward, do you know why you have been brought here?"

I shook my head,

"No, but I'm guessing you're about to tell me. Whose idea was it? Carlisle's? Eleazar's? Or is there something I'm supposed to have done? If so maybe you can tell me then we can get this stupid mess sorted out and I can get back to Milan and my bride."

"Alice is already on her way here and I'm sorry to say that your wedding will have to be canceled. In fact, you are on trial for your life Edward Cullen, or should I call you Edward Mason?"

I was stunned, on trial for my life? The dig about the name I had put on the wedding invitations didn't even register at the time.

He studied my expression with cold pitiless eyes before speaking again and it suddenly registered that this was serious, deadly serious.

"You are charged with one count of betraying our existence to a human, that human being one Isabella Swan. Your trial will take place in a week to give you time to settle your affairs and make any defense you might have available to the judges. Someone will bring the paperwork to you later today, the charge is laid out quite clearly and should the judgment go against you the mandatory sentence is, as you are aware, death by decapitation and burning. You would do well to take this seriously Edward, your life depends on your defense. Should you have any witnesses you would like to call on your behalf give us their names and we will arrange to have them present at your trial."

I just sat there unable to speak as he turned and left, how could this be? I hung my head and found myself shaking as his words sunk in, death? I couldn't die, I'd finally found happiness with Alice, the Volturi couldn't snatch that away from me, could they? One name stuck in my mind Isabella Swan, Bella, surely she hadn't reported me to the Volturi, why should she? She only got Jasper because Alice and I found each other, she should be grateful not trying to ruin everything and somehow I couldn't see Jasper putting her up to this, no, there was something else going on and I had to work out who was responsible and what it was was before I found myself standing in front of the Volturi executioner.

The first thing I did was to write a letter to Carlisle, he may not be my greatest fan right now but I couldn't see him deserting me in my hour of need so I asked him to represent me at my trial and to see if he could find out what lay behind this charge. Then I wrote a quick note to Alice telling her not to worry, it was all a big misunderstanding and I would be free soon. I wasn't sure she would be allowed to visit me and I didn't want her upset. Putting the pen down as my hands began to shake once more I groaned and hung my head. Why now? Why was my life going to hell just at the moment I thought it had finally really begun.

The only people I saw for the next twenty-four hours were members of the guard who brought me the charge papers and cold human blood in a stone jug for a meal. These were all female and not one of them felt any pity for me. I hadn't realized what cold-hearted bitches the Volturi females were. I had tried to write a defense of my actions, one that would put things in perspective, after all Bella hadn't told anyone our secret and she would be joining our world soon enough if what I had heard was was difficult however to make a case for admitting to her that I was a vampire and not only that explaining all about our world. I didn't know how much she had told Aro and I didn't want to make things worse but I was working in the dark here.

The next day I received another shock, Alice had not been allowed to see me although she had been permitted to send me a note promising she would visit as soon as it was allowed and that she had spoken to Carlisle who would be in touch with me I heard footsteps outside my cell I tried to read the minds of the guards, I hated being surprised but I could hardly believe what I read and then the door opened to reveal Chief Swan.

As he walked in it was clear he was now a vampire although Garrett had left that little item out of his story but even so, how could it be? He couldn't be very old, he'd still been human when the family left Forks, yet he stood there quite calm and nodded as if he could read my thoughts and the strange thing was that I couldn't read his!

"Yeah Edward that's right, it's me. I asked to see you, quite a coincidence me being here at just the right time but I had another prisoner to visit. It looks like you've gotten yourself into quite a bind, I hear they're looking for a guilty verdict and a swift execution."

I had to say something or look like a fool with my mouth open in shock.

"Look, Chief Swan, whatever happened I never put your daughter's life at risk and she never told anyone what I was. She guessed anyhow, I never actually told her…...well, anyway she knew."

He smiled and I could see he was enjoying my predicament, he'd never liked me.

"Could you speak to Bella for me, ask her what she told the Volturi, I mean it had to have been her, who else knew. I'm…..I'm getting married Chief, I just want to go home to Alice. I don't want to die."

I sounded weak and grovelling even to myself but I was a desperate man although my pleas weren't making any difference to his demeanor, he really didn't care what happened to me, maybe he was even enjoying the idea of my execution.

"Is….is Bella a vampire too?"

"Nope, not yet. I wonder if you'll live to see it."

"Don't…...don't say that."

As he turned to leave I handed him the letters I had written to Alice and Bella and something occurred to me,

"You said you had another prisoner to see, who is it?"

He turned,

"An old friend of yours, Leah Clearwater, she's a vampire too by the way. Maybe they'll let her kill you, she hates just about everyone these days."

I sat back down as he left, Leah Clearwater a vampire? Now that was rough justice!

I read through the indictment again for something to do and my hopes sunk even lower, they had a signed statement by Felix Volturi who had taken it down from Bella herself, how I told her our secret when the two of us were dating because she had noticed there was something odd and had started to nose around. There was nothing there that would help me, although if that was all she had said I might just plead that telling her was less dangerous than having her snooping around and asking awkward questions although in truth I didn't see how I could beat this, it was an airtight case but I had to try. Maybe Carlisle would come up with something, I had to hope he could or I was dead.

As I sat hoping to hear something more from Alice or Carlisle something occurred to me that gave me hope. Why had Aro brought me here to stand trial when he could have had me killed easily enough in Milan? He had a reason, Aro never did anything without a reason so what was it?...Then it hit me, what a fool I had been! Aro had no intention of having me killed, I was far too valuable to him alive, me and Alice, and if he could keep me here in Volterra then he would get two gifts for the price of one. All I had to do was to agree to stay here and work for the Volturi. I didn't want to, Volterra was the last place I wanted to call home, but it seems I had no choice. So, how far would Aro push this and could I bet my life on the fact I was correct? And if I was then was there anything at all I could do to get my own back? I might be forced to accept my fate but I wanted payback if so and the person I had to thank for all this was Bella herself who was way out of my reach so what could I do? It would give me something to think about while I waited for this farce to play itself out.

By the time Alice was finally allowed to see me I had the vague outline of a plan if no way of implementing it yet. I was so relieved to see her I could think of nothing else for a long while and when we finally broke apart she reassured me that she was being treated well, that she had been assigned a suite of rooms and shown every courtesy. She too had worked out Aro's plan and like me was resigned to it, if not happy, but she liked the idea of getting some payback.

"It's not going to be easy Edward, I mean how can you guarantee getting the two of them together?"

I shrugged,

"I have no idea and that's where you come in my love, you have to be my eyes and ears. You know everyone here, you can find things out, watch how things work here, see if you can find a way. If we have to live here in Volterra and become Aro's puppets then so be it, I want to know we had a little revenge and it would be wonderful if no one could ever pin it on us, a tall order I know but…."

She hugged me whispering in my ear,

"If anyone can be cunning and sneaky it's me darling and I'll be very very careful to act as innocent as a saint. You just leave everything to me and don't worry too much, we know what Aro wants and we'll give it to him, we'll just exact a high price."

I felt easier in my mind now, Alice was clever and sneaky, she would find any weak points we could utilize to our own ends and when she wasn't working she would be here with me making my incarceration more bearable.

I heard from Carlisle next when he rang my cell phone which had been returned to me via Alice. He was very sorry about my plight but didn't see what he could do to help.

"I can't lie at a trial Edward but I'm sure you'll find a way out of this if you think about it. I have every faith in that, son."

The last word came after the slightest of pauses but he had said it so there was hope for us with the family in time. His words told me that he too knew what Aro had planned which gave me more faith in our supposition that this had been one of Aro's cunning plans, one of his best in my opinion although I was biased.

Alice spent a long time away from me the next day and I missed her terribly even though I knew she was busy working on my behalf and when she returned to me I could tell she was pleased with herself. She didn't say anything just smiled as she put a finger to her lips and gestured with her head to the door, so we were being spied on now! We sat together talking about the citadel and Carlisle's call, we knew it had probably been intercepted so there was no point in hiding anything he said.

"So, what do you think he meant?"

"I have no idea darling but we have time to think about it and it's easier to do together."

A little while later we heard footsteps fade away and Alice checked the door which had been left unlocked, they knew I wasn't going to run, that would be to admit guilt and would probably ruin any chances I might have of survival. Once she was sure we were alone and I couldn't hear any stray thoughts from anyone within earshot we got down to business and Alice told me what she had discovered. It was chancey but if it worked it would be perfect. I knew Alice was unhappy at the thought of someone possibly losing their life but better them than me and it would serve them right for framing me in the way Bella had.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Charlie**

Edward was scared but I knew he was clever and would work out Aro's plan, the guy had been quite open with me when I arrived and he invited me to meet his wife and the other members of the Volturi ruling council. He had the kind of mind I called warped, cunning, but warped, but I guess when you are trying to control a world full of vampires you had to be the most cunning and ruthless of all.

"You see Charlie, I always get what I want in the end, it's just that sometimes you have to be patient. It's often the easiest way, I always find coercion so barbaric and our world is barbaric enough as it is. Of course, you wouldn't know too much about that having missed the most savage part of becoming a vampire. Perhaps one day we can sit down and discuss your transformation, I find it fascinating."

"Sure although I don't see what all the fuss is about, it must happen from time to time surely?"

"Actually no, never before to my knowledge. Still, there will be plenty of time and I am so pleased you decided to accept our invitation. I know you spent some time with the Cullen's but most of the other vampires you have met are not the best specimens to show you what being a vampire is all about."

I thought that was a little impolite but I let it go, I didn't want the Volturi to think I had made some very good friends among those lesser specimens, one in particular.

"I'm glad to see you are keeping Leah clearwater confined, she really is one violent newborn."

All three brothers laughed at this and it was Caius who explained,

"Actually Charlie she's no worse than most newborns. I've arranged for you to see a training session in a few days time. Felix and Santiago are responsible for all newborns who arrive in Volterra."

"Do you have many here?"

"Very few actually. Each vampire is responsible for any newborns he or she creates and it's very difficult work. Few vampires choose to change others, it happens but usually as a result of a vampire recognizing their mate in a human or an accident although they are rare."

"So, what happens if you hear about a newborn without someone to look out for him or her?"

"We send the Volturi guard to exterminate them, Charlie before they become a security risk. It's a little like humans and cockroaches."

I really didn't like Caius Volturi and even if I hadn't been aware of the things he'd done I'd still dislike the little fucker!

"How do you recruit your guards?"

"Why? Do you want to apply Charlie? We'd take you on in a second if you did."

"No thanks, I've done my stint in law enforcement."

"Pity, still, the members of the guard are pretty static, no one ages or gets infirm so most of them have been with us for centuries, like Felix. They are extremely loyal and very skillful. Occasionally guards find a mate and choose to leave Volterra but news soon gets around and we find vampire's arriving to try their luck."

"How do you choose the right person for the job?"

"How do you think? We interview them and if they seem a likely candidate they are invited to a selection day."

"A selection day? You mean they have exercises to do? That kind of thing?"

Caius smiled, a cold condescending smile that never reached his eyes which reminded me of a sharks eyes, totally expressionless.

"In a way. We do have newborns or criminals here from time to time and the applicants are able to display their skills. There would be no point in recruiting someone squeamish to such a role now would there?"

I understood, and I guess that's the way it had to be in such a violent society but it was strange, like the Greek and the Roman Empires the vampire world was a mixture of civilization and savagery.

I found Sulpicia and Athenadora charming and wondered how a woman as intelligent and refined as the latter could bear to be married to a bore like Caius. Darius had told me she knew of his many peccadilloes and turned a blind eye to them or had done until Sara. When Sara committed suicide after being assaulted by Caius, Athenadora had put her foot down. Another mistress or attack on a defenseless female would be unacceptable, she would have him arrested and charged with abandoning his mate and causing her severe suffering and the sentence for that was death. I doubted he had stopped, his kind never did but he was probably much more careful these days. He had to watch his back with both his wife and Darius just waiting for him to put a step wrong in order to pounce.

The citadel itself was amazing, full of artwork of all ages, books from the very first to be printed back to illuminated manuscripts, it was a place of light and music, interesting conversation and clever minds. I could see why it had appealed to Carlisle, I was sure it seduced everyone who visited. I especially liked the artwork and found myself spending a lot of time with Heidi, someone I had first dismissed as too frivolous I guess from the way she appeared but appearances could be deceptive and were in her case. She was fascinating, highly intelligent and extremely knowledgeable. It got to the point where we would arrange to meet just to talk, something I gathered Demetri wasn't too happy about. I did ask her if I were treading on any toes but she told me no.

"Demetri is drawn to me like all men but he's too intense for me. I like to laugh, to run in the long grass and paddle in a stream, all things he finds difficult to understand. I suppose I never lost my love of the countryside, my father was a woodcutter and we lived in the middle of the woods in a little hut, we had very little but we were happy, things were simpler then."

We had a lot in common and when I told her I used to love fishing she offered to take me to a nearby river which was full of fish.

"I should have brought my rod."

She smiled at that and we arranged to meet the following morning. I had to be back by noon to see the newborns train but I was going to enjoy our trip more.

I was right, I did, especially when I found her waiting at the side entrance with a fishing rod over her shoulder.

"I thought maybe you could teach me to fish Charlie, my own catch is a lot easier, I have all the bait I need right here."

She gestured to her chest and legs, as if I wasn't aware, Heidi was very open about her sexuality, something I had found a little embarrassing but it was just Heidi, take her or leave her.

We had a great morning and Heidi was so excited when she caught a fish, only a little one but it meant a lot to her and she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. A kiss that just seems to go on and on and I found myself holding her close.

"Charlie, I…."

I stepped back, it had been stupid of me to react in the way I had, she was the most beautiful, funny, and interesting woman I had ever met, what would she want with a stupid old guy like me?

I turned away and picked up the rod to give myself something to do and to hide my embarrassment but she tugged on my arm, forcing me to turn around and look at her once more.

"Charlie, I am so sorry if I embarrassed you. I guess my feelings just got the better of me there for a moment. I mean….. I know you like me but why would you want to get involved with a woman like me?"

I looked at her stunned by her words that echoed my own thoughts exactly except in reverse.

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter and she frowned,

"I fail to see how you can find this situation funny Charlie."

She turned away and I realized I had hurt her feelings so before she could march off distressed I had to act or lose her.

"Heidi, please let me explain."

She shook her head and began to walk back in the direction of the town so I ran after her taking her arm and turning her back into my embrace.

"I was laughing because I'd just been thinking the same thing about myself. I mean, you're young and beautiful, talented and very intelligent. What on earth would you see in an old man like me?"

Her eyes opened wide as she took in my words and then she smiled pressing her cheek against mine,

"Oh, Charlie, if you only knew how much I longed for someone different, someone more worldly and relaxed. Being with you is like a breath of fresh air, I feel different, I feel more like a woman and not like a sex object or just another member of the Volturi."

Needless to say, we were late getting back to the citadel and the training had already begun when I joined Caius and the others in the underground arena. He merely scowled but I saw Marcus study me intently, was it so obvious what I'd been doing and what would the brothers say when they discovered Heidi and I were together? As Leah appeared I tried to concentrate but visions of the beautiful woman I had been with only a short while ago kept popping into my head.

Leah was the most violent and ruthless of all the newborns and had to be physically restrained from killing her combat partner. I remembered the innocent young girl she had once been before bitterness and revenge turned her into a warped and violent woman and now a ferocious vampire with only one thing on her mind, death.

"Has she spoken at all about her past or what happened to her?"

Felix who had just joined us shook his head,

"It's early days yet, I doubt she remembers much, that usually comes later as the rage burns off. For now, she's as dangerous to us as to any guardian or human. What do you plan for her once she does remember what she once was?"

Felix looked over to Aro to answer that one.

"Oh, I think eventually we'll have to allow her to leave. Once she understands the terrible things she's done her only desire will be to kill herself."

"Or those who turned her? I don't want her going after my daughter."

"Of course not Charlie although I am sure The Major could be relied on to keep Bella safe. I was thinking more of giving her to her people. Let Johnny H see what happens when his people get above themselves. I very much doubt he will allow her to live and most certainly won't be allowing her to roam free, she's too much of a danger to his own people now. But there will be time to decide when she calms. For now, it's quite interesting to see that even an innocent young girl can become a savage, and I don't mean since she transformed. She was already the savage before that, her attempt to burn Bella alive proves that.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the arena, Leah had somehow broken free of her handlers and was racing across the area towards us. I could see she was staring straight at me but still stepped forward ready to face her if she wasn't restrained. She reached our little group and picked up Caius who was closest to her throwing him at Felix, both men going down in a tangled heap of arms and legs. Once she had a clear path she smiled and threw herself at me. We struggled but she was phenomenally strong and savage and keeping her snapping teeth from my throat was enough of a job on its own. I felt a sharp tearing pain in my shoulder and cried out as she ripped my arm from its socket and hurled it at Felix who was closing in once more. He caught it but the time it took gave her the opening she had been waiting for. She caught my cheek with her nails ripping it away and ran to the brazier that burned in the chamber throwing it in before heaving the whole thing into the air and throwing it directly at me. Burning coals rained down catching clothing alight wherever it landed and for a few seconds there was panic but then Felix caught her and with three other guards carried her screaming back to her quarters while the rest of us quietened down checking for smouldering clothing and moving into the center of the arena away from the burning coals that lay scattered everywhere in the seating area.

I felt a gentle hand on my face as a soft cloth was pressed to my cheek and looked into Heidi's beautiful face.

"Oh Charlie, are you OK? I was just coming in when I saw what happened, I wasn't quick enough to stop her."

I tried to reassure her that I was fine when in fact I wasn't, Caius recovered my arm and brought it over and Heidi held it in place as it fused back in place which was pretty excruciating itself. The worst thing was my face, I'd lost most of one cheek which was now ashes and I wasn't that pretty to start with. I thought that would be it between Heidi and myself, it was one thing me being older but badly disfigured too? It was asking way too much of the staggeringly beautiful woman and I turned away from her unsure where to go or what to do.

As I made my way slowly back to my quarters my face on fire as the venom did its best to heal the gaping wound I heard quick footsteps behind me and suddenly she was there at my side and took my arm not saying a word until we were safely in my room. Then she took the cloth from me and pulled it away looking intently at the wound.

"You'll live Charlie and at least I won't have to fight the younger girls off for a while."

I looked at her uncomprehendingly and she laughed,

"Did you really think that would make me change my mind about you, Charlie Swan? You really must have a low opinion of me, or is it of women in general?."

Dropping the venom soaked cloth to the floor she put her hands very carefully on my face and kissed the injured cheek then my lips and I knew she was a woman in a million and just how lucky I was to have found her.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Bella**

I never imagined life could be so good, Jasper and I had left the motel to go house hunting in the Colorado mountains. He thought it might be a good idea for me to have some familiar faces close by once I became a vampire and Peter and Charlotte fit the bill perfectly. I actually liked them both very much, mainly because they loved Jasper almost as much as I did, besides Peter was funny and I knew there wasn't much to laugh about in becoming a vampire, unless, of course, you were like my dad. I secretly hoped I might have inherited whatever gene had made the transformation so easy for him but with my luck, it would be just the opposite in my case. I was scared of the process, who wouldn't be? But with Jasper at my side, I knew I could get through it and at the end of my newborn phase, he would be there, my mate, waiting patiently for the woman he loved to return to him.

I knew I couldn't go back to Forks after all that had happened, I could hardly answer the questions that would be fired at me but I had thought I might be able to call Angie just to let her know I was OK and settled. However, as Jasper pointed out that would cause even more questions, why had I contacted her and no one else? Where was I and what had happened to my dad? I would then be forced to speak to the authorities and we'd be back in square one.

"It would be best if you never surfaced again Bella. I'm sure Darius could come up with a cover story for you. All he has to do is to keep you alive long enough to sort out Charlie's affairs and then you could meet with a tragic accident."

I nodded knowing he was right, I had to disappear altogether but the thought of being declared dead still scared me.

"What about Renee? Do I contact her? What do I tell her? It's all so very confusing."

He pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head to soothe me,

"I know and I'm sorry but becoming a vampire means giving up everything, including any relationships you had."

I looked up at him and smiled,

"I guess I'm luckier than most, I still have my dad."

"Yes, you do, and you are."

"Is he still with Darius? I guess I thought I might hear something from him."

"Actually no, I spoke to Darius a little while ago when you were in the bathroom, he said Charlie wanted to go to Volterra to see what was happening with Leah."

I stared at him,

"Charlie's in Volterra now?"

"Yes, as Aro's guest although that's not why he rang, it seems Edward is debating about demanding to speak to you face to face before his trial although I think if you refused the Volturi wouldn't put any pressure on you to do so."

This trial or possible trial worried me, I didn't like Edward but equally, I didn't want to see him die because of something I had said, I just didn't know how I could help. I'd told Aro the truth, I could hardly change my story now but I really didn't want to see Edward or Alice at the moment and Jasper sensed my mixed emotions.

"Edward isn't going to die, Bella, he's worked that out by now. He knows he can make a deal to save himself and all this talk of seeing you is just so he can accuse you of putting his life in danger. You don't have to go to Volterra and he may not push it anyway."

I shook my head,

"Then unless I have to go I won't."

He smiled at me and suddenly my mood lightened but unfortunately, it didn't stay that way for very long.

Two days later as we drove back to our rented apartment Jasper got a call from Carlisle and pulled off the road. I couldn't hear what was said but from his angry expression, it wasn't good news. I wondered if Carlisle had asked him to persuade me to see Edward but when he finished the call he turned to me and took my hands in his.

"Bella, I have some news from Volterra, it's about Charlie."

I gasped,

"Is he…."

Jasper shook his head and smiled but it was a tight angry smile that didn't ease my concern at all.

"No, but he's been involved in an altercation, Leah attacked him and he's been injured."

I was puzzled,

"Injured? Don't vampires self-heal? I mean you're immortal so how can he be injured?"

"Leah attacked and ripped off the side of his face, or a part of it anyway, and then burned it. Vampire flesh can fuse back but wounds don't just magically grow new flesh, I'm afraid he's badly disfigured but he's going to be OK."

I didn't even stop to think, just acted instinctively,

"I have to go to Volterra, I have to see him, Jasper. This is all so unfair and it's all my fault."

He drew me close and spoke softly,

"It's not your fault Bella, it was an accident, Leah managed to get free of her handlers and she's fast and strong as a newborn. She probably has more rage fuelling her than most but of course, we'll go. Carlisle said Aro asked him to call us while he arranges for a flight, he assumed you would want to visit your dad."

We went back to the apartment, somewhere I had joyfully called home, the place where Jasper and I had first lived together as a couple, but today it didn't feel welcoming and I hated Leah for that, in fact, I hated her so much I could taste it and I wondered if that was how a newborn vampire felt, so full of anger that it consumed them. I was confused as my rage seemed to slowly cool before realizing I had Jasper to thank for that.

"Bella, there's no point in wearing yourself out hating Leah until we get to Volterra, then I'll let you hate her as much as you want although there's little you can do about it personally."

"I want to rip her to pieces and burn each piece slowly in front of the bitch but I know I can't. it's times like this I wish I were a vampire already."

He laughed which annoyed me further until he explained,

"And there was me thinking the reason you wanted to become a vampire was to spend eternity with me."

I groaned and even that anger leached away but this time I was the one doing it,

"It is, I'm sorry Jasper, it's just that every time things seem to be settling down so we can relax enjoy ourselves something else happens and it always involves the Quileutes. I mean I know Leah isn't strictly speaking a Quileute any longer but you know what I mean."

"I do, I should have killed her when I had the chance so you see I'm the one to blame, not you. I think this time I might have to finish what I started."

I grabbed his arm,

"No, I don't want you fighting Leah, she's a beast and she's stronger and faster than most newborns you said so yourself. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt, Jasper. Please."

Jasper stopped walking and turned to face me putting his hands on my arms and staring into my face very gravely.

"Bella, I know we haven't really talked about my past and you haven't seen me fight which until now I was very glad about. I have no idea how much if anything Edward told you but in my world, I'm about as good as it gets. Until I met Alice and joined the Cullens it was all I knew. I trained hundreds of newborns, it's how I got my scars."

I frowned getting upset now,

"Which means you can be hurt."

"Hurt, yes, but not killed. There isn't a newborn I can't kill and that's not bragging it's just a statement of fact. Charlie's injuries are ultimately down to me and I will finish this now whatever you, he, or Aro say about it. I just hope you'll back me up."

He was deadly serious and I remembered Edward once telling me that Jasper's nickname before he joined the family had been The God of War. At the time I hadn't believed him, I thought he was just trying to frighten me into staying away from the others, meaning Alice especially. Ironically enough he had always been jealous of the relationship between his sister and me.

I stared back unflinchingly into his eyes and nodded,

"I will, I guess I need to understand the world I'll be joining soon, it's not as civilized and gentle as the world I'm used to but I have faith in you, I know you'll never leave me so if you have to do this I'll be right behind you."

He smiled the tension gone from his face as quickly as it had appeared,

"Thank you, Bella, I promise you it will be OK."

I nodded but of course, despite my words I was still worried about him, it was just human nature. I worried but had faith in his confidence in his own abilities. I still hoped the Volturi might have already acted by the time we arrived but if not maybe Charlie could talk him out of this, I couldn't bear to see him hurt, it was bad enough thinking of my dad being disfigured but Jasper too? No, it was just too horrible to contemplate.

I did my best not to worry too much during the flight, Aro had two first-class tickets waiting for us at the airport and had left instructions that we were not to be disturbed by the cabin crew under any circumstances, but it was hard. A part of my mind was busy imagining what I would see when I met my dad and the other part what might happen if Jasper did fight Leah. Everything had seemed so simple when he returned to Forks free to begin a relationship with me but then everything went so badly wrong, was it an ill omen? Was someone trying to warn me that nothing good would come of this relationship? That I would never be allowed happiness with Jasper? I couldn't believe that I wouldn't, I would fight it all the way.

In Pisa we were met by a car and driver, a vampire Jasper introduced as Wilhelm, and on the drive to Volterra, a drive I should have enjoyed under any other circumstances as I'd never been out of the continental USA before, I questioned him about my dad but he couldn't tell me much.

"I'm very sorry but I wasn't in Volterra when the attack happened, I've only just returned from Germany and Aro asked me to wait and pick you up. All I know is that the wolf girl broke free and attacked the new guy, Charlie and that the brothers are furious with Felix and Santiago for allowing it to happen. Actually, I'm glad I wasn't there, it sounds like a real shit storm blew up. I understand Charlie is your father, I'm sorry, I hadn't met him but I understand he's well-liked."

I smiled and thanked him wishing all the time that Aro could have sent someone who knew something so I wouldn't be sitting here worried sick.

I had to admit that at first sight, the town was breathtaking perched on a hilltop as it was with huge stone walls surrounding it and when we drove through the gate, in actuality a huge stone tunnel that must have been at least twenty feet long as it passed through the outer wall I held my breath. I guess I expected a huge space when in fact the car threaded it's way through narrow alleys always upwards until it finally burst out into a large square bounded by cafes and shops on three sides while the fourth was given over to a tall stone clock tower which fronted a huge stone building as well as providing the entrance to it. Wide stone steps worn with the passage of feet over the centuries led up to the entrance where two people waited coming down to open the doors as the car pulled to a stop. We were here, in the heart of the vampire world yet all I could think about was my dad and seeing him.

The woman who opened the door for me was staggeringly beautiful but then so were all the female vampires I had seen and she smiled,

"Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me, your father is waiting to see you."

I felt Jasper slip his hand around mine and was grateful for its comfort as we walked up the steps and into the gloom of the building.

I wasn't sure what I expected but the entrance hall was just like any other office building with a pretty receptionist, human I noticed with shock, artwork on the walls, and a seating area with magazines lit by subdued table lamps.

There was another set of doors beyond reception and once through there, things changed markedly. The floor was highly polished marble scattered with jewel-colored rugs while the walls were hung with artwork, oil paintings, etchings, watercolors and tapestries that looked antique but in excellent condition. There were very few people around and those we did pass glanced and nodded before continuing on their way. They seemed curious about me but more interested in Jasper, perhaps they knew of his reputation.

We appeared to walk for a long time, up one flight of stairs, along numerous corridors but finally stopped outside a door. The woman knocked softly and must have heard something from within although I heard nothing because she smiled and opened the door standing to one side so we could enter then shut the door and disappeared, presumably back the way we had come.

The room was beautiful, it was actually a suite of rooms with heavy carved wooden furniture and a selection of weapons through the ages displayed on the walls and in cabinets. The kind of room I could see my dad being comfortable in. He sat at the window with a book in one hand but he was looking at me, the good side of his face towards me while another beautiful woman stood behind him with one hand on his shoulder in an oddly intimate way.

I didn't wait for him to move or speak I just flew across the room and flung my arms around his neck in relief. Whatever had happened to him he was OK, he would be fine.

"Well, I didn't expect that."

He laughed but it sounded strange and when I looked at him I could see why, the whole left side of his face from just below his eye to his jawline was missing, or at least there was a covering of skin there but no flesh so the outline of his jaw bone and teeth were visible.

"Oh dad, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I hate Leah, I hope the Volturi locked her up and threw away the key."

He tried to smile but only one side of his face moved making it looked lopsided.

"I'm fine Bella, it was my own fault for not moving faster, not yours and…"

He glanced over at Jasper who had stayed by the door to give us some space,

"Not yours either Jasper although I know you'll be busy blaming yourself. I was the one who sent her here and it was my decision to come to Volterra to see how she was doing. I guess I know the answer to that one anyway."

He rubbed the damaged side of his face then took the woman's hand.

"I'd like you to meet someone very special, Bella. This is Heidi and she's been very good to me while I've been recovering, well moaning about my luck really. It's a good thing you turned me Jasper or this would have been a whole heap worse. Come in and join us, do you know Heidi?"

Jasper joined us and nodded,

"Yes, well I know of her, we've never actually met. It's good to finally meet you, ma'am."

Heidi giggled and took his outstretched hand.

"I've heard a lot about you too Major, and you, Bella. Your father is very proud of you."

I wasn't sure exactly what was going on between my dad and this Heidi, she was way too young for him and a little too forward by the clothes she was almost wearing, but I was certainly going to make it my business to find out.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Jasper**

I could see what had happened between Heidi and Charlie although I had heard that she and Demetri were an item. Looking at Bella's expression I guessed she wasn't at all sure she approved of the two of them being as close as they appeared but she'd get used to it, sometimes the strangest couples worked the best. Deciding Bella and Charlie could use some time alone together Heidi offered to show me our suite and then take me to see Aro.

"He assumed you would want to speak to him as soon as possible Major."

I nodded and after kissing Bella I followed her down the corridor we had come by,

"Do you think Bella hates me? She gave me a very strange look back there Major"

"I think she's confused, relieved, worried, and totally out of her depth but I think she's puzzled by you. What happened to Demetri? I thought the two of you were…"

She cut me off not angrily but more resigned,

"Yes, you and the world. Demetri and I were good friends who spent a lot of time together but we both knew there were mates out there for us somewhere. I guess I never expected to find mine so suddenly but Charlie is just so different. He reminds me of the men I knew when I was young. Becoming a vampire seems to blunt something in men, there are very few who are still real if you can understand that, and Charlie is one. He makes me feel like a…...like a lady rather than just a woman. Maybe I'm just old fashioned but I like a guy who holds a door open for me and offers to carry things. It's not politically correct but then neither am I."

"Well, I'm glad for you, Now tell me about Leah."

She told me what had happened in the arena and a little about Leah, how savage and uncontrollable she was most of the time.

"She respects Felix but then so does everyone else, you know what he's like but she even had a go at him when she first arrived, he ripped both her arms off and beat her with them then threw her on the ground and helped her fuse them back on, tough love, I think they call it. None of the other guards will go into her cell, not after she dismembered Anton, she was about to start stripping the skin off his torso when Felix intervened. There's talk that she might never learn control."

"She won't, I'm not giving her the opportunity to."

Heidi nodded,

"I think that's what Aro wants to talk to you about, if I hadn't known Aro as long as I have I might think he was scared of the girl."

I mulled that over, it sounded like she was a violent loose cannon and possibly Aro was beginning to wish he hadn't decided it was a good idea to keep her here in Volterra. If so then maybe he would be happy to let me take her out, one way or another she was going to die before I left Volterra, with or without his blessing.

"Major, can I talk to you candidly and in strictest confidence?"

I frowned,

"I guess so, as long as it doesn't involve Bella, I don't have secrets from her,"

"I understand but you might want to make an exception this time, I'll leave that to you. Come this way."

I followed her out of the building and through several courtyards until we reached a small wooden door that led into an undercroft where the original builders of the citadel would have stored animal feed or maybe weapons.

"No one can hear us in here, the walls are more than thirty feet thick and it's well away from any occupied areas of the citadel."

I looked around then nodded,

"OK, go on."

"I'm worried about Charlie. I spend a lot of time around the brothers when I'm not out hunting and I hear things, sometimes things I'm not supposed to hear. Caius doesn't like Charlie, he feels threatened by him, because Charlie is so confident of himself. He made Caius look stupid one day, not on purpose but Caius doesn't forgive or forget. It wouldn't surprise me if Caius had something to do with Leah's attack on Charlie. He was the one who invited Charlie to the training session and Felix says Caius ordered him to join them leaving two inexperienced guards to look after her. I can't prove anything but I fear Caius might try something else. He also knows that Charlie spent some time with Darius so he hates him for that association too. Charlie won't listen to me, he thinks I"m being paranoid but I know Volterra and I know Caius, people he turns against end up dead and I won't have him kill Charlie."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

She shrugged biting her finger like a child in distress,

"I don't know, I just thought maybe you would help me find a way to keep Charlie safe."

"If Caius wants him dead that's going to be a tall order especially in the citadel, it's his territory, but leave it with me. You stay close to Charlie in the meantime."

"I will but I have a hunting expedition tomorrow evening so could you and Bella stay with Charlie? I'll feel much better knowing he has someone to watch his back."

I agreed and we made our way to Aro's study where Heidi left me and I knocked on the door.

"Please Major, take a seat, how is Isabella? I hope she is more settled now she has seen her father and understands that he is fully recovered."

"Why did you call us here?"

He frowned,

"Why? So Isabella could put her mind at rest regarding her father, and of course to ask her if she wishes to speak to Edward Cullen before his trial, no pressure of course."

I nodded but just sat there and waited. He would speak when he was ready, there was no point in trying to force him.

"The girl is quite something, highly dangerous but spectacular."

"Ungovernable?"

He raised one eyebrow,

"No one is ungovernable, one simply has to find the appropriate pressure and bring it to bear but I do see her being a problem, especially as I have received a communication from Denali regarding her future. It seems you promised Johnny H that you would allow him to recover her."

"No, I promised to reveal her whereabouts in due course, which I did and that's why he's written to you. What does he want?"

"The girl of course. We both know what he will do once he has her and it is for me to decide whether to return her or not."

"You won't keep her here, it's too dangerous. You can't send her anywhere, even Maria wouldn't take on that responsibility, she needs her army intact not ripped to pieces by one of its own and when Leah finally remembers and understands what she was and what we did to her she'll do anything she can to target you, Caius, and Marcus as the Volturi leaders. She'd think it poetic justice if a forcibly changed Quileute brought down the vampires for her guardians. I'll take her out."

"I thought you might say that what I need to know is how she was allowed to break free and attack Charlie."

"I think you already know the answer to that, you do if you're the man I think you are, you just don't know what to do about it. He's another loose cannon that might bring you down."

"He?"

This time I just sat back and stared at him until he finally broke the silence,

"This is a very delicate situation for me Major, it would be better if the blow came from outside the Volturi if you get my meaning."

Oh, I did but I wasn't going to say as much, this was one of those occasions when the less said the better.

"Perhaps we could persuade you to watch a training session or even take part in one? Some of the younger guards are quite excited at the thought of having The God of War in Volterra, it would be a pity to disappoint them."

"Yes, it would. Do you think anyone would take action if Charlie were to leave the citadel? Or would he be safe enough?"

Aro understood what I was asking him as his eyes narrowed,

"I think Charlie would be extremely unwise to leave the citadel unless he went down the mountain, that would be safe enough I would think, it is open to the eyes of the world."

"I'll tell him that, maybe in a couple of days he'll feel like taking a walk, get some fresh air."

Our conversation turned to the upcoming trial after this, a less perilous subject.

"Has Edward worked out your plan yet?"

"Of course, he isn't stupid, Alice too, and I think they intend to push the limit as far as they can. Edward has decided to go to trial hoping I will call it off when in fact I am more than happy for the world to see he deserves to die. He is demanding to see his accuser although I have warned him that is entirely her choice. We have her sworn testimony, given freely to Felix as my representative and that is sufficient for the jury of his peers. Does your mate intend to see him? You should be aware that Alice has the freedom of the citadel as she is not implicated in any way, she might attempt to put pressure on Isabella herself."

"I can handle my ex Aro and it's for Bella to decide whether to see Edward or not, she's still undecided right now. Is Carlisle coming for the trial?"

"No, he understands the outcome and I think he even approves, the two young lovers have upset quite a few people by their actions. I have to say I never expected to see Carlisle stand up to Edward, it's quite refreshing. Could you answer something for me?"

I was cautious again,

"That depends."

He smiled,

"Of course, it's regarding Isabella, after all, you know her as well as anyone now. Do you think she will follow Charlie, I mean in becoming a vampire, soon?"

I relaxed a little,

"I've no idea how soon, I asked her to wait at least six month's to be sure."

"Yes, of course. There is something else about her though, something rather special don't you agree?"

I frowned,

"I don't understand the question."

"Oh, you read and manipulate emotions Major, how does Bella feel about that?"

"She knows about my gift although I've only used it on her when it was necessary."

"And she approved?"

"She didn't slap my face so I guess so."

He laughed,

"You're a very lucky man Major, well I think that's all unless there was anything else you wanted to speak to me about? I'll organize that exhibition for the guards, I'm sure Caius will be interested to hear you are thinking of taking part and I hope you and Isabella will stay for the trial."

I nodded not at all sure Bella would want to but it wasn't the time to say so, the meeting had gone far too well to spoil it now.

Aro smiled and stood up,

"I won't shake hands, Major, it unnerves so many people."

I nodded again and left, relieved but concerned at the same time for Charlie although I thought given a few days I could probably arrange to have that problem dealt with and I knew Charlie would be only too happy to help out.

I was on my way back to our suite hoping to find Bella safely ensconced there when I turned a corner and ran straight into Alice. Her eyes opened wide in mock amazement, she knew damn well that I would be here, this was all a setup.

"Jasper! Aro said you were coming with Bella but I didn't know you'd arrived. I hope Charlie's face has healed. I haven't seen him but I heard it was quite awful."

"He's doing OK."

"Good. So, is Bella going to visit Edward or is she too ashamed of her actions in getting him arrested?"

"I think Edward got himself into trouble and to be honest Alice, I find it hard to conjure up any pity for him, or you."

I tried to pass but she stepped into my path,

"Whatever you think we did to hurt your pride wasn't done on purpose and don't act like it hurt, you couldn't wait to get back to Forks and your precious Bella, we did you a favor."

"You did and I thank you for it, now this conversation is over."

She tried to obstruct me again and this time I grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up slamming her against the wall and speaking very slowly and coldly,

"Stay out of my way Alice, and keep away from Bella. You might have gotten away lightly shacking up with Edward but trust me, the next time you'll see the other side of me and you don't want to see that, trust me."

I dropped her back onto her feet and walked away aware she was a little angry but much, much, more scared of me.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Carlisle**

I was shocked to hear about Charlie but then he had decided to go to Volterra to check on Leah and she was always going to be dangerous although I would have thought Aro would have ensured she was closely supervised when out among others. As I had anticipated it didn't take long for the news to get around that Edward was going to trial and when I told Esme that I had known of his pending arrest before it took place she was furious with me for not telling her.

"I didn't see the point in worrying you unnecessarily, he'll never be found guilty and executed, Aro wants him in the guard, he'll make a deal."

"And have you spoken to Edward? What about Alice? Where is she? Is Aro really going to stop them getting married?"

"One question at a time Esme, please. Yes, I have spoken to Edward, he rang to ask me if I would go to Volterra and represent him at his trial."

"And?"

"And I said no, I told him exactly what I told you, that if he considered things he would see a way around this. He's no fool, he'll work it out."

And Alice?"

"Alice is in Volterra with him by now, where else would she be? She and Edward are mates, Aro won't separate them, they will live quite comfortably in Volterra, Aro will make sure of that, especially as it means he gets her gift as well, two for the price of one."

"I see, well, you've got it all worked out, it's just a shame you didn't bother telling the rest of us. I thought we were a family Carlisle, we've never kept secrets from each other until now and I'm deeply upset."

"Then I should probably also tell you that Bella's father has been grievously injured."

"Chief Swan? How? He's a vampire, who could hurt him? Don't tell me the Quileutes did it."

"No, not exactly. Leah Clearwater somehow got free long enough to attack Charlie. She clawed most of the side of his face off and destroyed it,"

Esme put a hand to her mouth in shock,

"Oh, poor Charlie and poor Bella, I take it she knows? That family doesn't get a break does it?"

"Yes I told Jasper and he broke the news to her."

"You did? Why? Can't Aro handle giving out bad news all of a sudden?"

"Esme, please, I'm not getting into a row about my friend right now. Bella and Jasper are traveling straight to Volterra so she will also be there for the trial although I don't know if she'll speak to Edward."

"Well, if I were her I wouldn't, he doesn't deserve it. What's going to happen to Leah? Aro can't just let her go around attacking people."

"I don't know my dear but I'm sure he'll come up with something ingenious you can always rely on Aro to do that."

"Well…."

"I do wish you wouldn't start every sentence with that word, Esme."

She glared at me and I knew I was now very deep in a hole but I'd rather she be mad at me than keep on firing questions that I couldn't answer.

"I am going to Volterra to give Bella some support. She has no mother now and I'm the next best thing, you do as you like Carlisle, it seems you always do."

Ouch!

She went out straight-backed with indignation while I stared after her in amazement, Esme go to Volterra? She was terrified of the Volturi!

I decided she would calm down and come to her senses and went off to work as I heard her telling Rosalie in an indignant voice of my many faults in "hiding" facts from them.

 **Bella**

Jasper explained everything to me once we were alone including what Heidi had said to him,

"You mean Caius was responsible? And Aro knows it?"

"Aro can't prove anything but he knows so he doesn't need to, he's leaving it to Charlie and me."

"And Leah?"

He answered me with a certain amount of caution in his voice,

"That's sorted too. I'm going to give the new guards an exhibition and training session and then I'll sort out the other business."

"The other business? You mean you're going to kill her. Are you sure? Look what happened to Charlie and he's a newborn with extra speed and strength."

"Bella, you'll just have to trust me on this and I don't want you there."

I stared at him in utter disbelief,

"You're going to kill the bitch who ripped my dad's face off and you don't want me there? Try to keep me away, Mister."

"I don't want you to see me kill anyone, Bella."

That sobered me but I still wasn't happy being wrapped in cotton wool, even by Jasper.

"We'll discuss it later, in the meantime tell me about Heidi."

He shrugged,

"What's to tell, she's a girl, he's a guy, they clicked."

"A girl? Hardly, she must be as old a Methuselah and what's with the clothes? My dad would have arrested a woman dressed like that in Forks."

He grinned,

"Do I detect a hint of bitchiness there? Heidi is a nice girl who is blessed or cursed depending on how you look at it with sexual magnetism. It's her gift, as a human she was incredibly beautiful, so beautiful she was hated by her mother and sisters and treated very badly. Her father sold her to a local aristocrat as his mistress and she was only saved from his attentions by a local vampire called Hilda. Heidi hated her sexual appeal for a long time until she joined the Volturi and learned to use it to serve her own ends."

"So, is she using it on Charlie?"

"No, Heidi never uses it on anyone she cares about or those she works with and the way she dresses is just her. If you have a figure like that I guess you just want to show it off."

I glared at him,

"Does she appeal to you, Major?"

He knew he was dancing on very thin ice by the tone of my voice and he smiled and grabbed hold of me pulling me close and tumbling onto the bed with me in his arms.

"Darlin', I have eyes only for you and I think you are far sexier than Heidi."

I grunted but he had ways of taking my mind off unpleasant things and soon we were a tangle of naked limbs on the huge four-poster bed.

 **Jasper**

When we finally surfaced the next morning Bella had forgotten her bad mood and Heidi, who did nothing for me. I much preferred Bella but I could see how another woman might find her a rival. What I hadn't told Bella was that Heidi could make herself equally appealing to women when she wanted to, I guess I hadn't revealed that particular point because that might have been a little too much for her already overactive mind. Bella would get used to Heid eventually, once she saw how happy Heidi made Charlie and what a nice person she was under the surface, as beautiful inwardly as she was outwardly.

In the meantime I needed a quiet word with Charlie and after belatedly telling Bella of my meeting with Alice in the corridor and receiving absolution, Bella wasn't one to hold a grudge except maybe at Leah, she went to arrange a meeting with Edward leaving me free to spend a few minutes alone with her father. I had offered to accompany her on her visit to Edward but she decided she could cope on her own before admitting that Charlie had offered to go with her when she was ready. I felt better knowing she wouldn't be alone although I didn't doubt she could hold her own against Edward if anything I felt sorry for him under the circumstances!

 **Charlie**

Bella had reacted better than I expected to my face, it wasn't a pretty sight I was the first to admit that but as she told me,

"You're my dad, do you really think I'd stop loving you because you lost your looks? Dad, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you never had any, not to me anyway."

I laughed, it was true, I remember thinking how old and plain my own parents looked when I was a teenager!

"What does Heidi say? I mean you and her are…."

She trailed off unsure just how to vocalize our relationship,

"She was there when it happened, she looked after me and she says she doesn't care what I look like she loves me just the same. I bet that turned your stomach didn't' it? A young woman who fancies your old man."

Bella was honest enough to blush,

"I guess it's just the thought of you with anyone, I mean you've never even had a girlfriend since mom left."

I grinned,

"Actually I've had a few but I kept them quiet and they soon fizzled out but Heidi's different, she's a nice person. I know what you think, she's too young and too flirtatious but that's just her gift, the way she's survived in this world."

It was a strange conversation to be having as we walked along a corridor but I was happy she was willing to discuss it. Bella walked in silence for a few minutes then turned her head to look at me, I was walking so my good side was towards her,

"Are you happy dad?"

"Now that's a good question, you know I don't think I've ever been happier. I feel like I fit in among vampires, I've made some good friends and I have Heidi. I guess you should know that she and I are living together and I guess I'll get around to making an honest woman out of her when she's ready, being married doesn't mean as much here as it does to humans, being mates is all that matters."

Bella held up a hand to stop me,

"Please dad, I know I'm an adult now but that's a little too much information."

I burst out laughing and two black cloaked guards walking by turned to look at us then nodded when they recognized me. I think I'd earned some respect when I tried to stop Leah, most vampires wouldn't go anywhere near her.

We stopped outside Edward's cell and I glanced at Bella,

"Are you sure you want to do this? He's not alone, I can hear Alice's voice."

She nodded although I could tell she would have preferred to speak to him without his mate, her once best friend, in attendance, so I opened the door and we walked in to find Edward sitting at his table and Alice lounging on the bed. She studied my ravaged face and I thought I detected a hint of pleasure in her eyes. Did she think this was payback for what Bella had done to Edward and her? It even crossed my mind that maybe we were wrong and she had something to do with Leah's attack but I didn't see how that was possible.

Edward jumped to his feet and glared at us,

"So, you finally decided to come and apologize? You sure took your time Bella and I want to talk to you alone so maybe your dad can wait outside. After all, I can't offer to take a walk with you, I'm not permitted out of this cramped little cupboard."

Bella put a hand on my arm and gestured to Alice,

"If she's staying…. so is my dad."

He scowled even more but then pushed a second chair, one he had requested for his visitors, over to Bella who sat down and looked around.

"It's not so bad as cells go Edward and don't go blaming me for your predicament, you broke the law not me, so I have nothing to apologize for. So, that said, why did you want to see me?"

"I thought you might at least take pity on poor Alice, you and she were friends after all. If you were just to alter your story a little. Tell Aro you said what you did out of spite, that you were angry with Alice and me for the way we treated Jasper. He'd believe that he thinks everyone is disgusted with our behavior the narrow-minded fool. Tell him that Jacob Black told you our secret to try and break us up, it's true in a way. He did tell you the story of the spirit warriors and the Cold Ones, you told me that yourself."

Bella who hadn't taken the proffered chair shook her head sadly,

"You really are a little shit aren't you Edward? If you can't get your own way everyone else is to blame. You want me to lie to Aro Volturi so you don't have to get yourself out of this mess. If what you want me to say was the truth I would have told Aro the first time. I really don't care about you or Alice, you deserve each other and I am not lying to save your neck, take the deal you know Aro will offer you, a few centuries here in Volterra might do you good, after all you won't be the most important person any longer, there are plenty of others with greater gifts here already."

She didn't even wait for his answer just turned to me,

"I think that's all dad, let's go shall we."

And I followed her out to see the two guards at his door grinning, they'd enjoyed Edward Cullen getting his ass handed to him by a human, and a girl at that.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Aro**

I was delighted to receive a communication from Carlisle to the effect that he and Esme were on their way to Volterra although I wondered if they were coming to make sure that Edward would receive a fair trial, in other words would I keep my word to commute his sentence to one of house arrest here in the citadel or to see Bella and Charlie. I think Carlisle knew I wasn't going to make any further problems for him or what was left of his coven with regard to Bella but it never hurt to put in an appearance if you wanted someone to remember such a promise. Carlisle needn't have worried, I had several other things on my mind at present, the Quileute girl, Alice Cullen, and my dear brother Caius. All three were troublesome problems although the girl would be put out of her misery soon enough. It was a shame she had been allowed to get free and attack Charlie, I liked him, he was a little different, a little more down to earth than most people here in Volterra and he was intriguing, I wondered if he had a gift like his daughter. Not a shield or the girl would never have gotten close enough to injure him but I was curious to see if power ran in the family, had Bella inherited her power from her father?

That, of course, led directly to the biggest question that I wanted answering, who was behind the girls escape from her minders? I had told Heidi that I suspected Caius of being involved and I knew she would pass that information on to Charlie and probably from him on to The Major and Bella but I did have a niggling doubt that he had done this entirely off his own back. Caius rarely became involved in palace intrigues, being trapped here made such affairs more difficult to avoid the fall out from but I knew he had something to do with it. The remaining question was did he do it alone or was someone else involved too? That someone else being either Edward or Alice. Edward was an unlikely co-conspirator, he had to be careful with his trial so close and a sentence of death a distinct possibility if he forced my hand but Alice on the other hand….. Well, Alice Cullen had a mean streak in her, Carlisle and Esme hadn't seen it until she ran off with Edward but she was incredibly selfish, not necessarily a bad thing but when it led you to do things that could get you into trouble it was as well to ensure you covered your back adequately and Alice had not.

When I discussed the attack on Charlie with Sulpicia and Athenadora I did so to see if either of them had any information they might be willing to share. Both women found Charlie quite charming not to mention they were thrilled to see him with Heidi, another of their favorites. Sulpicia knew nothing, she was horrified and startled to hear that it had been Caius who called Felix away from the minders.

"You don't suspect Caius knew Leah would target Charlie surely, Aro?"

"I was merely pointing out the fact my dear, nothing more. It could have been merely a tragic coincidence."

"Alice Cullen must have been dancing for joy when she heard. According to Caius she hates Bella with a vengeance and hurting or killing her father would be a good way of hurting her."

"Yes, of course. I haven't had much time to talk with Alice yet myself, I've been rather busy. I take it Caius has?"

"Oh yes, she seems to go out of her way to see him. Only yesterday I found him cornered by her in his study. The girl drips poison every time she opens her mouth. I heard her say she couldn't feel bad for Charlie and she was glad Bella was distraught about it. She laughed at the idea of Charlie and Heidi too. I think if I were Heidi I'd watch my back, I did warn her, I just hope she takes me seriously."

"I hope Caius told her that Charlie is an esteemed guest here in Volterra. I would be very upset to find she was responsible for anything happening to him or his daughter and Heidi is Volturi and most certainly off limits to someone like Alice."

Athenadora grimaced,

"You'd think so wouldn't you, but Caius isn't exactly a fan of Charlie himself, he found out that Charlie and Darius are friends and you know how he feels about Darius, not that I'm defending my husband, he deserves anything he gets from that quarter. I can still see poor Sara's face before she killed herself and I blame myself in part. I know what my husband is like, I should have kept him on a tighter rein."

So, Alice and Caius in partnership, one wanting Bella, the other Charlie, talk about a match made in hell! I was now in a very difficult position. I had already decided to spare Edward which in turn meant sparing Alice too but I would certainly have words with her, after all, if The Major or Bella suspected she was involved in Charlie's attack even I couldn't save her from their wrath, nor would I try.

Caius, on the other hand, was becoming a bigger problem century by century. I knew he wanted my place as leader of the Volturi, he'd never bothered to hide the fact and over the past few decades, he had been at the bottom of several incidents that were intended to undermine my authority only to be thwarted by my loyal friends Felix, Chelsea, and dear Heidi. I could have used Chelsea to bind him to me but I had always relied on Athenadora and her friendship with Sulpicia to keep me abreast of any plans he might be making and if I did that then I would be admitting, if only to myself, that I couldn't control the Volturi in my own right. No, it would be better if Caius were removed from the equation altogether and I thought he had finally handed me the means to do so. Neither Sulpicia nor Athenadora could blame me if Caius met his end by another's hand and Charlie or The Major were capable of putting him down, they just needed to know he was responsible, which was why I had told Heidi. Now all I had to do was to sit back and await developments.

 **Charlie**

Jasper and I didn't get much time to talk alone, Bella hadn't been gone long but I had managed to pass onto him what Aro had told Heidi and although he was initially suspicious of the source it did make sense. Caius hadn't hidden the fact that he was aware of my friendship with Darius and that he despised both of us. I wouldn't put it past him to engineer the accidental release of Leah, I knew he had called Felix away although that was no guarantee she would escape but it moved the odds more in her favor. It was Jasper who pointed out that he might be working with Alice, again not one of my fans. She blamed me for Bella telling Aro about Edward although how it was my fault when I didn't know myself at the time I couldn't quite get my head around. I thought she was just lashing out at anyone who came close to being connected to my daughter. If she thought that by injuring me or threatening me or my daughter she was going to gain any friends here in Volterra she was sadly mistaken.

I had wondered if Edward knew anything about Alice's possible involvement, he hadn't appeared shocked when he saw me but then he was sure to have heard all about the attack from the guards or Alice herself and of course I was forgetting his clever little gift although Jasper suggested that Alice was quite capable of keeping any thoughts she wanted to keep from Edward, a trick they all learned to a degree as a necessity when living with a mind reader. I had seen Edward give me a strange look and wondered if he'd heard my thoughts when I looked over at Alice, if so it would have been interesting to be a fly on the wall once we left, I wondered what Alice would have to say for herself.

Jasper's idea regarding Caius had been a good one, I knew he was an asshole but I hadn't realized just how big a one until I met him, he thought he was so superior, so clever and that I should look up to him but to me he was just like the small time punks you found in any town or city, inflated by their own ego. He was a scumbag who had done terrible things and gotten away with them because of who he was and the strength of those he could hide behind, well let's see just how good he did when he faced his darkest fears all alone.

Still, we had the trial to sort out first, Aro was determined to show Edward just how close he came to losing his life so he would be careful in the future and behave himself in Volterra. I wasn't sure it would work but it was worth a try, personally I thought Edward was convinced he was way too important to bother with the Volturi, except Aro and his brothers. He probably imagined Aro was grooming him to join them as a fourth ruler, fat chance of that! I could see the guards revolting en mass if they even imagined that might be in the cards, they disliked him almost as much as Bella did and that was saying something.

I spent as much time with Bella as I could while she was here, I knew she was planning on turning shortly although they wouldn't stay here for it. Jasper planned on buying somewhere close to his friends in Colorado so she would have company, or maybe so he wouldn't be the only one getting his ass chewed off when she woke up. I really hoped she would be like me and miss out on the newborn rage altogether but she wasn't banking on it and I didn't blame her but I promised to visit with Heidi just as soon as it was safe. I'd already lost half my face, I didn't plan on losing the other half too!

When she told me that Carlisle and Esme were going to be here soon I could tell she was nervous.

"Don't worry, they won't be blaming you for this. Edward got himself into a mess all by himself, besides I hear they aren't his greatest fans right now, Alice's either."

"True but they still care about both of them and if anything goes wrong at the trial, I mean if Edward gets….."

"He won't, Aro isn't going to cut off his nose to spite his face, he wants their gifts, he's just making sure they come with a lot of appreciation.

I was proved right, as soon as they arrived Esme made a beeline for Bella and then me giving us both big hugs and apologizing for the trouble Edward and Alice had caused.

"I'm just relieved you're OK Charlie and it's lovely to see Bella again, you look so happy and so does Jasper. Are you staying for the trial? I came to make sure Edward understands that he did wrong by telling you about us but that he's still our son just as Alice is our daughter but I'm very glad they are going to be here in Volterra for the foreseeable future, I couldn't, in all honesty, welcome them back home and I know Emmett and Rosalie would leave in protest right away."

She sighed,

"It's not easy being a parent is it Charlie? And you did it all on your own."

I smiled and winked at Bella,

"We managed but no, you're right it isn't."

Esme looked around for Carlisle who had disappeared,

"I guess I'd better find our suite and then try to visit Edward."

"It sounds like you could do with some relaxation later, if you're free why don't you and Carlisle join Bella and Jasper in my suite. Do you play chess?"

Esme made a face,

"Only under duress."

I laughed,

"I'm glad to hear it, me too, but Heidi is something of a grandmaster and I think I'm right in saying that Carlisle is pretty good, they can play and we can talk or I could rustle up some cards maybe?"

That was settled, we would have one normal evening before the farce of the trial and what lay beyond, and that was something I was really looking forward to.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Alice**

Well, my first attempt to get back at Bella through her father had been only partially successful although Leah had made quite a mess of Charlie Swan's face. He'd never been exactly handsome but now…..! How Heidi tolerated him anywhere near her I couldn't imagine, he made me shudder from a distance. It had been interesting to find Caius of the same opinion as myself, poor Chief Swan had done the one thing guaranteed to make Caius his enemy, he had befriended Darius, or should I say he had been unfortunate enough to be introduced to Darius. Luckily Caius knew only that Jasper and Darius were friends, he wasn't aware that I had used Darius to help me get my divorce through more quickly but then why should he? Neither was he aware that I had been watching his movements on Darius' behalf for a very long time but even if he discovered that I could always say I only agreed because Jasper forced me to and that I would never have actually told them if I had seen anything they might be interested in. Personally, I didn't care if the lot of them fought it out to the death, I was only interested Edward and myself, after all, no one else seemed to care about us. Jasper had shown me what he thought of us by manhandling me in the corridor something he wouldn't have done if I'd had Edward with me.

Getting a second chance at Charlie wasn't going to be easy, especially as Leah was now so closely watched she couldn't even move a finger without being jumped on. What they did with her didn't bother me either, she was Quileute through and through and the sooner someone put her out of our misery the better!

Of course, I'd heard that Jasper had promised the great guardian leader that he would tell him where Leah was once she woke up and I thought it had probably slipped his mind with all the drama. What would Johnny H say if he discovered that it had been Jasper's idea to transport the girl here to Volterra where she was out of reach of the guardians just so she could continue her existence as a vampire in torment for eternity. I doubted Johnny H could do anything while all the players were here but once Jasper and his precious Bella left, which I knew they planned on doing once this mockery of a trial was over, was a different matter, It might be as well to drop a word in the right ear if I could find such a thing and I just might.

Edward was scowling which was most unbecoming on him but then tomorrow evening was his trial, pushed back so that Jasper could show off to the impressionable new guards in the afternoon. No doubt everyone would be there cheering him on, he'd just love all that adoration, the problem was that a little bird informed me that as a finale he intended to kill Leah, now that would be unfortunate. I could hardly tell the guardians she was being tortured if she was dead, but maybe I could make her death so gruesome that they would scream for revenge.

"What are you thinking about? You look far too relaxed and unconcerned considering I'll be fighting for my life in a few hours."

I smiled at him and stroked his face,

"Don't be so grumpy Edward and try not to sound so melodramatic, you aren't fighting for anything. You just have to agree to stay here in Volterra and join the guard when it's offered as an alternative to death. I've picked a huge suite of rooms in the clock tower, better than the ones Sulpicia and Athenadora have and give it a few years, they'll forget all about what happened and we'll be free to travel again. I even suggested to Sulpicia that we might be married in the cathedral in the square. I can just see it, a balmy evening, the cathedral full of flowers and candles, all the townsfolk there to watch as we become man and wife. It would be really romantic and I'm sure most of our friends would be envious, you know Aro wouldn't allow such an event to be anything but perfect."

Edward laughed,

"Alice, you could fall in a cesspit and come up with a fistful of jewels and a good idea."

"Of course, it pays to think ahead and I choose to see this as a positive thing. You and I become valued members of the Volturi, that will put the twins noses out of joint and pretty soon you find the brothers offering us seats on the ruling council."

"And I take it you've seen all this?"

"Not quite but I'm working on it. In the meantime, I have other fish to fry."

He glanced at the door in warning and I nodded,

"I know, loose lips and all that. Listen I have to go out for a while later."

"Why?"

"To see a man about a plan, I'm going to bring the roof down one day."

He frowned and I knew he didn't understand so I allowed him into my head for a second, just long enough to get the gist of my idea and he smiled his understanding, no more words were necessary.

My meeting later that evening was held outdoors where we couldn't be seen or overheard. I'd had my suspicions about a woman I'd seeing hanging around in the square, she appeared far too interested in the building and those going in and out. She seemed to be looking for someone and I saw her approach one of the humans that manned the reception desk, our human face in Volterra although the receptionist didn't appear eager to stop and talk shaking her head and looking nervously over her shoulder so I made it my business to leave a message at the womans hotel, a small backstreet boarding house really telling her that if she wanted information on the citadel to meet me after dark outside the town walls where a small stream broke the ground and went tumbling across rocks on its way down the mountainside.

I could sense she was there before she appeared from the shadows and that she was nervous but she'd come which meant she was desperate for something and I thought I knew what.

"I've seen you watching the citadel."

"I'm interested in architecture."

I smiled,

"Me too, interested in the people inside it too I'd guess. What are you looking for exactly? Or were you told just to watch and listen?"

She stared at me trying hard to look unafraid and in fairness, she did a decent job of it for a human alone with a vampire in the dark.

"Well?"

"Why don't you just tell me what I want to know?"

I mimed thinking about it then smiled,

"OK. She's there but not for much longer. The Major is going to execute her tomorrow or should I say imprison her for eternity, it's an old punishment rarely used these days. I hear it was banned as being too barbaric but it's dusted off for the most serious offenses about once a century or so."

Her eyes were wide in shock and revulsion even though I knew she didn't understand what I was saying, not all of it but that didn't matter, Johnny H would and it was my guess he would explode when he heard.

"I don't know…"

"I know but the man you report back to will. You can tell him that you spoke to Alice Cullen and he can trust me like he trusted Carlisle."

She scurried off and I sat down on a boulder feeling pretty pleased with myself if only everything was as simple. All I had to do now was to wait for Edward's sentence to be commuted to service in the Volturi guard and we could begin our lives together in the splendor of the citadel which when it came down to it was rather like living in a palace with plenty of perks. Sure mealtimes were going to be a little awkward but I was sure we would be allowed out to hunt once Aro realized how loyal we were to him. Getting up I brushed down my designer jeans and made my way back to the town enjoying the smells and sounds of the Italian countryside.

I was a fool to be so confident, arrogant I guess in complimenting myself on how I had handled the woman and letting my guard down. I almost didn't' see them, four low shapes slinking through the undergrowth but when I did I began to run. Unfortunately, they were only there to freak me out, the other three came at me from the front and I went down under an attack of claws and fur unable to cry for help as a set of fangs clamped down on my throat shutting it off and cursing my gift for failing me just when I needed it most.

 **Edward**

I waited impatiently for Alice to return, she knew I was nervous about the trial and had promised to be quick but she'd been gone for hours and I knew something must have happened but what could I do? I couldn't go out looking for her and if I told anyone where she had gone it would only get both of us into even more trouble than now if that were possible. Deciding to give her another hour I paced my room, fifteen paces one way and twenty the other, God I was sick of these four walls and the monotony, I wasn't even allowed to have a radio or CD player in here to break the boredom and I'd run out of writing paper composing songs and tunes I hoped one day to play for Alice.

The moon was full, sending a shaft of yellow light cutting across my room and then I heard it, the high pitched howl of a wolf. It was the first time I'd heard one since I arrived and it unnerved me. I knew wolves still roamed free in parts of Tuscany but not here, not this close to the town and the howls were close. I think I must have been slow-witted because it was a few seconds before the ramifications of the howls hit home but when they did I hammered on my door screaming for someone to open it. The slit in it opened and Corin stared in,

"Shut up Edward, it's late and you're disturbing our game of cards."

"Get Aro or Felix, even Carlisle if you have to, there's terrible trouble and I have to speak to them. NOW!"

The last was a yell but even so, she simply stared at me,

"Getting cold feet Edward? Never mind, I hear you feel the heat of the flames as you burn, that'll warm them up."

"Get me someone here Corin or I swear I'll break down this door and rip your head off, Alice is in trouble."

"Oh, is Edward getting scared because of the wolves? Don't worry, we won't let the nasty wolves in to chew you up. Just go away Edward and shut up."

The slit cover slammed back into place and I realized that if I was right and I wanted help I was going to have to fetch it myself. I stood away from the door and gave it a hefty kick which made it shudder on its hinges but the second blow cracked it and the third tore it loose to crash to the floor leaving my exit clear but as I ran out I saw Jane standing in the corridor and the smile on her face was pure evil. She didn't say anything, I knew what she was going to do anyhow and as the pain hit me I fell to my knees and then prostrate on the floor crying out in my anguish and unable to form words to beg her to stop. As I lay there I felt not only the torment of Jane's gift but the torture of knowing that while I lay here helpless Alice was in the hands of the guardians and only God knew what they might do to her in revenge for Leah.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Aro**

So, someone in the guardian tribes had decided to take action against us despite the arrangement their leader had come to with The Major. I was disturbed more because a guardian had managed to infiltrate the town without being sniffed out by the guards who kept watch on all new arrivals and I sent Santiago to debrief those who had been on duty the past couple of days.

"Find out who their spy was and where they were staying, I want to know everything you can find out about this person and if the fool is still in Volterra I want them captured and brought here immediately."

I had sent word that I needed to speak to The Major and he arrived as Santiago left looking at the retreating guards back curiously.

Once inside I offered him a seat and pushed across the box that had been delivered half an hour ago by courier.

"What's in it?"

I gestured for him to remove the lid which revealed the contents, and see for himself the one delicate hand wearing an engagement ring.

"Alice's? What happened?"

I picked up the venom soaked note that had lain under the hand when it was delivered and leaned back in my chair reading from it.

"Leah in exchange for Alice. Accept, or face the consequences."

Succinct but adequate wouldn't you say, Major? I presume the guardians are rather upset with us. What exactly was your agreement with their leader?"

"That I would tell him where Leah could be found once she was awake and aware of her fate."

"I thought so and of course you are a man of his word so you sent a message to Denali that Leah was being held here in Volterra?"

"Yes, as you say, a man of my word but I doubt it would have taken the guardians long to work it out for themselves in any case."

"Oh, please don't misunderstand, I'm not blaming you for this, it was always a possibility which is why I stepped up the patrols around the town and surrounding countryside. Unfortunately, they still slipped through and now have Alice Cullen, the question is what do we do about it? She isn't Volturi but as things stand she would have been quite soon. I feel it would only be proper to delay Edward's trial until such time as this is settled. I would like you to take charge of the situation, find them and discover what it is that they want."

The Major frowned at me and gestured to the note,

"Isn't that obvious, they want Leah back."

"Oh yes, but in what condition? Do they want her alive? After all, she's a bigger danger to the guardians than she is to us now. Or dead so they can put her body to rest? The only problem with that is unless they burn her she'll recover and go on a killing spree and while that doesn't bother me in the slightest I am rather suspicious about their ability to take such drastic action, it would be against their beliefs."

 **Jasper**

I hadn't expected this but it seems Aro had and now he sat here lecturing me on the tribal beliefs of the guardians like a history professor.

"The Quileutes, those who have not given up their old ways, and there are many such, believe that the soul and the body are two separate entities and each needs the other. The soul can only survive if it has a body to return to from time to time so you can see their dilemma. If they destroy Leah's body then her soul will cease to exist and she is damned. If they dismember and bury the body she will only return as a vampire and wreak havoc on those around her."

"So, are you saying that either way, they can't win?"

"Actually, I am saying whoever took Alice didn't think this through."

I paused working this out,

"So, you don't think this action was sanctioned by Denali?"

"Johnny H may be many things but as you have discovered he is not a fool. He doesn't want the girl back, he wants us to kill her for him avoiding just the dilemma I have explained to you. No, this is someone else, possibly some of the remnants of the Quileute pack, there were survivors or other hot heads but I'm hoping to have something more for you very soon."

He continued telling me that the exhibition had also been postponed until this was settled,

"Edward must be beside himself."

"He is although I rather suspect that he knew something of what she was doing. Alice arranged a meeting, if not why should she wander outside the city walls in the dead of night? I think perhaps she was mischief making but it turned on her, poor girl. I can see we will have to watch her more closely when she returns."

"When not if?"

"Oh we will get her back, the only question is in how many pieces? Esme and Carlisle are with Edward now, they may be very disappointed and angry with him and Alice but they still regard him as one of the family and asked for permission to give him their support."

It was clear he wanted me to stay, and talk turned to other subjects including if I had discovered any more about who was behind Charlies attack.

"I think we both know the answer to that, you gave me one name and someone else another, personally I think it was both and I have matters in hand to deal with the situation."

"Good, I only wish you would join the Volturi Major, we could do with more leaders in the guard."

"Why? Are you considering asking Felix to take the forthcoming vacant seat at the high table?"

It was as close as either of us was going to get towards mentioning the name of one of the conspirators.

Aro smiled,

"Major it might surprise you to know that the ruling council consists of seven members not merely the three everyone imagines.. Sulpicia and Athenadora are full members along with Caius, Marcus, Felix, Chelsea, and of course, myself, but there is always space if the right person was to come along."

"Not Alec or Jane then? That must gall them."

"No doubt but although they have been with us a very long time they are alas immature in their thought processes and emotions and not to be trusted with the serious decisions that have to be made from time to time."

I was interested in this conversation, to my knowledge, no one outside Volterra knew of the extra members of the ruling council although it was rumored that the wives might have a say. What I couldn't quite get was why Aro was telling me but before I could pursue the matter there was a knock on the door and Santiago walked in. He looked over at me questioningly but Aro waved a hand to tell him to speak.

"The spy wasn't a guardian but a girl from Pisa staying here ostensibly for a holiday. She'd been resident in a small hotel on the square, she requested a room overlooking the clock tower and paid extra for it. She's gone leaving all her things which doesn't amount to much. The owner said he overheard her on the phone yesterday speaking to someone and when the information on the call came through for him to bill her he noticed she had called a place called Port Angeles."

Aro and I exchanged a glance, so the Quileutes were involved or someone close to them.

"Anything else?"

"One of the guards on duty last night saw a young woman leave the city at dusk and he says she never returned but he didn't think anything of it. No one saw Alice Cullen leave but if she picked her moment she could easily have slipped out unnoticed. The box was delivered by a courier from Livorno."

"Livorno? Not Pisa, interesting. Have you spoken to the courier?"

"He was just the delivery boy but his office in Livorno said a young woman brought the package in as soon as the office opened and paid extra for a speedy delivery. From the description, I think it was the girl from the hotel here."

"Very well Santiago, that will be all."

He didn't speak again until the door was closed, I knew Aro's study like Carlisle's was soundproof so once the door was closed no one could hear our conversation.

"It would seem, someone, the Quileute elders or friends of theirs has put this rescue plan together. I'm tempted to hand her over, just for the mayhem it would cause but alas it would be far too dangerous. Why do you think they headed for Livorno, Major?"

I thought about this,

"It's a port city, maybe they wanted a quick exit."

"Yes, it wouldn't be easy to fly out from Pisa with a vampire prisoner, particularly one missing a left hand and presumably extremely distressed and angry but on a boat….that would be much easier and they could lay off the coast ready for their next communication in relative safety."

"What is their next move? They haven't given us any instructions as to how this exchange should be accomplished."

"No, I imagine that will come with the next delivery. Once we have that we will be ready to act. I want you to take charge of a group of guards, find Alice and get her back Major. You can take Demetri to help you."

"That won't be necessary if you will allow me to contact a friend of mine. These people, whoever they are, must be in contact with their bosses, the elders or whoever and I'm sure my friend can pinpoint where they are, even at sea."

Aro stared at me then nodded gravely, he knew I meant Darius

"Let's keep this to ourselves shall we Major? I really don't want Caius throwing one of his tantrums right now."

"Agreed but I'd like to tell Charlie and Bella and I want Charlie with me."

He spread his hands,

"This is, as they say, your show Major, conduct it as you wish but if we can keep the delivery from Edward it would be better, he is upset enough as it is so it would be better if you stayed away from him."

"No problem."

I left soon after and went straight to Charlie's room where I found him chatting with Bella and Heidi, it hadn't taken long for the rumors to circulate and I was showered with questions the moment I appeared, they all knew I had been summoned by Aro and judged correctly it was about this that he wanted to speak to me. I explained that Alice had been captured and spirited away by persons unknown although we suspected the Quileutes or their friends of the responsibility.

"What's Aro going to do? I assume they want to do a trade. Crazy sons of bitches, don't they know she'll kill them all?"

"We suspect that hasn't occurred to them or they think when she sees them she will remember and not attack. I'm taking a small force to Livorno to trace her and I'd like you to come with me, Charlie."

Bella's dad beamed,

"About time I got some real action, great when do we leave?"

"First I'd like you to contact Darius and ask him to trace all phone calls between Volterra and Livorno over the past week and any between Livorno and Port Angeles in particular but check Denali too just in case we're wrong. Oh, and tell him we're moving up the timetable."

I took Bella back to our suite leaving Charlie to call Darius and began my list for the group to accompany me.

"What about me?"

"You, my love, are fragile and very precious to me so I want you to stay here. Keep an eye on Edward, see if you can get him to tell you what Alice planned. She agreed to meet the girl in Volterra for some reason and I'd like to know what she was cooking up."

"He's not going to tell me. He hates me, he'll probably blame us for Alice being taken in the first place."

"He's upset and not thinking clearly, something might slip out just listen, it's as well to know what damage, if any, Alice has caused."

"Personally I hope they post her back to Edward in pieces."

I laughed wishing I could tell her that she was getting her wish but unable to if she was going to spend time with Edward, he couldn't read her mind but even so, there was no point taking chances. I had thought she might argue about being left behind but Bella understood why and just stood with Heidi in silence to watch us leave some hours later.

 **Sorry folks I'm going to be away for three days but I promise to post as soon as I get back. Love Jules xx**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Bella**

Much as I hated the idea of seeing Edward again I did feel sorry for him, frustrated by the fact that his fiancee had been kidnapped while he was shut up in his cell and could only wait for news. If he knew that Jasper was leading the rescue party would it ease his concerns? I liked to think so, after all, he knew how good a soldier his "brother" was, he'd warned me how dangerous Jasper could be. Anyway, Heidi offered to accompany me but I knew she was equally as lukewarm about the whole thing and worried about Charlie so I thanked her but said I would be fine. She had a hunting trip arranged for later in the day so she went off to get ready while I made my way reluctantly to Edward's room.

As I walked I couldn't help wondering at the changes in my life, a few short months ago the most important thing in my life was graduating, oh and feeling miserable because Jasper and Alice were off somewhere together enjoying their lives. Now I was living in a castle filled with vampires, my dad was one, and my one time friends the Quileutes had done their damnedest to kill us all. I just hoped Jasper would look out for my dad, I knew he was fast and strong but he was still inexperienced as a vampire and I guessed the people who had kidnapped Alice were far more ruthless and knowledgeable than him. The crazy thing was that I didn't' worry for Jasper's safety, he had shown me time and time again that he could hold his own against the best and Aro's confidence in his abilities justly underlined everything I knew about him.

At Edward's door, I exchanged pleasantries with the guards, Corin and a girl I didn't recognize and then knocked and went in. Everyone had been so kind and friendly since I arrived although I think a part of that was down to who I was involved with, Jasper was held in great regard by everyone in Volterra. Inside I found Esme and Carlisle sitting side by side on the bed trying to console a very anxious Edward who looked up and scowled when he saw his latest visitor was me.

"Come to gloat have you? It must be really satisfying to you knowing that Alice is missing."

I was shocked, how could he think such a thing, didn't he know me at all?

"Actually I came to tell you how sorry I am and that Aro has sent Jasper with a contingent of the guard to look for her."

That stopped him dead and to my astonishment he hung his head and groaned, his shoulders heaving as if he was crying.

I ran to him and knelt on the floor at his side taking his limp hands in mine,

"Edward please don't worry, I'm sure they'll find Alice and bring her home safe."

He shook his head and let out a strangled half laugh,

"Not if he finds out why she went to meet the girl from the town."

I stiffened but continued holding his hands and whispered,

"I don't understand Edward."

He looked up staring at me with such misery in his eyes,

"She….we felt this was all your fault and Jaspers. I know that's stupid but we were hurting, depressed, and frustrated, so Alice was looking for a way to get our own back on the both of you."

He stopped as if unable to go on but after a long pause he sighed and continued,

"She saw this girl watching the citadel and thought she might be spying for the guardians so she arranged to meet her last night outside of town, She was going to tell the girl that Leah was here and the Volturi were torturing her, that it had been Jaspers idea. She…..we…...decided we couldn't get at you so we'd get him instead. I think we hoped that Johnny H might think he'd gone back on his word about letting Leah go when she woke up and understood what she was now."

I stood up abruptly letting his hands drop aware of the sharp intakes of breath from both Carlisle and Esme.

"You know what Johnny H would do in that case, don't you? You were signing Jaspers death warrant, how could you? If anyone ruined your lives it was you and Alice. Who was it who sneaked behind whose back and played at adultery? Who let who hang around waiting for his wife to come home while all the time she was busy sleeping with you? You know I'm beginning to wish Aro would sentence you to death and if anything happens to Jasper you'd better watch out because I'm not the only person who'll be looking for you and if you think execution by the Volturi is bad you have no idea what we will come up with. You're a bastard, Edward."

I wanted to slap him but I knew all I would achieve was to hurt myself so instead I looked around for some kind of weapon grabbing a huge leather bound book from the table at his side and swinging it as hard as I could into his face. I doubted it did any damage but it was so unexpected it knocked him off his chair. Throwing it onto his prone body I stomped out of the room seething with anger.

Out in the corridor I almost collided with Aro himself and as he put his hands out to stop me he smiled,

"Dear me, I take it Edward didn't make a very good impression on you Isabella but I'm glad to find you alone, I would appreciate a few minutes of your time if that is possible?"

I nodded trying desperately not to scream in my anger at Edward,

"Of course, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No matter, no harm was done. Please, would you walk with me? I was going to check on Edward before joining my wife in the courtyard. She likes to sit outside and read or sew, she says it's very relaxing although how hearing all the news from me while trying to embroider is beyond me. She did some of the tapestries in your suite."

I was surprised but then why should I be? Presumably, vampires needed hobbies to while away their spare time especially as they didn't sleep, now that was going to be the hardest part of becoming a vampire. But I guess if you didn't get tired you wouldn't miss it.

We walked in silence for a few moments and I turned to glance at the two black cloaked guards who shadowed us.

"I'm sorry, most people are used to my bodyguards in Volterra. When I am here I give Renata whatever time she wants to do the things she enjoys. I feel safe enough but Felix will insist on two guards accompanying me everywhere I go."

"Surely here you have no enemies?"

He sighed,

"Isabella there is something you need to learn, anyone who has power in their hands has enemies, those who envy him, those who disagree with his decisions, there are many reasons but one is never totally safe anywhere. Let me see, yes, it must have been around two hundred years ago, the last attempt on my life. One of the guards had found a mate while on business in Spain, unfortunately, that mate was a member of the Fraternidad, a movement that has only one goal, to destroy the Volturi. He brought her here with him and she was welcomed, much as you were. What he did not know was that the girl was gifted, her gift was transient but it worked long enough for her to get close to me, close enough to attempt to burn me alive."

I was shocked, I guess I'd never thought of the Volturi having enemies from the vampire world.

"She didn't succeed."

"No, but she killed two guards and set my clothing alight. It was Felix who dragged me out into the courtyard and dunked me in the fountain pool. At least he said it was necessary, perhaps he was just having some fun, who knows? The girl was tried and executed but from that day Felix insisted I have security at all times."

"What about the guard?"

"He was innocent, he hadn't been aware what she planned and once free of her gift he understood they were not true mates at all."

"So her gift was the ability to make people think what she wanted them too?"

"Yes, but as I say it worked only for a short time, in his case she kept reinforcing it, to the rest of us it appeared real because he believed it."

"So, why didn't you read her mind?"

He arched one eyebrow,

"You really do have a poor opinion of me, Isabella."

"It's Bella and no, but I know about your gift."

"Everyone does which is why I only touch those I feel may be keeping something important from me."

"Do you want to try reading my mind again? Is that why you asked to speak to me?"

"Alas no, it's quite impossible, I am unable to read your mind Bella, your shield protects it and that of your father. Do you wonder if you will inherit his strange ability to skip over the newborn stage of your vampire life?"

This time I was the one who grinned,

"I think about it, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Actually it was your gift I wished to speak to you about. I have asked The Major to consider becoming commander of the guard. His talents as a leader are legendary and I would like to give Felix some time off from his duties. There is no one else I would trust. Would you consider living in Volterra part of the time?"

I wasn't sure what to say,

"I know he hasn't had time to discuss the matter with you and you couldn't give me a definitive answer but as your father and Heidi are mated I assume he will be spending more time here. Heidi can, of course, leave whenever she wishes but her duties will bring her back regularly."

"I…...I haven't really thought about it, I mean I'm still human but if he did want to take you up on your offer how long would he be needed here?"

"That would depend on him but possible two years on and two years off. He could make whatever arrangements suited yourselves and Felix. Perhaps you could just tell him that we have spoken."

"I will and thank you."

"Thank me when all this is over when Alice is back, Leah is dead, and you have joined us in our world. I hope we can be friends Is….Bella."

"Me too."

He nodded and left me walking out into the sunshine opening his arms and calling to Sulpicia just like any normal man going to greet his wife. I was learning a lot here, both about vampires in general and the Volturi in particular and finding it less daunting by the day, I just wished Jasper was here now with me, instead of chasing guardians around Italy but I understood, Aro had sent the best man for the job, well men, Charlie too. Suddenly I realized I was no longer angry, I had almost forgotten my conversation with Edward, almost, but not quite.

I decided as it was such a lovely day I would go for a walk in town, I'd not set foot outside the citadel since I arrived and I didn't want to go back to our suite, not on my own. The thought of sitting there waiting for Jasper to return was more than I could bear. So, I grabbed my pocketbook and a pair of sunglasses that Heidi had bought me and walked down to the reception area.

"Miss Swan, can I help you?"

I turned to the beautifully turned out brunette who sat behind a highly polished desk uncluttered except for a single sleek telephone, a gold fountain pen, and a thick pad of expensive cream paper bearing the Volturi crest.

"No thanks, I'm just going for a walk."

"Oh, should I find someone to accompany you?"

"No I'll be fine, I'm only going into the square."

I turned to leave then hesitated,

"Actually there is something, could you tell me where there's a good bookshop?"

She smiled brightly, happy to be of service, I guessed it could get pretty boring sitting here all day, I mean how many people were going to wander in off the street?

She wrote a name and directions on a sheet of the embossed paper and handed it to me with a flourish and thanking her I stepped outside hit by the sudden noise and bustle. It was so peaceful inside the citadel and big enough that you could walk the corridors without seeing many others.

Savoring the sun on my face and the scent of freshly ground coffee I made a beeline for the nearest cafe sitting down in the shade of a parasol and people watching as I waited for my drink. I sipped it slowly listening to the mixture of accents and languages, it really was a cosmopolitan place, I recognized Italian, French, Spanish, German, and of course English. Looking at the paper the receptionist had handed me I was about to hunt down the bookstore when a shadow fell across the table and I looked up to see a man standing there. He wore black aviator shades and a plaited sunhat, long-sleeved shirt, and long pants and I recognized he was a vampire but I didn't know him,

"May I join you?"

"I guess, do I know you?"

"Only by name and I'd rather not say that out loud in Volterra, it makes certain people very nervous."

I thought about that and the penny dropped, this must be Darius but what the hell was he doing in Volterra?

He grinned,

"I see you've worked it out, how is Charlie by the way?"

"OK, I guess, no actually he's fine."

"Good, I'm hoping to see him again soon, we have a spot of business to attend to when they get back. In the meantime, I'm at a loose end so perhaps you can show me around the town?"

"I don't know the town, this is my first outing."

"Great, we'll explore together."

As I stood up he took my arm and we walked into the tangle of narrow cobbled streets and alleys that radiated from the central square.

"That's better, I hate being on view, not that many would recognize me here but it pays to be careful. So, where are we going first?"

I looked at him suspiciously,

"You were waiting for me weren't you?"

"Now how could I know you would decide to go exploring today?"

"OK, so you were watching just in case. Who asked you to keep an eye on me?"

He grinned and it struck me that he was very handsome.

"Let's just say as he knew I was going to be in town The Major thought I might just keep an eye out, he worries about you. Don't forget one female had already been kidnapped from this very town."

There was no point arguing and I enjoyed having company, especially the kind that made all the other women stare, I was going to have a good day after all.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Jasper**

I was glad Bella had accepted that I needed to do this and that I could only do it if I knew she was safe in Volterra but even so I took out insurance as Bella had a habit of attracting trouble the moment my back was turned. She was safe enough in the citadel now Alice was missing and Edward securely watched but knowing her she would decide to take this opportunity to do some sightseeing or something equally risky and we had no way of knowing that the guardians were no longer there and I wasn't taking any chances. Darius would ensure she was safe if she did leave the citadel and he would make very sure to stay under the Volturi radar, he was so close to getting payback he could taste it and he wouldn't do anything to destroy his chances.

It meant I could concentrate on the job at hand, finding Alice and getting her away from whoever had her captive. I no longer cared about my ex-wife but for all that I didn't like to think of her being tortured, not by someone other than me that was. I had a sneaky suspicion that she was up to no good when she was snatched so maybe this was her getting her just desserts but either way we would soon see. I'd been right about using Livorno because it was a port, Darius had traced the various calls and pinpointed a large cruiser that was at anchor about half a mile off the coast. Conveniently close for any trips but far enough out that it wouldn't be bothered by the port authorities as long as it remained at anchor.

We parked up outside the marina where the boat Darius had rented for us was waiting only to find that we were not alone. Sitting on deck wearing a huge Stetson, cowboy boots, a long-sleeved shirt and wraparound sunglasses was a figure I recognized and seeing us he jumped up and snapped to attention,

"Permission to come aboard granted."

Sighing I climbed aboard followed by Charlie and the four guards I had picked to accompany us. If I'd been aware that Peter was going to be here I probably wouldn't have brought anyone else.

"What the hell are you doing here, Captain?"

He looked around puzzled,

"I would have thought that was fucking obvious Major, it's boat and I'm a Captain, now let's hustle people we have a bitch to save."

The four guards ignored him, they probably weren't sure just what he was on about or even who he was but I was sure he would fill them in later, and went below to keep out of sight. We didn't know if the guardians had someone watching the local marinas but the guards had moved very quickly so they probably wouldn't have been spotted anyway.

Peter beamed at Charlie holding out a hand in greeting,

"Good to see you, Charlie, looking good. Not sure I approve of your company but there ya go."

"Cut the crap Peter and get moving, you can explain how you knew what was going on as you take us out of the marina."

Peter grinned and went to the cockpit and I really expected him to go out at speed but he kept to the limit even waving at several of the other boats and yachts as he passed them.

Only once safely at sea did he open the throttles and the boat sped forward leaving a foaming wake trailing behind us.

"Well? Why are you here?"

Peter turned to me and actually looked offended,

"I thought you and I were a team, Major. Yet I have to find out via Darius of all people that you've got some action going and you didn't invite me to the ball. Still, knowing how you need me to watch your back I very kindly made my own way here and I've been waiting for hours. Mind you it wasn't so bad, there are a lot of hot girls in bikinis lounging on these boats, if that's what it takes to attract 'em I'm thinking of getting one myself.

"Yeah, like Charlotte will let you do that, where is she by the way?"

"Sick foal, we tossed and I lost."

I ignored that,

"So, what do we know?"

He throttled back until we were just making headway and turned around,

"There were six people aboard the enemy vessel plus the bitch. Four of them are definitely guardians but from what Darius could discover they're renegades pissed that Johnny H won't do anything to get the other bitch back. This is getting confusing, so many bitches around, anyway, one is the boat's owner, not sure if he's in with them or not and the other is the girl, bitch B, who was in Volterra. Can we spare her for making a monkey outta bitch A?"

I glared and he shrugged,

"Never hurts to ask. Anyway, the girl arrived in the marina in a small dinghy, the cruisers tender which is what, for your information, they are called by nautical folk like me. I watched her get in a taxi and ask the driver to take her to Via Cairoli which according to my trusty map is where the main post office is so I guess she's sending another portion of bitch A to Volterra with a message. Can't we just let them finish dismembering her before we go to the rescue?"

"No, so there are five aboard plus Alice?"

"Yep, as far as we can tell, so we really don't need the goons below. Can I throw them overboard?"

This time he could see I wasn't amused and grumbling turned back to the controls speeding us up a little.

I looked at the sky,

"It'll be dark soon, we'll attack once the sun disappears. You and Charlie go below and find Alice, the guys and I will take care of the opposition."

"You're no fun any more Major, I might as well have stayed home."

"You could always stay on the boat and mind things here."

"Fine, I'll go but don't blame me if you get your ass chewed off by some humongous fur face."

"I won't. Don't get too close I don't want to alert them, we'll be going in swimming to give us the element of surprise."

"Swimming! I hate the water."

"Any more from you and you'll be going overboard sooner than you expect."

He cursed but ignoring him I went below to fill the guards in on the plan.

As darkness fell we entered the water in two groups leaving the boat to ride at anchor. Peter and Charlie went over second because they would only board the cruiser once we had engaged the guardians and whoever else might appear to put up a fight.

Swimming underwater to avoid detection the four guards surfaced with me under the cover of the diving platform and listened. I could hear three voices, the guardians complaining about hanging around here.

"It's too fucking dangerous, the Volturi are sure to trace Angela back to Livorno eventually and we'll be sitting ducks, we need to get moving soon. I say we cut the vampire into small pieces and drop them over the side, scatter them all over the seabed and get the hell out of here."

"But that's not going to get Leah Clearwater back is it, Tony?"

"She's dead anyway if we get her back what do we do with her? She's gonna try to kill us."

"The whole point of this was to free her from the nightmare the fucking vamps dropped her into. If Johnny H wouldn't do anything we had to, besides I owe Harry, her dad."

"Well let's hope these Volturi fuckers get the message and cough up soon."

There was the sound of one person moving about the deck but he didn't seem to be on guard, he appeared to be there waiting for the girl to get back and she was late I could hear him grumbling to himself and smiled, he was distracted, good. Signalling the others we vaulted aboard taking the guy on deck by surprise and preventing him from calling out the alarm although he began phasing immediately. The others had smelled us as soon as we cleared the water and came running up phasing to animal form as they appeared on deck. One was in the familiar wolf form but the other two were huge mountain lions, a much bigger threat and I concentrated on them with one guard while the other two headed straight for the wolves.

I heard Peter and Charlie climb aboard and a splash as a tangle of vampire and wolf went over the side into the sea.

"Go, get Alice."

I didn't have time for more as one of the lions leaped at me claws extended and fangs flashing white in the moonlight.

 **Charlie**

Having seen the opposition Jasper faced I was reluctant to leave him but Peter grabbed my arm and dragged me down the steps into the hull of the cruiser. He paused for a second and I could smell the reek of wet animals which was almost overwhelming but then he nodded,

"This way."

I followed him down another gangway to the bottom of the boat and found Alice, or what was left of her lying in a few inches of oily water with a man standing over her smiling and licking his lips.

"You sick bastard."

He turned and I saw he was holding an emergency flare in one hand, he was ready for us and as I leaped on him he pulled the cord setting it alight. The whole area was bathed in an eerie red glow and he dropped the flare onto Alice's body. Cursing I grabbed it, as Peter wrapped an arm around his neck, and threw it into the stagnant oily water but the damage had been done, one side of Alice's face was badly burned and I didn't think it would heal any better than my own had. I picked her up and carried her back onto the deck while Peter, having broken the guy's back with a sickening crunch picked up the still active flare and wedged it between two of the struts where it continued to burn and the paint began to smoke, he was setting fire to the cruiser the crazy bastard!

When I got back on deck it was clear that the fighting had been brutal, two guards were missing altogether and another was fighting for his life, a huge lion standing over his prostrate body clawing shreds of flesh from his stomach and upper thighs, the deck slick with spilled venom from the wounds. Jasper and the other guard were busy fighting a wolf and a lion coming at them from different directions and it looked like they could do with some help so I shouted down to Peter,

"Get your ass up here quick."

He appeared followed by a roil of thick black smoke and threw several body parts at me.

"Catch and get the hell off here. We'll meet you back at the boat."

Nodding I shoved the hand and feet he had thrown me into my pockets and down my shirt then with Alice in my arms I dived off the stern of the cruiser and swam one armed towards our boat which was just a few hundred yards away out of sight in the darkness.

Alice didn't say anything or move and I wondered if she was in shock, if vampires suffered from such things and when I climbed aboard our deserted boat I took her straight below to the cabin and lay her gently on the bed then retrieved her hand and feet and put them in place hoping she had enough strength to begin the fusing process which I had been informed could be very painful yet still she didn't speak or make a sound just continued to look at me from those big golden eyes full of fear.

"You're safe now, just relax. I'll be back in a minute."

We had both heard the sound of quiet splashing close by and I went up to help the others aboard but instead saw bitch B in the dinghy pointing another emergency flare, this time at our boat. Cursing I threw myself off the deck and knocked her overboard taking the flare with us to fizz in the water and sink.

The woman didn't stand a chance against me and I soon had her subdued but I couldn't kill her, I guess there was enough of the cop left in me to believe she should stand trial for her deeds but then I realized that meant taking her back to Volterra where she would probably end up as a meal so holding her tight I allowed myself to sink and once under the water I snapped her neck and she stopped struggling and went limp. It was a kinder death than any she would have faced if I'd taken her back and I loosened my grip allowing her body to sink slowly out of view.

Back on the surface, I upended the dinghy allowing it to float away, hopefully, the authorities would think she had tried to escape from the burning cruiser and the small boat had flipped over. Then I hauled myself back onto the boat and stood to watch the fire as the cruiser burned hoping to see the others appear real soon.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Bella**

I had a great day with Darius, in fact, it was getting dark when he finally left me outside the restaurant where I had dined with him keeping up a stream of conversation all the time while I ate. He was fascinating, so knowledgeable especially about the Volturi but as he once said,

"You should always know all you can about your enemy Bella, that way you don't meet with any surprises."

I heard about Sara and her tragic death and understood just why he wanted Caius Volturi dead. I didn't like the guy although I'd only seen him a few times, he made me feel uneasy although I didn't think he would have tried anything with me, not because I would have cut him dead so much as what would have happened once Jasper found out. Caius was afraid of Jasper I had sensed that and he disliked my dad, I wondered if there was anyone in Volterra that he did like, aside from himself that is, and maybe his wife although how she continued to put up with his philandering I couldn't figure out.

"I should just apologize before you go, Bella, for helping Alice obtain her divorce, unfortunately, I allowed the chance of information regarding Caius to cloud my judgment, it is my Achilles heel I'm afraid, my one weakness but it caused trouble for my friend The Major. Luckily he had forgiven me and I hope you do too."

I smiled and nodded,

"I think under the circumstances I would have done the same thing."

"Thank you. Well, I'd better let you get back and give The Major a call when I get back to Livorno. I take it I can rely on you to stay inside the citadel tonight?"

I sighed heavily,

"I'm exhausted and I have a couple of books to read so yes, I'll be a good little girl and stay put I promise but if he's not back by morning…"

He grinned,

"If The Major isn't back by morning I will be very surprised but I'll be here watching out for you."

"Good. Thank you for a wonderful day, hopefully, we'll meet again sometime if not tomorrow."

"I'm sure we will now off you go, I'll watch until I see you safely inside."

Unable to resist I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking quickly over to the clocktower and back inside the citadel turning for one final look before the door closed but I could no longer see him and felt oddly deflated.

Inside the girl on reception had changed, this one had a short dark pixie cut much like Alice's but she was tall and willowy and when she saw me she smiled a greeting,

"Miss Swan, I have a message for you."

She handed me a white envelope and sitting in the reception area I tore it open hoping it was news from Jasper but instead it was an invitation for me to call on Aro in the archives when I returned. There was no mention of why and I really wanted a shower before I did anything else so I shoved it in the bag with my new purchases, two books, one on the history of Volterra and the other a travelogue written by a Victorian lady who had traveled all over Europe in the 19th century. It must have been quite a brave thing to do in those days without a husband or father accompanying her and I was looking forward to reading about her escapades later.

I started my way up to our suite only to meet Caius coming along the corridor and as he saw me it was too late to turn back. His face broke into an oily smile and he gestured to the bag,

"I was looking for you, I thought you might be lonely with The Major away but it looks like you found something to occupy your time. You should have told me you liked books, I have some beautiful ones in my study, come let me show you."

"I have an appointment with your brother actually, maybe later."

"Nonsense, he won't mind you being a little late, I doubt he knows you are back. Did you find a guide in town?"

"No, I found a good guide book and used that."

"I see, but you had dinner with someone, I saw him watching you as you crossed the square."

I narrowed my eyes,

"If you saw me cross the square then you knew I wasn't in my suite so why were you there?"

He smiled a little shamefaced,

"You caught me out, I admit that I engineered this meeting as I have yet to spend any time with you. I wanted to ask how your father is, it was a terrible accident."

"Yes, it was. Please excuse me I want to put these in my room before I join Aro."

"Allow me."

He took the bag from me and putting a hand on my arm escorted me reluctantly to our suite where I halted unwilling to open the door in case he decided to come in.

He waited so I opened the door and put the bag just inside shutting it again quickly,

"Allow me to escort you to Aro's study Bella, we can chat on the way."

His hand still resting lightly on my arm we walked down the corridor and I tried to keep my mind off the feel of his icy touch through my thin shirt by asking him about Leah.

"Oh, please, I'm sure we can think of something a little more interesting than the wolf vampire hybrid to talk about. Who was the man you had dinner with? Does The Major know you have a "friend" in Volterra? Of course, I wouldn't dream of saying anything to make it awkward for you but I am curious."

"It was someone I met in the restaurant, there were no empty tables and he asked if he could join me, that's all."

"Perhaps you were lonely, I can understand that you should have looked me up, I can be very good company you know."

I wanted to scream, to break free and run from this womanizer monster but I kept my cool.

"I wasn't lonely but thanks for the offer, I'll be sure to mention it to Jasper, I'm sure he'll be gratified to know you were concerned for me."

He stiffened a little then waved the threat away,

"Here we are."

He pushed open the door of his study and almost pushed me inside shutting it firmly at his back and leering at me.

"Bella, you could do so much better than The Major, someone with more power and sophistication, someone who could elevate you in the Volturi and look after your interests, those of your father too, although he seems to have gotten his feet under the table with our Heidi, now there's a little tease."

Which I took to mean that she'd blown him off, well done Heidi!

I turned and pretended to study the books that lined one complete wall, they were indeed interesting but I'd rather be out in public away from this creep.

"See, I told you I had a wonderful collection, please help yourself to any you find interesting. This section is particularly fine."

He reached over my shoulder, his cold breath on my neck and pulled out a thick burgundy colored leather bound book opening it to the center pages and I wrinkled my nose in disgust pushing it away.

"Great if you like that kind of thing, personally I prefer something in better taste."

He shut the sex book with a snap and laughed loudly.

"Bella Swan the little prude or are you just shy? You don't need to be with me you know. I could show you things you've only ever dreamed of lying alone in your virgin bed."

One hand slid down my arm and he kissed my neck.

Whirling around without thinking I grabbed the book he was still holding and hit him hard on the shoulder with it, much as I had Edward and with more or less the same effect. Caius staggered backward and I ran to the door wrenching it open and making my escape. I virtually ran all the way back to our suite locking myself in and curling up in the bathroom retching from the feel of his lips on my bare skin.

I don't know how long I was like this shivering with reaction to his sickening pass but I heard a knock on the door and was convinced it was him back for a second attempt so I just sat there hugging my knees and praying he would go away although I knew he would be able to hear my heartbeat racing with fear. Then it came again and this time I heard a voice, a familiar one,

"Bella? Are you OK? Bella? Can I come in?"

I heard the handle rattle and rushed through the bedroom and over to the door struggling with the key as my hands were shaking so much. Standing there looking concerned was Heidi and when she saw the state I was in she stepped inside and closed the door wrapping her arms around me.

"Bella, what happened? Are you OK?"

I shook my head as she led me to the couch and made me sit down beside her wrapping an arm comfortingly around my shoulders as if I were a small girl.

"Take your time and tell me what happened to you."

Stuttering and stumbling I finally got the story out and saw anger darken her face,

"That bastard deserves castrating, I warned Aro if he ever touched me again I'd kill him but to make advances to you when you couldn't defend yourself although….I wish I'd seen you whack him with that book."

I laughed sniffing back tears of relief to have a friend with me.

"Yeah, it seems to be my weapon of choice these days. I'm terrified to leave our suite now and Aro wanted to see me in the archives."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll tell, him you weren't feeling too well or do you want to complain about Caius?"

I shook my head thinking of Darius.

"Actually no, I think this might work to my advantage or someone's anyway. If he thinks I'm scared of him then he might try again and I can…."

I stopped unsure how much I could trust Heidi and she smiled,

"If this has anything to do with a friend of Charlie's who has a score to settle don't worry, there are a queue of women who want to see him get his just desserts just be careful. Caius may think with his dick around women but he's extremely dangerous Bella. I don't want you getting hurt before The Major gets back."

"I won't I promise and thanks."

"Well as we're going to be family I couldn't just leave you could I?"

I laughed,

"I guess not but thanks and thanks for making my dad so happy."

"He makes me happy too, Bella and I hope we are going to be friends. It's not easy for someone like me to make friends, the women hate me because the men look at me and the men hate me because they can't resist me."

I hadn't really thought about that but she was right.

"But you must have some friends here in the Volturi, surely?"

She smiled ruefully,

"Aro, Felix, that's about it. Aro is immune to every gift or seems to be, maybe he's so in love with Sulpicia he doesn't even see me as a woman. As for Felix, he told me when I first joined the Volturi that if I was loyal to Aro he would look after me and if not, he'd kill me. We became friends once he understood I was going to be loyal, with Chelsea's help at first I know but I think he saw something and it wasn't my sex appeal."

"And that's it? Only two people in all this time?"

"Yes, you see being irresistible leaves you very isolated at times which is why I want us to be friends. Maybe things will be easier for me now I'm known to be Charlie's mate, I can only hope. Well, if you don't want Aro to know I won't tell him but if you don't tell The Major when he gets back….I will. It's safer that way."

We sat talking for a while before she had to leave for her duties and by the time she left I was relaxed once more but I was also scheming despite her warnings to stay in the citadel and in company until Jasper returned. I knew Charlie and Jasper had some kind of plan to lure Caius out of the citadel but I thought I might be just the right bait to lead him straight into Darius' hands and nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see Caius minus several body parts and burning brightly!


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Bella**

When I spoke to Jasper later that night I didn't mention the trouble I'd had with Caius, I didn't want him worrying nor did I want him rushing back. He explained that Darius had discovered there had been another guardian watching the others although he wasn't sure if they were all part of the same group or if this was another group entirely but Jasper wanted to be sure so they wouldn't be back until they had traced this other individual and seen for themselves. I did admit that I'd gone sightseeing and of my picking up a companion.

"I knew I couldn't rely on you to stay safe."

"I was safe but it was good to have some company, I like Darius."

He snorted,

"Every woman who ever meets him likes Darius, I swear he's like a male Heidi. Just remember I'll be home soon."

"Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

He actually sounded concerned and I took pity on him,

"No, he'll never be you Jasper so hurry back, I miss you."

Actually, I did miss him terribly but I didn't want him coming home just yet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can darlin', miss you."

"Miss you too, love you."

When he broke the connection I felt I was alone once more and I really wanted to hear his voice again but the more I interrupted his work the longer it would be before I saw him again, besides I had something to occupy my mind. I was sure Darius would be waiting for me as soon as I stepped outside the citadel so all I needed to do was to lure Caius outside and he would take care of the rest.

I was steeling myself for another encounter with the slimy bastard when there was a knock on the door and I stiffened if it was him I wasn't ready but mercifully it was Aro.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind my calling on you so late but I wanted to make sure you were aware of The Major's task keeping him away a little longer than expected."

"He's just called but thank you. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the archives earlier but I was out until quite late and when I got back I was very tired."

He smiled shaking his head,

"No apologies necessary, I merely wished to show you some of the things we have down in the archives. I understand you like books and some of those we have are quite unique."

I thought back to the antique sex manual that Caius had shown me and shuddered inwardly but tried my best to remain looking my normal self.

"Thank you, I'd like to see them, maybe tomorrow afternoon if it's not too much trouble. I thought I might go sightseeing again in the morning."

"Of course, to us, Volterra holds very little of interest but for a newcomer, I'm, sure it is fascinating. Would you like me to organize a guide for you or do you prefer to just wander?"

"I prefer to go my own way but thank you for the thought."

"Well, I'll leave you to rest….."

He turned to leave then turned back almost as an afterthought,

"Please be careful Bella, some things are best left to those able to protect themselves and it's easy to fall into troublesome or dangerous company even in Volterra."

Our eyes locked and I understood that he knew I had been with Darius today, did he also know what I had planned for tomorrow?

"I will."

"Good."

After he left I thought about the plan I had devised to lure Caius out of the citadel and couldn't see any flaws in it, besides I really wanted him to suffer the way he had made countless women suffer if his reputation was anything to go by. I wouldn't approach him tonight for fear he might manage to get away and come looking for me later instead I showered and rested wondering if Charlie had enjoyed himself with Jasper, he would probably see this in the same light as his police work, especially after what Leah and the Quileutes had done to both himself and me. I half expected him to call but then decided if he had any time to make a call he would probably want to speak to Heidi and sure enough when she called in before I went to bed she informed me that she'd heard from him earlier and that he was enjoying the chance of some action.

"You know Bella, I wouldn't be at all surprised if Aro doesn't ask Charlie to join the guard as a commander under Felix and The Major if he takes the post. I know Aro offered it to him."

She must have seen the surprised look on my face,

"Sorry, it's not easy keeping a secret in Volterra, vampire ears are everywhere but I haven't heard a word about Caius' pass at you, he was very lucky or extremely careful. If you see him getting too close again please look for someone, anyone who can run interference, he won't want it getting back to Athenadora that he's up to his tricks again."

I promised I would keep my eyes open and stay in public places as much as possible although it wasn't easy, the place was so vast and the population not that great.

As expected I didn't sleep well, even after wedging a chair under the door handle in case Caius decided on a nocturnal visit, I sensed he wasn't the type to give up without a fight. The bed was far too large for one small human and I missed the security of Jasper's arms around me and his strong body pressed against mine. When I did close my eyes all I could see was Caius' face leering at me so I got up, picked one of the books I had bought earlier that day and settled down in a chair, with a mug of hot chocolate, to read. As expected the book was fascinating and before I knew it the sun was rising, slanting through the half-closed shutters.

Yawning I got up, stretched, and went to freshen up, hoping a cool shower would wake me up which it did to a degree. Once dressed I went downstairs to the audience chamber to begin my search for Caius. The Gods were smiling on my enterprise because I ran into him on my way there and when I smile shyly at him he looked a little unsure.

"I was hoping I might bump into you, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday, you startled me. I'm not used to being approached like that."

He eyed me suspiciously but then ego overcame any suspicions he might harbor and he smiled brightly.

"Let's forget it shall we? I should have been a little more thoughtful and sensitive, I forgot just how young and inexperienced you are. I take it that yesterday can stay our little secret?"

"Of course, I would never tell anyone. I was wondering actually if we could meet up sometime and get to know each other a little better? I know how busy you must be, an important man like you but…."

I trailed off hoping I sounded more genuine to him than I did to my own ears.

"Well, as you say I am busy but I'm sure I could find some time, where were you thinking of?"

Now was time to shut the trap,

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to see us and tell Jasper, he might get the wrong idea, so I thought maybe we could meet up in town, there are lots of quiet little cafes away from the main square, hotels too."

He hesitated and I knew he was thinking about the risks in leaving the citadel but then his eyes roamed over the tight fitting top I had put on and down to the shorts which showed off my long legs to perfection, at least according to Jasper and nodded.

"Very well but I don't go out of town or too close to the walls, just to be safe."

"Ok, I'll find somewhere private not too far from the square and…."

I hesitated and he pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to me,

"Leave me a message, I'll be in a meeting all morning but as soon as I'm free I'll join you."

I smiled and took it from his outstretched hand, his fingers caressing the back of my hand before letting go abruptly as we heard voices approaching. Glad of the excuse to leave now I had baited the trap I departed with what I hoped was a smoldering look and fled outside to the relative safety of the square and its human crowd of people.

I wandered around aimlessly for a while expecting Darius to appear at any moment but when I was still alone after an hour and a half I began to panic a little, where the hell was he? I could go back into the citadel and hide from Caius but eventually, he would find me and then what? Would he accept that I had changed my mind or would he decide to take what he wanted anyway as he had with poor Sara?

I sat outside the same cafe where I had first met Darius and ordered a double espresso, I needed the buzz it gave to get my mind working, come on Bella, think. What a stupid thing to do, you just assumed Darius would make contact again today, maybe he was watching from a safe distance, or maybe he'd been made and had to leave the town altogether. I ordered a second, the first had done nothing but raise my pulse and I was beginning to feel like a fool, well I was a fool to do this without consulting Darius first.

After the second I was still none the wiser how to get out of this mess and went for a walk checking my watch every few minutes, Caius would be expecting a message from me soon and I had no idea what to say. As I rounded a corner into a shaded alley I bumped into someone coming the other way and for one terrible moment, I thought it might be Caius himself then sighed with relief when I recognized Darius standing there grinning.

"I could kill you."

He started then smiled broadly,

"Well don't let me stop you but tell me, why are you looking so hunted? Has something happened? Did you see someone? I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but I ran into some last minute snags."

"That's OK you're here now, can we get coffee I really need to talk to you."

"It sounds like you're on a caffeine high already but OK, lead on."

I sat down at the closest cafe with its tables in the shade of a huge awning and waited impatiently until the server had brought our coffees draining my own quickly before speaking but then it all flooded out, what had happened when I got back yesterday after leaving him and this morning and then I stopped waiting for his comments but he just stared at me.

"Well, say something please, even if it's only you idiot."

"I'm trying to work out why you would put yourself in danger to give me a chance to get my hands on Caius Volturi."

"I guess after hearing Sara's story and then him trying it on with me I just thought he deserved to get what was coming to him. I know I should have spoken to you first, I guess I just got carried away with the plan."

"And that's why you were so relieved to see me?"

"Yes, and no. I was disappointed when you didn't show up, I enjoyed yesterday but yes I was beginning to wonder how I could get out of it."

He continued to study me before finally speaking again,

"You do know what will happen if you deliver Caius into my hands don't you?"

I nodded,

"You'll kill him and he deserves it just like you deserve the justice you were denied."

"And you're willing to help me kill a man? Think about that before you answer."

I was confused now,

"Don't you want to kill Caius? I thought…."

"I know what you thought and you're right I do want his death more than anything else but not at the cost of your conscience. I need to know that you can live with the consequences. Can you? Really Bella?"

I thought about this, about all I had been witness too over the past few months and nodded,

"Yes, I can and I'll tell you why. I've seen bad people do terrible things, I've seen innocent people hurt and it seems to me that someone has to stand up for those who have been hurt or killed. I can't kill Caius myself but he needs to die so if I can help someone get justice then yes, I can live with the consequences."

Only then did he smile and relax sitting back in his chair and looking around.

"OK then, but when The Major finds out, and he will, I'm not taking the rap alone for this."

"Fine, I'm happy to do so. Now, where do we start?"

"We find a nice secluded little hotel not close enough to the edge of town to make Caius nervous and then you send him the details. After that, you can find somewhere as far from the hotel as possible and enjoy the afternoon sunshine."

I shook my head,

"He'll smell a rat if he doesn't see me, Darius. I have to be there, if I rent a room and take him up to it you can be waiting outside and once he's otherwise engaged you can pounce, just promise me you do that before he gets too amorous, I think I'll throw up if he touches me again."

Again he stared at me,

"I can't work out if you're very brave or just too damn stupid to see the danger."

"Does it matter? You get what you want and I get what I want, Jasper and Charlie need never know what happened if you prefer."

"Oh no, I'm telling them the minute this is over and then I'm leaving before The Major gets back and rips me a new one."

I grinned and held out my hand,

"We have a deal?"

He took it and we shook briefly,

"We have a deal, so let's go find us a love nest, it's getting late and he'll be wondering why you haven't sent him a message."

We left the cafe and toured the smaller alleys closer to the walls looking for just the right place and eventually we found it and I sent the message giving Caius the address and telling him I would be there waiting for him when he was free, then all we had to do was to wait and hope he took the bait.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Jasper**

I had the feeling things weren't quite right, Bella had sounded almost excited, had she been attracted to Darius? If so it would be ironic. After all, I was the one who had arranged for Darius to watch over Bella but then I shook the feeling off, no I trusted Bella and knew she loved me. Whatever had her excited it wasn't Darius and when Charlie spoke to Heidi later she had seemed slightly off too, maybe the two girls had a surprise arranged for our return. Anyway, I didn't have time to worry about it now, we had a spy to capture and question.

Darius' info had been right on the button as always, the spy was currently in a hotel room overlooking the Marina and hadn't been out in two days although had made several phone calls direct to Denali but not one to Port Angeles or anywhere in the vicinity of Forks which led me to believe that Johnny H was not behind the attack on Alice but possibly knew of something being cooked up by dissidents or rebels and was keeping them under surveillance. The question is what he intended to do if their little plan had succeeded and they had managed to force a swap between Alice and Leah?

I was toying with the idea of calling Denali myself but decided to discover what I could first, it paid to have all the information you could when you spoke to someone as clever and cunning as Johnny H. So I sent one of the remaining guards up first to check out the floor and report back which he did to inform me that our bird was presently asleep, perfect!

We moved fast through the deserted lobby and up the stairs less likely to bump into anyone than using the elevator beside which I liked to be in control of the environment I worked in and elevators could be problematic. Once on the correct floor, we waited a few minutes to make sure everyone was asleep in the eight other rooms before using one of Darius' smart cards to open the electronic lock and move inside.

He didn't stand a chance although he woke up immediately sensing our presence and started to phase before realizing how badly outnumbered he was. It was three of us against one lone wolf and he recognized me. I had left Charlie looking after Alice who seemed to be in shock, her extremities were fusing back slowly but the missing hand and wrist would have to wait until we got her back to Volterra which had left one question, just what had her captors sent off to Aro this time? At first, she wouldn't let anyone near her, I think maybe she was confused and weak from lack of venom in her body and not quite sure who we were.

Charlie was concerned because she hadn't spoken since he rescued her and it was then I understood, the box Aro would be opening soon contained her tongue, one way of ensuring her silence I guess. He was the only one she would allow close or react to other than in fear so it was probably as well that he wanted to stay at her side.

The lone wolfman sat down on the bed dressed only in his shorts and glared at me,

"So, the mighty Major comes knocking."

"I inclined my head,

"Glad you recognize me, it saves time, now I want the answers to a few questions and if they are the correct ones you get to live if not….well I'm sure you can fill in the blanks."

"What do you want to know?"

"Whose side you're on to start with."

"Not yours, that's for sure."

I stared at him coldly,

"I'm Denali."

"You're working for JoHnny H?"

"So what if I am? You have no power over me here, why don't you get back to your nest of vipers in Volterra."

"Happy to oblige once you answer the questions. Why did Johnny send you here?"

"For my health, he thought the sun might be good for me."

One of the guards stepped forward ready to attack but I put a hand up to prevent him.

"Let him speak. All I want to know is if Johnny was behind the kidnap of the vampire from Volterra."

"No, he wasn't. The group who snatched the Cullen leech are a breakaway group who rebelled. They think Johnny H is too soft on the were outraged by his deal with you and decided to do something about it."

"So why'd he send you?"

"To watch their movements and report back to him."

"He's not backing them? He wasn't happy to take Alice and use her as a bargaining tool?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

He leaned over and picked up the cell phone laying on the bedside locker throwing it to me.

"He's on speed dial, go ahead."

I wandered over to the window to look out over the marina but saw nothing that alarmed me then called Denali.

Johnny himself answered,

"Any news Jacque?"

"He's a little tied up right now Johnny but yeah plenty of news. They cut off Alice's left hand and ripped out her tongue to send as gifts to the Volturi, unfortunately, they couldn't keep ahold of her and she's safe now. What were you hoping for? I thought we had a deal?"

"We did and you kept up your end just as I kept up mine. The Quileute survivors are safe in Denali but they are missing one member of the tribe, I thought you were going to hand her over to us once she was awake."

"I never said that only that I would let you know where she was but taking her to Volterra wasn't my decision, Charlie made that call and I'm sure you'll agree he had his reasons for doing so."

"He wanted her to suffer, I get it but now I want her back. I could have helped the kidnappers, the fact that I didn't was a show of faith in you. Any still alive will be punished."

"Don't worry, they've already paid for what they did, all of them. What did you expect your little spy here to accomplish?"

"To bring us together to converse. I am happy to keep the guardian tribes on their lands, it's what they were created for, to police our tribal lands and keep them free of vampires so you can tell Aro we still have a deal so long as he returns Leah."

"You know she's already attacking anyone who gets close to her, do you really want to bring a ticking bomb back to Denali?"

"She's one of my people and if anyone is to make the decision to end her misery it should be her parents and me, not the Volturi. I think I've upheld my side of the bargain, will you do the same, Major?"

He was right of course, he had kept up his side of the bargain and I would do the same if I had to kidnap and deliver Leah in person.

"You'll get her back, soon. I want your assurance that there will be no more attacks on our people by guardians off tribal lands."

"You have it but I should tell you that three of the Quileute pack broke away from us, they have disappeared and I believe they have gone back to Forks, to their homes."

"Well, that explains the calls from Livorno to Port Angeles, are you going to tidy up or shall I?"

"They are under my protection until I reach there, if they refuse to return to Denali then I will warn them that you know of their existence and that I will be cutting them off from my protection."

"OK, but they are not guardians any longer are they?"

"No, they thought if they returned to their home village they might be able to phase once more, they don't understand the power of the ultimate Alpha command."

"Shame, it could have kept them alive. I'll speak to Aro and send word back with your man here."

"Very well, goodbye Major, hopefully, we will not need to speak again."

I agreed although I thought it a shame in some ways for if we had not been on opposite sides of a conflict we could have been brothers.

Leaving the guards to watch over the wolf I went back down the stairs and out into the early morning mist walking along the harbor wall to a quiet spot and perched on a bollard to call Volterra once more.

"Major, we received a package a few hours ago."

"I know, Alice's tongue."

"Actually it wasn't apparent quite what it was but thank you for clearing up the mystery, we had been musing over it for a while now."

"I don't understand."

"Well, the box we received contained only ashes but they were certainly vampire ashes, not enough to be a body but certainly plenty to convince me you are right. Poor Alice Cullen, I wonder if I should suggest Edward learn sign language or wait until her return. Still, that can wait, what exactly are you ringing for? Is it over?"

"Yes, the group responsible is destroyed and the spy at the marina has been identified and interrogated. He's an emissary of Johnny H and I've spoken to him too."

I heard Aro sigh heavily,

"I suppose he wants his Quileute back?"

"Yes, and as a show of good faith he did not help the renegades who kidnapped Alice."

"So, you agree with him that we should return her?"

"He's agreed to your terms on the condition that we return Leah to his custody and personally I think she's too dangerous to keep in Volterra, let him put her out of her misery, she's suffered enough."

"You have such a soft heart at times Major but you're right, it would be wisest to return her. Very well, make arrangements with Johnny H for the handover but I want you to be present. I don't trust him personally."

This time I was the one to sigh, I just wanted to get back to Bella but I knew refusing wasn't an option.

"Ok but you have her transported to me here by tomorrow morning and I'll liaise with Denali."

"Thank you, Major, I won't forget this, you are skilled diplomatically as well as in combat a rare combination."

I didn't say anything unsure if Aro meant it as a compliment or not and rang off then tried Bella but the phone just rang in our suite and when I called reception the girl informed me that Bella had gone into town earlier. I groaned, what the hell was she up to? Didn't she see the danger? I toyed with the idea of calling Darius but I was sure he would have the situation under control so I slipped my phone back into my pocket and walked slowly back to the hotel wishing this was over. As soon as I got back I would be telling Aro that I would consider his offer but that I needed some time to think about it. What I really wanted was time alone with Bella, time for us to get married and have a few years of normality, just the two of us.

My reverie was broken by Peter's arrival,

"So, we gonna kill the wolf boy?"

"No, we are going to hang around here until Leah is delivered and then hand her over and go home."

He snorted,

"Aro must be going soft in his old age."

"Of course he is, there's no need for you to hang around though, you can go home if you want."

He looked around at the luxury yachts and cruisers,

"I think I'll see it through, besides it seems a shame to miss the sights."

As a young woman wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini and see-through shirt sashayed past Peter's eyes followed.

"So when Charlotte asks what you've been doing….."

His head snapped around to look at me,

"You tell her I've been sightseeing and leave it at that, OK?"

I nodded sure that Charlotte would know exactly what I meant but not bothering to point that out to him, it could wait until later, for now, I had some arrangements of my own to make and then I would have to break the bad news to Alice.

It didn't take long to work out the details with Johnny H, he already had several men in Italy that he trusted and would send them to join Jacques for the handover the following morning at dawn. Once settled we made our way back to the boat we would continue to use as a base now safely moored in the outer edge of the marina.

Peter set himself up in the shade with a good view of the talent along with one of the guards while the other went off to complete another errand for Aro and I went below to see Alice. Charlie was sitting beside her as she lay staring at the ceiling and refusing to meet my eyes when I spoke.

"I've just spoken to Aro, we hand over Leah in the morning then head back to Volterra, he'll tell Edward we have you, that you're safe. Alice, did you know what they did? I think they did it in front of you and I am so sorry, that was cruel. I'd like to help you if you'll let me, I can take the pain of the memory away you know that."

At this, she finally met my eye and there were such misery and anger in her face that it made me shiver then she shook her head and turned away once more. She blamed me, or maybe Bella for what had happened to her and as a result, she wouldn't accept any help from me.

Outside the cabin, Charlie asked me what I had meant and I told him straight.

"You mean they ripped out her tongue and burned it in front of her? Sick bastards, no wonder she's so upset. Isn't there anything the Volturi can do? I mean you can fuse back body parts so why not a new body part? I mean there must be a way of getting our hands on a tongue."

"It's not quite that easy, for one thing, who are you going to deprive of one to use? Can't be a human and I can't think of a single vampire who would be willing to donate one, do you?"

He sighed,

"I guess not but there must be a way."

"No, a vampire can only fuse parts of their own body back on, it's recognized by the rest of the body and pulled back into place, your body won't recognize someone else's arm or leg, or tongue, it would see it as a foreign object and reject it. I guess it's a good thing that Edward is a mind reader, at least the two will be able to communicate easily."

He looked a little sick but nodded and went back in to sit with her while I went to join Peter on deck, a little relaxation wouldn't go amiss although I would not be girl watching like the Captain, instead, I would close my eyes and imagine I was back in Volterra with Bella.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Bella**

I felt sick and I wanted to go home except I had no idea where home was, all I knew was that I wanted Jasper here now, standing by my side and holding my hand, telling me everything was going to be OK. Instead, I was standing at the entrance to a dark alley that led in turn to a small run-down hotel in Volterra waiting for Caius Volturi, a sexual predator, to turn up expecting me to sleep with him. Sure it was my own doing and I knew Darius was close by waiting to jump out and surprise Caius but suddenly what had seemed like such a great idea didn't look that way any longer. I felt the sweat collect under my arms and my hands tremble so I shoved them deep into my pockets and tried to look relaxed.

As Darius had said,

"Try to stay calm Bella, he won't expect you to be relaxed, a little nervousness is to be expected. I promise you I won't let him lay a hand on you."

I nodded trusting him although I promised myself that when this was over I would never put another crazy idea into operation as long as I lived, not ever!

Hearing a sound I turned to see Caius approaching looking as if he were out for a pleasant stroll instead of an assignation with another man's mate. He smiled broadly as he spotted and then joined me,

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind Bella, having second thoughts, I'm glad you didn't although I admit I do enjoy the chase."

"I…...I was just nervous. I've never done this kind of thing before, especially not with a married man."

He waved a hand airily,

"Don't worry about that, Athenadora is quite open-minded, she understands a man's needs. Well, shall we go inside? I'm sure the owner will have a room available for the afternoon, I have to be back by six but we can always book again for tomorrow, I'll have more time today is just a taster, I promise you won't be disappointed, no woman ever is."

He took my hand and I walked with him into the alley more terrified than ever now but attempting to hide it from him. He must have heard my rapid heartbeat because he turned and looked at me quizzically.

"Is this your first time, Bella? Surely not. If so then The Major is slacking, still, that makes it even more delightful."

I might not be a vampire and able to hear things they could but I could tell Caius was aroused, excited and felt nauseous at the thought of his lips brushing mine as his eager hands groped at my body, how could any woman be interested in this slimy creature?

We were almost at the door to the hotel when Caius let out one short cry of distress which was cut off as Darius knocked the Volturi to the ground then wrapped one muscular arm around his neck. I stood watching, frightened that perhaps somehow Caius might still be able to overpower his nemesis but Darius wasn't going to be beaten now, he was all over Caius and within seconds the mutilated writhing body of the Volturi leader lay dripping venom across the flagstone steps of the hotel.

"Come on."

He threw me a sack containing I dreaded to think what and I heaved it after him as he carried a struggling Caius down to the end of the alley and threw him into the trunk of a waiting car.

"You drive I want to be able to stop him if he tries anything."

Looking down on the arm and legless Caius I didn't see how he could possibly try anything but as instructed ran around to the driver's side and jumped in. Darius had taken out the back seats so he could guard Caius body which was hidden only by a huge blanket draped over the back parcel shelf.

Nervously I drove through the winding streets and out of the town relieved to see the walls disappear behind us.

"Where to now?"

"You'll see a small track off to your left in about a quarter of a mile, take it then when it forks turn to the right and go up the mountain. I'll tell you when to stop."

As I drove I could hear Darius murmuring quietly to Caius although I couldn't make out the words. Whatever they were I heard Caius whimper in response and assumed Darius was telling him exactly what he intended doing to his prisoner.

When I was finally told to stop we were almost at the summit which was hidden from view by a rocky outcrop which would hide us from anyone climbing or hiking which is why Darius chose it I suppose.

"Stay in the car Bella."

I nodded feeling a real coward as I heard him drag Caius' body from the trunk and his cries for mercy and for help which faded a little then curiosity got the better of me and I opened my door and stepped out. As I did so I heard a terrible scream quickly cut off and looked over in its direction to see Darius lighting a fire with Caius' dismembered arms and legs.

I had expected it to be bad but I couldn't watch after the first few seconds, the handsome friendly man I had spent a day and a half with was gone and in his place stood a terrible angel of vengeance unrecognizable to me. I walked back along the track until I couldn't hear the cries and supplications then sat down heavily on a boulder covered in moss and began to shake uncontrollably. It was true that Caius deserved everything that was happening to him but even so….I wiped away the tears that had started to fall determined not to weep for such a monster but I wanted and needed Jasper more than ever right now.

By the time Darius came to find me it was getting dark and I was still shaking from the shock of it all. He stopped a few yards away and stared at me, his eyes glowing red in the first of the moon's rays, his clothes disheveled and stained with the equivalent of Caius blood and the smell of a strangely perfumed smoke hanging over him.

"I'm sorry Bella, sorry you had to see what you did but I tried to shield you from the worst. I guess I should have refused your offer in the first place, I know Sara would be giving me hell for what I've put you through."

I stood up and shook my head taking a deep gulp of cool scented night air before speaking.

"No, she'd be happy that you finally got revenge for her death Darius, I knew what I was getting myself into when I offered to lure Caius out and I have to tell you that Aro knew. I mean I didn't tell him but he knew you were here. I think he was happy for you to rid him of a nuisance."

He shrugged and looked down at his feet,

"I thought I would feel elated, feel something at least but nothing has changed, Sara's still dead and I'm still alone. The only thing that's changed is that I no longer have a reason to go on. I vowed to kill Caius and for centuries I've thought of nothing else. What do I do now Bella? How do I go on?"

He fell to his knees looking so utterly lost and sad that my heart broke for him and I ran over throwing my arms around him and holding him tight.

"You'll find a way Darius, Sara would want you to. She wouldn't want you to just give up, not if she loved you half as much as you loved her."

I felt his whole body shudder and realized that for the first time since her death he was allowing himself to feel her loss so I just held him tight and stroked his hair as he grieved ignoring the cool night air on my exposed skin and the night dew that covered us both in a mist of water droplets.

I have no idea how long we remained like this but eventually, his body became still and he hugged me back.

"Thank you, Bella, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here for me. You're right of course, I was never a quitter and Sara would be furious with me if I gave up now. I'll find a way just like you said and I have some good friends to help me, you included. You remind me of Sara in many ways, your courage and stubbornness, The Major is a very lucky man and I intend telling him so next time I see him."

His words trailed off and he moved back still holding my hands,

"I'll take you back to the citadel then I should leave. Aro might have wanted Caius dead but that doesn't mean he won't be hunting the man responsible."

I nodded wondering if Aro would question me about Caius' disappearance and deciding I would refuse to say anything to incriminate either myself or Darius.

He pulled me to my feet and we began walking slowly back down the mountainside to the town walls but then he stopped,

"Bella, I think they're already out looking for me, will you be Ok to return alone? I refuse to be captured now."

I nodded and went up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek,

"You look after yourself and keep in touch, I want to know how you're doing OK?"

He smiled rubbing his cheek,

"Like I said The Majors a lucky man."

Then he turned and disappeared leaving me to continue alone only to be stopped a minute later by three Volturi guards who wanted to know what I was doing out here.

"I've been for a walk and now I'm returning to Volterra, why? What's wrong?"

"We have reports of a renegade nomad in the vicinity, have you seen any strangers?"

I shook my head, well it was the truth, I hadn't.

"You should get back now."

He turned to one of his companions,

"Wilhelm, escort Bella back to the citadel and bring more guards with you, we can't cover all this ground quickly enough."

I noticed one of the others was sniffing the air,

"Afton, I can smell burning, it's faint but it's there, up there."

He pointed in the general direction from which I had come but no one seemed to notice this.

"Go, now."

Wilhelm took my arm and hustled me along until I was almost running to keep up but I didn't complain, the longer he was with me the longer there were only two guards hunting for Darius.

When we arrived back at the citadel I was breathless and had a stitch in my side so I shrugged him off and collapsed into one of the chairs in the reception while he hurried off to get reinforcements. I closed my eyes praying that Darius was already far away from here and safe then looked up and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. I cried out and ran to him feeling safe once he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think we should probably get you to our suite before someone starts asking awkward questions don't you?"

Somehow he knew where I had been and what I'd been doing so saying nothing about it I just nodded and allowed him to guide me up to our suite aware I was going to have some explaining to do once we got there.

In the meantime, I tried to break the awkward silence by asking him how his assignment for Aro had gone and if Alice was safe. I'd heard the Volturi had been sent a couple of body parts but at least they could be fused back on and in a way, I hoped it would teach her a lesson although I rather doubted it. Esme and Carlisle were still keeping vigil with Edward who was climbing the walls with concern according to Heidi who had heard it from Corin and the other female guards who had been watching him, again I thought it would be a steep learning curve for them both.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Edward**

I heard with relief that Alice was safe and on her way back to Volterra, I had been terrified I might never see her again, that the guardians would kill her in revenge for what Jasper had done to Leah. To find I owed Jasper for her rescue was a bitter pill to swallow but better that than face a future without my mate. Hopefully, this whole farce would be at an end soon and Alice and I could begin our lives over here in Volterra away from everything and everyone that reminded us of the past. Esme and Carlisle had been very supportive although the lecture I received from them with regard to my attitude to Bella was somewhat galling. It was only once I was alone when we knew Alice was OK and on her way home that I really considered what they had said. Maybe we had been a little hasty in blaming Bella and Jasper for the things that had happened but at least there would be the opportunity to learn from our mistakes although I doubt either of us would be prepared to lose face enough to apologize. We would, however, leave them in peace, that was apology enough as far as I was concerned.

When Aro called to see me I could tell he was troubled, was he having second thoughts about his offer? Surely not, he couldn't have me tried as a traitor and killed, not after all I had been through recently, it would be just too cruel. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around.

"I thought I should speak to you Edward, in person. There are certain things I wanted you to be aware of, things have changed somewhat in recent days. We have discussed your crimes and decided under the circumstances not to continue with the trial. Provided you agree to join the Volturi and make Volterra your home for the foreseeable future we will accept that as your punishment."

I sighed in relief and smiled,

"Thank you, Aro, of course, we would be honored to become members of the Volturi and hopefully may rise in the ranks over time."

He put up a hand to stop me,

"There will be no promotions for either of you until such time as we decide you have learned your lessons and improved your attitude towards those around you. I must be honest with you Edward, I, and I am not alone, find you overbearing and arrogant two things that will not make you popular here in Volterra. But that is beside the point right now. You are free to move to your quarters which Heidi will take you to but for now, I think it would be best if you were to confine yourself to those quarters. I will have animal blood made available as I have here for you, a courtesy I don't think you ever acknowledged."

I tried to interrupt but he carried on over my protests,

"There is something else although you are unique in that such a handicap will not prevent you from communication with Alice. Her hand was sent to us intact but unfortunately the same cannot be said for her tongue which was the other thing they removed."

I stared at him horrified,

"Her tongue? They tortured her? I hope Jasper ensured they suffered for that. The bastards, when will she arrive back?"

"She is already here and healing as we speak, Heidi is waiting outside and you can go to her now."

I didn't wait to hear anything else just tore out of the door to find Heidi waiting,

"Well? Where is she? Don't just stand there let's go."

Heidi didn't speak merely led me along the endless corridors going down to the lower level and I understood just where we were to stand in the pecking order, at the same level as the general guards. It galled me but for now, all I was interested in was getting to Alice.

When Heidi indicated a door at the end I crashed through to find myself in a small suite of rooms, dimly lit from the few windows that looked out onto one of the seldom used courtyards but I was more interested in the murmur of voices coming from the bedroom. Stopping at the door I saw Alice laying on the bed as beautiful as ever but very distraught while Esme and Carlisle tried to comfort her. As soon as she saw me she sat up venom sparkling in her eyes like tears and I ran to her lifting her into my arms and kissing her poor mutilated mouth while listening to her thoughts.

Then I turned to the others,

"We need to be alone, go please."

They looked at me then said goodbye to Alice and left, only then did she stop screaming in my head

"Make them go away Edward please."

Sitting down I pulled her onto my lap and held her tight,

"Aro told me what happened. Oh, my love, I am so sorry, I wish I could have been there for you, to protect you."

She hushed me with a caress and continued thinking her conversation, Aro was right it was good luck that I had my gift, we could converse as easily as if we were speaking to each other but she would be so isolated among company.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something, We can learn sign language and teach the others. It makes no difference to me, I love you more now than I did before. I was so worried about you. Oh, my love."

I held her close rocking her to comfort both of us and listening as she poured out everything that had happened to her and how Charlie had saved her from even more degradation.

"Of course I'll thank him, my love, he brought you back to me. I love you, Alice."

I vowed I would never leave her unprotected again and explained the news Aro had delivered before he told me of her plight.

"See we have a home and this may not be the Ritz but it will do for now."

She nodded and curled up like a kitten winding her arms around my neck and began to relax safe at last.

 **Jasper**

Bella knew I was annoyed but like her, I wasn't prepared to get into it out in public, Darius had contacted me and explained exactly what had happened because he didn't want me to be mad with Bella.

"It was my fault, I told her everything and she saw a chance to deliver Caius into my hands. What was I supposed to do Major? You know how long I've waited to get my hands on that son of a bitch but I promise you she was never in any danger. If I'd thought for one second she could get hurt I would have walked away. I hope this doesn't come between us, I'd hate to lose your friendship or Bella's."

Thinking about the conversation it niggled to realize that what got to me most of all were those last words, "or Bella's."

I had to admit I was jealous. I knew Darius wouldn't have put Bella at risk, I wish I could say the same for my crazy mate herself! What galled me was the fact she had sounded so interested in him and he in her. Telling myself not to be so stupid and cool off I opened the door of our suite and followed her in.

She turned the moment I closed the door and threw herself into my arms,

"I missed you so much it was driving me crazy, please don't leave me again Jasper. Turn me so we can do everything together from now on."

I sighed and shook my head,

"You know I might just do that, it's obvious you aren't going to stop putting yourself in harms way so I guess the best thing is to make you more durable, give you a way of fighting it off if you're so damn intent on finding danger."

She smiled, she actually smiled at that and I knew I had lost.

Her eyes narrowed and she stood back looking at me keenly.

"You aren't worried about me luring Caius out of the citadel are you?"

"I don't know what you mean, of course I was."

"No, you knew Darius would never have let me go through with it if there was the slightest chance that I might get hurt. You were more worried about me spending time with him, weren't you?"

I shook my head but she just continued to stare at me,

"Major Whitlock, you're jealous!"

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm not, it's just that you sounded so taken with him and he's a free man, young, good looking and intelligent, what's not to find attractive?"

This time she burst out laughing and I groaned,

"It's not funny Bella, I was miles away while you were enjoying his company sightseeing."

"You had a job to do I understood that and may I remind you that you were the one who asked him to keep an eye on me. Besides, he may be free but I'm not, I have a boyfriend come whatever, someone I missed so much it hurt and before you ask I am not going to apologize for what I did, the day with Darius, or luring creepy Caius to his death. It was something I could do and did."

So that was it, end of subject and suddenly I felt a fool for my jealousy.

"If you want to make sure I stay with you then change me and marry me, it's that simple."

Now it was my turn to laugh,

"Did you just propose to me?"

She thought about this then smiled,

"I guess I did so what do you say, Major? Gonna make an honest woman of me? Of course, you'll have to ask my dad first."

I pulled her close and kissed her savoring our closeness,

"I'm not asking for his hand, I want yours and every square inch of you for my own."

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder,

"Then yes, I'll marry you but on one condition."

"Oh? And what pray tell is that?"

"You have to promise to change me after the honeymoon."

It sounded like a good deal to me so I agreed and that was the last conversation we had for several hours!

When we finally surfaced again it was to discover that there was a manhunt going on around the town and mountainside to find Caius who it seems had mysteriously disappeared. Aro informed us that he had been alerted by Athenadora at dawn that Caius had not appeared.

"It seems he left the Citadel yesterday afternoon and hasn't been seen since. He told no one where he was going and no one has heard from him either. Athena is most upset, she was expecting him to appear last night to make a fourth at bridge."

Bella was struggling to hide a smile and I too saw the twinkle in Aro's eye and guessed the hunt would not be very thorough or prolonged.

"There were signs of a fire and some scattered ashes but not enough to be that of a full grown man, it's certainly a mystery. You were in town yesterday Bella, did you see Caius?"

Bella shook her head,

"And your companion? Do you think he may have seen my dear brother?"

"I have no idea Aro, what will you do if you don't discover his whereabouts?"

Aro shrugged expressively,

"What can I do? Caius is a grown man, if he decides to disappear then all we can do is wait for him to resurface. In the meantime we must fill his place on the ruling council and then…..well, I think Athena will manage to pull herself together, she's a mature woman who knew him only too well, she'll cope I'm sure."

When he left we went to find Charlie who was with Heidi in one of the sunlit courtyards watching the play of the fountain and holding hands. He grinned when he saw me,

"You heard the news? Caius has disappeared, now I wonder how that happened?"

Bella tried again to look innocent but I didn't think she fooled anyone and when I saw her and Heidi exchange a glance I knew Heidi knew more than I did, at least for now but I had my own ways of making Bella talk, and it might even be fun. Both were slightly disappointed to hear that Edward's trial had been canceled and he was free, or at least now only under house arrest but everyone felt for Alice. She may have been a conniving bitch but she didn't deserve to be silenced permanently.

"Actually I'm glad we saw you, I...we have something to tell you, Heidi has agreed to become my wife. I hope you both approve."

Charlie looked at Bella slightly nervously but she just smiled,

"We could hardly do less, I proposed to Jasper and he said yes."

Heidi burst out laughing while Charlie just looked slightly shocked,

"You asked him?"

"Yes, dad it's the 21st century, equal rights and all that."

Poor Charlie shook his head sadly,

"I'm never gonna get used to all that. Still, it's good that we're all getting a happy ever after, it took its own sweet time getting here."

He was right it had but we had finally gotten here, Bella was mine and I intended to give her the kind of life she deserved, full of happiness and love.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Epilogue**

 **Bella**

I was excited and nervous, I hadn't seen my dad or Heidi in more than a year, the last time had been when we said goodbye after our wedding and took off on our honeymoon to Isle Esme which Carlisle had offered us for as long as we wanted it. It was perfect, so beautiful and so secluded, no one else came to the island once the caretakers had dropped us off in the speedboat. I had been captivated by its beauty, the warm ocean, the tropical vegetation and the wildlife at least I was after the first few days which we spent in each other's arms.

Peter and Charlotte kept in touch by satellite phone, they and Darius were putting the finishing touches to our new home, a small log cabin built on a piece of land we had purchased close to the Whitlock ranch. I still planned on being changed after our honeymoon and suddenly it seems so much more sensible for me to become a vampire while we were still on the island, after all, I couldn't get into much trouble, there were no humans to tempt me and I promised if I destroyed Carlisle and Esme's beautiful island retreat that I would help to rebuild it.. They, in turn, had thought it was a great idea so after an idyllic month Jasper finally agreed and started my transformation into my new life.

The elation I felt when I woke up as calm and controlled as my dad was unbelievable and I think Jasper was pleased too, although he told me it made no difference, he would have loved me just as much had I been attempting to rip his head off, I guess I believed him but it was a relief, it meant I didn't have to go into isolation or hide from everyone I loved but we did cheat a little, we didn't tell anyone for another month, we were having way too much fun in our private slice of heaven.

The cabin when we did return home was just as I had imagined it, nothing flashy no chrome and glass, just homespun comfort. Charlotte, bless her, had made the drapes and cushions, even reupholstered Jasper's favorite old leather recliner for him. It felt like home the moment Jasper carried me over the threshold and we soon settled into a routine. He would spend part of the day at the ranch with Peter while Charlotte and I were busy establishing flower beds and secretly she taught me to ride which pleased Jasper very much when I suggested our first night ride across the meadows. Every moment we spent together was magical and each moment we were apart only made me love him more. I thought back to the misery I had felt when he left Forks to return to Alice and the joy I had felt on his return, that same excitement and joy was recaptured every day and I knew no one could be any happier than we were.

The first slight bump in the road came when Darius visited, Jasper still had the crazy idea that I had a soft spot for his friend and acted totally out of character. Usually so laid back and easy going he watched us like a hawk until I told him to go sit in the creek for a few hours and cool off. I think it slowly sank in that I liked Darius very much as a friend but I was in love with him. After that things eased up and I was able to hear all the gossip which he had gotten from Charlie and Heidi who had visited him a couple of months previously.

Athenadora had given up on Caius returning and gotten the vampire equivalent of a divorce allowing her to start dating Demetri, a huge shock to everyone except the two of them. It seems they had hidden a passion for each other for years past and I thought they would be very good for each other.

"Does that mean Demetri is on the ruling council then?"

"No, Aro and Marcus wouldn't wear that and she never even asked, she still has a seat of course but they replaced Caius with your dad, he and Aro are like old pals already. In fact, he and Marcus think so highly of Charlie's abilities they sent him to meet Johnny H in Denali to see that the treaty you two made was signed officially. He also saw his Quileute friends, they're still in Alaska, it seems their tribal lands have been rented out to the town of Forks as a hunting and fishing preserve for a hundred years. I don't know if the Quileutes will be allowed back after that but the Clearwater's certainly won't return, Leah's buried in Denali. They tried to contain her on the reservation there but it was just too dangerous, she killed one man and almost a second so Johnny H took the decision along with her father to put her out of her misery, it seems she blamed them as much as us for her condition, called them all cowards for standing back and not driving you out Major."

I was sad to hear that despite the terrible things Leah had done to me and Jasper, it must have been terrible for her, turned into the only thing she hated and feeling deserted by her own people. Maybe death was the kindest way out for her but I was sure her parents must have been devastated.

"Did dad talk to Harry?"

"No, none of the Quileutes would meet with him but you know your dad, he just shrugged it off, after all, he hadn't done anything, they brought their destruction on themselves."

Thinking about people bringing destruction on themselves I asked after Alice and Edward and Darius laughed,

"I don't think Edward will ever change, according to sources, i.e your dad, he's as arrogant as ever but no one takes him seriously. He was really pissed when he found out Aro had asked Charlie to join the council, he's not even allowed to speak when they have general meetings and up until now he hasn't even been allowed to leave the town."

"And Alice?"

Darius shrugged,

"No one sees much of her, she keeps to their suite most of the time. Charlie got them an upgrade to one with a private garden courtyard so she can sit out on her own but she rarely sees visitors. I think Athena and Sulpicia have offered to accompany her out if she wants to visit the town, they both learned sign language especially but although Alice will talk with them occasionally she won't leave their suite. I guess what happened to her will take a long while to forget. Edward's pretty good though, when he isn't doing whatever research Aro has him doing he's at her side. Heidi says from what she hears it's his one redeeming quality."

"What about Carlisle and Esme? Do they visit?"

"Occasionally but it seems Alice blames them for Edward getting arrested, work that out if you can, she more or less snubs them. Maybe she'll come around eventually, she'll have to if she doesn't want to go stir crazy in Volterra."

I had written to Alice and Edward saying how sorry I was to hear she hadn't improved but got no reply and Jasper told me to leave it but I couldn't stop thinking about Alice isolated in a small suite of rooms or sitting alone in a little courtyard garden while Edward was working so I invited them for Christmas after getting the OK from Aro. He thought I was crazy but he was prepared to allow them a week away from the town if they accepted. It didn't go down well with either Jasper or Peter and I really think I might have had a mutiny on my hands but then I got a short note from Edward thanking me for the invitation but refusing.

They might not be coming but everyone else was, I had decided after missing the past two Christmases to one thing or another I was going to celebrate this year. Charlotte and I had really gone to town decorating the great hall in their place for the festivities, Jasper and I were moving in with them so Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett could have our place for the week. Charlie and Heidi were also coming and I was so looking forward to seeing my dad again. It did make me wonder about my mom, I couldn't see her, she thought Charlie and I were both dead, Darius had worked some of his electronic wizardry and arranged that we were declared dead in the fire at the house. Don't ask me how I have no idea but I was grateful and he also arranged it so Renee got an insurance payout from Charlie's pension to make sure she would be comfortable whatever happened in her crazy mixed up life.

After the festivities, we would be closing up the house and moving to Volterra for ten years while Felix had some well deserved and long overdue vacation time although I couldn't imagine what he would do outside Volterra. Picturing him lounging by a pool with a young woman in a skimpy bikini just didn't seem right but what did I know? There were many things I had yet to learn about my new world and its inhabitants and I was just about to get another shock.

We were ready for our guests and the first were due to arrive anytime but we didn't recognize the Hummer that appeared on the driveway through a cloud of dust, it had been so dry this year! Looking at each other puzzles Charlotte and I went outside to greet the mysterious guests, the guy's had a sick mare they were worried about and hadn't appeared from the stables yet.

When the doors opened and I saw who appeared I gaped, Darius who had told us he wasn't coming,

"Don't like crowds, Bella, never have."

And he wasn't alone, he walked around the car grinning at my expression to open the passenger door and help out a beautiful young woman, a vampire to be sure but even so, Darius with a woman? I felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy before laughing inwardly at my own stupidity. He introduced her as Margot, a French vampire he had come across after leaving me in Volterra, the dark horse but it was good to see him happy and relaxed. Maybe killing Caius had released him from his guilt and anger and allowed him to start over, I certainly hoped so, he deserved to be happy, we all did.

Seeing Peter and Jasper appear from the stables I thought it best to warn Darius,

"It's OK I've already given her the gen on Peter, she can hold her own don't worry."

That evil little gleam appeared in Peter's eyes as he spotted Margot but before he could say anything she launched herself at him covering him in kisses and telling him how much she'd missed him since their last assignation in Livorno. I couldn't help laughing as a bewildered Peter tried his best to reassure a fuming, very well acted, Charlotte that he'd never seen the woman before and had no idea what she was talking about. It was going to be an interesting Christmas if nothing else.

 **THE END**

 **I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did. I'll be starting a new story soon. Love Jules xx**


End file.
